Summer to Love, Summer to Kill
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: Kagome and Sango are forced to go to a camp that they think isn't kool for their age. But when they meet Inuyasha and Miroku, everything changes. So what happens when you mix a couple friends, a horrible past, and a romance bug? And what's this about murd
1. Meet the Guys!

_**Summer to Love, Summer to Kill**_

**Disclaimer: Not one soul in this is mine…**

**_Chapter 1- Meet the Guys!_**

Boring was the one word on Sango's mind as she let her gaze travel out of the bus and into the newly growing field. Nothing but plants entered her vision and she sighed at the plain sight. Kagome, the girl sitting in the seat ahead of Sango, mimicked her motions and turned in the bus' sticky seat to face her close friend. Honey met brown in a heated gaze, though the sun's rays that boar down on them were hotter.

"Explain to me again why we got forced to go on this stupid bus to some ridiculous camp that most fifteen year olds would never be found near?" Kagome's voice rose with anger and fatigue as she pulled her damp red shirt away from her body.

"Our moms don't see that we aren't five, that's why." Sango replied. She remembered the screaming match that her and her mom had before. In the end, both Sango and Kagome were suckered into going to the camp.

"The only reason that they want us to go to this camp is because they don't want us to bother them during the summer. I know my mom too well."

"Well they succeeded in getting rid of us. We wouldn't be too annoying though!" Kagome rolled her eyes and looked to her left, the almost packed bus louder than her whole school.

"Well do you even know what there is to do at this camp? My mom said something about hiking and horseback riding." Sango shrugged slightly.

"Do we even know the name of the camp?" Sango asked. Kagome looked over at Sango, her black hair cascading over her bare shoulder. She wore a blood red spaghetti strapped shirt, going perfectly with her khaki shorts. Hey eyes were a chocolate brown, shining with no emotion. Though stunning in color and beauty, her eyes held no awareness that feelings existed. To Kagome, they were a thing of the past.

Sango's on the other hand were full of life. Here honey colored eyes sparkled, her dark brunette locks much darker than her eyes. Smiles seemed necessary for Sango, though there were times where a tone of sadness tinted her features. Kagome was stuck on the emotionless facial appearance that she had been stuck with when encountering her boyfriend's betrayal.

The week before her departure to the camp, she and Sango had walked into his house to see him with another girl, their lips locked in a steamy kiss. Though Naraku, her ex-boyfriend denied that the kiss was 'friendly', Kagome had broken up with him. She also kept her distance from him, avoiding him everyway possible. School had just ended, which made it all so much easier.

Soon after the break-up, Kagome had sworn off of guys until she was done with school, high school and college. Sango tried to explain to Kagome that Naraku was not the guy that Kagome had made him out to be, though Kagome's mind was set. What Kagome didn't want to admit was that the bruises that she had gotten from 'softball' were now no longer coming; though she had had practice three times after she broke it off with her ex. Sango said nothing about it.

"San? You Oka? You spaced out." Kagome asked, snapping Sango out of her trance.

"Um…I was just thinking, that's all. Nothing too big." Sango replied before looking out of her window. A sign caught her gaze as she glimpsed over at it. She pointed it out to Kagome, who just shrugged. "Maybe that sign will at least tell us what the name of the camp is."

"Or maybe it's just a road sign." Though Kagome didn't believe the sign to be more than a highway notice, she looked out her dirty bus window to read what the sign had written on it. "Camp Coyote, three miles. Well, I guess we know that it's got a name now. I wonder why anyone would name a camp after some animal anyways."

"Because the Native Americans that once ruled over the area of the camp believed that one of the god's names was Coyote like the animal in the woods of the camp. He was a very sly and tricky god, and the Native Americans looked to him for ways to succeed when war broke out." Kagome's eyes traveled away from the window and up to see a pair of violet eyes. The boy that owned the handsome set of spectacles was around her age, and was now slightly leaning on the side of her seat. "Is this seat taken?"

"No it's not." Sango replied for Kagome, who was too busy gawking at the stranger to react. His lips perked slightly to form a smirk and he plopped down on the seat, his eyes still locked on hers. Her voice seemed to hide in the back of her throat, and she was unable to say anything as she broke the stare to look over the boy. Black hair, which went down his back, lay at the top of his head. She looked back at his violet eyes for only a moment, trying not to lose herself in his mischievous gaze again. Her eyes reached his mouth, which still held the cocky smile from before. His attire consisted of a forest green shirt and jean shorts, his sneakers black.

"I'm Inuyasha." He said simply, stirring Kagome from her overview of him. His eyes caught hers again, and the sentence that she had started from before was floating somewhere in the back of her head. Sango could only try to contain her laughter as she nudged her friend's arm.

"Hey, come back to earth. This is where you're supposed to say your name is Kagome." Once Kagome heard this, any world that her mind had visited was gone, and she realized that she was staring. Wild fire covered her face as she blinked slightly before looking at Sango and then Inuyasha again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Kagome."

"Yea, I kind of figured that out while you were drooling." Sango laughed at the darkening of Kagome's blush, but stopped when Kagome glared at Inuyasha, crossing her arms and looking out her window again. Sango could only send Inuyasha an apologetic look before she felt a light tapping on her shoulder.

She looked up to see a boy with blue eyes and black hair, who was now pulling his hand from her shoulder that he was tapping before.

"Sorry for interrupting you Miss, but is this seat taken?"

"Oh no, it's not. And you didn't interrupt anything." Sango replied, pushing over so that he could sit down. As she was doing this, she stole a glance over at Kagome, who was still being stubborn and refusing to look at Inuyasha. She didn't say anything as she let her gaze fall back onto the teen next to her, who was talking to Inuyasha while fumbling with a CD player. They seemed to know each other, though Sango didn't ask. When he was done talking with Inuyasha, he glanced over at Sango and spoke up.

"I guess I should tell you who I am. My name is Miroku." He looked over at her, making her smile shyly and push her hair behind her ear.

"Sango." She replied, feeling the bus slow down and finally halt at another bus stop to pick up more kids for the camp.

"So how long have you been on this tin can?" Miroku asked. Sango shrugged and watched the younger children run over to the windows of the bus stop, waving to their parents before the road engulfed them from view. Sango guessed most of them had never been away from their parents, though some of the older kids seemed excited to go.

One of the older teens, who seemed to be about her age, had entered the bus on the last stop without a look of sadness. Sango watched him as he walked up and sat in front of them. His brown hair was in a pony tail, going well with the blue eyes Sango had seen when he was looking for a seat. She jumped slightly when she found the gaze again, but it was now looking back her as he introduced himself.

"Hello, my name's Kouga." He said, sending cold chills spiraling down her back. She took a deep breath, keeping her composure before she smiled weakly.

"My name's Sango."

"What a beautiful name." Sango blushed slightly at the compliment, though she felt uneasy and looked away from him. Her eyes stopped on Miroku, who was now messing around with his CD player again. Jealousy blazed in his eyes, though there was no explanation as to why. Sango was oblivious to his envy as she looked back over at Kouga.

"Thank you." A slow knot of disgust filled Sango's stomach, though she pushed it down. Now her gaze shifted back to her best friend, who was still looking out the window.

"Kagome are you Oka?" Sango asked, pulling on a piece of Kagome's hair. This caused Kagome to yelp loudly, causing all three boys to look over at her.

"What was that for!" She asked, pulling her hair out of Sango's grasp.

"I didn't know if you were listening to me or not, so I tried to get your attention."

"Well you also got ours." Inuyasha said, leaning his arm on the seat.

"It wasn't my fault she yelps loudly." Sango replied, watching as Kagome glared at her, ready to attack.

"Your right, she does yelp loudly." Inuyasha said with not the slightest bit of care in his voice. Kagome's fierce glare now turned to him.

"Well it hurts when someone pulls on your hair!" She replied, causing Inuyasha to snort.

"Only if you're a baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Well you yelped."

"Because it hurt, but Sango had a strong grip and she had a lot of my hair in her hand."

"Or because you're a baby!" Kagome's eyes flickered with a burning fire as she let her arms cross like before. Her lower lip straightened and there was no smile on her face as she kept her glare on him. Without realizing what he was doing, an embarrassing sentence entered into his thoughts. _She's cute when she's mad._ Kagome's eyes held slight confusion as she saw his face go from tan to a pinkish color in a matter of seconds.

"Why are you so pink all of a sudden" She asked, her anger slowly simmering down in her body.

"It's nothing." Inuyasha snapped, looking away from her. "We're at the camp now anyways." As the bus slowed down, various kids began to stand up, grabbing their bags and rushing out of the bus as fast as they could. A wave of excitement was now washing over the kids as they looked around, admiring their new home.

"Well Sango, I hope that we get to talk to each other again." Kouga said, grabbing his bag and heading into the stream of people, cheerful to get off the bus that some had been stuck on for over an hour. Sango said nothing to Kouga, secretly wishing that she wouldn't cross paths with him again. She turned to meet an intense blue stare. Her knees now felt weak as she strained to keep her eyes from dropping to the floor under her. She stared up at Miroku; his smile had a slight sense of dangerous mystery in it.

"Who knows, maybe I'll see you around here. That would make this camp more exciting." Sango nodded and slowly backed out of the seat, letting Miroku pass her. As he walked by, Sango felt something graze her backend, which made her eyes widen before they narrowed into small slits. Without thinking, Sango grabbed her bag and smacked him in the back of the head with it.

"PERVERT!" Sango said, watching him stumble forwards before he looked back at her, grinning.

"Hope to see you again!" He said before making his way off the bus. Sango's anger died slightly as she watched him join another boy, who seemed to knock him on the back of the head with his fist. She smiled slightly, letting a small fit of giggles pass her lips.

"Sango, you know how you said that your mom forced you to go to this camp?" Kagome asked, snapping Sango back to reality. She nodded as she followed the path that so many others had taken to get off the bus, her close friend following her.

"Yea I remember." Sango replied, jumping off the last step and walking over to the big map that was now her only way of remembering her new residence. She slowly looked at the sheet that assigned each camper to a cabin, looking for her name. Once she found hers, she proceeded to find Kagome's.

"Well do you regret coming now?" Kagome asked, looking over Sango's shoulder.

"I already found your name for you, so you don't have to look. Luckily, my mom did something right and she got us into the same cabin, but I have no clue who this 'Kikyo' girl is." Sango said, changing the subject to avoid the question that Kagome had asked. Kagome noticed, but decided to drop the subject till a later time.

"Well what cabin are we in?" She asked, making Sango smile.

"Your lucky number, 13." Sango laughed at the pleased look that now fell onto her friend's face. She looked back up at the map before she continued. "Well let's see…the swimming pool is right in back of this sign, the cabins are all over the place, but we should be able to remember ours since we are right next to the forest." Kagome looked up at the map, slowly looking at their cabin. She finally sighed and grabbed her bag, hauling it up onto her shoulder as she started walking towards their cabin. "Hey, wait for me you blonde!"

"We are right near cabin 12-" Kagome said, ignoring the rude comment her friend gave her. "-whoever is in that cabin. It said in that stupid brochure that their schedules for the camp are the lodge as ours, so we'll meet them sometime."

"Well who's in that cabin?" Sango asked. Slowly, both girls walked up to the door of their cabin, staring at it for a moment.

"We'll find out later. Let's just go in and get rid of our stuff."

"Fine, I'm tired of carrying my bags." Kagome opened the door and walked into the cabin. The lodge wasn't small, having room for a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom. Kagome dropped her bag onto one of the beds, which creaked under the extra weight. The sheets were blue, the bed itself big enough for two people. Luckily, each girl had their own bed.

"This isn't so bad." Kagome said as Sango dropped her stuff onto another bed, which was the bed in-between the blue and pink bed. Her sheets were purple.

"Maybe for you country girls." A high voice echoed through the cabin, threatening to shatter the windows.

"We're not cou-" Kagome's voice stopped as she faced the door where the voice came from. "No, it can't be."

"Kagome, it's so good to see you again." Sarcasm filled the new girl's voice as she walked over to the pink bed. Ebony hair flowed down passed her shoulders as blue orbs stared at Kagome. Her lips were tainted with a smirk that she shot at Kagome before she dropped her stuff onto her bed. "I haven't seen you since we were at Naraku's house. Oh, that seems so long ago. I wonder how he's doing, don't you?"

"Knock it off Kikyo!" Sango's voice was all anyone needed to realize she was pissed, and it was a warning for Kikyo's own good. Sango had every right to be angry; her best friend's face was now drained of color, probably thinking about the day she had last seen the despised girl.

"Well Sango, I see you're doing well. But this doesn't concern you, so stay out of it."

"When you toy with my friend, yes it does concern me. Now why don't you go paint your nails or whatever girls like you do?" Kikyo only snorted as she left the room and walked into the kitchen. Kagome now stumbled back slightly, sitting on her bed before her knees gave out. Her gaze now rested on the floor, as if shielding them from the truth.

"Why her San?" Kagome's voice came out as a soft whisper, which Sango barley caught.

"It's Oka Kags, come on. We have all summer, why would you let her ruin this?" Sango smiled at Kagome, who now lifted her eyes up to meet Sango's.

"But I don't want to spend the whole summer with her."

"We don't exactly have a choice." Kagome sighed as she stood up, letting her midnight hair fall down her back.

"I guess you're right. It's not like we can lock her out of the cabin." Kagome paused, slightly smiling at the thought.

"No we can't." Sango knew what was going through her friend's head, and she stomped the idea down quickly. Kagome pouted slightly.

"Well there goes my fun."

"Come on, I bet we can make this the best summer! Who cares if we aren't exactly happy with our cabin mate, we still have each other. And plus, now we can bug her all night."

"And I thought my idea was mean." Sango shrugged in her defense, brining a slight smile to Kagome's lips. "Let's just have some fun at this place."

"And we can start off by going to meet the neighbors." Sango said, walking out of the cabin and into the fresh air. The sun was now much higher than when they had first come to camp, and also much hotter. She waited for her friend to come out of the cabin, and together, they walked over to cabin 12. They knocked on the door, glancing over at each other quickly before the door opened. Both set of eyes widened when the owner of the cabin emerged.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! What is up with all of these guys? Who will be the girl's roommates? What kind of connections does Sango's mother have! **

**Chapter 2- Shessy's a What!**


	2. Shessy's a What!

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the Inu gang, though I wish I did…**

**_Chapter 2-Shessy's a What!_**

"Pervert? What are you doing here?" Sango asked, starring at the boy in from of her. The look in his eyes proved his confusion, pausing for a moment before answering. He spoke slowly, ignoring the name that Sango had given him.

"This is my cabin. Oh, I'm also bunked with two other people that you should remember, unless you have a short memory. Do Kouga and Inuyasha ring any bells?"

"I know Inuyasha, but who is Kouga?" Kagome asked, and Sango only sighed.

"Someone that I doubt you'd want to know."

"Well how did you guys even get into the same cabin?" Kagome asked, stepping into the lodge.

"Come right in." Miroku said sarcastically, though Kagome ignored him. "And I should be asking you two the same question. I'm guessing that you are in the cabin next to ours?"

"Yea, we're in cabin 13. But we must of just gotten lucky or something." Kagome replied, leaving out the part about Sango's mom. The two cabins seemed to be built the same, though she expected no less. The only main changed were that the walls were a dark green, and the beds sheets were brown, green, and black. They also had the same rooms at the girls, and most of the same decorations. She glanced over to see a window facing the girl's cabin, and she remembered that there was a window directly across from it.

"So where did the other two escape to?" Sango asked, sitting on the green bed in between the other two beds. Miroku only responded with a shrug before he pushed his black bangs out of his eyesight.

"They don't tell me anything. I didn't even know that they left until you pointed it out." Sango contained her laughter at Miroku's oblivious comment, though some short giggles were released. Kagome had to smile at the goofy first impression that Miroku gave off.

"Figures that I leave and nobody notices." A voice wandered into Kagome's ears as she looked over, meeting an intense violet stare. She saw a small smirk cross his lips, watching as he slowly walked into the room, letting the door shut.

"It's cause nobody cares if you leave Inuyasha." She replied, getting back at him from the remark on the bus. Her comment was colder than her icy glare, which he took note of.

"Chill out with the bitchiness. " He replied, causing a spark of anger to fly into her eyes.

"I'm not being bitchy." He snorted as he sat down on the floor, leaning back against the wall and closing her eyes.

"Sure you weren't."

"That's it!" She shouted, walking over to him. She tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms to the floor as she sat on his waist. He blushed slightly at the position, though she didn't seem to notice.

"What are you doing wench?" He asked, staring up at her with venom dripping from his stare.

"I wasn't acting like a bitch, so take it back." She said, watching his cocky smirk wash onto his face.

"Is that what this is all about?"

"Yes it is, now take it back!" She said, though he didn't comply.

"Or what, you're going to keep me pinned to the floor?" Kagome felt him push up and before she could react, the tables turned in Inuyasha's favor. He was able to shove her backwards onto the floor, causing a yelp of surprise to come from her lips. He now sat on top of her, slightly glaring at Kagome, who was still shocked at his actions. She looked up at him, watching his smile turn into a cocky smirk. A wave of satisfaction seemed to surround him, which only made her anger grow.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, though he ignored her question.

"Listen up Kags, because I'm only going to say it once. I don't take orders from you or anyone else. So no, I won't apologize for speaking the truth. If you have a problem with that, then we can't sit here and discuss it till you don't have a problem."

Though he was practically mocking her, she couldn't help but notice his great features. She was determined to keep her stare locked with his, but she let her eyes slowly search his face. She could tell he was strong, not only by the fact that he was holding her down with ease, but that his face looked very strong. His face was calm and stern, as if he held secret power.

Though he held the look of seriousness, his eyes betrayed him. They looked curious and playful, like a child first discovering candy. They were two endless seas of violet, and Kagome was stuck in the storm that they had in them. The fact that his face held such a sturdy side of him, where as his eyes were unwise yet daring, was amazing. He was confusing, like his face, to Kagome, though she had just met him.

"Are you done talking, or do you have another speech?" She asked, though she couldn't manage the usual cold tone that seeped into her voice.

"It didn't seem like you were listening to me before, though you had a fascination with staring at me." He replied, proud that he had caught Kagome in the act. She blushed and looked away from him, as if hiding from his remark.

"I wasn't staring you pig, now get off me." Her voice was quiet, taking Inuyasha by surprise. Slowly, he let himself off her, watching as she scampered to her feet and grabbed Sango's arm. "We have to go."

"We do?" Sango asked looking back at the boys with the same confusion that was clear they had.

"Yes!" Kagome replied, quickly walking towards the door while dragging Sango. Before she could reach the door, Inuyasha quickly stood in front of it. She mentally cursed as she looked down at the floor, wishing Inuyasha would step aside. He didn't.

"Why do you have to go so fast?" He asked.

"Because…I need to unpack. And Sango needs to too! We need to unpack, so move out of the way." With her weak excuse, she quickly pushed passed Inuyasha and opened the door, tugging Sango out of the door and towards their cabin. Both boys that now stood in a silence cabin looked over at each other. Their confusion was reflected in the other's face.

"Do you really think they had to unpack?" Miroku asked, slowly grabbing his bag and chucking it onto the green bed in which Sango had once been sitting on. Inuyasha shook his head and walked over to the black bed, dropping his bag onto the mattress. He knew that there was another reason that had driven Kagome to make a horrible excuse and flee. Before he could sit and think about the possibilities, the door's slam, which was now getting normal, caused Inuyasha to look over. His thoughts of Kagome were interrupted as he looked at the guy in the doorway.

His gaze fell onto the tall man with silver hair and deep gold eyes. He looked strong, his eyes looking between Inuyasha and Miroku. His face held no emotion as he clutched his clipboard tightly in one hand which lay at his side. His clothes were simple, a black t-shirt and loose khaki jeans. He wore white sneakers, though they seemed very worn out.

Though he seemed very strong and intimidating, he also looked young. Anyone would guessed he was in his twenties, though the man was no older than 25. He slowly stepped out of the doorway, shutting the door behind him and blocking out the sun. The man then proceeded to walk towards both boys, stopping in front of them with the same blank expression as before.

"Well I see that I have you two insolent idiots in my cabin." His voice was rough, as if he had seen his worst enemy. Then laughter erupted from Inuyasha's mouth, filling the cabin. Miroku couldn't help but smile, though the man's face held a slight scowl. Miroku could see the slightly annoyed face of the boy and smiled wider.

Miroku had known Inuyasha since childhood, when he had seen Inuyasha beat up a couple teenagers who were picking on a girl. At the time, Inuyasha was only 7 years old, and the last kid seemed to cuff him across the face pretty hard. Miroku then jumped in, and even though he wasn't as strong as Inuyasha a kid, seemed to knock the teenager off his feet. In the end, Inuyasha and Miroku had both scared the teens away from the girl, and then proceeded to help her find her mother. Since then, the boys had been best friends, and shared every memory, secret, and surprise with each other.

This meant that Miroku had met Inuyasha's 'family' or as they called it 'sad acquaintances'. Inuyasha now only had a brother since both his mother and father died when he was young. They seemed to have a hate for each other, but made sure that the other brother didn't get himself killed. They barley spoke, their relationship anything but friendly. Inuyasha's brother was the man that now stood in front of them.

"Hey Shessy, long time no see." Inuyasha said, finally calming down. Shessomaru glared at Inuyasha, though Inuyasha shrugged it off.

"Please tell me that there is someone else in this cabin." He said, his voice showing how badly he hated his job.

"There is one other kid in this cabin. I think he's what you would call a pansy." Inuyasha said bluntly. Miroku shot a job at Inuyasha's ribs, causing Inuyasha to glare over at him.

"Well we don't really know him yet, so we can't make any assumptions." Miroku reworded what Inuyasha said, sticking up for the missing campmate. Inuyasha crossed his arms as he looked up at Shessomaru.

"He wouldn't come near the cabin until we made sure there weren't bugs in here. He's 'deadly afraid' of them."

"Well that would be classified as a pansy." Shessomaru said, making Inuyasha nod and Miroku sigh.

"Well um…what are we supposed to call you?" Miroku asked.

"Shessomaru. Don't worry; you don't have to call me counselor Shessomaru or anything that sounds stupid."

"At least you said it instead of me." Inuyasha muttered, surprised when he felt himself being lifted off the cabin floor. His eyes met amber orbs as he hung in the air, being held up by Shessomaru, who he was looking at.

"If you piss me off, don't think I won't kill you." Shessomaru said, making Inuyasha's eyes narrow. "Besides, you're helpless as a human." Inuyasha saved himself from Shessomaru's grasp, falling to the floor fast. Lucky for Inuyasha, he landed on is feet.

"I'm not as helpless as you think."

"And yet you're just as arrogant." Shessomaru sighed at his brother's confidence. Shessomaru looked from Inuyasha to Miroku, who had lost interest in the conversation and had started unpacking.

"What are you doing human?" Shessomaru asked, catching Miroku's attention for a moment.

"Unpacking." He replied, placing a silver necklace on the nightstand. It was a locket, blue sapphire gems circling the inside of the outline. It was old and tarnished, though this didn't seem to bother Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, what's with the locket? I don't care, but I don't feel like having you lug that thing around in my presence." Shessomaru asked. Miroku looked down at the locket before grimly smiling. Inuyasha knew what the locket was, though he stayed unusually quiet.

"It's nothing." His voice was harsh.

"It's not normal for a guy to bring a locket to the camp." Shessomaru replied. Miroku just shrugged.

"Then I guess I'm not normal huh?"

"I could have told you that without the locket." Shessomaru replied. "Now where is that other kid I've got to know? Rin told me I had to meet all the campers."

"You'll find him in the girl's room, asking if he can borrow their lip gloss. And if he asks you, pink is not a good color on him." Inuyasha's sarcastic remark brought back Miroku's smile as a chuckle rolled past his lips.

"I agree, pink is such a horrible color. Red is much better for a guy's complexion." Eyes turned towards the door, where Kouga emerged.

"Well speak of the princess, how was your walk?" Inuyasha didn't see why Kouga bothered him so much, though every time he saw Kouga, a spark of hatred flew through his body. The look in Kouga's eyes was always disgusting to Inuyasha, though he had only known him for a short time.

"It was fine. I stopped by the girls. You know that Kagome girl is pretty cute. Don't you agree Inuyasha?" Kouga's true colors were emerging on the surface as a pure sinister grin plagued his lips.

"She's not that pretty." Inuyasha muttered, griping his folded clothes and shoving them into his drawer. The buttons were starting to be pushed.

"She just seems like she is the girl next door type. Black hair, gorgeous brown eyes, not to fat, yet isn't anorexic. She's perfect." The word perfect had never seemed so wrong to Inuyasha.

"Shut up Kouga. We don't care what you like." Inuyasha had to grit his teeth to keep from saying more.

"Calm down puppy." Kouga's laughter was more taunting that his words. Finally, Miroku couldn't stand it.

"If you were any more obnoxious, I'd kill myself." Both Inuyasha and Kouga's eyes widened as Miroku went back to unpacking. Shessomaru cleared his throat, showing the boys that he was still in the room.

"Well I'm guessing you're Kouga." Kouga rolled his eyes as he looked over at Shessomaru.

"No, I'm the boogie man and I stole Kouga's name. Of course I'm Kouga. Now who are you?" Without missing a beat Shessomaru answered his question, keeping his anger down.

"If your nose was any higher up, you'd drown in the shower." Shessomaru's cruel joke made Inuyasha bite his lip from laughing. Kouga stared at Shessomaru as he continued. "The name is Shessomaru. I'm your camp counselor for the summer. That means that every morning, I'll be waking you up at anytime I want. So you better learn to respect me."

"Yea, sure."

"You may have an attitude with me now, but will you when I'm waking you up at 7:00? Welcome to camp Kouga, better get to bed early." A new side of Shessomaru was shown as he walked out of the cabin, nearly knocking the door off the hinges behind him.

"Remind me never to piss him off." Miroku said, making Inuyasha nod.

"As long as you remind me to stay away from him when Kouga makes him mad." Inuyasha replied.

"Deal." Miroku laughed and sat on his bed, his stuff now in the right places.

"You two are scare of something like that? I'm not." Kouga's lie was noticeable as he walked over to his stuff, slowly starting to unpack. Inuyasha stole a quick glance as Miroku, who was shaking his head.

"Well this summer will be one to remember huh?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha smirked as he closed his empty suit case and slid it under his bed.

"Either that, or a summer where a camp turned into a murder scene." Kouga glared at Inuyasha, who only smirked. "Hey, I didn't say who was going to be murdered, but if you insist to be first, then I think Shessomaru won't mind helping out."

"Like that dumb blonde could hurt me." Was Kouga's smart comment.

"If you were looking at the same 'dumb blonde' that I was, then you know that he could snap you in half. And I don't think he was blonde, it was more of silver." Inuyasha replied. Kouga remained silent as he finished his unpacking.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, causing two violet orbs to look over at him.

"Yea?" He replied.

"Well since we have a counselor, does that mean that the girls have a separate one?" Inuyasha stayed silent for a moment before replying.

"I'm guessing. Who knows, maybe they will have a murderous one like ours."

"Lay off it!" Kouga said from the kitchen, causing Inuyasha to laugh.

"Come on Inuyasha, do you really think that he could murder Kouga?" Miroku asked, making Inuyasha shrug.

"Anyone can kill anyone at anytime." How right he was.

**Hey all, another chapter gone and passed. The third one will come out soon though! Now, why did Kagome decide to go pack? What will happen with Kouga and Inuyasha? Why on earth would Shessy be a camp counselor! You'll find out soon enough! If I get more reviews, then I'll put up more chappies! **

**SamSam-aka-Sam-**** Thanx for the first review! Shessy boy is in good hands with me, and I promise that he will not be treated badly.  
**

**Chapter 3- Meeting Rin!**


	3. Meeting Rin!

**Disclaimer: Nope, they aren't mine; I'm just borrowing for a little bit!**

**_Chapter 3-Meeting Rin!_**

"Oka Kags, why did we have to go 'unpack'?" Sango asked, walking towards their cabin. Kagome crossed her arms as she walked, looking at the ground. Her guilt to lying to the boys pricked at her heart, though she couldn't figure out why. She had lied all the time, why did it bother now? Her whole life was a lie, and yet she could brush it off like a strand of hair. But now, she felt as if a piece of gum was placed onto her shoulder and she couldn't pull it off.

"I just wanted to leave." She finally replied, not caring how pathetic she sounded. She still stared at the ground as Sango glanced over her shoulder and at the miserable girl behind her, a slightly smile crossing her lips. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it sooner!

"Or was it because Inuyasha overpowered you?" Kagome paused before she snorted at Sango's remark.

"I don't care about Inuyasha or his stupid ego. He can go chock on his cockiness for all I care. And he didn't overpower me; he just caught me by surprise."

"Oka, you don't need to prove yourself to me Kagome. It's me you're talking to, not him. Why do you let him get to you anyways? And don't even say that he doesn't, because I know you way better than that." Kagome stopped her remark at Sango's comment, slowly forgetting her denial. Giving up on lying for a short time, Kagome sighed and sat down on a flat rock that was in-between the two cabins. She didn't want to answer, though she knew she couldn't wiggle her way out of this one. No matter what she came up to defend the truth, she knew Sango would realize her false alibi and ask again. She watched a boy with a shade of odd silver hair pass by them. As soon as she had seen him disappear, she just admitted the truth.

"It's just I feel like every time I'm with him, I have to act really different than when I do when it's just you and me." She said, letter her hair be tangled with the wind that begged the dark strands to come out and play.

"You act different with everyone. Sometimes you're calm, and other times you can get a little more aggressive with your personality. But I just think its cause you're afraid." Sango sighed as Kagome looked over at her, shock painted into her features. She knew exactly what Kagome was about to ask, but she didn't say anything to stop her. She already had a comeback to the question.

"Scared of him!"

"No, scared that you think he's cute." Laughter escaped Sango as she watched her friend's face switch colors quickly. Sango had always loved to make Kagome blush. It only got better when there were people around. The reason was because without Kagome's knowledge, Kagome seemed to get cuter when she blushed. Her reddened cheeks brought out the childish soul that she once owned, and that Sango wished that her friend would someday retrieved it back.

"Sango, you have no ground to stand on. One look at Miroku and you look like you're about to faint." Though Sango had stronger control over her blush, a pink tine was still evident.

"I do not! That pervert's not even cute!" Lying was not a strong suit for Sango. Both girls knew, yet Sango still tried.

"Sango, you make him seem like a movie star."

"But we aren't talking about be. We're talking about you and your tiny crush on Inuyasha."

"There is no me and Inuyasha!"

"Why would there be a you and Inuyasha?" Sango looked behind her to see Kouga leaning on the side of the girl's cabin. Chills ran down both Sango and Kagome's spines. Bugs seemed to crawl under their skin, and a cold wind blew by, causing them to shiver. Kagome didn't need to know who this person was, because all warning signs in her mind told her to run for her life. Sango's signs were already worn out from the bus ride.

"Kouga, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be unpacking?" Sango asked. Kouga shrugged, his mind not wanting to be taken away from the girl that he wished to be introduced to. His eyes wandered her body, making her body slightly shake with fear. For some reason, a sense of want was flickering in his eyes like a blue flame, begging to be closer to Kagome. She felt more like a trophy to be gawked at than a person.

"Who's this Sango?" Kouga asked as he tore his gaze away from Kagome to look back at Sango, who was starting to feel like she needed to be polished and set up on a trophy rack next to Kagome.

"Kouga, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Kouga obviously." Without a warning, Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome. Are you and Sango in the same cabin?" As if Kouga's lips were dripping with acid, Kagome pulled back.

"Yes, we're in cabin 13." She replied, rubbing her hand to get the feeling that he left behind on her hand. She made a mental note to wash her hands when she got back into the cabin.

"Well I guess that means you two lovely ladies will be sharing the same schedule as me, Miroku, and the other kid."

"His name is Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted quickly, causing Sango to jump slightly and look over at her. "That other kid's name is Inuyasha. I think it would be a good idea that you made a note of that, since you seem to be able to remember girl's names better. Or maybe you just don't like him, either way; you need to call him by his name."

"Oh yes, well I must go now and meet him. It seems like he is a…nice kid. Well until I am blessed with you two's beauty again, goodbye." Kouga walked towards his cabin, not seeing the fake smiles on the girl's faces. As soon as Kouga had disappeared into the cabin, Kagome's false smile dropped dead on the ground.

"Who does he think he is? He comes over and starts hitting on us, then goes and insults Inuyasha by not even trying to remember his name, then plans to meet up with us again!" Kagome was outraged and felt violated as she shoved her black strands out of her eyes sight. Sango crossed her arms over her chest, as if shielding herself from an invisible set of eyes.

"He does give me the creeps. He makes me feel like I'm just a piece of meat for him to feast on when he stares at us like that." Sango replied softly.

"Well we better go back inside our cabin before the pervert starts to spy on us from the window." Sango slapped Kagome's arm at the smart comment.

"Don't say that! We barley know him. Besides, I doubt he would do that."

"First of all, I don't plan on getting to know him. If he wants to stare at some hoe, he can go stare at our good friend Kikyo. I'm sure she won't mind the extra attention. Second, you don't have to sleep next to the window, I do. Let's just hope he doesn't, I don't feel like getting gawked at in my sleep."

"Do you always have a negative attitude with everyone you meet?" Kagome smirked at this, walking towards the cabin as she responded to the question with her own.

"If I was so negative to everyone, then how am I your friend?" Sango paused for a moment before running after her friend.

"Pure luck I guess." Sango laughed at Kagome's shocked face.

"That was so hurtful. I don't think I even want to talk to you right now. Don't even try to talk to me; I've been wounded by your horrible words." Kagome quickly opened the door, her hand coming up to her heart to add drama to her act. Sango rolled her eyes as she watched the charade.

"Oh quit it, I was only joking." Kagome shook her head.

"I don't know if I can forgive you. Maybe we should just go our separate ways." She turned the doorknob completely, walking in the cabin to see Kikyo and another girl sitting on the couch next to Kikyo. The brown haired girl seemed to be bored, since her bright brown eyes were unfocused and she seemed to be zoning out. She seemed bored, though Kikyo didn't seem to notice. Her words were shooting out of her mouth like spitfire, though it seemed to only be heard by her.

"Well I guess Kikyo found a friend to bored to death." Kagome said, walking into the room. As if Kagome had spoken the magic words, the girl was snapped out of her trance. Kikyo glared over at Kagome before she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Well, it looked like the cat coughed up two knew freak balls." Kikyo said, playing with her hair. Sango spoke up before Kagome could open her mouth, afraid at what would come out.

"Kikyo, why don't you introduce us?" Sango suggested.

"Like she cared about you two." Kikyo's nose was higher than the Eiffel tower. The girl next to Kikyo spoke up after this comment.

"Well I do like to know who my teens are for the summer. Hello, I'm Rin. I'm you camp counselor for the summer. We were told to come by our camp cabins and make sure that the kids were all set."

"Well nice to meet you Rin, this is Kagome, and I'm Sango." Both girls shook Rin's hand before Kikyo butted in.

"Wow, you two DO have manors." Finally, Sango snapped.

"Look you little conceited princess, we don't like you and you don't like us, so just leave us alone and I won't have to break every little pedicure nail of yours. Got it?" The look in Sango's eyes was enough to scare the gods, begging Kikyo to challenge her threat.

"I think Sango means that if you don't bother us, then we won't bother you." Kagome's words were kinder, though Kikyo didn't seem to notice.

"Like I would want to hang out with you losers anyways. I'll be spending most of my time with the boys. Too bad they won't notice you two, you need boyfriends." Rin cut in on Kikyo's cruel language.

"I can't see that you three don't get along well, but while you are under my control, you won't fight. If you even make a smart comment to each other, I will have you clean the bathrooms on you hands and knees. Then, I'll make sure that you get excluded from the next day of activities and will stay here and rewrite the dictionary. Got it?" Rin's temper was as hot as she stared at the three girls in front of her. Though she seemed very sweet, not even Kagome wanted to get on her bad side.

"Yes." Sango replied.

"Not a problem with me." Kagome remarked before she walked over to her stuff.

"Yea yea, I'm not the one who starts it though." Kikyo mumbled the last part, though she stopped when Rin shot her a look. Sango looked over at Rin, a smile on her face.

"Hey Rin, will you help me with my stuff?" Sango asked, causing Rin to nod.

"Sure, I don't mind." At the remark, Sango's smile formed into a smirk.

"Good, because I have a little more than Kagome, so I doubt that she will need help with her things." Kagome rolled her eyes at this.

"She has four bags." Rin looked over at Sango, confusion painted on her face.

"Is that abnormal?" Rin asked. Sango could only shrug.

"Well Kagome only brought one."

"Wow, usually the girls bring about six bags. Two for make up, three for clothes, and one for shoes."

"I put all three of those into one." Kagome replied simply, pouring everything out of her bag and onto the blue blanket on her bed. Most of the bag was filled with clothes, though there was another pair of shoes, a pair of sandals, a bottle of lip gloss, blue lotion, and the rest were the essentials. "I don't like wearing make-up. It annoys me for some reason."

"Well you're different from the rest not aren't you?" Rin asked, placing a shirt into Sango's top drawer. Sparks flew into Kagome's eyes as she answered, looking away from Rin. Thought she hid the sorrow in her eyes well, it was evident in her voice.

"I'm more different than you think." Chestnut eyes shifter over to her, slowly nodding her head as she went back to helping Sango unpack. Silence covered the cabin as Kagome shoved the rest of her stuff into one drawer and slammed it shut. She would organize it later, if she was in a better mood. Sango jumped slightly at the noise, though remained silent as her friend walked over to the window, placing her elbows onto the sill. She smiled, knowing that Kagome wanted to be alone.

Kagome stared out the window, more emotions scanning through her than anyone could keep track of. She pushed the glass of the window up, letting it latch at the top to keep from falling on her and only pissing her off more. She placed one hand out the window, all of her upper weight now being placed onto her other elbow, though she didn't care. Her eyes searched what she could see, watching the younger campers running around outside. A slight smile was barley visible on her face as she watched the kids play.

Though Kagome never really said it out loud, she had always loved little kids. She never minded when her neighbors asked her to watch any of the toddlers. She was more of a big sister than a babysitter to the children. And the kinds made her feel like the greatest person in the world. But since she was so busy, she rarely got to baby-sit.

"Well at least they aren't as bad as the perverts at our school huh?" Kagome quickly shifted her sight towards Sango, who was sitting on her bed. Kagome thought about the question before tilting her head.

"Who isn't?" She asked. Sango couldn't help but let a grin sweep across her mouth.

"The three guys." Kagome just shrugged, looking out the window again.

"Well one of them aren't like the boys at out school, but he's still a jerk." Kagome replied tracing her finger across the dust covered window-sill. She brushed the clinging filth off of her elbow and finger, letting it float in the air.

"One out of three of them aren't."

"Gee, I wonder who is the only one who doesn't need to get his head shoved into the wall." Sango just smirked at the strong comment.

"Well we can't still be friends with all three of them. The way, when Kouga starts to freak us out, we can just ask the other two to beat him up."

"One thing's for sure; I'm not going anywhere alone with that creep."

"Oh I know you want to spend some quality time with him." Kagome stared at Sango, the culprit looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't want to interrupt or anything, but who is Kouga?" Rin asked. Kagome looked over at Rin, forgetting that she didn't know who the pervert was.

"Where do we start?" Both girls replied simultaneously. Rin only sighed and she sat on Kagome's bed.

"I have a feeling this is going to take a long time to explain." She said crossing her legs as Kagome shook her head.

"No, I can explain it easy." She said.

"Really, then please do because I'm supposed to meet the other consoler in about." Rin stopped and looked at her watch. "About three minutes."

"Well basically he seems to me like a pervert who needs to be put in his place. And I might be the girl to do it if he ever kisses my hand again." Rin laughed at the younger girl's spunk, as well at the disgusted face she was now making. She stood up, letting Kagome sit on her bed.

"You are going to have to watch out for that. Since there are some older guys at this camp, they will try to make grabs for you. And I don't mean your arms." Sango's nose wrinkled at the meaning of the sentence.

"You mean like Miroku?" When Rin looked at her with confusion, Sango continued. "He touched my butt earlier, but I smacked him with my bag."

"I think that won't be the last time he dose that." Rin said.

"Yup, this is like out school, but summer version." Kagome smirked at Sango's comment.

"Well then I'll treat them exactly like the kids in our school."

"Oh girls, I'll be back tonight to tell you some rules but I have to go meet Shessomaru, bye!" And with the quick mumble of words she called a sentence; Rin was gone faster than the wind that has escaped into the room when she opened the door.

"She talks fast." Was all Sango said, falling backwards onto the bed.

"Well at least she isn't some preppy cheerleader or else I'd have to kill myself."

"You said it Kags." Sango grabbed the paper on her bed, guessing that Rin had left it behind. She read it carefully before looking back at Kagome. "This paper says that the first day, campers have the whole day to do whatever they want!"

"Well then, let's go check out our new 'home'."

**Chappy finished for today! I know, I keep leaving them in awkward places but o well. What is wrong with Kouga? What will their new 'home' be like? Will Sango and Kikyo get into a fight while Kagome places bets! Um…you'll have to wait and see! Keep up the good reviews and I will comment at the end of every chapter to every person who sends me something. This will also be where I'm going to answer any questions, so don't go sending emails and stuff…I rarely look at email. Niki**

**Shannon-Sama – Thank you for the review, and the next chapter will be up when I get lots of reviews!**

**DarkHeartKeyBlade- You're going to see why he has the locket later on in the fanfiction and I thank you for the compliment!**

**SamSam-aka-Sam – Now why would Shessy EVER harm anyone? But yea, I made Shessomaru a little more sarcastic than in the real series, you could say I'm making him and Inuyasha a little 'closer'….like that will ever happen.**

**Knight-of-darkness-43 – Thanx for the compliment, and I guess you found out what happened next! **

**Chapter 4-Our Little Secret? **


	4. Our Little Secret?

**_Chapter 4-Our Little Secret?_**

Noon approached the day as the girls stepped out of their cabin, immediately shielding their eyes from the blazing sun and the angry rays that seemed to attack the campsite. Once they got used to the bright scene around them and their eyes focused, both girls looked around the area. The surroundings that once seemed so strange and unknown were slowly becoming easier to remember. Camp seemed more comfortable for the girls, though they would need more time to completely relax.

They weren't used to such a spread area like the one that lay before them. Though the little town that they came from was not a city, it wasn't completely blocked away from civilization either. It was more like a suburb, and they just seemed more in touch with the area around them. It was much calmer there then in the city, not that Kagome or Sango was complaining. It wasn't too much, but it was home to them, and they didn't want to think of it as anything else.

Kikyo, who considered their town a farmland, was from the city. She was in the same school as the two girls, since the city and town had one giant high school. It was right in-between, and it was huge. More than 1,000 kids attended the school, the grades ranking from 9th to 12th. Kikyo was going into her senior year, where as Sango and Kagome were only going into their junior. Since she was older and from the city, Kikyo had always seemed to think she was better then the two girls.

As they let their gazes wander, the sun hid behind grey clouds, their eyes needing the shade. Sango sighed as she looked behind her towards the woods that lay behind their and the boy's cabin. Though it seemed like a normal forest, Sango couldn't help but feel as if something in the forest was slowly pulling her towards it, pleading with her to follow the mischievous breeze that now pushed her brunette hair past her shoulders and into the wind.

"So where do you want to go check out first?" Kagome asked.

"How about the woods? I mean, who knows what's in there." Sango replied, turning completely towards the forest in question.

"Great, now we're going to go into some woodland that we have no clue about. And to make matters even better, we have nothing to protect us from the animals that might be in there, waiting for their next meal. Plus, the sun might set by the time we get in there, and then we might get stuck in there for the night." Kagome crossed her arms and stared at the woods, an unsure yet determined flicker in her brown eyes. Sango held doubt at her friend's dark words, realizing how stupid the suggestion was. But the wind kept calling as if it knew of the upcoming events that the girls needed to be in, and then she finally noticed the small smile float towards Kagome's lips. "Let's do it."

"Not without us you aren't." Both girls jumped at the sudden voice echoing behind them. Sango turned around to see Inuyasha and Miroku.

"I see you were following us." Kagome didn't bother twisting to face the boys, since she knew exactly who was there. Instead she kept her eyes on the secretive forest, now starting to feel the same as Sango was before.

"We weren't spying! Who would spy on someone like you?" Inuyasha replied, though Sango changed the subject before the conversation turned into something ugly. She wasn't in the mood to listen to Kagome and Inuyasha bicker over something worthless.

"So what were you two doing out here then?"

"Well Inuyasha was about to beat the living hell out of Kouga if I didn't get him away from Kouga. So I dragged him out of the cabin before we only had two people living in there. I decided that the fresh air might calm Inuyasha down. That's when we saw you and Kagome out here and we decided to come and see what you two were up to. After all, Shessomaru told us we 'had to look out for our fellow campmates.'" Sango stopped him quickly.

"Who's Shessomaru?" She asked.

"Remember, Rin had to go meet him to talk about something? I bet it's their counselor." Kagome said, and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"That's right, he's like twenty-one, or so that's what his little paper said on the side of the cabin."

"Hey Sango, does that me-"Sango cut her off before she could ask the obvious question.

"Rin did leave us a paper about herself. It was on my bed, remember? It said that she was around 20 or so, I think her birthday was in Rin too."

"Hey can I continue my story now?" Miroku asked, and Sango and Kagome, who was now facing the group, nodded. "Oka, so when I realized that you were planning to go out into the woods, I had to say something." Miroku finished, Inuyasha nodding in the end.

"Yes, he likes to play the 'Knight-in-shining-armor' role by making sure that you two don't get yourself swallowed by a bear or anything. Sadly, it's either hang out with prince pervert-" Miroku cut him off.

"I'm not prince pervert!" Just as he said that, his mischievous right hand slowly crept on Sango's butt, making her jump and smack him into the ground.

"You are such a damn lecher, keep you hands to yourself and I won't have to kill you!" Sango said, watching Miroku slowly sit up.

"But I can't help it, your beauty makes me forget about my hand." Sango blushed slightly before she kicked him in the side, making him fall over.

"You can keep going with your story now, Sango is done killing him." Kagome said, making Inuyasha nod.

"As I was saying, I had to hang out with Prince Charming, or go back with Kouga." Miroku only looked up from the ground at Inuyasha, his eyebrow arching.

"So you want them to go out into the woods alone?"

"No! But why do we have to be the ones to make sure they don't get hurt?" Kagome glared at the stubborn boy, walking until she was practically nose to nose with him.

"Look, nobody is making you come with us. Don't bother following if you really hate me that much." There Inuyasha stood, slightly stunned as he looked down into the violent brown orbs that now boar into his soul. He remained silent, though his lips screamed at him to move them, create any words to comfort the angered girl that now stood in front of him.

He couldn't help it, no matter how mad she looked; he could only see sadness of a broken hearted girl. He had seen it when he had made fun of her. He saw it when he pinned her to the floor, and even saw it when he first commented about her drooling. Even now, when the anger churned through her raging storms, a slight sliver of hurt clouded her stare. He slowly shook his head, and now another emotion, confusion, entered her auburn depths.

"I don't hate you oka?" He finally managed to speak, tearing his gaze from hers. It was him who felt like he was under the spell this time, something he never had experienced before. No girl, none the less at a time when she wanted to tear his head off, made him feel so defenseless. But he just met her less than a couple hours ago, why did he feel like this?

"Bu yo-" She got cut off when a new irritating voice entered the air.

"Oh Kagome, you never introduced me to your gorgeous friend!" Kikyo eagerly shoved Kagome away from Inuyasha and clutched to his arm, her once poisonous voice turned to a phony sweet. Sango stared, curious as to how Kikyo had snuck up without anyone knowing. Inuyasha was twice as surprised as Sango, almost always able to tell when someone was coming.

"Um Kikyo, where did you come from?" Sango finally asked. The snake's venom had returned as she snorted.

"Does it really matter _San_?" The fire that Miroku had started before spiraled in Sango's body. Miroku stepped back from her, both in surprise and slight intimidation.

"Don't call me that!" Her voice was loud and clear, leaving no chance of misinterpreting her. Kikyo only rolled her eyes.

"Oka, don't get your undies in a bunch."

"Um, can you get off me!" Inuyasha asked, pulling his arm away from Kikyo. She looked over at him, a smile back on her face. She giggled like a school girl as she looked Inuyasha over.

"Hey, my name's Kikyo." Seduction was in the air as Kikyo held her hand out. Inuyasha only looked down at it, and then simply ignored it.

"Inuyasha." Melancholy was the only thing that filled Inuyasha's voice.

"Cute name." She said, causing Kagome to roll her eyes.

"Don't make me puke. Look, I'm going to the forest like we had planned until little miss suck-up came." She looked over at Kikyo, who only stuck her tongue out at her. "If you want to come with us, make sure to duck tape your mouth shut first. There is no way that the animals in there will like that shrill you call a voice."

Kagome didn't even bother to look twice at Kikyo's shocked face as she walked towards the forest. The scene that had played before her words sickened her to the point of wanted to just slap Kikyo. She couldn't stand two-faced people, and Kikyo was the queen that she always wanted to be when it came to that. Other than that, being the best bitch was the next best thing that Kikyo was good at.

Sango looked over to Miroku, almost questioning to follow her enraged friend. He stole a glance at her before standing up and walking after Kagome. Sango then looked at the two remaining.

"Where is she going?" Kikyo asked.

"The forest. We want to go check it out." Sango replied, slightly irritated with Kikyo. "You going to come?"

"Why would I want to go in the woods? I bet there are vicious animals in there." Sango couldn't help the sarcastic remark she knew Kagome would make if she was there.

"Oh yes, because those squirrels are crazy when they can't find nuts."

"I'm not going."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to. Now excuse me, I have to make sure that pervert doesn't go near Kagome." Sango replied, slowly walking away from the girl. Kikyo just crossed her arms, a frown scaring her smile away.

"Inuyasha will you stay with me out here? I don't want to get hurt." When Kikyo heard no response, she looked to see nothing but air surrounding her. "He just left me here!" With anger blazing in Kikyo's eyes, she quickly stormed away back to the girl's cabin.

It had been hours since the group of four had disappeared into the forest. In an attempt to check out every part of the forest, and in order to make sure that Sango didn't kill Miroku, they all decided to spread out and check out separate parts of the woods. Though each one was away from the other three, all knew that if anyone whistled, they had either been hurt, lost, or they had found something. When they heard the whistle, the remaining three immediately had to find their way back to the opening of the forest, and then they would have to deal with the problem from there.

Sango was now standing in the middle of an opening that she had found on the western trail. They all chose different trails, Kagome was north, Inuyasha was east, Miroku was south, and she was west. As she looked around the open space, a jackrabbit caught her interest as it scurried across the breach from the rest of the forest. It was very peaceful, or so Sango thought. The opening had no trees to block her view or the sun, which was slowly making its way to rest on the horizon. She could tell that small animals lived there, though nothing to be worried about. She could see the small burrows and dens that only tiny animals could fit in, which she thankful of.

A wave of serenity wavered over the path, making Sango want to rest. The grass felt good against her hot skin as she dropped to the patted ground. She let her back fall against the soft blades of green as she lay down. Sango sighed as the final rays of sun shone down on her. Her eyes closed as nothing but the wind moved around her. The relaxation that she had been begging for since the beginning of the day was slowly claming her. Life had finally given her some thinking time.

"Well this day has changed so much, I barley have any idea on what's going on. It seemed like every time I have finally figured something out what's going on, another problem comes up." Sango was so deep in thought; she couldn't hear the slight movement behind her. "It seems like I attract problems."

"So now I'm a problem?" Sango shrieked as she shot up, quickly stumbling to her feet in less than five seconds. Her breaths seemed to quicken as if she was in a race. She looked towards where she was resting, spotting a pair of black shoes. She let her eyesight slowly go up, meeting Miroku's smirk.

"What are you doing! You scared me out my mind!" Miroku smiled at Sango's anger, making the fire burn out slowly.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you come over here when I was checking out the scenery and I wanted to see how this part was. Then I realized that you were talking to yourself and you said something about attracting problems and I had to say something." Miroku explained. Sango paused slightly.

"Wait, why would that bother you?" She asked, causing him to pause before he changed the subject.

"Do you like it here?"

"Well I do like it around here. It's different from the camp, not as hectic." Sango replied. Miroku just shrugged.

"It's probably because it's the first day."

"Speaking of firsts, we're having our first meeting with out consoler tonight. I should go find Kagome."

"Well then go find her." Sango nodded and turned away from Miroku, walking towards where Kagome said to meet. "Sango, you never answered my question."

"Your question?" She repeated, stopping. Though she still faced the other way, she could still see Miroku from the corner of her eye.

"Do you consider me a problem?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"Well…well that's not the point. Just do you consider me a problem?" She smiled. Miroku couldn't see it.

"No, you're not a problem. Maybe your hands and your perverted ways, but not you." It was Miroku's turn to smile.

"I bet you will think differently by the end of summer camp." This caught Sango's curiosity, but before she could ask, Miroku was already gone.

"I'm going to have to ask him about that later." She said before she continued towards her meeting spot with Kagome.

Kagome wasn't lost; she just didn't know where she was. The trees were starting to look the same, which was making it hard to tell if she was there before. The stetting sun behind her wasn't helping her search for the meeting spot. She could only sigh as she stopped at the end of the path she had been following, only seeing more trees. Kagome's hands flew in the air as she screamed out in frustration.

Before Kagome gave up completely, something in one of the threes caught her eye. It was a golden pin, shoved into the middle of the bark of the tree. She slowly walked up to it, letting her fingers move over it slightly, feeling the smoothness of the pin. She looked behind the tree to see an old path, camouflaged by a couple of bushes. Once again, Kagome's curiosity got the better of her.

She let her old plan of meeting Sango and finding the gathering spot drift from her mind as she followed the dusky path. Her steps were slow, looking at the barley used path in front of her. Each step seemed to echo through the now silent forest, causing her to walk faster. She could tell the sunset was now approaching, making the forest seem almost magical. But nothing in the mystical woods could stun Kagome as much as the end of the ancient trail.

The before her stood a magnificent scene. The sun's calm rays reflected from the crystal clear water of the small lake. The sand around the lake was smooth, no sharp rocks or annoying pebbles. The sand soon turned to grass, softer than the clouds above. And to make the scenery complete, a tree lay next to the small stream that Kagome assumed led to another lake or ocean.

She slowly walked forwards, slipping both her shoes and socks off while walking towards the serene water that was still like time, which seemed to stop for Kagome. She moved towards the lake, leaving small footprints in the sand. She stopped at the water's edge, letting the water touch her toes. Kagome shuttered at the cold water, though it relaxed her. She sighed as she stared out, watching night fight the sun for the right to cover the sky.

"Well I see you found my secret spot." Kagome tensed again as she looked around, though she saw nothing. "Up here." Her gaze now looked up towards the tree, Inuyasha sitting on one of the high branches. She wondered how he got up there, but shook the thought out of her head as she remembered his words.

"Secret spot?" She asked, walking on the borderline of the water, right where the water touched the land. She slowly stopped under the tree, looking straight up at the tree climber.

"Yea, my secret spot. I come here when I don't feel like listening to people. I found it when I was 8, the last time I came to this camp." Her eyes widened slightly as she remembered the golden badge in the tree that led her here.

"So it was your pin in that tree?"

"Yup, I put it there so I knew where the path was." The soft grass that Kagome was now standing on caught her interest as she looked down. She felt guilt for disrupting him, making her unconsciously take a step towards the path. She didn't notice, though he did. "Now what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I intruded. I won't come back, I swear." Inuyasha shook his head as he looked down at the girl below the tree, watching the sun's final light dance across her face.

"It's Oka, I don't mind if you do."

"But I know this place is probably special to you."

"It's not like I mind sharing it with you." The words that flew from him mouth went by too fast for him to stop. Kagome looked back up at him, her eyes filled with surprised and something he couldn't describe. He almost wanted to call it hope, though he couldn't tell why she would be hopeful about anything he just said. "Just don't go telling the others about this place."

"Oh of course! This will be our little secret." She said, making a small smile fall on his lips. He liked the sound of that, something they shared. He couldn't push down the foolish smile that was now stuck on his face, so he shook his head and jumped down. He landed right in front of the girl, landing with perfect posture. Kagome was, to say the least, impressed.

"Our little secret." He repeated, gazing down at her.

"Well yea I mean it's…um…" Kagome's brain was starting to shut down as she caught his violet stare, and she could tell she was going to get lost in it. She knew that she would be embarrassed again, so she adverted her eyes to the ground. He slightly frowned at this, and before he could stop himself, placed his fingers beneath her chin and pushed her face up until he could see her eyes again.

"You promise to keep this a secret?"

"Y-yes." Kagome forced out, slightly blushing as he leaned closer to her. A small memory popped into her mind, making her snap her head away from Inuyasha's grasp before taking a couple steps back from him. "I have to go meet Sango!" And with that, she ran over to where the path was, running out of the magical scenery and down the trail. Inuyasha was slightly confused at Kagome's reaction, though he only shrugged. He noticed that she had left her foot essentials, making him roll his eyes.

"This is going to be a long summer keeping track of this girl." He said to himself, walking towards the path that Kagome had just escaped by, grabbing her belongings on the way.

**Well there's a little sparks for you peoples. If you can't tell by now, I'm not a big fan of Kikyo or Kouga, but I guess they are Oka. Anyways, what would have happened if Kagome did leave? What did Miroku mean before he walked away? What the hell is Inuyasha going to do with Kagome's shoes? Review and you'll find out lata!**

**Inuyasha-doggirl –Thank you for the spelling correction, I just did a replace thing so if I messed up on one of his names, I messed them all up. I'll try and fix that.**

**Yellowstarbutterfly- Yea I know that it's hard, but if you want you can just make him go back to his normal clothes. But thank you for the compliment!**

**Punk-CSI-Girl – Doesn't everyone want to know Kagome's secret? But only I know, so HA! Mwhaha….ha…don't worry, it will come soon.**

**Leo of the stars- I'm not sure what Kouga's hiding…I didn't know he was hiding anything yet, and I seem to be the authoress! Um o well, he's going to have a secret soon enough! Thanx for giving me a compliment about my story.**

**SamSam-aka-Sam- I'm happy that you reviewed again, it makes me feel like people want to actually read this thing. And thank you for the email address, I'm sure if I need help you will be one of the firsts I'll email you.**

**Chii576-Thanx for the review, and I'll keep writing!**

**Uber-pissed –I made them friends because I figured it'd be easier for them to become friends if they were already friends with one of the other people. Of course, not all of them are friends…cough cough Kikyo cough cough **

**Angelmaiden- Well here is that chapter that you have been waiting for, I hope I didn't let you down.**

**Pistachio564- Oh, you want to punch him too? That makes two people! And the power struggle is kind of what they do in the real series since they always seem to fight. Thanx for the compliment, I'll keep trying my best for everyone.**

**Lonely Youkai- I'll let you in on a little secret…I'm actually a real writer in real life. I'm only 14 but I've already written a book called Jade's Eyes, so I have some experience. I'm glad that you like my work, and if I need help I'll be sure to email you.**

**The Myth Keeper- Thank you for the compliment, and I hope that you keep reading the story.**

**Chapter 5- Buddies are Always Fun**


	5. Buddies are Always Fun

**Disclaimer- Ils ne sont pas à moi (They are not mine)**

**_Chapter 5-Buddies are Always Fun_**

Kagome ran as fast as her legs let her, passing the pin that started it all. She wished she could blame the small brooch for everything that had transpired between Inuyasha and her, but she knew that it wasn't anyone but her fault. She wanted to blame Inuyasha for being the way he was, though again, she knew it wasn't his fault. There was nothing that she could blame, so she was left with the slight pain that she felt.

Though she hated to admit it, she knew a weakness shone in her eyes only minutes before. She knew that she was almost given her first kiss, though honestly, she couldn't say she would mind. Just the thought of that made her flush with emotion, and she had identified it was noticeable. She could practically feel her blush burning her cheeks, and she hadn't blushed this much since she was with Naraku.

She slowed her pace as the path came to a halt, as did her thoughts. How many times did she get embarrassed because of him? How many times did he do something completely inappropriate in the middle of a busy street, or in the mall? How many times did he make her want to run out of a room crying because of all the rude things he said? She had lost count by the end of their relationship, and yet she still stayed with him.

Her mind now drifted from her ex boyfriend to her new acquaintance, Inuyasha. She couldn't say that they were complete opposites, though Inuyasha seemed to have very different features about him. Their appearances were different, but it went deeper than just looks. Inuyasha seemed to get her to angry at times, and at others, so joyful. Naraku always seemed to make her feel like hell, and she always seemed to just suck it in. When Inuyasha called her a bitch, she flipped out. When Naraku called her anything, she backed down and agreed. She wasn't submissive with Inuyasha, though there weren't any consequences if she did stand up for herself with him, unlike Naraku.

She had finally made it to her destination by the time she had caught her breath, though her heart was still pounding. She had finally found the spot that she and Sango were planned to go to when they were done exploring. Of course, Kagome wouldn't tell anyone on what she had found out about the spot, like she had promised Inuyasha. Before her thoughts drifted again, she heard a rustle behind her and she jumped in fright.

"Jesus calm down Kags, it's just me." Sango said softly, making Kagome frown.

"Well when you sneak up on me…"Kagome let her voice trail, getting a shrug from Sango.

"I didn't mean to sneak. I just figured you would assume it was me." Kagome crossed her arms, giving Sango a look.

"So now I'm a fortune teller?"

"I never said that! Why are you flipping out on me? Are you in a bad mood or something?" Kagome's arms fell slightly limp across her chest as she sighed.

"No, I met up with Inuyasha in the forest." Sango's eyes lightened with excitement.

"Well what happened?" She asked. Without Kagome knowing it, Sango had decided that Inuyasha and Kagome would make the cutest couple, and planned to find out how they felt about each other. She knew that Kagome liked him, and had a feeling that Inuyasha had feelings for her. The only two problems that stopped them from being together were Kikyo and Kouga. If Kikyo or Kouga even heard about one liking the other, they would blow a gasket.

"Nothing." Kagome hated lying to Sango, though she was very good with it. Sango's eyes dimmed at the news, though she still held some hope.

"Them why are you so pissed off if nothing happened?"

"I've already told you, whenever me and him get together, my mood changes. He just sets something off in my mind." Sango could only smile at her friend's confusion.

"Maybe it's just because he can go head on with you and live to tell about it?" As soon as she let the words pass through her mouth, she ran towards the cabins.

"You little coward! Get back here!" Kagome screamed, chasing after her friend. Since Sango had her quick start, she got into the campus quicker. Sango's mind raced as she looked behind her before she finally slowed down.

"She's either given up, or I got faster in the past four days." Sango said out loud, looking around once again. She relaxed slightly as she continued to walk, the cabins coming into view. But as she got closer to her home away from home, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, signifying that danger that lay up ahead. She simply brushed the feeling away as she passed through the passage that that four adventurers had started from. She stopped suddenly when brown eyes stared at her.

"Kagome!" Sango asked, almost not believing she was the real thing.

"In the flesh. You do know that there are other ways to get back to the camp right?" She asked, slowly walking over to her friend. She smiled as her friend's shocked face slowly returned to normal.

"Well I've only been here a day, I haven't mastered the art of sneaking around and spying." Sango replied, her humor back into play.

"You should, makes tricking your friends easier." Kagome let the mischievous wind tangle in her hair as she walked towards the cabin, a content smile on her lips. Dazzling oranges and marvelous reds sparkled through the sky that god had painted. She heard a sound of annoyance from her friend, making her smile grow.

"Kagome, I seriously wonder why I hang out with you." Sango followed the girl in front of her, getting a shrug in response. "I some how knew you were going to do that."

"Saves me time. If I gave you some stupid reason, it'd be a waste of my breath. That way, I don't confuse you and I save my time."

"Oh you have time to explain that, yet you can't just say I don't know?" Sango's statement was followed by a short silence before Kagome gave her an answer.

"If I gave you some stupid explanation for your first question, I couldn't explain why I shrugged. So I used my saved time." Sango only sighed at her friend's crazy logic. Both girls stopped at their new home, Kagome pushing the door open. It was empty, though neither expected other wise. Sango led her tired body to her new bed, falling onto the soft mattress.

"You know, these things are pretty comfortable. For a camp I mean." Sango turned to face Kagome, who propped her back against the headboard.

"You're just used to the genre that the campsite had horrendous beds and disgusting food." Kagome replied, watching Sango roll her eyes.

"There you go again, being all scientific. Can't you just talk normal for once?"

"This is normal for me." Kagome replied.

"Fine, but just try to speak human when we're around other people." Kagome sighed at Sango's remark, though she nodded.

"Oka, I won't use big words. After all, I don't want to confuse people like Kikyo when I'm asking her something like the time." Sango laughed at this looking around their cabin.

"It figures that we come rushing here, expecting a pissed consoler, and she's not even here. She said she'd be here by eight, yet she isn't." Sango said, glancing at the clock above the cabin door. She looked back at her friend, who only shrugged.

"It's not like we had anything better to do." Kagome said. Sango nodded as the cabin door opened. "Well look who decided to join the party. It's little Miss Princess."

"Oh shut up Kagome." Kikyo said, walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"Like I'd listen to you." Kagome muttered under her breath. The icy breeze of winter flowed into the cabin, which surprised Kagome since it was summer. Yet again, the cabin door was opened. There stood Rin, slightly panting as if she had just run there.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. The meeting went longer than expected." Rin breathed in deeply, her short ponytail swinging with each breath. Sango only smiled.

"It's Oka, we didn't wait long." Rin slowly stood up, showing the three girls a folded piece of paper. Kagome was starting to see just how much of a snoop she was when her curiosity was spiked as she watched Rin place the now big piece of paper onto one of the cabin walls.

"What is that?" Kagome finally asked.

"This is a schedule for what we will be doing each day. For example, in tomorrow's box, you see a shopping bag. This means that we will be going into the town. It's basically a free day for you guys, but you must stay in the town and can only go off on your own if you tell me exactly where you are going. Otherwise, you must, at all times, stay with your buddy." Sango interrupted Rin.

"Wait, our buddy?" Sango asked, watching Rin look at her for a moment before her eyes widened.

"I forgot to tell you who your buddy was! I'm so sorry; I'm doing so badly for my first day." Rin's fingers fumbled with another piece of paper, but this one was much smaller than the first one and was pink, unlike the first one which was blue.

"It's Oka, but what are buddies?" Kagome asked.

"Buddies are people from the other cabin that you must stay with. Here they are! Oka, Sango, your buddy is Miroku."

"Well that's not bad. Oka, I can deal with that.I'll just have to make sure that his hands don't try to touch me." Sango said.

"That's…good. Now, Kikyo, you're paired up with-" Before Rin could finish her sentence, Kikyo started to talk as if she knew who her buddy was, even though Rin hadn't said anything yet.

"I'm sure that Inuyasha and I will be the best buddies for each other! We'll go everywhere and maybe I can even snag a kiss from him." Rin looked at her weirdly before she spoke.

"That might have been possible if your buddy wasn't Kouga." The shine in Kikyo's eyes burned out faster than her dreams as she stared at Rin.

"My partner isn't Inuyasha!" She squeaked out, getting a nod from Rin. "This isn't right, are you sure they didn't make a mistake?" Rin shook her head.

"That's impossible, because the boys were the ones who picked their buddy." Kagome was slightly shocked as she stood up, snatching the paper from Rin's hands. "Hey, that's mine!"

"So I'm with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, reading the paper again.

"Yea, he got first pick." Her statement was confirmed when she saw her own name next to Inuyasha's. "He said he wanted to have you as a partner."

"When was Miroku's pick?" Sango asked.

"Right after Inuyasha." Rin replied. Sango sighed in relief, glad that he didn't pick last.

"So Inuyasha picked that cow milker over me?" Kagome's eye twitched slightly as she resisted the urge to tell Kikyo exactly what she thought of her as.

"I'm not a cow milker!" She said, glaring at Kikyo.

"Whatever Kagome, that's not the point."

"Yea, the point is you're with Kouga." Rin said, watching disgust wash over Kikyo's face.

"This isn't fair!" Kikyo shrieked, watching Rin roll her eyes. The older teen walked to the door, talking as she walked.

"Actually it is fair. The boys chose because I lost a coin toss. Then they played rock, paper, scissors to see who picked first. I'm guessing that you are smart enough to figure out the rest." Rin opened the cabin door, being greeted with a black sky.

"There must be a way to change your buddy." Kikyo said. Rin sighed in annoyance.

"Only if one of the other two wants to switch. I know that neither of them do, so I guess the answer is no. Now I'm going back to the consoler's cabin until curfew, goodnight girls."

"Goodnight!" Sango called out as Rin shut the door. Kagome couldn't contain the smile as she walked back over to her bed.

"Well someone seems happy." Sango said.

"I'm happy because I get to piss Kikyo off." Kagome replied, tossing her head back into the pillow on her bed.

"Or is it because you know Inuyasha wanted to be with you?" Sango asked, watching the color on Kagome's face change dramatically. Kagome shook her head, pulling the pillow over her face.

"It's not that! I just…I mean it's um…" Kagome's excuses were as bad as her blush that was now cowering behind her dark blue pillow. Quickly, she sat up, throwing her pillow back onto her bed. "Why don't we go pay the guys a visit?"

"Why, it's not like they want to see you." Kikyo said, combing her hair with her fingers.

"Obviously they do if they picked us over you." Sango said, watching the anger flow over Kikyo.

"I bet Inuyasha wanted to have me as a buddy but was too shy to admit it."

"To shy! Why couldn't he just want to be my buddy? Is it a crime or something?" Kagome asked. Kikyo looked over at her with an almost comical look in her eyes, mocking the questions that Kagome just asked.

"You're just kidding right? You really think that he wanted to pick you?" Kikyo asked, making Kagome nod.

"If he didn't, he would have picked Sango or you." Kikyo only snorted at Kagome's remark.

"I bet he just picked you as a bet or something."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he doesn't like you!"

"You don't know that!"

"Oka you two, knock it off. Look, I and Kagome are going over to see the boys. We'll be back before curfew." Kikyo only waved Sango off, not bothering to listen.

"Let's go before I kill her." Kagome whispered to Sango as both crawled off of their beds. Sango rolled her eyes at the empty threat, walking over to the cabin door. The cool breeze of night greeted the two girls as they stepped out of the cabin.

"You would think that the breeze would be warm from today." Sango said, looking around the camp. Kagome stopped, thinking about what her close friend had just said.

"You're right. The temperature today should have made it warm, which would probably make it humid as well."

"Maybe it's just us?" Sango started walking towards the boy's cabin, yet stopped when she didn't hear her friend footsteps. "Kags?"

"Something's up. I just don't get what's going on."

"Give that brain of yours a rest and let's go." Kagome was hesitant but started walking towards their destination. _Why do I feel like I'm missing something? It's like I'd understand why the weather is so messed up if I just had the last piece of the puzzle. God, I feel like Harry in those Rita Mae Brown murder mysteries when it gets spooky and then something happens. Great, now I'm all paranoid, good job Kagome._ Kagome's thoughts came crashing as well as her body when she smacked into Sango.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Sango said, knocking on the door. Kagome muttered a quick apology.

"Who's there?" Sango was taken by surprise at Miroku's voice. It was slightly strained, though she shook the thought from her head.

"It's Sango and Kagome." Sango called back.

"Um, hold on a minute!" Kagome pushed ahead of Sango, pushing the door open as she talked.

"I'm not in the mood to wait." Kagome said, walking into the cabin. She stood in the middle, looking around. "Now where are you two?"

"Right here!" Inuyasha quickly ran out of the living room, his breathing harsh. Kagome placed her hands on her hips, staring at the boy.

"So what were you doing? Why are you out of breath?" She asked.

"Me? What was I doing?" He asked, playing the dummy act. Kagome was not in the mood to deal with it.

"No, I meant the kid next to you. Of course you!"

"Well I was just in the other room um…fixing the window!" Inuyasha'svoice wavered as he let out a deep breath, calming his panting.

"Then why are so out of breath?" Sango asked, now jumping into the conversation. Inuyasha's eyes traveled from the girls to the floor, letting silence creep around them like a cat circling its prey. He opened his mouth to give a reply, but all that came out was air.

"Because it's hard work changing a window." Miroku said, entering the room. Sango's eyes widened as she saw the paleness of Miroku's face.

"Are you feeling oka Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku smiled weakly and nodded, though Sango's concern wasn't leaving.

"So why were you putting up a new window? In fact, why was it even broken?" Kagome asked.

"Oh we were just acting up, it's no big deal." Kagome wasn't buying Inuyasha's pathetic alibi, though she only smiled.

"Well we just wanted to know about your choices for the buddy system." Both boys tensed at this, which only made the girls start to laugh. "So tell us, why did you pick us?"

"Why do you want to know?" Miroku asked, causing both of the smiles on the girl's faces to fade. They looked at each other before Kagome spoke.

"We were just curious is all."

"Well doesn't that suck?" Sango could tell Kagome's blood pressure was heating, so she quickly stepped in.

"Why did you pick her Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's face was slightly pink as he crossed his arms.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll tell them." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he glanced over at Miroku, whose smile widened. "So spill."

"You backstabbing little-"Kagome could only laugh at the fear that seeped into Inuyasha's eyes as she Miroku opened his mouth. "Oka Oka, I'll say it!"

"Good, I was about to spill too." Sango giggled at the look Inuyasha sent Miroku, who took a step back.

"Yea, but I need to talk to you Miroku, so let's leave them alone while I talk to you!" She grabbed Miroku's hand and before he could say one word of protest, had pulled him out of the room. And the two were left alone.

**And that's where I end it! Mwhaha, I'm so evil…What's going to happen with Inuyasha and Kagome? Why did Sango want to talk to Miroku? How hard is it to put in a window, I mean seriously? Review and I'll give you all the next chapter and I hope I get a lot of reviews! **

**Leo of the Stars- Well Kouga IS kind of suspicious…but he's also an idiot. And it's no problem to give the inu/kag moment, since they are my favorite pairing! There will be some San/Mir coming up, and as you could see, Rin/Shess were getting cozy in the seat.**

**Chii576- I'm glad that you like my story, and here is that update that you wanted Sorry that I took so long to give it to you all, I need to give myself time to type and write the other chapters. **

**SamSam-aka-Sam – You are one of my most persistent reviewers, thank you so much! I'll admit now that Kagome DID remember something, but the real question is, what did she remember? I know that they didn't kiss like some people wanted, but you're just going to have to keep reading and see what happens with them. **

**Vegeta-Loves-Bulma – No I haven't read it yet, but I promise if I can find some time to read it I will! And I will review too! I thank you for the review, and I hope that you like this chapter as much as you liked the story.**

**Lonely Youkai- I'm glad that you liked it again. Yes there are some sparks, and they will have more too, I promise that. I thought that the cupping of the cheek would add a slightly sweeter touch to it, of course you know if she had asked him about it he would have just snapped at her. But anyways, I've never seen Friday the 13th, but I guess it could be like it. Thanks for the review. **

**The Myth Keeper- I'm very happy that you still like my story, and I hope I can only make it more interesting as it goes. Here's that update that you wanted, and I tried to cram a lot into this chapter so I'm sorry if it's confusing or anything.**

**Chapter 6- The Secret Within**


	6. Secrets Within

**Disclaimer: Let's see…..ah no, I don't own them! Damn!**

**_Chapter 6-The Secret Within_**

"Ow Sango! Will you stop for one minute! I understand that you want me, but can you calm yourself?" Miroku asked, pulling his arm away from Sango.

"I don't 'want' you Miroku; I just wanted to get you outside." They were both now outside, much to Miroku's displeasure. Right now, all he wanted to do was sit in his cabin and listen to Inuyasha explain to Kagome why he picked her. The cold air was still out, sweeping though the two teens and leaving sets of shivers to run down their bodies. Sango sighed as she saw him shaking his wrist, which had finally returned to the normal color.

Though they were outside, Sango had managed to find a window to look through to see her friend and Inuyasha's scene. She stopped when she looked at the window, seeing a layer of filth across it. She wiped it off with her arm, looking over at Miroku.

"Jesus, I thought you guys said you just put in a new window." Miroku didn't bother looking up, too busy making sure Sango didn't break his wrist.

"It is." Sango stopped wiping the window, staring at it. The window was obviously old, since it was the same type of window that she had in the girl's cabin. It had a stained color of yellow too it. She looked at the window, until she stopped when she saw a huge crack going across the top of the glass. She didn't say anything to Miroku as she finished wiping off the window, peering into the cabin where her friend was.

"This is the perfect place to spy on them." Sango said, making Miroku sigh.

"You know that they will kill us if they see us out here, right?" Sango rolled her eyes as she stared in, looking at the people in the cabin.

"Aw come on Miroku, they can't really hurt us. What do you think they are going to do, scratch us?" Miroku glanced over at her quickly, slight fear sketched into his face.

"No! Why would you think that!" Miroku's voice was slightly higher than normal, making Sango look over at him. Her eyebrow arched slightly before Miroku took a nervous breath. "Just watch them."

"Whatever." Sango said, looking back into the window to watch the scene unfold in front of her.

"So…" Kagome said, though she stopped after it. The silence was thick, and though Kagome hated things to be too quiet, couldn't find the voice that she was so used to just starting a conversation. It seemed too deep for her feeble attempt to make a conversation, and as soon as the words fell from her lips, the silence covered them as if they were never spoken. The muscles in Kagome's legs were tense, as if ready to run out of the cabin, though she couldn't explain why.

Inuyasha seemed different to her tonight, like the chilling wind outside. He seemed to make her chills from the cold air's breath return. The wind was now blowing slightly harder outside, slamming into the door as if trying to get in. This only seemed like a background noise to Kagome's beating heart that now thumped against her rib cage. She couldn't tell if she was scared, or anxious for the next move in this endless game.

"Why are you so nervous?" She looked at him, his eyes showing slight uncertainty, but also sadness.

"Wh-What are do you mean nervous?" She asked, though her voice was soft, proving that she was scared.

"You're tense all over and I…I can just tell you're afraid of me." _And you should be when nobody else is here. Damnit Miroku, why do you let Sango pull you around already! Some friend, leaving me here at this particular time! _His thoughts screamed in his head, though he kept them just as that.

"…Something's different with you, and don't even deny it." She slowly took a step towards him, making his eyes widen slightly before he took a step back. "I can tell something changed with you. What is it?"

"Nothing's changed, just stay away from me!" She stopped slightly at the crack of his voice. Her eyes were wide, full of surprise. He looked away from her before he changed the subject before she asked more questions. "You came here to ask me something, not to interrogate me."

"You're right; it's not my business anyways." Relief washed over Inuyasha until her looked up at her again, seeing the hurt that her mask couldn't hide from him. She could tell he knew she was injured, but she pretended as if she couldn't tell. "My question was why did you pick me for you buddy?"

"Oh yea, that."

"If you did it just so that you could get a couple jokes from it, then forget it, I'll just go with Kouga." She really didn't want to go with Kouga, though she couldn't get Kikyo's words out of her head. Inuyasha looked at her oddly before he shook his head.

"I didn't pick you to make a joke out of it. I picked you because I knew that Miroku wanted to go with Sango, and there was no way I was going to leave you with the freak Kouga."

"Why would you care if I went with him?" Violet eyes locked with her as he spoke.

"Because he's weird and gives off a bad vibe. I don't think that you want to be stuck with him this whole time, unless you like to be groped."

"So you care about me?" The words slipped through Kagome's lips, and a sudden silence drifted over them. Taking this as a sign of negativity, she let her eyes drop to the ground, missing the wince Inuyasha just experienced. "I mean I was just saying you might but I'm obviously wrong. Well, I should get going, won't want to get in trouble with Rin." She quickly turned from Inuyasha, grabbing the door handle.

"Kagome…" When no further words came from Inuyasha's mouth, Kagome decided now would be the best time to slip out.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome swiftly opened the cabin door, though her muscles tensed when his warm hand fell lightly on her shoulder.

"You're right, I do care about you." His voice was soft making her look back at him. She blushed slightly at the proximity of the two. She turned to face him completely, her hand now falling from the door knob to her side. She couldn't get too many words out as he smirked, though it seemed different. What surprised her most was his that his eyes seemed off, seeming more gold than violet.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?" She heard the door clicked shut behind her as he pushed her against it.

"I have to go."

"Who said you had to go?"

"Well it's almost curfew, and we'll both get in trouble if I'm in your cabin when Shessomaru comes in here."

"So? You only have to go next door." She could feel his breath slide against her cheek, making her blush deepen. She looked up at him, his eyes now an intense gold. Her surprise sky rocketed, though the words that she had wished she could speak were no louder than her thoughts. "Just relax a little, you're always so tense." Suddenly, a loud bang was heard on the outside of the cabin.

"Damnit Inuyasha, let me in!" Kagome stepped away from the door, though Inuyasha pushed her back into it once again.

"Inuyasha, Miroku's at the do-" He cut her off.

"I know." Another loud crash was heard. Miroku could tell that Kagome was in danger the minute Inuyasha had touched her shoulder. Of course, by the time he figured out what to do, Inuyasha had already propped something against the door. If it was anything but Kagome, Miroku would have been able to just break the possession and pay for it later. Sadly, once Kagome was broken, she couldn't be fixed. Miroku once again pushed against the door, Sango watching with curious eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked, though he only responded by pushing on the door harder. "Miroku?"

"We have to get the door open!" Miroku said, pushing against the door. To his excitement, the door shifted slightly. Kagome couldn't hear the conversation that Sango and Miroku were having, her ears turning off as she watched the smirk on Inuyasha's lips grow. She took a deep breath, almost forgetting about the human's need for oxygen as he leaned closer.

"We should let him in." She whispered slowly, though Inuyasha remained silent. She put her hands on his shoulders carefully, pushing both his and her own body away from the door. Miroku shoved the door open, catching the back of Kagome's foot and sending her tumbling. In a desperate attempt to keep herself up, she grabbed onto Inuyasha, only to make him fall onto the ground with her. She groaned as she sat up, looking at the boy on the floor below her. His now violet stare met hers, a slight fragment of confusion in each.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked, blinking in surprise.

"Inuyasha are you feeling Oka?" Sango asked, walking into the cabin. Inuyasha now turned his gaze to Sango, his eyes slowly widening as if he had heard something that nobody else could. He said nothing to the girls but went back to look at him friend.

"No way, I didn't!" Inuyasha hastily shoved Kagome off of him before he stood up, not bothering to help her up.

"Not completely." Miroku replied. The pale light of the moon was only a small glint of light compared to the ghostly whiteness of the boy's face.

"What are you two talking about? And will someone help me up please!" Both boys glanced at the girl on the ground, who was rubbing her backside.

"Nothing! Oh, look at the time, maybe you two should go." Before either could talk, Inuyasha pushed Kagome onto her feet and then shoved both girls into the chilly night, slamming the door shut. Kagome stood there in shock, speechless.

"But he just told me to stay…"Kagome couldn't seem to take her eyes off the door, slightly hoping the door would open. But when the only thing that moved were Sango's feet, hope was thrown to the dark sky above, only lighted with dreamer's wishes. Kagome slowly turned to face Sango, who was now walking back towards her cabin. Kagome remained silent as she followed Sango, not aware of the violet eyes that now watched from an aged window.

"You lost control of it didn't you?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku, his face regretful and dulled with sorrow.

"I'm not really sure. I don't remember doing anything really. I saw her take a step towards the door and I just blacked out. Then, I woke up to you and the others staring at me."

"Well I hate to break it to you but you were a little more than friendly with her. I don't know why, but you seemed a whole lot different than last time." Inuyasha's hand fisted as he slammed it down on the sill, looking out the window.

"I can't be alone with her now. There's just no way."

"Yea, like you're going to avoid her this whole time. You two are buddies for the rest of the summer." Inuyasha could only sigh as he lowered his head. _After all this time, after all the years that I spent making sure that it didn't come out again, why now? Why does it have to screw up my life again? And most of all, why can't I control it when Kagome's here?_ His thoughts were interrupted when a slam from the cabin's door rung in his ears. His eyes darted towards the sound, watching Kouga walk in. Only minutes before the girls had come, Kouga had decided that he wanted to check the area out around the camp ground. He stopped, looking at the two boys in front of him.

"Well you two seem happy. What happened, you break a nail?" Miroku glared at Kouga after the dumb remark.

"No, we were just talking." Miroku said, walking back over to his bed.

"Look, I don't feel like listening to you two chit chat while I try to sleep, so stop your conversation and let me sleep." Inuyasha could grit his teeth when he heard Kouga's order, keeping himself quiet.

"We'll just talk about it later Oka?" Miroku said, making Inuyasha nod. Inuyasha stayed quiet as he walked over to his bed, dropping onto it with a soft thud. He stared up at the ceiling, slightly sighing before a shortage of light caught his attention. He sat up and glanced at where the light switch was, seeing Shessomaru standing there.

"Lights out, you be up tomorrow for the trip into town early." Shessomaru said.

"Will we be with out 'buddy' then?" Miroku asked, getting a nod from Shessomaru.

"The girls are set to meet us where the bus will be, which is in front of the camp. The bus leaves at exactly eight A.M, so be ready to wake up."

"Wait, eight! As in the morning?" Kouga asked, a look of horror placed on his face. Shessomaru gave a look that the other two could tell meant he couldn't believe what Kouga said before he nodded. "There is not way I am going to wake up at eight to catch some stupid bus."

"Oh don't worry; you won't be waking up at eight." Shessomaru said, smirking as joy lit Kouga's face. "More like seven."

"Seven!" All sets of eyes trekked towards the window where they could see the cabin next to theirs. Rin had to cover her ears as Kikyo went into a screaming fit. She was now staring at the young girl with agitation in her eyes, showing that she was already sick of the girl. Kikyo's hands went into her hair as if she had just been told her mother died, and her eyes seemed to bulge out of her sockets. It was obvious that she was not a morning person.

"Will you please do us all a favor and be quiet! You make it seem like you have never gotten up early before." Sango said, watching Kikyo's panicked face turn slightly angry. Kagome only sighed as she stared out the window from her bed.

"There is no way that I'm going to be able to get up at seven." Kikyo whined though Rin was already walking out the door.

"And there is no way the bus is waiting for you. So just get some sleep because I have a feeling that you're going to get a rude awakening if you don't. You're going to need as much energy as you can get in order to wake up tomorrow." Rin leisurely opened the door and glanced over her shoulder at the girls. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." With the final statement Rin stepped out of the cabin and shut the door.

"This is so unfair!" Kikyo said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Haven't you gotten up at seven before?" Sango asked.

"Yes but only for school! It's the summer, and I want to sleep in." Kikyo's voice was both loud and high, making her seem like an impatient child whose mother refused to get her a new toy.

"Maybe we should get to sleep then, so you can get some sleep." Feet scurried against the floor as Sango hopped from her bed and over to the wall, flicking the switch that controlled the lights off. Sango then walked back over to her bed, though her pace was faster than normal because her feet were now chilly. As she got into her bed again, she glanced over at Kagome before she settled in the warmth of the sheets. She took the time to let her eyes adjust to the devil's darkness upon the world.

"Goodnight." Kagome yawned slightly, though she knew that she wasn't going to bed anytime soon. When she didn't hear Sango respond, she glanced over to the middle bed. "San?"

"There is only one window in the cabins right?" Kagome was taken back by the question that Sango had asked, and she stayed quiet for a moment, making the only noise that could be heard was Kikyo's snoring.

"Yea, why?"

"Remember how the boys said that they were fixing the window, and that was the only reason that they were so out of breath?"

"Well yea, they just said that less than an hour ago. I don't see why we're talking about this."

"They weren't fixing the window. When I and Miroku went outside, I was looking at the window and it was really dusty, as if it hadn't been used for a long time. Also, the top of the window was cracked, so why would they put a cracked window in to replace an already cracked window?" The thought that the boys had lied to Kagome was shoved in the back of her mind, not having any evidence to prove that they weren't doing what they had said. Now that Sango had proven the window was old, one question came to mind.

"Then what were they doing?"

"I'm not really sure, though I know that window must have been there for years." Sango replied.

"The way they were both breathing shows that something happened, but we don't have anything to go on now." Sango stayed silent for a moment before she remembered something about Miroku when she had gone into the cabin.

"Miroku looked like he had just seen a ghost. Something must have scared him, but the way Inuyasha was acting was more tense than scared. Why would something that freaked out Miroku not affect Inuyasha in the same way?"

"I'm not sure, but I do intend to find out." Kagome said.

"Whatever you say Sherlock." Sango said nestling into her bed and letting a sleeping spell cast over her. Kagome could tell her friend was asleep, since her light snoring was heard. As soon as she heard this, Kagome slid to the edge of her bed and dropped her feet to the floor. The ground felt like ice to Kagome's feet, though she ignored the chills that ran under her and stood up. The same cold wind that danced in the air before was still there, and much cooler now that the sun's last bit of warmth was gone from the camp. She slowly walked over to the window, letting out a breath of air.

Her fingers traced the windowpane as she stared up at the moon, which only showed half of it to her. She smiled as she looked back down towards the cabin next to hers. It was dark, signaling that the boys had fallen into a deep slumber like her friend. Another sigh escaped her lips as she directed her gaze into the camp.

"He confuses me so much and I bet he hardly even tries! One minute he is fighting with me, the next he's trying to ki-" Kagome stopped herself, her pink face masked by the night's darkness. She looked down, seeing little rocks sitting on the windowsill. Grabbing one of the tiny stones, she chucked it out the window. She grabbed another one and tossed the small pebbles while she spoke to the active wind. "He just makes me want to laugh and cry at the same time. I can't understand him which makes me frustrated. And to think, I've only known him for one day." Kagome stopped her rambling when a soft yelp of pain came from the other window. "Who's there?"

"The boogie man." The sarcastic statement gave away the identity of the mysterious person. Kagome only scowled at Inuyasha who now leaned on the boy's window, which now have been open without her knowing.

"What are you doing up so late? I thought you guys went to bed?" Inuyasha shrugged as he looked over at her.

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Well I just couldn't sleep is all. What about you?"

"I heard you out here and I wanted to see what you were doing." He said, making Kagome smile softly.

"Was I keeping you up? I can be quieter if you want." Inuyasha shook his head.

"No-no its fine. I couldn't sleep either with Kouga's snoring." Kagome could stop her laughter.

"Hey, at least his eyes don't turn gold." Though Kagome had said it in a humorous manor, she could tell that the way she said it struck a chord in Inuyasha. She watched his violet eyes flicker slightly, though no emotion passed through them. He said nothing causing the conversation to come to a halt. She looked up at the sky, which was the only way she could avoid looking at him. The moon was now clouded by grey clouds, which made the one thing she wanted to see impossible to look at. Slowly Kagome gathered her composure and looked back down at the boy who was now staring at her. She quickly blurted out her question before her courage was swept away. "What happened to your eyes tonight?"

"…It was nothing."

"No, I'm not taking that as an answer! Wha-" Inuyasha cut her off swiftly, a strong look filling his features.

"It was nothing." Kagome's spine crawled at the sound of his voice, more dangerous and low than before. She swallowed before she spoke, hiding the slight fear she had now pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"I can tell something in you changed tonight and I've known you for only day. Whatever you're hiding, I'll find out soon enough." He opened his mouth to speak, though she gave him no time. "You didn't put a new window in today did you?"

"What the hell are you talking about, of course Miroku and me did!"

"Really, then why was the window covered in dust and cracked at the top? Before you ask how I know that, Sango saw the window when she was spying on us tonight. That window wasn't new, and you didn't just put it in. Whatever you are hiding, Miroku knows."

"You have no idea what you're talking about Kagome."

"I know that you're keeping something from me, and that you lied about the window. I'm going to find out, don't worry. You can't hide whatever is up with you forever."

"You want to bet?" He whispered, though Kagome heard him. "I'm going to bed, and I suggest you do the same. Good night Kagome." Gradually he submerged into the darkness of his cabin, leaving a confused girl standing in her window. She slowly walked back to her bed, sliding into her bed and closing her eyes. She slept without any problems, though the next morning; one word seemed to be going through her head. She had no clue what the word meant to her, but all she knew was 'danger' was in her dreams. What she didn't know was that the word had a deeper meaning, and that one word would soon show its true meaning to the girl that it now laid dormant in.

**And once again, I bid you all adieu! Why did Inuyasha's eyes change? What really did happen with Miroku and Inuyasha? (Hint: It was mainly Inuyasha, but Miroku's REACTION to what happened is IMPORTANT) Why do the most annoying people always have to snore as well?**

**SamSam-Aka-Sam – LoL, I'm glad that you find Miroku's pain humorous because I do too! A lot of people are wondering what happened with Miroku and Inuyasha, but you all won't find out until about….17 years from now! No I'm kidding; it's more like in that many chapters from now. But I'm hoping that you liked this chapter and I hope that you keep reading.**

**Angelmaiden- Oka I'm letting you know now, what they were doing had NOTHING to do anything sexual! It's something else, but I can't really tell you anything more because if I did, then I'd be giving away the secret. But thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading.**

**Yellowstarbutterfly- Well here's your request, another chapter and I hope that you liked it. And if you didn't, I wouldn't mind having some suggestions if you want to give em to me! That goes for everyone too.**

**Lonely Youkai- Don't worry, this is not a gay fic. I would never put Miroku and Inuyasha together because that's just really gross. Sorry if anyone out there likes that kind of thing, but this is a Kag/Inu and San/Mir and a little Rin/Shess so yea…thanks for the review, I hope you like it and maybe even some of your friends.**

**BlackKatKate-….oka? Well here is that chapter you wanted, and I hope that you liked it. **

**CallMeTemari- Oka, well I hope this proves that I care about what my reviewers think because I do have some chapters already written and I did make Kikyo slightly understood in chapter 12, but you're going to have to wait till then to figure out what happens. I'm happy that you like the story and I'm trying my best, so I hope that you keep reviewing. **

**Uber-Pissed- I'm noticing that everyone loves the fluff; I guess that means I'm a oka writer. And once again, the suspense thickens in the story. Why would that window be dirty if they had just put it up? Hmm… well I guess that you're going to have to keep reading to find out.**

**Leo of the Stars- LoL, FINALLY I get recognized for my evilness. Nobody realizes how hard it is to do that! Anyways, I hope that you keep reading and I hope that you like my chapter!**

**Chapter 7- Old Memories Haunt Her**


	7. Old Memories Haunt Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else for that matter!**

**_Chapter 7-Old Memories Haunt Her_**

"If you girls don't hurry up, we're going to leave without you!" Rin called, causing the girls to scream from inside the cabin. The door of the girl's home swung open as Sango and Kikyo ran out of the cabin, Kagome walking up behind them.

"You girls do know that the bus isn't allowed to leave unless you were on it, right?" Inuyasha asked, watching both Sango and Kikyo's faces turn light pink.

"Oh yea, we know that!" Sango said, laughing as she sat down. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but the bus jerked forward, which made her fall frontward. She closed her eyes quickly, waiting to meet the floor. She stopped when an arm went around her waist, stopping her gall. She opened her eyes slightly, looking up to see that Kouga had caught her. She smiled weakly as he pulled her up, though he didn't let go of her waist.

"Um…thank you." She said, waiting for the arm to move. It didn't.

"We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now would we?" Kouga said, making Miroku roll his eyes.

"Oh yes, because it's not like Kagome has ever fallen before." He replied sarcastically. Sango suppressed her laughter as Kouga snorted.

"Um Kouga, can you let me go now?" Kagome asked, though Kouga's arm only tightened.

"But don't you like being so close to me?"

"Just save us the drama and let her go." Inuyasha said, looking over at the boy.

"And I would listen to you, why?" Kouga asked, watching as Inuyasha slowly stood up.

"Because I'm not the only one who told you to let her go. She also asked you, so I suggest that you do what she says and let her go, that way things won't get ugly." His voice gave off all warning signs, though Kouga ignored them and turned his attention back to Kagome. He reached down and grabbed her hands, covering them with his own. Her eyes held surprise, as well as some confusion.

"Kagome, you are elegant and smart, beautiful and spirited. I would love you to be mine." Kagome almost fell back as she watch the other's eyes widen. Kagome laughed nervously and she pulled away from Kouga.

"That's very nice of you Kouga bu-" Kouga interrupted Kagome's sentence.

"So you'll be mine?"

"I'm sorry, but I'd like to stay friends with you." She smiled slightly, trying to hider her humor as Kouga's face fell slightly. She turned to sit, though Kouga grabbed her wrist, yanking her back to him. Kagome looked back up at him, wincing slightly at both the pain in her wrist, and the murderous look in Kouga's eyes. Inuyasha quickly stood up, walking into the aisle behind Kagome.

"Let her go, I've told you this before." The bus came to a slow halt in front of the town that they were destined to go. Kouga and Inuyasha's eyes were locked in a strong stare, Kouga's hand still wrapped tightly around Kagome's wrist.

"Kouga you're hurting me." Kagome whispered, causing Kouga to break off his grip. She slowly grabbed her wrist, rubbing it softly as Kouga returned to look back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes were now distracted by the girl in front of her, a small glint of concern sparking them.

"You act like you're her guard dog or something." Kouga's insult brought Inuyasha's gaze back to his. A spark of gold flashed in Inuyasha's eyes as he closed his hand tightly, trying to control his anger. The tension between the two could be sliced with a butter knife. Before Inuyasha had time to retaliate, Shessomaru stood up in the front of the bus.

"Sit down so I and Rin can tell you the rules of coming into town." One last glare was sent front each boy before they sat down, Kagome having to pull Inuyasha into a seat. "Now there are three main rules that you all must abide by."

"Number one, stay with your buddy at all times." Rin said, standing up next to Shessomaru. "Two, no leaving the town for any reason that you think is appropriate. And the last one, be back at the front of town by eight o'clock. Other than that, you guys can have fun and do whatever you want." Miroku's eyes lit up as he glanced over at Sango.

"Anything?" He asked, making Sango blush and look away from him.

"Stupid pervert." She muttered to herself.

"It's now eight fifteen. That means that you all have a little less than twelve hours to roam around the town. Be back on time or there will be consequences. Any questions?" Sango put her hand up, feeling more like she was in school than at camp.

"What's up Sango?" Rin asked, making Sango smile slightly.

"Why are you two sitting in the same seat if there are a bunch of other places you could have sat?" A blush spread across Rin's face as she remained quiet.

"Time to go." Shessomaru's statement made Rin nod as she hurried off the bus, desperate to get away from the prying girl. Sango looked at the others, slightly confused.

"What just happened?" She asked, making Miroku laugh as he held out his hand, which she took after a moment of hesitation. But as he pulled her out of her seat, his strength got the better of him and he tugged her to far forward. Sango yelped as she crash into Miroku, who wasn't ready for the force and fell backwards, dragging her with him. Luckily, he landed on the seat across from Sango's, hitting his head against the side of the bus. Gravity was not on Sango's side as it pulled her down on top of him, knocking the wind out of him.

"Ow that hurt…" Miroku trailed off and looked up at Sango, who was now slightly blushing. He could feel her breath brush past his lips, causing his own cheeks to glow. "Sango?"

"Yes?" She breathed out, feeling him push up slightly. She almost screamed at herself to stop, but her eyes started to flutter close. Their lips were magnetic, pulling towards each other with nothing stopping them.

"Are you two ever going to get up?" Make that almost nothing. Sango's eyes shot open and she hurriedly smacked Miroku in the head and stood up, Miroku sitting up in the seat.

"What was that for?" He asked her, making her look away from him.

"For being a pervert. Your hand was on my butt when we we-" Both faces were engulfed in blushes as Miroku glared over at Inuyasha, promising to himself that he would get back at Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go." Kagome said, quickly walking off the bus and taking a couple steps towards the town. She gazed in awe, excitement showing in her eyes.

"It's so big! Are you sure this isn't a city!" Sango asked, fighting down the red hue that was still plastered on her face. She walked towards the down, though stopped when Miroku grabbed her shoulder. She glanced at him over her shoulder, though couldn't manage to look him in the eye.

"Well aren't you going to wait for the others?" Miroku asked, though Sango on shook her head.

"They can catch up if they really want to hang out with us. Besides, the farther we get away from Kouga, the better." Sango replied, making Miroku smile before he started laughing. Kagome glanced at the laughing boy in front of her before looking back over at Inuyasha.

"You coming or what?" She asked Inuyasha, who was staring off to the side. Kagome could help but smile at the calm look that now washed over his face, which shut the tough boy personality in the dark. Slowly, she walked over and pushed him playfully, causing his trance to waver. He glanced over at Kagome, who only sighed and repeated herself. "You ready to go, or are we just going to stay here and daydream?"

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"We could go into town, I heart they have a couple good restaurants in there. I talked to Rin earlier and she said they were pretty cheap for campers. Oh yea, and she said they were having a talent show in town later on tonight."

"Any why are you telling me this, you're not going to be in it are you?"

"Well I was going to try to sing in it." She said, making Inuyasha snort.

"Why would you do that? It's a talent show, you need talent." Red flushed her cheeks with anger as she started to walk away from him. "Wh-where are you going!"

"I'm going into town for some shopping. You're coming with me." Inuyasha sighed as followed her. He glanced at his watch, watching nine o'clock flow by.

"When is that talent show again?" He asked.

"Six." She replied, making Inuyasha groan. _Great, nine hours with nothing but shopping and Kagome. I'm going to go insane._

Night crept silently into the sky as the sunset's lights were being chased away. Kagome's laughter darted through the air as she ran down the deserted street. She turned the corner quickly, stopping as she came across a small park. Her eyes lit up as she took a step towards it, but stopped for a moment when she heard Inuyasha cry out.

"Kagome, wait up!" Kagome ignored the boy that was now behind her as she walked into the isolated park, watching a pair of squirrels chase each other. She smiled as her eyes looked up at the darkened sky. Though it wasn't completely night time yet, the dark purple that warned the sunset to move on was invading the sky.

She let her body relax as her breathing from running away from Inuyasha returned to the normal pace. She breathed in deeply, smelling the strong smell of flowers. She looked around the park again, remembering the last time that she had been at the park. She shuttered as she rubbed one arm, as if the wind that swelled around her left a strong mark on her arm. As she stopped walking, she felt a strong breeze sweep across her rosy cheeks.

"Found you!" Kagome turned around only to be tackled to the ground. She screamed as she started to squirmed, desperate to get out of the person on top of her grasp. "Calm down, it's me."

"Inuyasha?" She looked up at the teen above her, seeing violet eyes. She sighed in relief before looking away slightly. "I thought you were someone else."

"Who else would I be?" He asked, though she stayed silent. When he saw her wince as if remembering something, his curiosity and concern grew. "Kagome, who would I be?"

"It's nothing to be concerned about, don't worry." Though her voice was weak, she managed to smile and look up at him. The slight pain she felt was painted into her chocolate eyes, though her mask of joy fit perfectly around her face. Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask her for the truth, though he shifted slightly, making her laugh. He stopped himself from speaking as he looked down at her, who was now blushing.

"You're ticklish?" He asked, her pink face brightening.

"No!" Her reply was too quick to be true. He smirked as he reached down, scraping his fingers lightly across her stomach. At the small touch, Kagome squirmed, trying to get away from his hand. "No, don't! Inuyasha stop that right now!" She reached down to grab his hand, pulling it away from her stomach. Quickly, he turned his hand to grab both wrists, pinning them above her hand. Her wrists were small, making it easy for Inuyasha to hold them with one hand.

"What's the matter, I thought you weren't ticklish?"

"I'm not!" She glanced down at his hand, which now started to move its fingers. She started to laugh, though she quickly closed her mouth. The smile on the lips of Inuyasha was more tainted then the devil himself as he started his torture tickling on the girl. She couldn't control the laughter that erupted from her as she tried to pull her hands out of his grip.

"Stop!" She cried out, making Inuyasha laugh, but not cease. Her giggling only greatened as she looked up at him, looking into his eyes to see his violet eyes outlined in gold. She stopped laughing as she stared at him, making him slow his tickling.

"What's wrong?" He asked, watching as she blinked a couple of times.

"Your eyes, they're outlined in gold." She replied, watching as the last rays of sun reflected off the golden barrier that surrounded his eyes. She couldn't help but blush slightly, though she didn't look away. The air felt heavier, as if weighed down by a spell that lay above the two.

"Kagome, are you oka?" Inuyasha asked. She remained silent, which caused Inuyasha to let go of her wrist and shake her lightly. She slowly sat up; her face now inched from his. She watched his eyes widen slightly before they darkened, the gold that once only boarded his eyes seeping into them, overpowering the retreating violet. She leaned closer to him, their faces mere inches apart.

"Kagome?" Before the indigo in his eyes was completely gone, he quickly closed his eyes, shaking his head as if to get rid of something. Keeping his eyes shut, Inuyasha scampered off of Kagome, taking a few deep breaths. As if the sudden movement broke the spell, Kagome slowly sat up, holding her head.

"Inuyasha, what just happened?" She asked the boy who was now standing up, shaking the dirt off of his clothes.

"Nothing, you just spaced out." He replied. Her look proved she didn't buy his lie. "Fine, don't believe me wench!"

"I'm not a wench you jerk!" She replied, though he ignored her. Inside he was happy that she was now angry at him, and that she wouldn't ask him more about what had just occurred. She growled in annoyance as she stood up, walking away from the boy.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked, making her stop and glare back at him.

"I'm going to the talent show." She replied.

"I already told you, you have to have talent!" He said, walking after her. "When you enter a talent show, you need to-ow ow ow! Let go!" She only tugged harder on her ear as she dragged him back into town, his loud screaming being heard throughout the whole town.

Night now danced around the town freely, surrounding it in a black blanket. There was no trace that the sun's rays had ever touched the town that now enjoyed the sparkling of the firecrackers and sparklers being held by the children. One child ran around wildly, laughing as she held her sparkler tightly in her small hand. Two more children ran after the first one, chasing her and tumbling on the ground. Sango watched the children play, laughing.

"I didn't know they were having a festival today." She said, looking over at the boy next to her. A slight smile perked his lips as he looked over towards Sango.

"I guess it happens every year or so Shessomaru said." Sango's looked over at Miroku before she let her eyes look around the high spirited area. Her caramel eyes stopped on a pair of deep green eyes, making her own narrow. Her smile was now gone as they boy slowly stalked over, a wicked grin touching his lips. He finally caught Miroku's attention, though the boy hardly noticed Miroku was there.

"Well, look who's here, it's Mr. Scumbag." She said, watching his smile only widen.

"Now come on San, is that the way to treat your friend." The boy asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug. She quickly pushed away from the boy, her eyes wide.

"What the hell are you thinking Naraku! You're Kagome's ex boyfriend, who by the way is here." Sango said, and wished that she kept her lips sealed when she saw his eyes light up.

"Oh is she? I must pay her a visit later and catch up."

"Like she's going to listen to you. Sorry Naraku, but she isn't interested in you anymore. She hates cheaters, and since you and Kikyo went at it, she hates you."

"It wasn't my fault Kikyo wanted me back! And Kagome wouldn't even kiss me until we were going out for a year, I had no choice." Sango rolled her eyes at Naraku's plead. She always had known Naraku was anything but good for Kagome, and knew that he had never really cared about her. Now that he didn't have anyone, he just wanted Kagome for a replacement until another girl he found interesting came around. Sango would not let that happen.

"First off, she just wanted to see if you would wait to give her that first kiss that she has been wanting forever, but she soon found out that you were too impatient to wait for her. Second, you didn't seem too angry with making out with Kikyo."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but who is this guy?" Miroku asked, making Sango look over at him.

"Someone I wish I didn't know. Naraku, this is Miroku, and vise versa." Sango replied. Miroku looked over at Naraku, who now looking around. "What are you doing now?"

"Looking for Kagome." As if she heard her name called, Kagome emerged from the crowd, a now steaming boy following. She looked back at him, smiling innocently at him angered face.

"Look, I'm sorry that I almost got you run over but that biker, so will you stop with the pout you're giving me." Kagome asked.

"You could have at least told me it was coming!" He replied, glaring at her once again. Kagome ignored him as she looked over at Sango, her eyes widening when she saw Naraku, who was now grinning. She took a step back, walking into Inuyasha. "Hey, I'm standing right here you know you can't just back into me." Though his voice was loud, Kagome couldn't hear him. She tried to take another step backwards, though she was already pressed against him.

"Oh god, he can't he here." Inuyasha looked up towards the direction that Kagome was looking, seeing Naraku. The look in Naraku's eyes was anything but friendly.

"Who the hell is he?" Inuyasha asked, slightly leaning over Kagome's shoulder. She shook her head, signaling that she didn't want to talk. "Just stop being stubborn and tell me."

"He's my ex boyfriend and I really don't want to talk about it." She whispered, now lowering her gaze to the floor in front of her.

"Well he's coming over." Kagome tensed slightly at the remark, quickly looking back up to see Naraku advancing.

"Ah! Quick, hold me." She said, grabbing his hands. A strong blush grew on his face as he looked over to see the boy stop in of them. Kagome stopped her movements, looking up at Naraku.

"Kagome, it's so good to see you!" A shiver ran down her spine, causing Inuyasha to glance down at her quickly. He could feel her hands trembling on his as she swallowed deeply.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, the pure hatred dripping from her voice.

"I know that I messed up and I came here to try and clear my head. Now that I know you're here, I'm going to be able to start all over with you." He replied, though Kagome shook her head. But before she could say a word, arms circled around her waist and held her close to a warm body. She was caught off guard by the strong gesture, though she didn't push away.

"Well Naraku, I'm already going to be occupying most of her time, since we are partners and all. So you get use to seeing s together. Isn't that right Kags?" Inuyasha smirked as Kagome nodded, though she seemed dazed.

"I'm sure there will be a time when you won't be there, and then I'll be there for her. I know her better than you, and unlike you, she loves me." Naraku replied.

"Excuse me, but I never said I loved you!" Kagome said, though Naraku seemed to ignore her.

"Come on; let's go see Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha slowly released her, leaving a small frown upon her face for a second before he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the others. She glanced back at Naraku, who was now glaring at the back of Inuyasha's head. The look he sent her was just as bad, making her grasp on Inuyasha's hand tighten as she turned around.

"Well I see you two have gotten closer." Miroku said as he watched his friend look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, though he realized he had been only a couple yards away from Sango and Miroku when he had wrapped his arms around her. He quickly let go of her hand, pushing it away hard enough to make her arm go back painfully.

"What was that for!" She asked angrily, rubbing her arm as if it hurt.

"You need to watch your strength; you could have really hurt her." Sango slowly glanced over at Inuyasha, though it was more of a glare than a friendly look. His eyes held a tone of surprise before he crossed his arms.

"Feh." He leisurely glanced at Kagome. He said nothing as he started to walk off. Kagome couldn't stop the sigh that fell from her lips as she looked at her close friend.

"I better go after him. I'll meet you two at the talent show, bye!" Sango wavered to her friend who was now running in the other direction.

**Well there you go, another chapter done. I'm kind of sad because I didn't get a lot of reviews, which is why I didn't put up a new chapter for a little while. I hope I get more for this one though! What is really going on with Inuyasha? Why did Kagome act like she did when he tackled her? Who the hell does Naraku think he is! Well find out next Chapter!**

**SamSam-Aka-Sam – Well someone's very smart with their theories, but I won't tell you wut's really going on with him! Just because I care! I'm surprised, I got two evil comments and the evilness is only staring, I wonder how many more I will get when…oh well it don't really matter….**

**Lonely Youkai- Thank you for telling ur friends about my story, that makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! Well yea….oh and the window is just the beginning, I just hope that you all will be able to figure out what's going on with our favorite little person…and he's not the ONLY 1 with a secret…**

**Yellowstarbutterfly- Well of course I updated! If I didn't, then I wouldn't be able to see if people actually liked my story or not. I hope I get some more as I go along, but I'm happy that you have stuck with me this whole time, it means a lot to me. **

**Leo of the Stars- I'm happy that you liked my story and it shows me that some people actually like the crap I come up with. I hope that I won't disappoint you with this chapter; I worked hard to make it as good as I could. Thanks again for sticking with this story and giving me such good reviews, it really helps.**

**Lin of the Water- well this is the first time that you have reviewed, which shows some people that are new want to see what's going with my story. That's really cool, and I'm glad that you like my story, I work really hard to make it as good as I can. Keep up with the reviews, and I hope you like it as it goes along.**

**Chapter 8- Truth of her Song**


	8. Truth of her Song

**Disclaimer: I'm so sad that I didn't get a lot of reviews…I don't own him…so sad…**

**_Chapter 8-Truth of her Song_**

A sigh came from the brunette girl as she looked around the crowd, searching for her friends who had disappeared after the furious boy she was bound to. The talent show was about to commence and there was no sign of either teen. She glanced around once again, through nobody looked like her close friend. Sango didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to think about possibilities that would make her friend unable to attend the talent show.

One of the main reasons that she tried to assure herself was the real reason was the fact that Kagome didn't have a watch. Kagome was not one of the lucky people that was able to keep track of time, and that sometimes got into her trouble. The only problem was that she rarely was over twenty minutes late, and yet she had promised to be there about a half hour ago. When a warm hand dropped onto her shoulder, she looked back to meet two sapphire eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Miroku asked, making her sigh.

"Kagome still hasn't shown up yet and I'm starting to get worried." She replied.

"Don't fret, Inuyasha's with her. If she was in any danger, he would make sure that she was Oka. If she wasn't safe with him, then I can't tell you who she would be safe with." Miroku gave the doubtful girl a reassuring smile, making her blush slightly before nodding. She didn't respond with words as she looked around the area once again. The noisy crowd that surrounded her like ocean water crowded her vision and made it hard for her to see anything. She sighed deeply as she tried to stand on her tiptoes and look over the swarm's head, but she still couldn't see anything.

When she finally managed to strain herself to see over the hoard, a couple boys came running by her, pushing her back slightly. She stumbled backwards and would have fallen to the ground if Miroku didn't grab under her arms, holding her up.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Miroku called out, making one of the kids turn around.

"Who do you think you are telling us what to do?" The boy with black hair asked, making Miroku pull Sango to her feet before stepping in front of her and towards the boy. (I was going to use Jaken but he has ABSOLUTLY NO HAIR! Hahaha, no, I was going to be nice to him and give him hair…me…nice…scary…Shutters well he does have black strands…)

"I'm just saying you need to show a little respect for the other people around you. You just shoved my friend and I doubt that you even noticed." He replied. The other two boys that were with the other boy came up, glancing at their friend who was now glaring at Miroku.

"Yea so I didn't notice. It's not my fault she was in my way. She should have moved when I was coming, not my problem she can't shift her feet." The boy replied.

"Hey Gatenmaru (moth demon from when Inuyasha turns demon and kills the bandits…just in case you didn't remember), knock it off." One of his friends said, though Gatenmaru ignored him and kept his heated gaze with Miroku. Sango gently walked up and placed her hand on Miroku's bicep, trying to calm him down.

"It's Oka Miroku, just forget about him." She said, making Miroku relax slightly. Sango felt the muscles in Miroku's arm slowly wind down.

"Hey girl, why don't you shut up and just let him do what he wants. It's not your business anyways, why the hell should he listen to you." Gatenmaru asked, making Sango glare over at him lightly, though it held no effort.

"Because I'm the one you pushed jerk, now just keep going. I don't want an apology or anything from you, just go." Gatenmaru's laughter rang through the air as he found some humor in her statement.

"Well I'm sorry princess, but I don't take orders from anyone, especially from humans like you. Why don't you just go along and let the big boys talk?"

"Why don't you just shut up and leave?"

"You have a big mouth, someone should shut you up." Gatenmaru's voice dripped with iniquity as Sango only stood in front of Miroku and crossed her arms.

"Look whose calling the kettle black." She sighed as his friends laughed, making his eyes narrow. "I don't want to start anything with you; I just want you to leave us alone."

"Come on Gatenmaru, why are you wasting your time on some human?" His second friend asked. Gatenmaru only walked closer to Sango, standing within a foot of her. Sango had to fight back the urge to step away from him.

"Because she's getting on my nerves and trying to order me around." He replied to his friend's question.

"I'm sorry that you see it like that, now please step away from me." Sango said politely, though she was losing her nerve. If there was one thing that Sango hated, it would be people who considered humans unable to be at the same ranking as demons.

"No." Sango gave up being nice and shoved the ignorant boy away from her. He stumbled backwards, landing on the ground. His dumbstruck face now looked up at Sango, who held no signs of being courteous.

"Fine, if you are so stubborn and want to stay here, then I'll leave." Sango shouted, catching a few bystanders' eyes. She quickly walked past Gatenmaru's other two friends, who now only stared at her. Miroku grinned before walking past Gatenmaru, kicking him in the side as he went.

Miroku finally caught up to the steaming girl, grabbing her arm to stop her from walking. Sango looked back at him with a look of annoyance, but it slowly turned to confusion when she was picked up and swung around in a warm hug.

"You were awesome, and you didn't even have to hurt him like most people." Miroku said, slowly stopping and placing Sango back onto the ground. He kept his arms around her and his hand away from her butt, watching the color of her face change barely.

"I just wanted to get a seat before the talent show started." She muttered feeling slightly flushed with the attention that she was getting from her friend.

"Well even if it was that, you were great. If I was you, he would have had a large mark on his cheek if not worse. But you were smart and barely rough." Sango stayed silent and absorbed the small compliment, looking up at Miroku. Miroku raised an eyebrow as she smiled. "What?"

"You're just funny." When she heard a noise of protest, Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him lightly. "But thank you for the compliment; I wasn't sure if I did the right thing."

"Anything that keeps both people evolved safe is the right thing." Miroku managed out, watching a pair of elderly people pass by them. The woman giggled lightly as the man shifted something in his hand before he walked over.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if maybe you two wouldn't mind taking a picture for the festival memories? My wife and I are in charge of this for the camp, and we couldn't help but notice you two." Sango looked over at the man, smiling softly when his wife came over. He lightly wrapped his arm around her waist as she picked up from where he left off.

"We were here when the first year of this camp opened up. It was one of the best things that ever happened to me, since it's where I found Myoga." Miroku's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the two.

"Wait; are you Myoga and Kaede Matthews?" The elderly couple nodded, making him laugh. "Now I know who you two are. You're the people who help run this place, right? Your names were on the packet that I got in the mail."

"Well it's good to know that somebody reads those things, I was afraid I made Myoga run off all those for no reason." Myoga sighed at the remark, remembering the miserable day.

"I made over 200 copies of those things, but I did it because I knew it was for the camp." He replied.

"You two must of really liked this camp if you came back to work for it." Sango said, watching Kaede's eyes lighten.

"You could say that, after all, it's where I met Myoga." She laughed lightly at the look on the teen's faces. "Yup, I met him on the bus ride here; he didn't have a place to sit so he asked if he could sit with me. Odd enough, we became companions during the camp and we fell in love. I'm hoping you two can figure out the rest."

"You met on the bus?" Miroku asked, his cheeks threatening to heat up. Sango was past the threats.

"Yes, but enough about us. We saw you two and we thought that you two would be a great addition to the scrapbook at the end of the camp. Would it be alright if we took a picture?"

"Well I guess so, if it's Oka with Sango. San?" Miroku looked over at Sango, who nodded. "Oka, then I guess it's settled. How do you want us to pose?"

"Just stay how you are and look towards the camera." Myoga said, backing up and pulling the camera that he had been fumbling with up to his eye. Both teens shifted slightly and looked towards the camera, smiling nicely. Once the picture was taken, it took a moment before the two could see right again. "Thank you again; I hope that your relationship stays strong like ours." Both teens opened their mouths to protest, but neither said a word as the couple slowly walked away.

"Well that was interesting." Miroku finally said, making Sango nod and pull away. Miroku let go disappointingly, but didn't show it. No silence fell between them as an announcer came onto the stage, making them both sit down in the seats near them.

"Welcome to the annual talent show! I'm Yura and I'm going to be the hostess for this event, now let's get started!" Yura had dark black locks and bright pink eyes, sparkling as she read the first card. "Oka, this first entertainer will be performing a special song for all of you!"

"Let's hope this isn't like American Idol, I hate that show. Too many posers." Miroku said, making Sango smile.

"Well that doesn't seem too bad; maybe this thing will be Oka." Sango replied. The curtains opened and the crowd cheered in excitement as a small boy came onto the stage. A slow rhythm echoed into the audience as he started to screech in a different language. Sango groaned as she covered her ears to keep out the rapid chanting.

"God this is even worse than American Idol, it's like William Hung times twenty! Where's Simon when you need him!" Miroku whispered. Sango would have laughed if she had heard him.

The night was slowly growing as the sixth act finally finished much to the relief of the tormented crowd. Sadly for the crowd the acts that went on stage were anything but talented. Most of the events were either boring likes the book reader named Kagarromaru, or they lacked the true definition of skill like Maya the toe dancer. Throughout the horrible performances, the fear of Kagome and Inuyasha's missing appearance was still stuck in the back of Sango's mind.

The girl that was now considered the bearer of bad news was back on the stage, her smile still as perky and bright as it was at the beginning of the talent show.

"Well now our contest is almost finished, but one late entry was accepted by the judges." Miroku guessed it was their hope for real flair. He had sat through the entire show and he was frankly sick of waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, he lazily looked up to see Inuyasha without Kagome. He could tell his friend was breathing hard in an attempt to calm his racing breath.

"Inuyasha, you're here! Wait, where is Kagome?" Miroku asked, looking around his friend.

"Not with me." Inuyasha replied slowly. A sharp pain filled Inuyasha's head as Sango pulled him down by his hair.

"What do you mean she's not with you! Do you not understand the commitment you make when you become a person's buddy? You could end up even marrying them, so you're not supposed to _lose_ them!" Sango screamed, causing Inuyasha to nervously pull his head away from Sango and take a couple steps away from her.

"How do you get marriage from summer camp buddies!" Inuyasha asked, slightly shocked at the enraged girl.

"It's a long story." Miroku said simply, making Inuyasha nod before he rubbed his head.

"Jesus Kags was right; your grip is like a steel hand or something." Inuyasha said.

"Kags?" Miroku asked, raising his eyebrow at his friend.

"Oh um…well whatever! Kagome isn't with me, but she told me to tell you to wait out her. She'll be out soon."

"What do you mean?" Before Inuyasha could answer, the curtains opened, signaling the next act was about to perform. Slowly, Kagome appeared from the shadows, a slightly smile on her lips. Sango looked up at her, slightly surprised.

"Hello...well um…my name's Kagome and…" A couple cat calls were heard from the audience, causing Kagome to blush brightly. Inuyasha glared at the group that of boys who were now making a commotion. He caught a glance of one of the boys in the group, realizing who was in control of the faction.

"Knock it off Naraku; she's scared enough as it is." Inuyasha said, though Naraku only shrugged as another on of his friends let out a howl.

"Hey, that's the kid Gatenmaru! No wonder he was such a jerk, he's Naraku friend." Sango said, watching Miroku sigh.

"Should have known." He said. Sango looked back at Kagome to see her physically wince from the unwanted cheering.

"I'm go-going to si-sing you al-all…" Kagome's voice wavered as she fumbled with her words.

"Inuyasha, she's literally shaking up there! She's not going to pull through with it. Once she tried to perform in front of a couple people and she started to fumble with her words because she was nervous. After that she just ran off the stage." Sango said, making Inuyasha stand up.

"Well then we're going to have to make her stop shaking now aren't we?"

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked. Inuyasha only smirked at her question.

"Come on Kagome, show them whose boss!" When Kagome only looked at him with fearful eyes, Inuyasha sighed loudly. "Wow, and I thought you actually might have some talent. Guess I was wrong about that."

"Hey, I have talent!" Kagome replied, making Inuyasha laugh.

"What is it, shaking?"

"No, its singing you dummy!"

"Well then maybe you're just a chicken."

"I am not!"

"Then why aren't you singing?"

"Fine, the song I'm singing is called 'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch." Kagome's fear was replaced with her determination to show Inuyasha that she was not a coward. Inuyasha sat back down when the beginning intro began to play, slightly smirking. _It's not because I want to see her win or that I want to hear her sing, I just wanted to get this over with. The faster she sings the better. _His heart begged to differ, though he shoved down its complaints.

"Oh she's starting!" Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome after Sango's statement.

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you'reyou're never there  
But when I sleep you'reyou're everywhere  
You're everywhere Sango could tell that people were impressed since their eyes watched her like she was the first person who actually had some ability to perform. Sango giggled when she looked over at the two boys, who seemed to be amazed that such a strong voice came from Kagome.

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone Miroku could tell that Kagome had fallen into the song, heart first. Her voice had gotten stronger as she went on, and she seemed to get confidence by the looks on the audience's faces. Miroku stole a quick glance at his best friend to make a comment, though he stopped when he realized Inuyasha was staring at Kagome. _Maybe he's not as cold-hearted as he wants everyone to think he is…Or maybe Kagome just has a really big ice pick. _Miroku laughed at his own thoughts before listening to the next verse.

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh Inuyasha was stunned to say the least. He couldn't believe that the lovely voice that now glided through the air was Kagome's. He tried to shake it off, but the song called to him, pleading to be heard by the boy. What he didn't realize was that no matter how hard he tried, he was listening with open ears.

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone Kagome was finishing her song when she caught Inuyasha's gaze. She blushed slightly at the attention, though she kept his stare with her own as she sang the final lyrics.

you're in everyone I see  
so tell me  
Do you see me? As the song died down, the crowd roared in excitement, clapping for the only act that had been good. It took Kagome a moment to break her gaze from Inuyasha's and realize that the cheering was for her before she smiled and bowed slightly, keeping her modesty in mind. She finally stepped off the stage, the crowd still roaring for the excellent performance until Yura came onto the stage again, a white piece of paper in her hand.

"It looks like we have our winner! Come back up here Kagome." Kagome, who hadn't heard any of the acts before her was surprised when she heard her name called. She glanced over at Sango before she walked back up onto the stage. The crowd went silent for a moment as she smiled weakly, the attention stealing her voice from her. "Congratulations Kagome, you win the prize!"

"Prize?" Kagome repeated, making Yura nod.

"Of course, we give a prize to the winner every year." Kagome blinked before the girl grinned and continued, facing the crowd. "Now, the prize this year is a free dinner at Monique's night restaurant! You can bring a couple of friends and can get into the dance club for free. Hope you dance the night away with the special someone." Yura winked before the boys in the crowd started howling.

"Thank you." Kagome slowly took the pass that the girl handed her before she jumped off the stage. She smiled before she started giggling in the excitement that just hit her. She walked towards her friends until Gatenmaru and one of his friends from before stopped in front of her.

"Hey Kagome, nice singing up there." JaMyoga said.

"Thank you, but I really got to get to my friends now, so if you'll excuse me." Kagome pushed passed them but Gatenmaru grabbed her arm, making her wince.

"How old are you?" Gatenmaru's friend asked, pushing Kagome forward.

"It's none of your business not let me go!" She said, trying to pull away from Gatenmaru. He only smirked as he started to move his other arm around her. Before he could finish the act, Inuyasha jumped over Kagome and punched Gatenmaru in the face, sending him flying backwards, growling slightly when Gatenmaru stood up again. Gatenmaru's nose was now bleeding, making Inuyasha smirk slightly.

"What the hell are you!" Kagome didn't understand the question, though a chill ran through her spine when Inuyasha answered.

"I'm the kid who will kick your sorry ass if I see you again." The threat hung in the air as the two boys retreated, trying to get away from Inuyasha. Kagome sighed in relief as she ran over, jumping on Inuyasha's back. He stumbled slightly, not prepared for Kagome's weight.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha!" She said, making Inuyasha roll his eyes.

"Yea whatever, I just didn't feel like getting in trouble with Shessomaru because I didn't help you." He replied, shoving his heart's reasons away. _There is no way that I can let her get any closer than she is now. But no matter what I do to her, she just seems to bounce back and try even harder. Now I can't even watch another person touch her without trying to help her, this is getting insane! _

"You just didn't want Kagome to get hurt." Miroku replied, making Inuyasha swing around. Kagome had to throw her arms around her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling backwards.

"Who asked you!" He snapped, making Miroku shrug.

"Nobody, but you know I always have to get my two cents in." Sango smiled as Miroku jumped back from Inuyasha, who now took a swing at him.

"Shut up then!" Inuyasha took another swing at his friend, holding Kagome with ease. Kagome noticed this and started to grip tighter around his neck, but realized that he was holding her as if she weighed nothing. When Inuyasha's temper simmered down, Kagome noticed his arm went back under her thigh as if it were always there.

"Inuyasha, you're pretty strong if you can hold Kagome up with one arm only." Kagome could feel Inuyasha tense under her slightly. Apparently Sango had noticed the same thing as Kagome. Before Inuyasha could open his mouth, Miroku was in front of Sango with his witty answer.

"He's really strong since he worked on building his own house." Kagome glanced down at Inuyasha when Miroku was finished, surprised that he lived alone.

"You're sixteen and you live alone?" Sango asked.

"No, I live with him too. We share the house, his dad paid for half of it." Miroku replied slowly, walking into dangerous water.

"Why don't you live with your parents?" Kagome asked innocently, though Inuyasha didn't answer at first.

"I just don't, not like I want to live with my dad. Miroku's much easier to live with, and besides, if I didn't live with him, who would?" Inuyasha said.

"His own parents?" Sango said, making Miroku look away.

"No he wouldn't." Before either girl could ask what was going on, Inuyasha pushed Kagome higher up on his back before he started walking.

"Hey, what are you doing!" She cried out.

"I'm brining you back to the bus. You do realize that they said be back before eight, and its 7:45 right now. Now I suggest you shut up or I'll drop you and let you walk on your own." Kagome stayed silent for a moment, wondering why Inuyasha was carrying her in the first place. Her thoughts drifted back to the conversation they just had.

_Inuyasha almost looked angry when we mentioned his parents, but Miroku seemed sad. And why wouldn't they be living with their parents in the first place! Oh and how did Inuyasha jump over me earlier, and how come he's so strong? Ugh, these boys are giving me a headache, and I hardly even know them. It's like the more I spend time with them, the more secrets I find out they have. I knew I should have just skipped this whole trip and pretended to be sick. _

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She felt him shift his arms under her slightly as she closed her eyes.

"For what?"

"For making me forget about Naraku and his friends." Inuyasha shrugged slightly, being careful of Kagome's head, which now rested on his shoulder.

"I don't see why you let him get to you."

"That's just how he shows he cares."

"Well he had a pretty lousy way of showing it."

"He probably though it was funny, like a joke." Inuyasha almost dropped the girl on his back at her conclusion.

"That was no joke; he did it to make you lose your nerve. But when I'm done with him, he'll rethink being a jerk."

"No!" Kagome's hands gripped tighter around his neck.

"Jeeze, could you hold on any tighter!" He asked, though stopped when he felt Kagome's body shake against his. Inuyasha looked to the side to see Kagome's face buried into his shoulder. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Naraku is not someone to be messing around with, Oka? You don't want to get him too angry either, and I don't want you to go near him. Let's just forget he was even at the talent show."

"Like I'm going to let him keep doing this to you." Inuyasha slowly started walking again, though he didn't need to walk far since they were at the bus again.

"Just promise me to stay away from him."

"I'll stay away from him as long as he stays away from you." He gradually bent down to let Kagome off his back. She climbed down before she walked in front of him, looking up at him with concerned eyes. Inuyasha was slightly taken back from this, not quite sure why she cared about his well being so much. _My family has known me my entire life, and the only one who showed me this much care was mom. _He looked away from her with the thought of his mother, but she stepped in his line of vision again.

"Promise me!" She said, making him glare at her before softening his gaze.

"Oka, I promise I won't go near him…unless he happens to come within my eyesight."

"Ugh, that's as close as I'm going to get with you." She turned from him and walked onto the bus, not noticing the smirk on his face. The smirk disappeared soon enough when he heard a scream from the bus. Kagome screamed again when she saw the person on the bus rise from their seat and stare right at her.

**…And I stop it there! Mwhahahaha! Oh you all know that you love me so much! That's wut u all get for sending me NO reviews! I want to get up to 45 reviews by next chapter, or else I might not write another chapter…**

**Angelmaiden-…Well that was kinda short…well I'm glad that you like the story, and I'm hoping to right a lot of this story during April vaca, so you are all in luck!**

**SamSam-Aka-Sam- And the plot thickens once again! If you thought it was interesting last time, I'm hoping this cliff hanger will make it twice as good! Review or I WONT write!...yea Oka, like I really mean that…**

**Tattletaylor- I don't like Kikyo and I absolutely HATE Naraku! GRR him. I just think that Kikyo is a little understood…I mean come on; her brain is now made from dirt. Give her a little break here. Oh well, thanx for the review!**

**Yellowstarbutterfly- I'm glad that you gave me another review and I'm hoping that another one will be coming from you. Any ideas that you want to give, I'm sure I can use in the story too! Keep the reviews rolling, and the chapters will soon follow. **

**Lonely Youkai- I hope that your sister likes my story as much as you seem to do. Thanks for the review in the other chapter, that's actually the reason I remembered about this chapter. So it's all thanks to you that I got this chapter out. Feel special like a hero! **

**Inuyasha is my hottie hero- I'm working on it, but this is going to be a long fic! I LOVE the name; it's so original and funny. Hope you liked this chappy too.**

**Chii576- I'm sorry that you had to wait a little bit till I got this story rolling again, I really had a brain blank. Anyways, here is the new chappy and thanks for the review!**

**Leo of the Stars- I'm glad no disappointment came to you with this thingy. I agree that Naraku needs to die, but he'd like it too much to be sent to hell. I'm thinking more like….Cheerleading camp….yea that would kill him….keep up the reviews!**

**Chapter 9- Bus Rides Suck**

15


	9. Bus Rides Suck

**Disclaimer- …Nope….No….Nah…um…damn, still don't own them!**

**_Chapter 9-Bus Rides Suck_**

"Oh my god!" Inuyasha quickly jumped onto the steps of the bus, running up them in fear that Kagome was hurt.

"What's wrong?" he stopped when he saw the look on Kagome's face, which was painted with shock.

"What are you doing here!" She asked, Inuyasha glancing over to see Naraku. He contained an inhumanly growl as he slowly walked up behind Kagome, who had her hand spread. Without talking he understood and grabbed her hand softly, rubbing the side of her hand with his thumb. He felt her relaxed, making the unknown tense muscles unwind.

"Can I kill him now?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear, making her shake her head. Kagome would have smiled at the comment if not for the pure anger that fled through her veins.

"I asked why you're here. This isn't your bus, this is my group's bus, and you're not in it." She said, making Naraku chuckle as he took a step towards her. She had to struggle to keep from moving back.

"I got sent to this bus for being rude to one of the counselor or something. I guess I'll have to ride on the bus with you." He replied, though Kagome shook her head.

"Oh no, there is no way that I'm going to get stuck on this bus with you. I'd rather get stuck in this town than be with you." She quickly turned her back to the disappointed boy, trying to make her way to find Rin and explain why she couldn't go on the bus. She knew it was a foolish shot, but she had no other option. She was stopped by Inuyasha, who was in her way of getting off the bus. She gave a frustrated cry before trying to move him. "Will you move!"

"No." When Kagome glared at him, Inuyasha only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Sit down."

"Why should I listen to you?" She asked, though he just sent her a threatening look.

"Sit down, now." The way he formed the last word had Kagome immediately sitting in the closest seat. She was completely surprised when Inuyasha dropped into the same seat she was in, though there were many empty seats that he could have sat in.

"Inuyasha, why are you sitting with me?" She asked.

"Would you rather have me move and let Naraku come sit with you? I'm sure that he wouldn't mind that, though I bet you would." Inuyasha snapped, making Kagome pull away from him slightly.

"I was just asking a question, you don't have to bit my head off Oka?" She said her voice soft yet firm. He only adverted his eyes away from him, crossing his arms and pulling his legs up to lean against the seat in front of them. Kagome looked at him for a moment, reading the confusing face he now held. She could tell he was pissed, but she could tell that he was slightly sad. Now the real question was why was he so sad?

Inuyasha only glared at the seat in front of him; trying his best to keep his face from explaining anything other than he was ticked off. Deep inside, he felt like Kagome had jabbed his heart with a small pin and watched it bleed. He knew that they had known each other for only a little while, but something as simple as sitting with her made her feel awkward. _I should have known she was just like every other girl. Just leading me into a painful situation, even if the first one didn't mean to. _He glanced over at her to see her staring at him, making his eyes widen slightly and hers close before looking away from him.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was staring." She whispered, making him shrug.

"It's not like I can tell you what to look at." He said calmly, though she assumed he was masking his anger. A short silence fell about them before he saw her look behind them before quickly looking forward again. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I knew Naraku was looking at us." She said, looking over at Inuyasha.

"So what?" He asked, making her shake her head.

"It's nothing. Hey, about what I said earlier, I didn't mean to get you upset, I just thought that you wouldn't want to sit with me is all. I'm sorry if I upset you." She watched him look at her skeptically before she continued. "Did you sit with me for any other reason?"

"Um..."

"The fact that he didn't want Naraku to sit with you is one of the many reasons he would want to sit with you." Inuyasha glared up at Miroku, who now sat down in front of them.

"Who asked you?" Miroku shrugged at Inuyasha's question.

"It's not my fault I'm nosy!" Miroku held his hands up to prove his innocence. Sango laughed at Kagome tried to hold Inuyasha back.

"Calm down Inuyasha, let it go." Kagome said, tugging on Inuyasha's arm. "So what did you two do before the talent show?"

"We just walked around and watched a couple kids play with fireworks. Oh, and these two people wanted to take our picture for the scrapbook we get at the end of camp." Sango replied, though both girl's attention were drawn to the front of the bus when they heard Kikyo storm up the stairs.

"I can't believe you are so stupid! You can't even order a salad right." She glared at Kouga, who shrugged.

"It's not my fault you can't be a normal American and just get a hamburger." Kouga's concentration was adverted to the group watching them, mainly the boy that now sat with Kagome. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting and watching you bicker with Kikyo like an old couple, is that a crime?" He replied.

"Why are you sitting with her?"

"Because it's a free country and I'm an American, so that gives me that right to sit with her. If you want, you can write a complaint to the president and maybe then you can get it vetoed that I can't sit with other people. Other than that, you're out of luck." Inuyasha's sarcastic remark was not making Kouga feel better.

"Well move, I want to sit with Kagome."

"And if I don't want to move? I mean I just spent all this time trying to get the seat all warm and I don't think that I want to lose that warmth."

"Then I'll have to kick your ass." Inuyasha only rolled his eyes at Kouga's threat.

"If that's supposed to scare me, then I guess I'm breaking the rules because I'm not." Kagome sighed and looked back behind her, finding a pair of Purple eyes staring at her.

"What do you want now?" She asked Naraku, who smiled.

"Why don't you come sit with me?" He asked.

"How about your little playmate sits with you instead?" With that snappy comment, she saw Naraku's eyes look past her shoulder to Kikyo and smiled before looking back at her. She almost screamed her head off at him for being stupid enough to look at Kikyo and smile, but stopped when his eyes turned sharp. Taking a glance, Kagome looked behind her to see Kikyo with an unreadable look on her face, though it didn't hold the smug smirk Kagome had expected.

"Watch your tongue Kagome, don't think I'm done with you yet."

"You were done with me the moment you kissed Kikyo. If you weren't than you wouldn't have done it." Kagome inwardly winced when she saw anger flicker through his eyes like an uncontrollable flame.

"I said I wasn't done with you and I meant it." He growled out, though Kagome wasn't the person to answer.

"Hey knock it off Naraku, stop being an ass." Sango said, watching Naraku glare at her.

"Shut up Sango, nobody asked for your opinion."

"Nobody asked you to be a jerk either, yet you seem to pull that off quite well." Kagome suppressed her laughter at Sango's smart reply. "Face it Naraku, she's done with you. I don't know why she was with you to begin with, but I'm glade she broke up with you. Kikyo was probably the best thing that happened to you, since she was why you two split."

"Shut up!" He said, catching everyone's attention.

"Why should I, because I'm right and you know it?" She asked slowly, watching Naraku clench his hand before he stood up, walking forwards till he stopped in front of Sango's seat.

"He's near me; I have every right to break our promise." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, making her shake her head.

"I'm warning you now, stay out of me and Kagome's business." Naraku warned, Sango shivering slightly at the chill that now slithered down her spine.

"Naraku cut it out! Please." Sango glanced at Kagome who was now standing up. Slowly, she moved around Inuyasha and into the aisle, grabbing Naraku's arm. "Sango's not involved with it, and though I'm not to defiant, I won't let you touch her. She hasn't done anything wrong, let's just go back to your seat." She pulled on his arm slightly, pulling him back to the seat he was once in. Inuyasha watched Kagome pull Naraku into the seat, noticing the look that passed over Naraku's features when she did. He didn't seem pleased. Inuyasha now turned back around to his friends, anger seeping into his eyes.

"Why would she go back there with him, she doesn't even like him!" Kouga said as both he and Kikyo sat down in separate seats.

"You wouldn't understand, she doesn't want to." Sango replied, making Kikyo sigh. _Great, now I have to act like a witch again. Sometimes I even wonder why I would do this for her, it's not like she's going to like me. _

"Well obviously she wants to or else she wouldn't have sat with him." Kikyo said plainly, catching Sango's attention. She took a long look at the girl that had caused so much trouble, slightly seeing a sadness shine in her features. Sango's eyebrows scrunched slightly when she thought of all the things Kikyo had done.

_Everyone knows about the thing with Naraku, but what else has she done that was so bad? Sure she called Kagome names now and again, but I can't think of anything else that was too bad. Now that I think of it, whenever she calls Kagome a name, Kagome just defends herself and it kind of raises her self-esteem. _

_When Kikyo cheated with Naraku, didn't she do Kagome good? I understand that Kagome liked Naraku, but we all knew it wasn't going to be a good ending if she kept hiding his attacks. Once Kikyo cheated on him, Kagome got mad because it was Kikyo and dumped him. It makes me wonder if she would have done the same if it was anyone else. Plus, I don't remember Kikyo ever talking to Naraku again after that. _

_I can't believe I'm thinking this, but what if Kikyo never meant to make Kagome's life miserable, but tried to help her without showing it. Kikyo's not one of those people that does things for others unless it helps her, so it would make sense that she would hide it with her name calling. Maybe Kikyo isn't as horrible as I think. I'll have to talk to her later about it, though I doubt she's going to tell me anything. _

"You Oka Sango?" Miroku asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She shook her head clear of her thoughts as she focused on the conversation again.

"From what I've heard, Kagome doesn't want to be near him." Inuyasha said, slightly calmer than before.

"She hates him ever since the incident with Kikyo. Look, Naraku had a tendency of being…hands on when it came to Kagome. I wasn't 100 sure about this, but I had a feeling that Naraku used to hurt her when he got pissed." Sango's eyes were downcast as if she was afraid to let her conclusion slip.

"What the hell, he hit her!" Inuyasha asked, punching the seat hard when Sango nodded. "Why would he ever think he had the right to do that?"

"Most people who are hit have low self-esteem, which makes them vulnerable. If Kagome wasn't as hard on herself as she was, maybe he wouldn't of." Kikyo said, confirming Sango's hypothesis that Kikyo knew about Kagome's low self-esteem.

"She's not weak, don't you even think that." Kouga replied.

"But why would she let him hit her then?" Miroku looked at the group, though nobody seemed to have the answer to his question. As soon as the silence fell over the front of the bus, the two in the back started to heighten their voices.

"You need to stop grabbing my arm!" Kagome said, pulling her slightly soar arm away from Naraku.

"You need to forget what happened with me and Kikyo." He said, though his voice was strained as if holding something back.

"Why should I, it's not going to change how I feel for you now. It's over, you messed up." She went to stand, though Naraku grabbed her arm again. She looked down at him, seeing pure anger melt the disguise that he was wearing. She tried to tug her arm away, though he tugged her down harshly. "Naraku, I said let go of my arm."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you think I'm just going to let you go without me? I don't think so!"

"Naraku you're making a scene, please calm down." She knew she had taken it too far, though she felt much calmer than usual. _He's not my boss anymore; I have my own life without him in it! I don't want to deal with him anymore; I actually have a backbone now. But he's still too strong for me, he could easily overpower me and I couldn't stop him. _

"You are such a tramp! What are you going to do, go sit with that boy?"

"You mean Inuyasha?" She asked, struggling to get her arm out of his steel grasp.

"Yea, that loser. I'm not going to let you walk away from me just so you can go gallivanting after him."

"I'm not going to do that, and even if I was, you couldn't tell me I couldn't. It's my choice now, you can't just tell me what to do anymore! I'm not your property, and I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"Yes you are!"

"Hey Kagome, I need to talk to you, can you come up here for a second?" Kagome nodded at Inuyasha, looking back at Naraku for a second before she pulled her arm away from him as hard as she could. She managed to get his hand off her, though the fingers that he had pressed against her skin left long marks, one bleeding from the pressure.

"Look, I don't like you anymore and you're just going to have to deal with that." As she stood up, she gave one last look down at Naraku before she went back to where she was before Naraku came over. She sighed in relief when Inuyasha stood up and let her on the inside, feeling more secure with Inuyasha on the outside. She looked at her friends, who were all staring at her. She felt slightly nervous as she looked back down at her lap. "What?"

"Nothing." Sango replied before any boys could open their mouths. Kikyo on the other hand noticed the scratches on Kagome's arm. She paused before she decided to speak.

"So what happened with you and Naraku?" She asked, making Kagome look over at her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned.

"Cut it out Kikyo." Miroku said, though Kikyo wasn't paying attention to him.

"What did he do to you this time? I see some marks on your arm." She asked Kagome's eyes widening as she covered her arm with her hand.

"I said knock it off! Can't you leave her alone; you've done enough to her?" Miroku said seriously, though Sango felt a lump of confusion fill her throat, stopping her from talking. _She's doing it again; it's her way of making us see Kagome was hurt. I was so pissed at her before that I never realized that she helps Kagome without causing anyone to notice. _

"Is it my fault I'm saying what everyone else is thinking?" She turned back to Kagome, who had unconsciously pulled her legs up to her chest. "What's the matter, did he hit you? Did he make you cry?" Kagome didn't respond as she felt the bus move forward. Miroku looked at the front of the bus to see Rin and Shessomaru once again sharing a seat. When he looked back at the group, he saw Kagome's face buried into her knees.

"Will you just leave her alone!" Kouga finally said, trying to shut her up.

"What, are you pissed that she wouldn't come to you for comfort and went to Inuyasha instead? Face it, she likes him better, stop chasing after her." Kikyo was blunt, but only Sango could see the pain that was so apparent when looked for.

"You're being a bitch and you need to cut it out." He said, glaring at her. She only rolled her eyes.

"Hey, knock it out back there!" Shessomaru called back to the teens that now fell quiet. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. She still had her knees propped against her abdomen, but now her eyes were staring out the window towards the night sky that was now lit up with bright stars. It was hard to see anything clearly, but Inuyasha's eyesight was stronger than most humans.

"You Oka?" He asked her softly, making her glance over at him. She smiled weakly as she tried to speak, though she shook her head and stayed silent. "I know this isn't my business or anything, but why didn't you just tell Kikyo off?"

"I just couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"She was right, wasn't she?" Kagome kept her gaze on him for a second more before she turned back to the window.

"It's not a big deal. I'm over it."

"So he hit you?" She hesitated before answering.

"I…he didn't call it that. He just did it when I upset him."

"I don't care what the hell he called it!" She winced slightly when he raised his voice, forgetting it was Inuyasha in the seat with her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you mad at me." She said, pushing closer to the side of the bus. He let his two purple eyes drift towards her, softening when he saw her push away. He sighed as she moved over to her, lightly putting his hand on her arm to calm her. She flinched slightly when he touched her arm, it being the same spot where Naraku had scratched her.

"Sorry." He said quietly, which snapped Kagome's mind back into gear. "I didn't mean to hurt…you?" He stopped when he felt Kagome's body come in contact with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck securely, burying her face into his shirt. He was shocked but managed to wrap his arms around her comfortingly. By now he could feel his shirt wet from the droplets that now fell from Kagome's face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whispered, chocking back a sob. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he looked towards the back of the bus, glaring at the boy who had caused the problems. His focus came back to Kagome, who now seemed to remember what she was doing. "I didn't mean to hug you like that, I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry, that's all I hear from your mouth!" He said, watching her look up at him. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. Whatever the hell Naraku told you, he was wrong. Don't apologize for other people making mistakes." Kagome's eyes were not watering as she remember all the times she had apologized for Naraku's attacks.

"Then what am I supposed to say?" She asked, feeling Inuyasha's arms move slightly when he shrugged.

"Anything but sorry." Kagome sighed as she rubbed her arm absent-mindedly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"You're rubbing your arm, let me see it."

"No, I'm fine." Her defenses were up again, making Inuyasha sigh in frustration. Before she could protest, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and shoved her sleeve up, revealing the marks that Naraku had left.

"What did he do this for?" He asked softly, controlling his anger as best he could. When she shook her head and kept her mouth still, Inuyasha lightly tilted her head up, catching her gaze with his. "Why did he do that?"

"He didn't want me to come see you or be near you." She said quietly, throwing Inuyasha off guard. He remain silent and she continued. "He wants me to go back out with him and I don't want to."

"Then just don't."

"You just don't get it, I can't ignore him or he'll get mad a-"

"And what, he's going hurt you again?" She didn't respond. He now dropped his hand back around her, holding her closer to him. Once he felt her relax, he continued. "I promise you now, no matter what happened with him before, I won't let him touch you again."

"No, I don't want you to get involved in this. He'll hurt you, I won't let that happen." She said, though it was muffled because she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'd rather get hurt then let him come near you. I can handle being hit by him, and I'll just hit him back." She shook her head against his shoulder, though she didn't reply. Inuyasha grew curious when he heard nothing, but he didn't ask. The two were quiet until Inuyasha felt her move slightly. He glanced down at her to see her staring up at him, her eyes holding the same emotion as when they were getting on the bus.

"I can't let anyone get hurt by Naraku, I already know how that feels. Please don't do anything, I don't want you hurt." Inuyasha only tightened his grip on Kagome, never answering her plead. The rest of the ride was silent, Kagome slowly falling asleep against Inuyasha. He shifted slightly and looked down at her tear stained face. Fresh tears still rolled down her face, making his heart heavy at the thought she had cried herself to sleep. Inuyasha let his hand travel up to her face, slowly sliding his thumb over her cheek and wiping away the remaining tears, something he wouldn't do when others were watching. She shifted slightly in his soft hold, causing Inuyasha to pull away.

"Don't." she mumbled, moving closer to Inuyasha. He knew she wasn't awake, but he still felt uneasy about crossing her.

"Come on Kag." He tried to move again, but her grip only tightened and she squirmed slightly, curling into his lap.

"Don't leave me." He tried to control his blush as she snuggled deeper. He sighed slightly and relaxed, giving up an attempt to avoid questions from their friends. He glanced out the window, watching the black sky light up with sparkling stars.

How he had gotten himself into this position he was now in wasn't quite clear to him. When the bus finally stopped at the camp, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried Kagome off the bus, ignoring the glances from the others on the bus.

"I'm bringing her to her cabin." He informed Shessomaru, who only nodded carelessly. Inuyasha kept walking, somehow managing to open the door. He walked over to the bed that he assumed was Kagome's. Slowly he set her down on the bed and attempted to stand. Sadly for Inuyasha, Kagome's arms locked tighter around his neck, causing him to fall forward onto her. When the air left Inuyasha's lungs from the fall, Kagome slowly opened her eyes, which seemed to beg to submerged back into her eyelids.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She asked, pulling one of her arms from his neck to rub her eyes.

"I was trying to bring you back to your cabin without waking you up, but that obviously didn't work." He replied. She blinked before she looked around the room, and then back at Inuyasha.

"We're home?"

"Yea, now will you let me go!" She quickly drew her other arm away from him. He snorted slightly before he pushed himself off of her, avoiding her eyes. "Get some sleep, you need it." When he moved to leave, she quickly grabbed the bottom of his shirt, stopping him from getting to the door.

"Wait!" She said.

"What now?" He asked and she pulled on his shirt, making him tumbled back onto the bed. "What was that for!"

"I just want to know…"

"Know what?"

"Just if you meant what you said from before!" She bit her lip when she caught his gaze but kept her eyes on him.

"From the bus you mean?"

"That."

"Yes, I'm not going to let him hurt you, no matter what."

"But you could get hurt."

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" she ignored his question.

"I won't let him hurt you."

"So what do you want me to do, just ignore him when he does something like that cut on your arm!"

"He won't do it in front of anyone."

"Then let's just tell the manager at the camp!"

"It's his father's best friend; he won't kick Naraku out of the camp." She replied. He growled in anger as punched the bed, trying to imagine it as Naraku. "That's another reason you can't get on Naraku's bad side, he'll get you kicked out."

"Right now I don't give a damn about me."

"Yea well maybe I do!" Inuyasha watched her eyes open larger before her hand came up to her mouth, covering it. Before he could let one word from his smirking mouth, Sango came running into the room, followed by Rin and Kikyo.

"Oka, boys must leave right now!" Sango cried out, pushing Inuyasha out of the room and slamming the door. As soon as the door was shut, Rin and Sango turned to Kagome, their evil smiles making her move away from them.

"What are the looks for?" Kagome asked.

"Girl talk!" Both screamed, making Kagome fall backwards onto her bed.

"God save me." Kagome muttered, though he only seemed to laugh at her.

**Well that's the end of Chapter 9! I'm sorry to say this, but I won't be able to add another chapter for a little while…actually I can give you the date that the next one will come out! The next chapter will be out…April 25th! I know, 15 days…but hey, it's either that or May 2nd. So no complaining, though I would like a lot of reviews! If I don't, maybe I'll wait till the 2nd….how bout this (Since I'm so evilly sweet) If I don't get up to 60 by the time the 25th comes, then you will all have to wait till the 2nd! Mwhahaha! Aren't I so mean? P.S- Go check out my other short stories while your waiting for this one and review, maybe It'll help me write faster! It's called 'Love Gets me Every Time'**

**AnimeWillRuleTheWorld- Thanks for the review, I'm glad that you like my story and think its cool. And the story is going to get better, I promise you that! I hope you liked this chapter, review plz! **

**Inuyasha is my hottie hero- How on earth did you guess that? It must have taken a whole…10 seconds! LoL, well I'm glad that you like it if you did (That's usually the reason why someone reviews) and I hope that this chapter wasn't too predictable for you. **

**The Myth Keeper- I'm glad that someone sympathizes with me. It just makes me feel like I'm not doing a good job and that people don't want to read it anymore. But thanks for the review, and I'll try to write as much as I possibly can to get that chapter in sooner.**

**SamSam-aka-Sam- I yelled at you? Oh yea….sorry, my bad. Well I take that back, you are one of the only people that I can count on to review! So I made a mistake, evil people aren't perfect either! Well keep up the reviewing, and hope you like this chapter.**

**Yellowstarbutterfly- What is up with all the short messages? I can't write a real reply unless you give me stuffs to work with…ah owell, at least you reviewed. Thanks for that, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Leo Of the stars- Oh I like the idea with the pink bunnies and butterflies. Can you imagine Naraku being chased by a bunch of pink bunnies? Sadly I can…but anyways, thanks for the review and I hope that you like this chapter enough to review!**

**Lonely Youkai- I'm happy that you feel like a hero, and I'm happy that you like this story so much. I can always count on you to review, and it's always so long too! This chapter was sort of weird, but I hope that you enjoy all the sarcastic marks from Inuyasha and stuffz…yea…well I hope you liked it and I hope you review!**

**Chapter 10- You can tell a Person by their Horse**


	10. You can Tell a Person by their Horse

**Disclaimer- The person named Inuyasha and his Co. are not mine to have**

**_Chapter 10- You can tell a Person by their Horse _**

"It's been two weeks and you still can't make it here on time?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms as they three girls walked into the stables where they kept the horses for the camp. Kagome sighed and glared back at the other two girls. Sango looked like she was sleep walking and Kikyo was too busy with her portable mirror to notice the glare from her campmate. She had to make sure that she had enough make-up on to go into public.

"This isn't my fault; they just don't get ready quick enough. They either refuse to get out of bed or stay in the bathroom way too long. I'm always ready to leave in half the time they are." Kagome replied, walking over to her new friend. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes in annoyance though he smiled slightly when Kagome started laughing at Sango, who was only staying up because Miroku. Miroku currently was holding Sango up, who was too tired to notice that she had even started to fall. Kagome couldn't understand why Sango looked like she never got enough sleep when she always went to bed earlier than herself. Kagome had always seen Sango go to bed at the same time that Kikyo had, and Kagome was always the last one up.

Kagome always seemed to notice because she always went to bed at twelve thirty in the morning, but not before she had her late night talks with Inuyasha. Since both were lucky enough to have the beds closest to the windows, it was easy to talk without worrying about waking up the others. One time they almost got caught by Miroku, who had grown curious when he noticed that Inuyasha never went to bed. Luckily Kagome ducked out of her window before Miroku could see her, and Inuyasha lied about needing fresh air.

"You must miss me so much when I'm gone." Kikyo was still under the assumption that Inuyasha liked her, though nothing was farther from the truth. In reality, Inuyasha didn't like Kikyo as anything more than an acquaintance. While Kikyo's theory was not true, the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome was. Though neither seemed to acknowledge the relationship out loud, both could tell that over the couple weeks they had known each other, they had slowly started to feel a connection between them. When asked about the association with the other camper, Inuyasha and Kagome would always argue that they hated the other.

"I'm sure that's exactly it." Kagome replied.

"Well it's not like he was waiting for you."

"Oh no, not like he needs his buddy to go anywhere. Of course he wouldn't wait for me, what was I thinking?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"You know what I meant, it's not like he wants to wait for you."

"I never said that he did."

"Oka girls, isn't it a little too early for you two to be fighting?" Sango yawned out and stood up on her own two feet, catching both girls' attention. Kagome only snorted and Kikyo looked away from both girls, though she kept her mouth closed. Sango smiled gently at both girls, the cobwebs from slumber still clouding her mind.

"You girls should listen to Sango more often, I still have a couple lunch room chores that you two could do if you don't stop with the constant bickering." Rin said, walking towards the group. Both girls tensed at the thought, remembering the last consequence when they had gotten into a screaming match about who spent more time in the shower. "Those cabin walls needed a good wash, of course you two must have seen that when you were scrubbing them."

"That was probably one of the funniest things I saw at this camp so far." Kouga said, laughing slightly when both girls glared at him.

"You only say that because you didn't get attacked with sponges." Inuyasha remarked, unconsciously rubbing his cheek where the first sponge had been thrown. "I got pelted at least 15 times by Kagome."

"Not my fault you were laughing at me." Kagome replied innocently.

"Oka guys, lets focus. Today we're going to do a little horseback riding." Rin said cheerfully, much too bright for the campers.

"What, horseback riding?" Sango glanced back at Miroku who was usually quiet in the morning. By noon, the sun was up and so was Miroku's talkative side, bur until then Miroku was normally silent.

"Well yea, that's what we're at the stables for." Rin replied, watching the boy's blue eyes dip into sadness. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's oka." Rin shrugged at Miroku's reply and started to walk to the stable's sliding doors, explaining the importance of keeping safe on the horse you were riding. Sango couldn't concentrate as she looked at Miroku, who now had his eyes pinned to the floor. She felt a slight twinge of pain sting her heart as she stepped closer to her friend, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Like Kagome, Sango had gotten to know her buddy better. Since most of the time that the group was together Kagome and Inuyasha would argue, Sango and Miroku learned how to block them out and talk to each other instead. Many times Miroku and Sango would walk around the camp, slowly remembering it piece by piece. As they learned more about each other, Sango realized just how many secrets Miroku held locked up inside of him. The main one that he refused to talk about was the silver locket that he normally kept under his shirt at all times. When she asked, he simply ignored the question and changed the subject.

"You Oka?" She asked. He nodded his head softly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"You just seemed so gloomy when she mentioned the horseback riding." Miroku paused a moment before he looked over at Sango, quickly grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"I'm just remembering some things, but I don't want you to think about it." Sango blushed as she glanced down at their hands, looking back at Miroku to see a warm smile on his lips. "Can you do me that favor and not think about it?"

"I can try not to, but I won't promise anything." She replied, making him nod. He turned back to listen to Rin, though he kept her hand interlocked with his.

"Oka, now I'm going to assign you all horses to use for when we come here to ride." Rin said, clapping her hands together in excitement. Horses had always been an interest for Rin, growing up on a farm with over 40 of them. "Come on, I'll show you the horses."

"Hey, where's Shessomaru?" Kagome asked, making Rin shrug.

"Somewhere on the trail we're going to be on later. He told me that he'll meet up with us later on." She said, walking over to the green stable doors.

"Oh, so you and Shessomaru talk a lot?" Miroku asked, making Rin stop.

"Well…I-I mean it's required to ta-talk about the pl-plans for the ne-next day and all…" She stumbled on her words, making the girls giggle and Inuyasha roll his eyes.

"Why don't you just say that you were talking, it's not like that's against the law." Inuyasha said, making Rin glare over at him before preceding the rest of the way to the stables. "What's her problem?"

"Ugh never mind Inuyasha." Kagome said, following her counselor. Rin heaved the stable door open, letting it lock to the sides.

"And I always thought stables were red." Kouga said walking into the barn as the group studied the separate stalls. Each one had a unique horse, the rows endless.

"How many horses do you have here?" Sango asked, pulling Miroku behind her.

"Enough for each kid over nine to ride." Rin replied, making Kagome's eyes widen.

"That's a lot of horses." She watched Rin stop at the very end of the stalls, looking at the horses that rested there.

"You will all be assigned to a horse and when you get that horse, you will be completely responsible for it." Rin instructed, making the girls nod. The boys on the other hand, snickered at the stern look that Rin had sent all of them. "Excuse me, but what's so funny?"

"Nothing at all." Miroku, the most respectful one replied. Inuyasha only stood up straight, saluting Rin.

"Yes mame', the horses will be cleaned every Monday, fed every day at seventeen hundred hours, and every stall will pass inspections." Kouga and Miroku broke into another set of laughter as Inuyasha dropped his hand to his side, smirking slightly at the outraged look on Rin's face.

"So you think you're all that because you can pull off a joke?" All kindness vanished from Rin's voice as she stepped in front of Inuyasha. "Let me tell you something Inuyasha…every day, these horses need the same things that us humans do. They need food, water, and exercise. Without these three things, the horses die. And if you kill your horse, I will kill you. So I suggest you shut your mouth, nod like the bonehead you are, and let me assign you a horse before I make you walk every time we go out riding!"

By now, Inuyasha had practically fallen backwards in surprise. Though Rin was older, she was much shorter than Inuyasha and seemed like a very timid person. She appeared to always have a smile on and rarely got mad. But what the boys never saw was when Rin got angry, so they had no clue the true power that she held. Sadly for the girls, Rin had snapped at them once, and they paid the price.

"Um Rin…does this mean we're going to have to clean the horses?" Kikyo asked, making Rin turn sharply to the girl. Over the past two weeks, Kikyo seemed to be less of the city girl that thought she was better than everyone else, and more of a normal girl that sometimes joined in the fun with the other girls. The change was rare though, and mostly she stayed the same as she had when she came to the camp.

"Well yea; that's taking care of it." Rin replied, pushing a piece of free red hair behind her ear.

"Can't someone else do my horse for me!" Kikyo asked, making Rin sigh.

"No, now let me assign the horses." She replied. When Kikyo stayed silent, Rin continued. "Oka, I'm going to show the horse and explain its history a little. Then when I'm done, you can tell me if you want the horse or not."

"What about you, do you have a horse of your own here?" Miroku asked, making Rin nod.

"Yup, her name is Bubblegum." Rin smiled as she looked into the stall with the name 'Bubblegum' engrave above it. She then looked at the list next to the stall, running her finger down it. "It seems that we have six horses around this area. It's Austin, Hot Shot, Grace, Princess, Steel, and Marshmallow."

"Well stop talking and show us the horses." Kouga said, making Rin glare over at him before walking into the stable with the word 'Austin' written over it. When she emerged from the cot again, she brought a beautiful black horse making the campers back up slightly. The only one who was unfazed by the massive creature was Miroku. Even thought it looked powerful, it also seemed serene.

"This is Austin everyone." Rin said, stroking the jet black mane. "He's an Andalusian, and is one of the strongest horses in the camp. The Andalusia was bred by Carthusian monks in the late middle ages, and is considered the noblest animals in the world. Even in these days, the Andalusian is high in rankings for being beautiful."

"That thing is huge!" Sango gasped out, making Rin laugh.

"Don't worry, the other ones are smaller." She replied, slightly unnerving Sango.

"I want to ride him." Miroku said, walking up and rubbing the horse's ear. He looked over at the group, as if waiting for anyone to argue. Most stayed quiet, though not all.

"Are you crazy Miroku, that thing could kill you if it wanted!" Sango said, quickly walking up to him. He only shook his head as if he knew she was going to reply with that exact sentence.

"It's Oka Sango, I can handle him." He grabbed the saddle that was placed on the horse's back and easily glided onto the horse, looking back at Rin. "It is oka if I take him outside and try him out?"

"Sure, but stay close." Sango watched Miroku ride out on the horse, slight concern apparent in her eyes. "Oka, time to bring out Hotshot. Now I warn you, each of these horses has their personalities, and this next one is a little bit…well…cocky." Each teen glanced at each other when Rin left, but their gazes returned to the camp counselor when she returned with another horse. Its eyes were large and brown, his coat a deep chestnut brown. "Now this is hotshot."

"What's with the name?" Inuyasha swore he heard the horse snort at his question. He growled at the horse and Kagome blinked in surprise when the noticed how alike his growl was to a dog. "Go ahead and do that again, I'll send you to the glue factory!" Another snort.

"Inuyasha, please don't threaten the horse." Rin said, almost losing her kindness when Inuyasha ignored her.

"You stupid animal!" Inuyasha was about to attack the horse when Kagome cut in.

"So what's the horse's breed?"

"This is an Arabian horse. These horses are very fast and some myths claim God fashioned the desert south wind into a creature that 'shall fly without wings'. They are considered proud horses, and they can't be mistaken for any type of breed." Rin explained.

"And it seems to love to piss Inuyasha off." Sango said humorously.

"I'll have Hotshot; after all, we share many common interests." Kouga said, Kikyo glancing over at him.

"Like what, a big ego?" She asked, smiling at his glare. Over the past two weeks that the two had been stuck together, Kikyo and Kouga had grown strong feelings of disgust for each other.

"No, we're both fast, and we both like pissing Inuyasha off." He replied. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes as Kouga grabbed Hotshot's reigns and led him outside.

"I'm getting really stuffed up in here, why don't you four go outside and I'll bring the horses out to you." Rin suggested. The group only nodded and walked the same path that Kouga and Hotshot had taken. As soon as they entered the sunlight again, they squinted their eyes while they got used to the sun.

"What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be getting horses?" Miroku asked, now riding over to his friend.

"They are, I wanted to get out of there, it was too crowded and the hay was messing around with my allergies." Rin said, walking out with a tan horse. "This is steel, and he is a Buckskin horse. They are very strong and have been compared to wet leather for their toughness. The have more stamina, determination, and are more difficult to control than most horses. People who ride these horses sometimes have a hard time." Rin tried to enlighten the teens about each horse, though it wasn't necessary. The group seemed to like the facts and nodded when she was done. "Any takers?"

"I think that Inuyasha should get that horse, since he's so strong and determined." Kikyo said, winking at Inuyasha and giggling. Kagome rolled her eyes, looking at the horse that now stared at Inuyasha. She smiled when she saw a slight grin pass by Inuyasha's lips.

"I think you and Steel should partner up." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, her eyes darting from him and back to the horse. "But not because you're 'strong and determined'."

"Well then it's settled, you get Steel." Sango concluded making Inuyasha nod before walking over and holding Steel's reigns.

"Oka, well not that the three boys are settled, it's time to bring out the girls." Rin smiled before bounding back into the stables.

"I just want the prettiest one; you two can take the other ones." Kikyo said, pulling out a mirror as she talked.

"Whatever, I just want a horse, preferably caramel with a black mane." Sango said.

"Then I'm guessing you want Grace?" Rin pulled out a horse that looked exactly as Sango described.

"Oh it's just what I wanted!"

"Well Grace is what we call a New Forest Pony. It was named after the New forest that lies along the English coast, between Southampton and Bournemouth. Now new forest ponies are strong, intelligent, fast, but also a little tempered. Grace was bred where most of these horses are, in the mountains." Rin explained. By the end of the last sentence, Sango had already grabbed the reigns and was petting Grace, who seemed to be very affectionate.

"Oh she is so perfect! Thanks for letting me have her girls." Sango said, causing Kagome to laugh.

"We didn't say you could have her, you took her without asking."

"Well she's mine now."

"And since she's yours, I can present Princess." Rin said, dragging a horse from behind her.

"She seems stubborn." Miroku said, watching Rin drag her in front of the two remaining girls.

"Believe me, she is. She's also a royal pain the-" Rin was censored by Kikyo's scream.

"She's royalty!"

"Well yea, she won over thirty awards for best show before her owner died. She was given to us after that."

"What kind of horse is she?" Kagome asked.

"Connemara." Rin replied. "She's another one of those horses you can't miss. Her mane is black like a lot of horses, but her skin is more of a rare copper color. She's also very demanding you could say. When we first got her, she wouldn't go near the other horses and she always had to be fed first."

"She she's royalty and a rare horse?" Kikyo asked. Rin just nodded. "I want that horse." When Kikyo turned to Kagome, her excitement shone in her eyes, which slightly scared Kagome. Kagome waited for Kikyo to say something rude, though Kikyo surprised her with what she said. "Do you mind if I have her?"

"Um what?" Kagome asked, making Kikyo sigh.

"I'm asking you if I can have her." Kagome paused for a moment, as if waiting for Kikyo to start laughing before taking the horse. But when Kikyo stayed still and didn't say a word, Kagome shook her head.

"I'll have the last one, I don't mind." Kagome replied. Kikyo smiled slightly before grabbing the reigns and walking away from Kagome.

"Those two will make an interesting pair. They are both royal pains." Inuyasha whispered to his best friend. Miroku only smiled smugly and chuckled.

"That it will be." Miroku replied.

"Oka, I'll go get Marshmallow for you." Rin said, walking away from the group.

"Wonder what your horse will be like." Sango said.

"I really don't care what horse it is, I just hope it doesn't want to kill me or anything." Kagome replied.

"I doubt a horse with the name Marshmallow would be a murderer. In fact, horses don't go murdering people!" Sango said laughing.

"I didn't say that." Kagome protested. Sango burst in mirth as Inuyasha only rolled his eyes, joining the conversation.

"Sure sounded like it." He said.

"Whatever." She replied.

"Oka Kagome, here's Marshmallow!" When Rin pulled the horse out of the stables, Kagome had to hold her breath. Brown eyes now stared at her as she slowly walked towards the horse.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful." Sango whispered. Rin nodded in agreement.

"This is a pinto, they were considered to have legendary magical qualities in battles. These horses were in many art pieces throughout the Middle East. They are considered one of the most attractive horses, thought they don't need to be as groomed as most show horses." Marshmallow looked like she was from a painting, the black and white smudges making her priceless.

"She's really pretty. Kagome said. Before Kagome could reach Marshmallow, the horse walked towards her quickly, making Rin lose her grasp on the horse's reigns. Kagome unconsciously stepped back, thought stopped when Marshmallow stopped a mere foot in front of her. Kagome held her breath when Marshmallow stuck her snot forward, but relaxed slightly when its nose when down to her hand and nuzzled it. "Nice to meet you too." She said, letting out a contained breath.

"It seems Marshmallow really likes you." Miroku said, making Kagome smile.

"She's really pretty." Kikyo said softly, causing Kouga to look back at her. Though her intentions were kind, Kouga seemed to think that she was letting her sarcasm out.

"Can't you just be happy for her?" Kouga asked, making Kikyo glance over at him.

"What are you talking about? I just complimented her!" Kikyo said, making the other's attention to be drawn to them.

"No, you were just making fun on her." Kouga snapped out, making Kikyo's anger rise.

"What do you know you dumb jerk?"

"Are we going to sit here and argue or are we going to ride?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded as the people that were on the ground hopped onto their horses. Rin, who had gotten her horse during the dispute, slowly took the front of the line.

"Oka, we're going into the forest for a long time, and I must warn you that there's no stopping for breaks. I'm also telling you that in the end, the prize that you will get will be worth all the riding." Rin said, directing the riders into the forest where the past was.

Many hours, logs, holes, and complaints later, the group was less that one mile from their destination. The group had caught up with Shessomaru who was riding a horse named Lightening. The two counselors rode in the front, followed by Kikyo who was afraid of being last. After her were Kagome and Inuyasha, followed by Sango and Miroku. Kouga trailed at the end, though seemed pleased to get away from Kikyo. Sango was content as she looked around the forest, always being interested in nature and all its residents. She glanced over at Miroku, who still seemed out of his normal mood.

"Don't be sad, we'll be at our destination soon." She said cheerfully, though he barely noticed. She slowly dropped her smile as she leaned over carefully, pushing his shoulder to get his attention. "Are you Oka?"

"Of course, I must have spaced out or something." He said softly, thought she didn't believe him.

"I want to talk to you when we get back to camp." It wasn't a request, but more of a demand, so Miroku only looked forwards towards the two people in front of him. Surprisingly, both were unusually quiet.

"My, looked like you two are quiet. I wonder if you two would act like this for your first date. Of course, that would probably be right before you two start making out." Inuyasha almost fell off his horse when he heard his friend's comment. The horse under Inuyasha wobbled slightly at the sudden movement from Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you talking about! We are never going on a date. I mean, who would want to go with someone as stupid as her?" When Miroku winced, Inuyasha looked at him strangely. "What now?"

"I think you pissed her off." Miroku whispered. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was staring ahead of her, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Ah, come on Kagome-"Inuyasha said, thought Kagome only snapped at him.

"Better be careful, I might be too dense to understand you complicated words." Her words stung like acid on Inuyasha's heart.

"I didn't mean you were dumb."

"Then what did you mean when you called me stupid!"

"I…um…"

"I should have known." She ignored his protest as she slowly pushed Marshmallow to ride next to Kikyo.

"Now that's bad. When she'd rather ride next to Kikyo than with you, then you know that you messed up." Inuyasha glared at Miroku's comment but stayed quiet, mentally screaming at himself.

"Stupid Inuyasha." Kagome muttered, catching Kikyo's attention.

"Aw, did Kagome and Inuyasha have a little fight?" She asked. Kagome only rolls her eyes.

"Why would you care?"

"I'm just curious, take a chill pill." She replied as she edged Princess closer to Kagome and Marshmallow. She smirked as she realized how close her foot was to grazing the side of Kagome's horse. A slight shadow of sadness cast over Kikyo's face as the girl sighed. _I wonder if she'll ever realize why I've done everything I have for her. I doubt she's ever going to know…_Kikyo shook her head when she heard Kagome sigh.

"He's just a jerk." Kagome said more to herself than Kikyo.

"Well then maybe you need time to cool down." With that final statement, Kikyo kicked the side of Kagome's horse. Marshmallow's eyes widened in panic as she veered up, causing Kagome to quickly grab onto the horse's mane. Her lips went instantly dry when she felt herself slipping, though she kept herself close to the freaked horse. The group barely had time to hear Kagome's scream before Marshmallow raced off.

**That's the end of this chapter! I got my reviews so I decided to give you all this chapter! Of course you still won't get the next chapter till next week and all, but at least you have this one right? I know that this was kind of a cliffy, but hey, at least you get another chapter next week! Some people just ditched their stories and don't ever write them again! Now that just makes me mad…well review and I'll get it out as fast as I can! Remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter will come out! **

**The Myth Keeper- And once again, thanks for the review. I'm happy that you liked it. I try my best, and with all the softball, umping, and writing, it's hard to keep up with everything. But I spared the hours to make sure that I got this out this week, just for people like you.**

**AnimeWillRuletheWorld- I liked the last chapter as much as I liked the one with Sango/Miroku fluff! My favorite paring is the Inu/Kag one and all, but I think that the scene with Kaede and Myoga came out well. But the fact that she trusts Inuyasha more is going to help later on, and that means only on thing…more fluff!**

**Kagome112593- Surprisingly you aren't the first person to threaten me to write more. Though I'm a little spooked out, I'm flattered that you liked the story. Now the only thing that makes me wonder about my safety is what happens if get shut off or something? Better keep one eye open when sleeping I guess…**

**Kagomeof2005- What is with all the Kagome's threatening me! Gosh, I know that you all love the fluff with Inu and Kag but I mean come on, you know that I wouldn't desert this story that way! Unless I don't get reviews…then I can't promise anything. I've got a busy enough schedule. **

**InuyashaMaster- Oka I'll answer this question right now for you! You see I was in my English class one day and we were talking about how some writers have a special trademark in their work to make sure that it stood out or something. So I was writing in class (SHH don't tell my teacher, she chucks erasers at me when I do!) and I realized that I could do that with the word 'okay' and since it honestly has the 'a' sound at the end, it'd still be the same word. There, I hope that answered your question, oh yea, glad that you like my story!**

**Shikonjewelsdarkshadow- I was wondering at first who you were, and I was like 'she knows my story and knows me yet I have no clue who it is….stalker anyone?' but then I saw the second review and I was like 'oh oka…' As to the apology about the short review, it was anything but short. I've have some people who wrote like three words and expected me to make some long passage from it. LoL. **

**Leo of the Stars- My friend thinks that being attacked by pink bunnies would be wicked fun! I was like 'AHHH wth…' and it was really weird. Anyways, thanks for reviewing once again, where would I be without people like you who stay with me no matter what. I'm happy that someone likes my writing enough to write a review in every chapter!**

**Lil-Anime-Chick- Congratulations, you were the icing on the chapter cake! Because of your one review, the sixty mark was hit and I was astounded. You are the lucky winner of the grand prize!...When I know what that is, I'll make sure to tell you and then let you have it. If you have anything in mind then you can just tell me in a review or whatever. **

**Inuxkag4ever- I got two reviews from you, so I feel very special! Even though they weren't like 3000 pages long, I still feel touched that you would take the time, even when the goal of 60 was reached, and write two nice reviews about my story. Also I really like your name; it's just the best thing I've seen in a while. Inu and Kag are the best couple, and I bet that you didn't like how they got into a little fight in this one, but you will like the next one. It's going to have a little Inu/Kag fluff.**

**Mitsu-Rena- Yes, you just made my day! That's the one thing that I love to hear, that I captured the personalities of the characters. The only one that I had to change slightly was Kikyo, but it was worth it. Though I don't really like Kikyo, I understand how she feels and why she feels so betrayed. When I first started writing this, I was planning on making her life miserable, but now I'm going to add a little secret side to this mysterious character. Have fun reading it! **

**Lovableeyes- Wow, you're pretty smart. The exs always seem to try and get back the relationship they screwed up. I'm not sure how Inuyasha will react to this little problem…but by the end, I wouldn't be surprised if Inuyasha knocked a few brain cells out of Naraku's head!...Not like I'm FORESHADOWING or anything, nope, not at all…ahhh oka, glad you liked it and I hope you review again!**

**Chapter 11- The Mysteries Begin**


	11. The Mystery Begins

**Disclaimer- The one called Inuyasha is not in my possession at the moment….but he will be…one day!**

**_Chapter 11-The Mystery Begins_**

"Someone help me!" Kagome screamed, clinging to Marshmallow as if it was her last tie to life. Sango couldn't form words, her thoughts scattered when she saw her friend's horse disappear from her sight. In a vast attempt to control her horse, Kagome grabbed the reigns with one hand and pulled hard. "Please stop! Marshmallow calm down."

"God damnit can't that girl keep herself out of trouble." Ignoring the protests from the counselors, Inuyasha grabbed his horse's reigns and quickly took off after the two runaways. Inuyasha couldn't shove down the strong feeling of fear that slipped into his heart. As if Steel understood his new master, he quickly increased his speed, slowly catching sight of the speeding fugitive. With extra effort, Inuyasha pulled Steel hard enough to move to the side of Marshmallow and Kagome before Marshmallow guided them into an area filled with trees.

Inuyasha's eyes quickly glanced over to Kagome, who was hunched over her horse. Her brown eyes were sealed tightly as her shaking hands desperately clutched Marshmallow's mane. Her wits were scrambled, the fear of another outburst from her horse holding coherent thoughts captive.

"Kagome snap out of it!" Inuyasha's voice quickly reached Kagome's ears, making her eyes open swiftly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome quickly lifted herself from the horse, her fear diminished. Her cry was not sorrow-filled or upset like Inuyasha had suspected, but joyful and hopeful.

"What the hell are you doing!" He asked, clearly showing his anger. She ducked slightly when a branch crossed her head's path, looking back at him.

"Marshmallow got spooked back there and now she won't stop."

"Have you pulled on the reigns or even tried to stop her?"

"No I just decided to scream my head off for fun!" Inuyasha was going to respond to her mocking answer when she looked past his shoulder and dipped down. "Duck!" Inuyasha quickly forgot his anger and dropped his head. He felt the hair on his head graze past the branch, making a wave of anxiety hit him hard. His mind reeled as he tried to form a plan as he felt Steel slacken slightly. The sudden movement gave Inuyasha an idea.

"Kagome, I want you to try and keep Marshmallow running." He called over to her, though the look on her face proved her confusion.

"I don't think I'll have a problem with that, but why?"

"If she keeps going she's just going to lose her energy. She'll slow down and eventually stop."

"How long will that take?"

"I have no clue; I'm, just winging it here."

"And that's going to help me how!"

"Just shut your mouth and don't get yourself killed." Kagome only shifted her eyes forward enough to avoid another low branch. She felt a rush of adrenaline course through her body as she tried to maintain a cool head. _I just hope his plan works, or I'll haunt him when I'm dead! _Soon after Inuyasha's command, Marshmallow's speed slackened greatly. Kagome smiled as she glanced over at Inuyasha.

"She's loosing her energy, you were right!" Inuyasha sighed in relief as she started laughing, though it stopped when she spotted a thick limb hanging in front of Inuyasha's path. "Inuyasha, wat-" Her scream was cut sharply as Inuyasha's chest came in contact with the branch. The force knocked Inuyasha off Steel's back, causing a sickening noise of his body crashing into the ground below him. Kagome could only scream, which triggered Marshmallow's stored energy. Marshmallow started to speed up again, brining the panicked girl with her.

Kagome wasted no time swinging her right leg over to join her left leg on the saddle. Because of the fear of Inuyasha's injuries, Kagome attempted to jump off the horse, but was knocked off before she had the chance to jump. Her body met the ground and she rolled a couple feet, causing her arm to be dragged across the forest floor. She felt her body slump slightly when she stopped, though she wasted no time hauling herself to her knees. She noticed her hands were slightly scuffed, though they weren't bad. As for her arm, she barely registered the pain that now shot through her arm from the slice she had received. She stumbled to her feet, sprinting where had seen Inuyasha crash.

"Oh god let him be alright. I don't want to see him hurt." Though she felt the darkening truth of the situation circle around her mind, her heart was not touched by doubt. When her brown eyes caught sight of Inuyasha's body, her breath hitched. He was motionless and in the same spot where he had fallen. She tried to shake the mist that fogged her mind as she ran over to him. She slowly kneeled next to him, tossing her helmet off in the process. She tenderly loosened his helmet and slid it off, checking his head for any injuries. She gently placed her hand over the deep gash that now dug across his left cheek, blood seeping down his face.

Though the apprehension that grew in her chest was great, Kagome couldn't help but notice the serene look that stretched across his face. His face held no real expression other than contentment. She lightly traced her thumb across his lips, which were now resting in a small smile. _What caused him to be the way he is? How come he can't seem to be cheerful or even show any emotion other than anger? Did something happen that was so bad that he can't even be happy? _Kagome snapped from her thought and pulled her hand back, a blush creeping onto her face from her previous actions.

"Inuyasha wake up please." Kagome whispered, shaking him firmly. When she got no response, panic bubbledinside of her. She shook him again, this time hard. The pressure she added greeted her with crimson paint dampening her hand. She looked down at his shirt, though she couldn't tell the red from his shirt and the blood. When she realized that the only option in order to get to the wound was to remove the garment of clothing, she hesitated.

"How am I going to explain this to him if he wakes up? He's going to freak and call me a pervert or something!" She muttered to herself. Sighing in frustration, Kagome gradually grabbed the bottom of the shirt, pulling it up slowly and threw his arms. She kept her eyes on the shirt for a moment before she glanced back at Inuyasha, staring at the very apparent wound in his shoulder.

"He must have fallen on his stomach first before he rolled over." Kagome felt a sting of guilt in her heart when she remembered why he had been on the unwritten trail to begin with. _This is all because I couldn't control my own horse. These wounds are so deep, and the one in his shoulder could have pieced him in the heart! I have to get him back to camp before something else happens. _Now Kagome was stuck. She was in the middle of nowhere with Inuyasha, who was unconscious and unable to help. The horses were long gone. _And I bet they found their way back perfectly fine. _Kagome thought bitterly.

"Ugh I can't get a break today! All I've gotten is frustration, and now I'm the cause of Inuyasha getting himself knocked out by some stupid tree bough!" She sighed as a slight glare darted into her eyes, causing her to cover her eyes with her hands. "And to add the icing on the cake, some stupid shiny thing in that tree is blinding me! Oh I just want to kill that st-" Kagome cut herself off when she noticed that the item she was being blinded by was the pin from before. "Wait, I know where I am now!"

Kagome's spirits skyrocketed as she jumped up, her new found luck causing her to dance around. She stopped when she realized how idiotic she looked, but the goofy smile that she sported still stayed glued to her lips. She looked down at the boy she knew she was going to have to lug to the lake. The moment of joy was lost to amazement as she slowly glided back down to the floor, staring at the wound on Inuyasha's shoulder.

His shoulder's injury was repairing faster than she had ever seen a gash heal. She blinked in wonder as she saw the skin repairing itself, making her back up slightly. In a matter of seconds the blood that had been pouring from the slash slowed and the lesion was now just a cut.

"Oka, he is defiantly going to have to explain what is up with him. That can't be normal, it just can't be!" Kagome only shook her thoughts away from her clouded brain as she slowly threw Inuyasha's arm over her shoulder, carrying him back to their secret hideout.

The sun's rays had been sinking for almost an hour, though it barely seemed a minute for Inuyasha, who now slowly opened his purple eyes. The night sky that shone above him startled Inuyasha, though when he tried to speak, a searing pain shot through his cheek. His hand instantly fell onto his check, though it was covered with a cloth. He pulled his hand away, holding the soft green strip of fabric that was now darkened with blood. It took only a moment for the moment of what he was doing before he blacked out.

"Kagome…What happened to Kagome?" He asked himself as he sat up quickly. He swiftly scanned over the area that he was in, recognizing it as his secret relaxation spot. His gaze stopped at the tree that hung its arms over the pond, or rather the girl leaning against it. He stood up, shivering slightly from the night's cold breath. He felt exposed to the wind, thought didn't realize until he saw Kagome with his shirt that he was bare. He crossed his arms over his shown flesh as he bent over the sleeping girl.

"Kagome wake up." He whispered. When she didn't move he lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, wake up."

"No, I don't feel good, I can't go to school." Inuyasha kept down his smirk at Kagome's automatic excuse for a longer sleep session. He shook her again, watching her nose wrinkle in protest before she pulled his shirt closer to her.

"I don't think we have to go to school at camp." Kagome opened her eyes, yawning before looking up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you knew that." Kagome's bewilderment soon turned to shock as she scrambled to stand up only to fall back onto her butt again. "Maybe I should sit down so you don't hurt yourself." Inuyasha sighed before he sat next to her. He pulled back when he felt her hand turning his head, though swallowed thickly when he felt her petting his cheek. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"It's completely gone." She whispered. Without giving Inuyasha time to question her, she shoved him onto the ground, staring at the spot where a loose bandage made from her shirt hung. She pulled it away from the spot to see where the bleeding wound had once been. She gasped as she gaped at his shoulder, searching for any proof that Inuyasha had been punctured.

"What are you looking at!" Inuyasha finally sat up again, causing Kagome to squeak before falling into his lap. His head was inches away from hers, his eyes locked on her astonished face. When she didn't respond, Inuyasha waved his hand in front of her face. She looked up at him in after shock.

"Don't you remember anything?"

"No, now will you give me my shirt!" She barely understood what he said as she mindlessly dropped his shirt on his shoulder. He quickly welcomed the warmth that surrounded him when he slipped it on.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember you screaming and then I blacked out…Why, I didn't hurt you did I?" The urgency in his voice caught her off guard as she gaze up into his purple eyes. She blinked slightly at the tint of alarm that shaded his voice. _Why would he think that he hurt me? Wait, does this mean that he actually cares if I get hurt or not? No, it can't mean that. He just doesn't want to get into trouble with the counselors I bet. _She smiled sadly at him and shook her head, causing him to glance at her weirdly. _What's with her sad face? I didn't say anything bad did I? Maybe I really did hurt her and she just doesn't want to tell me or something! No, Kagome wouldn't lie to me about that and I'd be able to tell. Then what's her problem? _

"Actually you got hurt yourself." She replied, watching his eyes widen slightly before she continued. "I wish I could show you what I'm talking about, but well, the cuts are both gone." A full minute passed where silence was the only sound to be heard by either camper. Kagome shifted slightly while Inuyasha kept his gaze towards the sky. Finally he spoke, though it was brief.

"I see." His voice was hushed and he looked down at his covered chest where he imagined the gash was.

"It healed so fast, I almost missed it." She admitted, biting her lip while she waited for him to look up again. When he did, she moved on. "How did your body heal so fast?" Inuyasha's eyes shifted from Kagome to the lake next to them.

"What are you talking about 'fast', it must of just been small."

"Stop acting like you don't know what is going on! It was all the way into your shoulder and you know it."

"How could I know? I was unconscious remember?"

"Well it was deep, so deep it would have left a scar on a normal person." Her words stung worse than she knew or could even dream of. He looked away angrily, though inside his heart cracked. _She thinks I'm not normal. She must see me as some monster, some freak. I should have known it would be the same with her, and if she ever found out the entire truth, she would run away. _He shook his head and glared back at her.

"I'm perfectly normal." He protested. A slightly desperate sound rung in his voice and didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"What is with you and the word normal?" Inuyasha only shook his head and kept his eyes hidden. She sighed before she placed her hand onto his cheek as she had in the forest. Her fingers traced where the cut once laid, both teens slowly relaxing into a comfortable silence. The slow stroking of her fingers relaxed him, making him unconsciously lean his head into her hand. She looked at the boy who now held his eyes shut. She couldn't help but giggle, making him look up at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry; you just looked like a puppy." When she saw him glare up at her, she only laughed harder. "But it was really cute."

"I'm not cute and I'm not a puppy." He growled out, only making her comparison more realistic.

"What are we going to do now; we're stuck here till tomorrow morning." She asked, trying to change the subject.

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue." He replied, watching her yawn. "How long did you sleep?"

"I went to bed after it got dark, but I don't have a watch so I wouldn't know." She replied.

"Well then get some sleep."

"No way, you need it more than me. I'll stay up and watch out for any hungry predators to make sure we are actually alive in the morning."

"I've been asleep since noon when I blacked out, how do you figure I need it?"

"Because that wasn't sleeping, that was just being knocked out!" Inuyasha tried to control his temper, though his patience with the stubborn girl was slipping.

"Will you just go to sleep damnit! I swear you must be the most stubborn girl I know."

"You aren't any better dummy!"

"I'm not a dummy."

"Then if you aren't, go to sleep."

"You aren't sleeping either, that means that you're dumb too." Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but stopped when she realized that he was right.

"I guess you're right, I'm the dummy." His eyes softened slightly before he roughly turned her to the side. "Hey, what are you doing? Yo-" She stopped when she felt two arms circle around her waist, pulling her side up against a warm wall, which was more comfortable than the tree she had slept against before. She looked back at Inuyasha who was looking over to the side.

"If you die from the cold then I'll get in trouble, and since neither of us brought anything to keep warm…" He trailed off and let her draw her own conclusions, waiting till she nodded.

"I guess the same thing goes for you too. I don't want you to die either, because then not only would I get in trouble, but I'd lose a good friend." She smiled up at him as his shocked eyes watched her. Words slipped away from him as he tried to think of something to say.

"Yea I guess the same goes for you." He finally managed out. Even though the sentence wasn't the best way, Kagome knew it was Inuyasha's way of admitting the friendship they shared. They fell silent for a moment, both looking at the other until the realization of the other's look drove them to look away. Kagome's second yawn of the night reminded Inuyasha of how they had gotten into the moment of silence."Now be a smart dummy and get some sleep." The command was gentle but strong in its own sense.

"That's an oxymoron." She muttered before leaning against him, her head subsiding in the crook of his neck.

"Whatever get some sleep." She only nodded before casting black curtains over her eyes with the insides of her eyelids. His tense muscles relaxed completely when her breaths slowed into a gentle rhythm. He sighed slightly as he absentmindedly stroked her hair, staring up at the sky. _Well now she knows that I'm exactly normal, but how long will it be until she starts asking more questions? Knowing Kagome and her curiosity, it won't be too long until she starts sneaking through my past._ A loud rustle in the bushes near by caught Inuyasha's attention, putting his feelings on hold. _Damnit, why now! _

"Inuyasha, Kagome, where are you?" Miroku called out, stepping on a twin gang snapping it in half. Inuyasha knew they were near by. He shook Kagome roughly making her wake up sooner than either expected.

"What is with you and waking me up? Is it your fetish or something?" She asked.

"Well sorry princess, but I don't want the others to find this spot." Kagome shot up in Inuyasha's arms, glancing around before she spoke.

"Where are they now?"

"Somewhere close, so lets go before out secret becomes the whole camp's secret." Kagome nodded as he stood up, picking her up in his arms as he did.

"Will you let me down!" She asked, making him drop her on the group. "Ow…Oka, maybe not that hard or in that way." She slowly stood up only to meet the back of Inuyasha's shirt, the owner now crouched down in front of her. "Now what are you doing?"

"You're much slower than me, and we already know that I can carry you. So just get on before they find us." Kagome could have argued if not for the ear shattering scream that both teens heard. Kagome jumped in surprise when she heard the bushes near the lake move, and became even more scared when nobody appeared.

"That sounded like Kikyo screaming, what if something happened to her?" Kagome asked. Before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome quickly moved onto his back, letting him lock his arms under her legs before taking off. Inuyasha only smirked when he felt her arms tighten around her neck, though she gave him enough room to breath. His movements were fast but he kept a steady pace, bursting through the surrounding shrubs and into the dark forest. Kagome closed her eyes tightly when he barely missed a tree, skimming the side with his shirt.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop, causing Kagome to open her eyes and look around. When she felt crouch down she slowly moved away from him, tripping occasionally as she walked. Blackness shaded her eyes from seeing anything in front of her. She felt a warm hand encircled her own, a slight wave of comfort coming with it. Inuyasha pulled her forwards, his eyes darting around. After a few minutes of walking, Kagome yelped when Inuyasha squeezed her hand.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Well, I found Kikyo-" His reply was cut off by her gasp.

"How can you see anything in this place? I can't even see you right now, and you're right in front of me!"

"I'm gifted with night vision." Kagome didn't appreciate the sarcasm. "I just can Oka! Anyways, Kikyo's on the ground in front of us, but she's bleeding and she looks unconscious." Inuyasha explained. He looked back at Kagome who had a sickening pale color crossing her features.

"Is she Oka though? You don't think she's dead, right?"

"I'll go check. You stay here, I'll be right back." He reluctantly let go of her hand and walked over to the fallen girl's body. Gradually he bent down, placing his fingers on her pulse. Its beat was slow and weak, but the fact that it was still there reassured Inuyasha that she was still alive.

"Well?" Kagome asked, trying to see where he was.

"Her pulse would lose a race with a snail, but she's still alive if that's what you're asking. As for where the blood is coming from, it seems that something or someone stabbed her. It also looks like they aimed for her heart…but they must not know how to use a knife because it's about five inches above the heart. I'm guessing they had the knife facing the wrong way and had the duller side on the bottom instead of the other way around. Only problem is that there is no weapon here, which makes me think that they took the knife with them." Inuyasha explained, walking back to the frightened girl. "We can't move her in case she's broken any bones."

"But we can't leave her here!" Though Kikyo was not her closest friend in the world, Kagome was still affected by the attack on her.

"Look, we won't do any good if we stay here with her while she bleeds to death. She's not dead yet, we can go get her some help, then we'll come back."

"You go, I'll stay here." Inuyasha shook his head.

"No way, I won't let you stay here on your own."

"Why not! You think I can't take care of myself?"

"Well against a person with a weapon, no you can't. Not to mention that Kikyo is taller and heavier than you. This means that this person could take you out. This person has no problem with trying to take a life, and if you think that they'll suddenly see their ways are wrong and they won't kill you or that I'll let you stay here then you have another thing coming."

"I can't just leave her here, don't you understand that?"

"I know you don't want to, but I'm sure she'll be fine for a couple of minutes."

"What if whoever did this comes back?"

"They won't, I bet they fled. But if it hears someone here, for example you, it might come back to make sure that you don't help Kikyo. As long as we stay in groups, then they won't attack us.." He didn't waste time listening to her protest before he pulled her in the direction he had heard his friends.

"This is too weird." Kagome whispered, though Inuyasha didn't reply. She didn't want to look around, afraid that she would see another one of her friends injured. She forced herself to breath as she continued to be led forwards. Thought were rocketing left and right in her brain, each shaking her fear with menacing hands. She took a deep breath to try and calm her raging nerves.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, over here!" Sango called out, waving a flashlight in the air. She smiled when her two friends raced over. But all joy was soon forgotten when the white of Kagome's face. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's Kikyo, we found her in the forest." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh we were wondering where she went, where is she now?" Miroku asked, looking at his friends.

"That's the thing, she's still in the forest. We need to go get a camp counselor right now." Inuyasha replied.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" Sango asked.

"So-someone stab-stabbed her." Kagome couldn't keep herself from stuttering as she answered Sango's question.

"Oh god, what happened?" Sango felt her stomach drop. Even though the surprise of the attack held Sango's emotions, she tried to keep a calm tone.

"We don't know exactly what happened, and we don't have time to try and figure it out right now. Me and Kagome will go back to Kikyo, you two go get a counselor or anyone that can help and hurry!" Inuyasha watched Miroku nod before running towards the camp. Sango followed the best she could.

"What if they don't find anyone to help?" Kagome asked, her voice betraying her hidden fear. Inuyasha looked back at her, keeping his voice silent. Her eyes looked at him for reassurance, but the night's clock covered him from her. She felt helpless and she wanted him to tell her that everything would be fine. But when he didn't speak, she felt her hope being torn from her. "Inuyasha, did you hear me?"

"Yea I heard." He replied gruffly.

"Then what's going to ha-"

"I don't know Oka!" His shoulder sagged in defeat before he grabbed Kagome's hand again and begun to walk back to where they had left Kikyo. "Come on, let's go find Kikyo."

**And that is the end of this chapter! Well My birthday is coming up, so I might have a hard time working on this story. I'll try to get the next chapter out by the 14th (My b-day) or on that day. I'm sorry if I can't get it out by then, but just think of how much time I'll have in the summer for this story! Anyways, what do you think is going to happen with Kikyo? How did she end up in the middle of the forest? Everything will be answered in the next chapter…no I lied, but it will be answered all in good time. See ya lata! **

**Shikonjewelsdarkshadow- Well not all of us are born actresses or actors, so I guess its oka. I didn't think you stayed up anyways, though it would have been slightly creepy if you did. Owell, I'm glad you're still into the story, and I hope you liked this new chapter!**

**SamSam-aka-sam- Oh I know how computer problems can get so frustrating. Luckily I had some nerd come and fix mine all up! But yea, I do like horses too and I know a lot about them. Even though I know a lot, I still had to do some research for that chapter. It's hard work being a writer…16 hands you say? That's one big horse!**

**Angelmaiden- Well I wouldn't want you to pout, so here is that next chapter that you want! Oh and don't fret, the next one will be here on the 14th of May, so don't have a panic attack. Hope you like the chapter, write to me again!**

**Inuxkag4ever- Yes I know that Kikyo is really mean at times, but it makes you wonder about the reasons for that. I'm surprised that you like my fanfic, never mind calling it beautiful. That really helps me get along when I have weeks of writer's block. **

**Lovableeyes- I bet Kagome thought it was mean too, I mean, afterall, she was the one ON the horse when Kikyo kicked it! And I'm glad that you picked up on some of my helpful hints about the chapter. It makes you wonder about the background of Kikyo in this fanfic don't it? Well it'll all be explained soon. Soon as in I don't really know, but soon.**

**BlackKatKate- Oka to answer the question on everyone's mind, Kikyo has her own special reasons for being that mean to Kagome. It will be explained later on, but just look at the thoughts that go through Kikyo's head before she does it. It shows you that she's sort of sad about doing it. Hope that answered your question. **

**Ladyx12- You wrote me two reviews! LoL, that's so cool. But yea, everyone seems to want to know about this next chapter. Or well, the chapter you just read. I'm trying my best to write as much as I can, but with three different softball teams, an umpping job, plus school work, I barely have time for this. Well to let everyone know, my first two softball teams end on the 25th of May, so I'll have so much more free time for the fanfic!**

**Lonely Youkai- I was wondering why I didn't get a review from you on my chapter nine! For a minute I thought you had stopped reading my story. I DO know what I'm talking about for the horses, and I'm very proud of that. I'm also happy that you still like the story, so I hope you will stick with me through this complicated time.**

**Leo of the Stars- Kikyo is a very complicated character in the actual series, and I was looking at my story and thought 'she's so easy to understand in this story!' so I decided to make it a little more like the series. I used to just think of Kikyo as a clay pot, but I've realized that she just wants her life back. Imagine the torture that she went through? Dieing at such a young age by your lover to keep something you hate safe, then become a walking dead corpse, see your old lover with a identical twin of you (not that I think they look THAT much a like) and find out that the thing you hate is back. It's got to suck. Well I'm off to dinner, hope you review!**

**Chapter 12- Another side of Inuyasha**


	12. Another Side of Inuyasha

**Disclaimer- Nah, I don't own Inu**

**_Chapter 12- Another Side of Inuyasha_**

The warmth from the morning's rays was not able to be felt by the four campers that awaited the decision of their companion in a small room beside the hospital at the camp. Sango and Kagome were both asleep, the tiredness they had shoved away finally catching up to them Sango was fortunate enough to have Miroku beside her, who offered his shoulder as a pillow. She gladly accepted the helpful gesture.

Kagome was curled up in a chair, sleeping peacefully. Her hair was scattered from the loose ponytail that once held her hairs away from her face. Her arm limply from the side of her chair, though her grip was tight on Inuyasha's hand. She only told Inuyasha to wake her when Kikyo woke if she did fall asleep, which he agreed to. She soon lost conscious after that.

As for the two boys, both were unable to sleep. Miroku watched his close friend who was now glaring at the ceiling. His mouth was straight with the feelings her tried to control. He was tired, both mentally and physically. _God damnit, why does bad luck follow me around? I had Kagome with me and we weren't even fighting, and then someone had to ruin my day. Not to mention I couldn't find any trace of a weapon or a suspect. _Inuyasha clenched his hands together but soon softened his grip when reminded of the delicate hand still placed in his.

"So what happened with her and her horse? Did you get it to calm down?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yea we got the horse to stop. Then I ran into a branch and got knocked out. I guess I also got cut." Miroku eyes his friend who sighed. "She said it was really deep, but she saw it heal up."

"You mean she found out?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha only shook his head.

"No, not yet at least. She does know that there's something different about me."

"Well I could have told you that." Miroku replied, though cut his humor when Inuyasha glared at him. It was hardly threatening. "Oka look, Kagome knows that we're hiding things from her. Sango will know soon if Kagome knows, so now we have to keep both of them in the dark. Sango isn't as nosy as Kagome so I suggest that you keep distance from your sleeping buddy. Otherwise that girl will find out what you don't want her to know."

"I can't let her figure it out. There is no way I'll let her find out."

"Then I suggest you make sure to not let your guard down or else you might slip." Miroku looked over at the girl in question, her innocent face now snuggling into her arm. "Though Kagome is a very trustworthy girl, I'm not sure how'll she'll take the news."

"I know Oka?" Inuyasha muttered, gazing at the nurse who now walked into the waiting room.

"Were you kids up all night?" The nurse grabbed her coat as she looked over at the two boys. The boys could only nod. "Well try to get some sleep once the doctor comes out and tells you about your friend. I'm sure that she'll be out soon."

"Do you know when the doctor is supposed to come out?" Miroku asked.

"I saw her while I was getting ready to leave. She was getting ready to come out here I think. Oh look, speaking of the devil." The lady smiled when a woman entered the room before she mumbled a quick goodbye and walked out of the hospital. Miroku almost fell out of his chair in surprise.

"Kaede? You're the doctor around here?" Miroku asked, the old lady smiling.

"I didn't mention that when I first met you, did I?" She chuckled when she heard Inuyasha snort before crossing one of his arms.

"Well if it ain't the old hag." Miroku quickly glanced over at Inuyasha, who now held an annoyed expression on his face.

"Nice to see you too Inuyasha. I was wondering when you were going to come back." She replied calmly.

"It ain't my choice I'm here. Dad forced me to go."

"I'm guessing you know Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Ah yes, I've known Inuyasha for a long time. Remember I've been here longer than you two's ages." Kaede replied.

"Which ain't long for her, since her date of birth was back in the feudal times." Inuyasha snapped out.

"I see you are still cocky as ever."

"And you're still a witch."

"Inuyasha has changed a lot over the years, sadly not for his own good." Miroku bowed his head as if pitying Inuyasha. This small gesture earned him a hit on the head. "Ow!"

"Shut up you wuss. And I haven't changed for the worse. I'm much stronger now and smarter too! And I-" Inuyasha was interrupted by Kagome, who yawned slightly. Inuyasha's eyes snapped over to her, causing Miroku to smile.

"Oh yea, one more thing changed about him." Brown eyes slowly appeared as Kagome sat up. She glanced at Inuyasha, who now held his fist over Miroku's head.

"What's going on here?" Kagome asked. Kaede only smiled and watched confusion pour into the young girl's features.

"Nothing you should worry about. I'm the doctor that operated on Kikyo." Kaede replied.

"How is she? Is she going to make it?" Kagome asked.

"Luckily yes. She isn't dead, but she did come very close to meeting her maker." The breath that was held captive by Kagome's lungs was slowly released at the news.

"So she's going to be Oka?" Inuyasha asked, finally returning to the conversation.

"She should be fine, though she'll have to stay in the hospital for a little while." Kaede explained.

"Can we go see her?" Kagome asked. Kaede nodded slightly.

"Yes but try not to be too loud. We don't want to disturb any other people we have here." Kagome nodded as she stood up, the boy quickly following suit. Sango was woken by the movement of Miroku, causing her to fall out of her chair.

"Ow!" Sango groaned as she opened her eyes, looking up at the people around her. "What happened?"

"Miroku dropped you like a sack." Inuyasha replied, causing Miroku to laugh nervously. Miroku bent down and extended his had, helping Sango off the floor.

"Sorry about that, I kind of forgot that you were there." Miroku said. Sango only looked around her.

"Any news about Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"Let's go see her and determine that for ourselves. The doctor told us that we could go see her." Kagome replied, grabbing Sango's wrist and dragging her through the white doors of the hospital. The boys looked at each other as if daring the other to go first. Finally Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked through the doors, following by Miroku who was now grinning. Both boys were surprised when they saw Kagome and Sango in the middle of the hallway.

"What are you two standing in the middle of the halls for? You look like you don't know where you're going." When both girls looked away from Inuyasha, he couldn't contain his smirk. "You don't know where the room is do you?"

"Shut up, like you know either!" Sango replied. Miroku only laughed.

"Oh but we do. That's the benefits of staying up; you get to talk to the nurses. They told us she was in room C33." Miroku said watching both girls glare at him. "What did I do?"

"Just forget about them, women are always confusing." Inuyasha walked towards the elevator, pressing the call back button.

"You are stereotyping!" Kagome said walking up to him. He only shrugged as the elevator door opened to reveal a pair of dark Purple eyes. Kagome held her breath and Inuyasha swore when the boy stepped out of the elevator. Without warning, the boy grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"To what honor do I have to see you, love." Kagome tried to pull herself out of the Naraku's grasp, but his grip was stronger than steel.

"What do you want Naraku?" She asked bitterly making him smirk. He leaned close to her as he answered.

"Well if you really must know…"

"Keep your thoughts away from her." Sango said stepping up to defend her friend. Naraku's attention was adverted from Kagome to Sango, making him scowl.

"Sango I think you've met Gatenmaru." Naraku glanced behind him, watching Gatenmaru slowly slither his way from his comfortable shadows.

"Oh so the vixen's name is Sango." Gatenmaru let his question free into the tense air.

"Vixen! Last time we met, you hated me and now I'm a vixen?"

"Well I thought about our incident and I realized that you were just playing hard to get with me. So now I'm ready to bring my best game." The smile on Gatenmaru's face was enough for Miroku to laugh.

"You think she liked you? How do you explain her shoving you into the ground then?" Gatenmaru only glared.

"Oka guys, what I want to know is why are you two at the hospital?" Sango asked. Kagome tried to break away from Naraku's grasp, hoping that Sango's question would make him loose his grip.

"Well we heard about Kikyo and decided to visit and make sure she is Oka." Naraku said casually keeping his hold on Kagome. Inuyasha's anger was starting to rise as Kagome continued to struggle with Naraku. Brown eyes were now dripping with gold.

"How did you guys get in?" Miroku asked.

"The owner of the camp let us get in early." Gatenmaru replied.

"Lucky you." Inuyasha muttered sarcastically.

"Very, in fact, we can basically do whatever we want." Naraku said, looking back at Kagome. "We can also have whatever we want."

"Except things that don't want to be had." Kagome replied, pushing away form him as far as she could go. Naraku's gaze turned sharp as he ripped her back against him. Finally, Inuyasha snapped.

"Get your filthy hands off of her before I snap them in half!" Naraku glanced up at Inuyasha, whose eyes were almost completely smothered in gold. The sudden command threw Naraku off guard as he let Kagome stumble to the floor. Once Naraku stepped away from Kagome, brown splashed over the golden orbs. Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha who now helped her up.

"Inuyasha are you Oka?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha kept his eyes locked onto Naraku.

"Do you think that you can possible keep her safe forever?" Naraku spit out as his wicked smile widened.

"Maybe not, but I'll sure as hell try." Inuyasha replied.

"No why would you have to do that? I mean, it's not like I'd ever hurt her. Right Kagome?" Kagome shuttered at the forceful voice her ex boyfriend held, though she shook her head defiantly.

"I think it would be better if you didn't touch me anymore." She said.

"What did you say?" Naraku roared.

"I don't want you touching me!" The looks in Naraku's eyes were dangerous, making Inuyasha step in.

"WE need to go see Kikyo now so if you'll just get out of our way…"

"You better watch your step Kagome, you know who I am." Once the sentence entered the other's ears, Naraku slowly walked past the group. "Come Gatenmaru."

"Until we meet again vixen." Gatenmaru winked before following his friend, leaving the four teens in a restless silence. Each person had emotions running through their hearts, but none knew where to start.

"We should go see Kikyo." Miroku said opening the elevator door and walking in. The others soon followed.

"Why would Naraku go to see Kikyo? I thought they didn't talk?" Sango asked.

"Who knows with that jerk. He probably just wanted to laugh at her or something." Inuyasha muttered, leaning against the elevator wall.

"How did he know that she was even hurt to being with?" Kagome asked.

"He knows the owner remembers? I bet that Naraku gets everything told to him even when people get hurt." Miroku replied.

"Speaking of that, who would want to hurt Kikyo?" Sango watched Kagome shrug, as did the two boys.

"Well anyone could have their own reasons, maybe people we didn't even know." Miroku replied. The elevator door rung and opened at the designated destination. The teens stepped out from the elevator, walking towards the room that they knew Kikyo was located. Nobody said a word as they approached the door. Kagome didn't spend time brooding at the door as she shoved it open and walked in. She let her gaze wander around the whole room, the only color being the rose that sat in a vase next to Kikyo's bed. Kagome kept herself quiet as she walked to the girl's bed, slightly holding her breath when she saw Kikyo cough.

"You awake?" Kagome breathed out, making Kikyo not weakly "How are you feeling?"

"Why are you here, don't you hate me?" Kikyo replied slight anger in her voice.

"Not enough to not care bout your health. Or who would do this to you. Do you have any idea who did this to you?" Kikyo only shrugged.

"I'm not sure; it was too dark to see anything. Besides, they came from behind me." Kikyo replied.

"You didn't notice anything like a bright shirt or their voice?"

"Come down Sherlock." Kagome walked back at Inuyasha, crossing her arms.

"Well sorry for being curious." She muttered.

"How are you Kikyo?" Sango asked. Kikyo smiled and slowly sat up.

"As good as a girl who gets stabbed." She replied. _So the doctors must have found what type of a weapon was used. Maybe I can talk to Jody about it when we're leaving._ Kagome kept her thoughts as just that.

"We saw Naraku in the hallway earlier, why was he here?" Miroku asked. Kikyo's eyes widened slightly.

"Naraku was here?" Kikyo asked. The group looked at each other before looking back at Kikyo.

"Didn't the idiot come to see you?" Inuyasha asked. She only shook her head.

"I haven't seen Naraku since I've been in the hospital."

"That's odd; he told us he came to see you. Are you sure that you were awake?" Sango asked.

"I think that one of the nurses would have told her." Miroku replied.

"Well this makes no sense, why would Naraku lie about coming to see you?" Kagome asked. Nobody seemed to have the answer, so Inuyasha asked his own.

"What was he doing here, and why would Naraku say he came to see Kikyo if he knew we were coming to see her?"

"I have no clue, but I have a feeling someone wants to find out." Miroku replied, throwing his thumb at the door Kagome was walking through.

"Now what are you doing!" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Bye Kikyo, hope you feel better." With the small goodbye, Kagome left the group, Inuyasha only groaned as he headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"Where else, going to make sure she doesn't get in trouble." Inuyasha replied, walking out. Sango only giggles at Miroku's confused face.

"He doesn't want her to get in trouble? He's the one who always gets in the fights with her!" Miroku said.

"It's called an excuse Miroku." Kikyo said.

"He wants to be with her. He always seems to be around her." Sango continued.

"Am I the only one who didn't notice this?" Miroku asked.

"Other than Inuyasha and Kagome, yup."

"Anything else I need to know about?" Kikyo only looked at Sango.

"Where should we start?" Both asked simultaneously before breaking out into laughter. Miroku looked at the two as if they had lost their minds. _Inuyasha was right, girls are confusing. _

**And that is the end of chapter 12! I know that it's technically June 2nd and all, but hey, at least I got it done. I stayed up all night doing this Oka? And I'm wicked tired, so I'm making everything from now on short. What is up with Inuyasha's eyes? What did Naraku really do in the hospital? Is Kaede's birthday really in the feudal age? Find out later! **

**Angelmaiden- Happy b-day to you too! Sorry that this took so long and all, I've been a little busy. Anyways, thanks for the review and the happy b-day. **

**SamSam-aka-Sam- Of course Inuyasha got a little hurt, this is Inuyasha we are talking about. Anyways, thanks for the review…yet again…lol not that I mind! I love it when people review more than once! **

**Pistachio564- Thanks for singing happy bday to me. Oh, and my nick name is Niki…try saying that ten times fast. Lol well here is the new chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Shessy-chansbestpal- THANX! I really like the name too!**

**Leo of the Stars- Thank you for the happy b-day. Oh yea, and I'm glad that we see eye to eye on the whole Kikyo thing. Sorry this is so short, I'm just really tired! Keep up the good reviews! **

**BlackKatKate- I'm really sorry that I didn't get this out sooner and if you get to see this, I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I hate it when I don't realize something like this till right now. Anyways, thanks for the review.**

**TheMythKeeper- Well here is that update, and I know it's been a little while but I had a lot of stuff. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like the chapter! **

**Lovableeyes- Everyone wonders who stabbed Kikyo, but I'll give you a hint: You'll never guess till the last couple chapters! Mwhaha, it's called a mystery for a reason…keeps reviewing! **

**Stargazer55- Thank you for the compliment and I see this is your first review for me. I feel bad that this is so short, but thanks again for taking the time to review! Keep it up, please and thank you.**

**TheSkyIsFalling- Yup, this is that update that you went WHEEE too! LoL, well I hope that you like it and all, and I'm happy that at least SOMEBODY read my dear readers thing…**

**Chapter 13- Romance Anyone? **


	13. Romance Anyone?

**Disclaimer- The boy named Inuyasha is not mine…sadly…**

**_Chapter 13-Romance Anyone?_**

"Why do you have to follow me? I'm not going to do anything!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the girl in front of him. He smirked at the small pout that now hung from her lips, knowing he was the one who put it there.

"If you weren't up to something, then why would you be so adamant about me coming?"

"Do you even know what adamant means?" Inuyasha stopped for a moment, letting her question sink in.

"Sure I do, but why should I bother explaining it to you?" _He doesn't have a clue what it means._ Kagome sighed before stopping and turning to face the stubborn boy.

"I thought you hate being stuck with me?" She placed to hand on her hips. He counteracted her action by crossing his arms.

"I do hate it, but you always seem to find trouble when you're alone."

"Then why don't you let me deal with it?"

"Like you did with the horse? Or with Naraku? Or with Steve after the talent show? If I let you handle all those situations, you'd be the one in the hospital and not Kikyo!" Inuyasha was slowly letting out some of his frustration from Naraku earlier before. But the fact that Kagome didn't want him to be around him both made him sad and angry.

"I wouldn't be dead, don't worry. Your precious camp buddy won't be hurt and you won't get in trouble."

"Is that what you think? That I'm here to make sure I don't get in trouble?" When Kagome looked away from him, his anger slowly ebbed away.

"Why else would you want to be here?" She asked softly. Slowly, as if afraid she would jerk away from him, Inuyasha walked towards girl silently. She shifted her feet and pulled her hands to the front of her, winding her fingers together. He was close, closer than she allowed most people before she pushed them away. This time, she only kept her eyes on the pale colored walls around them.

Kagome wanted to go crawl under a rock and die. She already knew what she had said, and almost wanted to laugh at her weak emotions. How pathetic did she look now, her hands laced together like a child who had just gotten yelled at? _This is so embarrassing. Why doesn't he just call me weak and leave me alone?_

"Are you really that stupid! Can you honestly not see why I come with you?"

"What do you mean stupid? I'm not du-" Kagome stilled her voice when she gazed up at Inuyasha, surprised to find him closer than she imagined. His face was inched from hers, though he didn't seem to notice.

"I um…"

"Just spit it out already."

"I'm not dumb!" She blurted out, causing him to reel back.

"Ouch! You didn't have to scream it, I can hear you perfectly find." Wild fire spread across her features as she mumbled an apology. "Whatever."

"It's your fault anyways for calling me dumb."

"I didn't call you dumb! I asked if you were dumb, which was your own fault for your obliviousness. There is a difference between the two you know." He replied. Kagome stared at him for a moment, causing him to fidget slightly. "What are you looking at me for now?"

"You don't want me to get hurt, do you?" She asked, watching chocolate (I know, I said his eyes were purple b4, I messed up!) eyes widen before she grinned. "You really do care about me."

"I never said that, you're putting word into my mouth!" He replied quickly, turning his gaze from hers. She almost giggled at the childish act, though two things stopped her. The fact that she did it all the time, and the suddenly pink cheeks of Inuyasha. _Inuyasha's blushing? Over this?_

"Inuyasha why are you blushing?" The innocent question only worsened the hue on his cheeks. She watched in amusement at his misery, listening to him mumble under his breath. He seemed like a trapped animal trying to escape the trapper, though he was failing.

Inuyasha hated admitting it, but he had never been in a more uncomfortable position in his entire life. Many times he had weaved his way out of bothersome situations with actions such as hitting the person or just walking away. Walking away would only make her follow, and hitting her was out of the question. Inuyasha was stuck. He glanced back over to Kagome, who now held a confused face.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Obviously it is."

"Well it's nothing you need to stick your nose into!"

"I'm not sticking my nose into it, I just want to know."

"Because you need to know everything on the face of the earth."

"You're being ridiculous!" She said, pushing him back slightly.

"And you're being nosy!" He replied, shoving her harder than he had wanted. Kagome quickly felt the wall behind her, making her squeak in slight pain. Her knees quickly gave out in surprise, causing her to slide to the ground. She felt the air rush out of her lungs as she stared at the floor for a moment. _What just…happened? It didn't even look like he pushed me hard._ Kagome looked up when she felt Inuyasha drop to the ground in front of her, watching his panicked eyes search her face for any injuries.

"Shit! I didn't mean to push you that hard! I really didn't mean to, I didn't know." Kagome would have laughed at the expression on his face if she had enough air to.

"Inuyasha…calm down." She managed, making his raging brown eyes lock with hers. She smiled weakly, calming his nerves.

"Are you Oka?" She nodded at his strained question.

"My back hurts a little, but not bad enough to kill me. Besides, we're in a hospital remember?" Her light humor didn't seem to faze him. He slowly breathed out what she guessed was contained breath, making her wonder why he was so nervous. She tried to stand, though he pulled her back down to the ground. "Hey, what was that for!"

"If your back hurts, why would you stand up?" He asked, watching her pause for a moment.

"Well I don't know, it's not that bad." She replied.

"Don't move." She looked up at his command, slightly annoyed.

"Oh really, and what if I do?" Inuyasha only rolled his eyes.

"Then you're going to hurt yourself, and then I have to listen to you complain."

"I'm really Oka, don't worry." She replied, struggling to stand up again. When she felt a stinging pain in her back, she slowly sat back down. "Oka, so I'll stay on the ground."

"Like I was going to let you get up anyways." He shut his mouth when she glared at him.

"I'll stay down because I know you care."

"Stop putting words in my mouth, I'll say if I care or not!"

"So do you care?" Inuyasha's mind didn't have time to register her question before his mouth spoke.

"Hell yes!" Inuyasha's eyes widened at the confession. Kagome tried not to laugh as Inuyasha looked away from her. His actions almost seemed to sadden the aura around him, causing the humor of the situation to die out.

"Aw come on Inuyasha, you make it seem like I'm going to leave now or something." Inuyasha winced when she finished her sentence. She slowly reached out her hand, cupping his left cheek. The pain that now coated his face tightened the knot of guilt in her stomach. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It's nothing you'd care about." He replied spitefully. She cringed at the venom that dripped out from his voice. It had hurt, even if he didn't mean to hurt her. His words burned her heart, but she managed to keep a straight face.

"You don't know that."

"Nobody else has…well besides Miroku." Kagome slowly moved her thumb across his cheek soothingly, trying to relax him. She could feel his jaw slack from its previous tense position. He seemed ready burst, but with what information she didn't know.

"Try me." She whispered. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, as if studying her true reasons behind her curiosity. Finally, he let himself speak.

"My mother was very sick when she had me, but managed to stay alive while they found her a type of medicine. The medication worked for her, and she seemed to be adapting to it well. The doctors said that the medication would keep her healthy for the rest of her lifespan. Everything was fine, up until I was about ten. That's when the disease came back."

"She was gone before my 11th birthday; the doctors weren't able to save her. Some type of weird after affect came from the medicine that they gave her. She was in the hospital two months before my birthday, died three days before. Some birthday present." He said bitterly, glancing over at the shocked girl. "I never liked to talk about it to anyone, so I never did. It just causes problems in people's lives."

"No Inuyasha, that's not true." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Telling people about my mom is stupid, nobody else knew her besides me and my family. Nobody else wants to hear about my pity story."

"Stop it right now!" Kagome's outburst took Inuyasha by surprise, but the pure anger that shot through her spirited eyes caught him more off guard. "It's not a pity story; it's a part of your history. Just because people feel bad for you don't mean that they pity you! Don't you understand that people care for you?"

"Like who, my dad? Ha, that's a laugh. My family doesn't care about me, and I can't say I have too many friends with my personality."

"But you have friends right here! Sango would care, and you already said Miroku cared. Rin cares about everyone and that doesn't mean that you are an exception." Kagome bit her lip for a moment before she continued. "And…Kikyo, she would care if you told her. And many others would too."

"Like I care about what Kikyo thinks." Inuyasha replied.

"Even so, it just shows you that people really care. And I know that you won't lose any of them while they're here beside you, no matter what you think." Inuyasha began to protest, pretending that her words didn't help, though stopped when she began to talk again. "You won't lose me either. I'll stay with you no matter what, because I care about you." Both teens locked eyes before she winced and looked down. He stared at the top for her head for a moment.

"I…um…thanks, I guess." Inuyasha replied gruffly, watching her nod. The silence that fell down on them seemed to follow the two, but this time it was different. _Why is he staring at me like that? He's making me feel weird. I think I should pull away, but I just don't want to. This feels kind of nice. _She felt his hand on her wrist, pulling it away from its current resting spot on his face. The small jester cause Kagome to look up at him, slightly amazing her at the emotions his eyes contained. She held her gasp, though couldn't seem to catch her breath when Inuyasha leaned in, gently grazing her cheek with his lips. Though the movement was very simple, Kagome felt like time had stopped. Her cheek burned where his lips lingered before a lump caught in Kagome's throat.

But as soon as it happened, his lips were gone. She blinked in surprise before realizing it was done. The after effects of the kiss lingered, though that was all that was left. She watched Inuyasha stand up, brushing his shirt off before looking down at her. His normal emotionless stare caused her to plummet back to earth.

"Will you get up already wench? Your back should be fine by now." Inuyasha shouted, causing her to stand up immediately. "Didn't you want to go somewhere before you started to complain to me?"

"Um, I wanted to go see Kaede." She managed through the confusing mist that attacked her mind. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before walking in the direction of Kaede's office. When he realized Kagome wasn't following him, he looked back over his shoulder at the motionless girl.

"Am I going to have to drag you over there or can you make your weak legs work long enough to reach the office?"

"Yea I'm coming!" Kagome replied, following the irritated boy. She stared at him with fascination, recalling his previous events. She watched the boy in front of her, silently wondering if the whisper soft kiss was at all real. _He seems like nothing happened, but I could of sworn he had kissed me. Dud I imagine it? But if I did, how come my cheek is still numb? _Kagome thought, keeping her eyes on his back. She resisted the urge to touch her cheek as she noticed slowing his pace. Finally he stopped, not bothering to knock as he went in. Kagome tried to protest, but her lips refused to move as she walked into the office

"Hey old hag, where are you?" Inuyasha asked, making Kagome glance over at him.

"Don't be so disrespectful." Kagome said, though Inuyasha only crossed his arms.

"Don't worry; I'm used to his rough exterior." Kaede said, emerging from another room. Kagome smiled over at the elderly woman. "Even though he is tough on the outside, we all know that he is softer than a baby's skin on the inside."

"Hey! I'm not soft, I'm tough." He replied, though Kaede only smiled.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"We're only staying for a little whi-hey!" Inuyasha scowled as Kagome courteously took a seat.

"Thank you." Kagome said, glancing over at Inuyasha. "You going to sit down?" Inuyasha only glared.

"When I have visitors, they usually forgot to wait to swim after they ate…or they just ate the cafeteria food." Kagome and Inuyasha both shuttered at the mention of camp food. Even though Kagome hated to fall into prejudice categories, the food at camp was exactly how everyone described it. "What are you two doing here?"

"We want to know about Kikyo." Kagome replied.

"What about her?"

"How did you and the other doctors know about the knife that Kikyo got stabbed with? Could you tell by the wound or something?" Kagome watched Kaede's eyes widen slightly.

"How do you know it was a knife?" She asked.

"Because she told us she got stabbed." Inuyasha replied.

"Well she must be wrong." Kagome looked at her, slightly surprised.

"You mean that she didn't get stabbed?" Kaede shook her head.

"What are you talking about? She had to of gotten stabbed, she even said that she did. How else would she come up with the knife?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure, but we didn't say anything like that to her. There was no evidence to prove that she was stabbed. We think that she must have just walked into a tree stub that was sticking out from a tree." Kaede explained.

"What if the attacker just took the knife with them? Can't you tell from the wound what actually happened?" Kagome watched Kaede pause for a moment.

"Well we weren't able to do that with her wound. It was covered in dirt and she had scratches all over it, so there was no clear mark."

"But why would she say that she got stabbed?"

"Maybe she thought that the branch was an attacker." The suggestion didn't settle with Kagome. _Kikyo knows something that we don't. What is going on around here? Kikyo lied, Naraku lied, Inuyasha's hiding something and god knows what else is going on with this camp! One thing is for sure, I'm going to find out._ Kagome glanced up at the clock before she spoke.

"Thank you Kaede, but I really have to go check up with my counselor. It's already eleven am, I'll see you later."

"It's not a problem, come back any time that you need information about Kikyo. I'm glad that I could help." Kagome made her way out of the door, Inuyasha following quietly. Though he didn't say anything, he could tell that she was up to something. Neither noticed the worried look that sailed across Kaede's face.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! And so the mystery continues on! I know that I keep leaving at the most random times, but don't hate me for it! I'm only an innocent writer!...who is evil…! Well anyways, thanks to everyone that sent me a review, it really helped me out! And here are the answers and comments to all of you guys!**

**Pistachio564- Wow, you used to live in Vegas? That's so cool, I've been stuck in the same town my entire life! Damn town…anyway, to answer your question on whether Kagome will find out about Inuyasha or not….I cannot release that information at the time. I know evil. But just think of it this way, if I have all these close calls, don't you think that I'd have a reason for doing that? That's all I'm saying though!**

**SamSam-aka-Sam- Yea I know, it was kind of cute how Inuyasha got all jealous and stuffs. And I'm hoping that you all liked this chapter, since there is a lot of fluff. I'm thinking that this will be the only fluff for a little while between Inu and Kag, but that don't mean I can't experiment with San and Miro…**

**Secero- Well here is that update that you really seemed to want. Oh yea, and hello to my review pack! I realized this was your first review for my story, which means that you must have liked my story for some odd reason enough to write to me! Thanks so much! **

**Glenlightarrow- Wow, so much to say. Oka, first off thanks for reading my story and welcome to my review thingy! I'm glad that you like my story. As for the Inu thingy, you won't be able to figure this out until later on in the story, but I will be explaining everything by the end of the story so don't worry. And right now, he's human so his eyes are brown. **

**Kagomelovesinu- Really like the name! I think this is your first time reviewing for me too, so welcome! Um…I'm glad that you liked my start, and I hope that you will keep with my story.**

**Sexi socks- Hello new reviewer! Wow, I got a lot of you this chapter. Anyways, I did use Rin so I didn't exclude all of the kids, BUT the others are going to play special roles later on in the story so don't worry. As for the day thing, the next chapter will be in the day time. I'm more of a night person, so I seem to write more about that time, but I'm glad that you caught that so I can change that! Thanks!**

**Leo of the Stars- Well I know that you aren't a new reviewer. I'm glad that you liked my previous chapter, and I'm hoping you liked this one just as much! I'm still struggling with the sleep, it's actually midnight here right now…but I wanted to get this done for you guys! Even if I have to be up in less that six hours…owell! **

**TheSkyIsFalling- Yup, I updated. And here I am again, updating! About the anonymous thingy, I didn't know it but I guess I had a disabler or something on anonymous reviews, but I managed to get it off. Sorry about that, didn't know that it could do that. **

**Angelmaiden- I'm really happy you had a good b-day! And you got to spend it with your bf, how cool! I'm really happy that you like my story, cause I do write them to make people happy and all. And here's that update that you wanted, hope it isn't too late…**

**TattleTaylor- a lot of people liked how I did that with Kikyo and I'm happy that you all liked it. I was kind of worried at first at how people would react, but you all seem to really like it! And yea, I do understand what you were saying so don't worry. Oh and tanks for that compliment at the end!**

**Lonely Youkai- Ah, if it isn't you. I know for a fact you are an oldie but goodie reviewer! Don't worry about the whole homework thing; I totally understand where you are coming from. I just wrote three lab reports…in one hour. Each was like three pages long. So I'm kind of tired, but I knew I needed to get this done. I'm glad you liked the mystery, and yea it is really fun! **

**Locainlove- …You really love a lot of things, don't you? LoL, not that I mind at all! Welcome to my little review thingy, and I'll try to keep up with your requests. I know for a fact that there will be a whole lot more Miro/San soon, but I need to start moving the story forwards in the mystery department. And I hope I didn't keep you waiting for TOO long!**

**Trixy1997- Hello! I think you are new, so I'll say welcome to you! Anyways, I'm really happy that you like my story enough to check it out on your email and stuffs. I like how I wrote Kikyo's part too, since she sort of does that in the real series. She's helping in her own mysterious way…hope you like this chapter too!**

**Wisebunny- Last but not least! Again with the wicked short messages…owell, you wrote a huge one in my other story, so I won't complain. Glad I can wow you; hope that you like this chapter too! **

**Chapter 14- Curiosity Killed the Cat… **

12


	14. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Disclaimer- SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT EVERYONE! I don't own Inuyasha or anyone associated with him…**

**_Chapter 14-Curiosity Killed the Cat…_**

Kagome quickly stepped out of the hospital and into the sun as she walked back into camp. She still couldn't understand how Kikyo could have identified the weapon when the doctor herself didn't have an accurate idea. _She said she didn't see her attacker, which is reasonable because it was night time, but she knew she was stabbed by something. Even though being jabbed through with a tree branch could be identified as being stabbed, I don't think that's what Kikyo meant. But if the doctors are right, then I'll be able to see what I'm looking for._

"But if I'm right, then I won't see anything." Kagome didn't intend to, but the last sentence of her thoughts slipped from her head and passed her rosy lips. She wasn't loud, but Inuyasha was able to hear her.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, arching his eyebrow when she looked up at him surprised before laughing.

"Nothing, I was trying to remember what we were supposed to do for our activity today." She replied as if lying was something she did regularly. She was about to change the subject before he spoke.

"You're lying." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, slowing her pace.

"What?" She asked. Inuyasha passed her as he walked on.

"You lied; it's not hard to tell." He replied.

"What do mean not hard to tell!" She felt her blood boil hotter than a tea kettle as she ran after him, stopping beside him. "I happen to know that I'm an excellent liar."

"Oh really? Well how do you figure that if I just caught you lying?"

"I wasn't lying! And I know because everyone tells me that I could get myself out of any situation with my lies. So ha!"

"Everyone thinks that but me." He replied as she glared at him. "So what were you talking about? That is what we got into this conversation for and all." He watched the cabin get closer to them, slightly depressing him with the thought of having to leave her company. _Gah, get a grip on yourself Inuyasha! She's just some stupid girl that you met a month ago! Who cares if you leave her side for more than ten seconds? Besides, you like being alone, that's how you been all your life._

"I was just thinking about something that has been bugging me. But honestly, it's nothing." She replied. The expression that now formed on Inuyasha's face was very skeptical, though she only rolled her eyes. "Oka I was thinking about what Kaede said to us."

"Yea, what about what the old hag said?" Kagome decided to let the insult slide as she answered his question.

"Isn't it odd that she wouldn't even consider that Kikyo got stabbed? None of them really know what happened and they gave a guess, but Kikyo was there. She'd know better than any of us what happened her, so we should take everything that she says into consideration.

"I know that the idea of someone stabbing her is a little farfetched for us to comprehend but they should have checked it out. They can't just assume that this was an accident. Kaede said herself that the cut was unclean and was too hard to determine where it came from, so anything could have happened to Kikyo. I just don't get why the doctors didn't at least try to get some evidence that she actually walked into a tree. For all we know, there might be something to prove it didn't happen on accident!"

"We don't have any proof that Kikyo's story is valid either. There is a possibility that she did walk into a tree. I mean Kikyo does think about herself a lot, maybe she just didn't notice." Kagome shook her head.

"I already know that her walking into the tree would not cause her to get hurt that badly."

"How can you know that?"

"Because what many don't know is that I'm one of the best students in my entire school, especially in biology. I know just how strong the body is. Unless she was running as fast as she could, there is no way that the branch or stub would pierce the skin that deeply. And now all I have to do it show everyone else what I already know."

"Oh really, and how do you think that you will be able to prove all those doctors wrong at the hospital? You going to demonstrate and end up running into trees? They'll think that you're crazy!" Kagome smirked as she kept walking down the small path she had deliberately led Inuyasha onto.

"No, though that can be used if my plan don't work. I'm going to investigate and check out the trees around where Kikyo fell."

"When are you going to have time to do that? Everyday we have something else to do, and we don't have another free day for a good two weeks. Rin would be pissed if you didn't show up one day, then I'd get in trouble for not being with you." He said.

"This is why you're going to show me where you found her before we went looking for Sango and Miroku. And you're going to do it right now." Inuyasha stopped as this new information was thrown in front of him, finally taking the scenery in around him. Kagome could only laugh at him comical expression, watching as he finally realized that they were back in the forest.

"What happened to going back to you cabin to talk to Rin?"

"I couldn't tell Kaede what I was doing or else she would have stopped me. If I had told you before we got out there, you would make me go back to the cabin. And like you said, we have such a tight schedule, I wouldn't be able to get out here until the evidence was gone. So I deiced to tell you two that I was going back to the cabin, and then distract you while we went by them. I needed you to come with me so you could show me where Kikyo was because I couldn't see anything that night."

"And what makes you think I won't just pick you up and carry you out of here?"

"Because I won't give you the chance to do that." She gave a quick wink before bolting into the woods.

"Hey wench, get back here!" He screamed, chasing after her. The area around where they once stood was silent until the slow shuffle of feet disturbed the gentle spot, following the two teens.

_Scene Change_

Sango slowly shut the door of Kikyo's room as she turned to face Miroku. He was now leaning against the wall across from the room.

"Ah Sango, I see you're beautiful face has returned to me." Sango only rolled her eyes as she leaned over, slapping him in the head with her hand.

"Keep it to yourself pervert. We're in a hospital, I'm sure I can find somewhere to hurt you without people noticing."

"Or maybe you just want to get me alone to-" Sango quickly cut him off.

"So what do you think really happened? With Kikyo I mean." She asked as they began to walk towards the exit of the door. Unlike their other two companions, Sango and Miroku had stayed with the injured girl to keep her company until she fell asleep. Miroku only shrugged at Sango's question.

"I'm not exactly sure; anything is possible at this camp. I mean, most people just go to camp and have to worry about using poison ivy as toilet paper in the woods. But instead, we have to worry about random people with objects of danger chasing us in the woods."

"So you do think that someone stabbed her?"

"It's hard not to believe her; she seems so sure of that one detail. Everything else is a blur to her, but she knows that she got stabbed. I think she was really attacked."

"Let's go back to what we have now. One random girl was walking in the woods, and then some random person comes out and randomly stabs her. Something about that isn't settling with me now."

"You forgot one more thing." At the awkward glance Sango sent him, Miroku continued. "Kikyo didn't want to go into the woods. Remember when we were all going into the forest the first time we came here?"

"Oh yea, when Inuyasha said that he didn't hate Kagome and then Kikyo came and ruined the moment?" Miroku only chuckled at her memory.

"Why is it that you only remember the romantic parts of things?" Sango started to smile.

"I just think those two are meant to be with each other!" She sighed dreamily before she remembered what they were talking about. "Oka, so I remember that day. Kikyo said that she didn't want to go into the forest because she thought animals would hurt her."

"Exactly. So tell me, why would she to go into the woods, alone none the less, when she told us before she didn't want to?"

"So now we have Kikyo going into the woods randomly and getting randomly stabbed by some random person? This really is a weird camp!"

"Well maybe it wasn't all random. I mean that is way too convenient for them to meet in such a vast area of land. Plus, the attacker wouldn't be holding a knife unless he wanted to use it." Sango felt a small chill run down her spine at the thought.

"So whoever did this knew Kikyo would be out there?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded.

"This cuts Inuyasha, Kagome, you and me out of the picture." Miroku replied. Sango looked at him, watching his calm face turn to her. "What's wrong?"

"You thought it was one of us?"

"No, but others might. We would all have our own reasons to attack her."

"Yes but to try and kill her? That's not possible for any of us to do that."

"Anything is possible with good reason, and murder is just another chore to the attacker." Miroku replied.

"What we still need to figure out is the attacker, the motive, and how they knew Kikyo would be there. Without these things, we're out of luck. Especially if they come back for another person."

"If they do, I'll just have to make sure to keep you safe." Sango watched with wide eyes as he smiled.

"I can take care of myself you know, I'm not weak."

"I didn't say you were, but I wouldn't let anything happen to you while I'm watching over you." Sango couldn't tell if this was another one of Miroku's lines or not.

"…You'd really do that?"

"Well yea, I wouldn't want anything to hurt you. Besides, I'm your partner; I'm supposed to keep you safe." He winked as he continued his statement. "Who knows, if you got killed I might end up losing my future wife."

"In your dreams maybe." She replied, though he only grinned. At the sight of his smile, a light pink blush sprinkled her face as she looked away from him for a moment."I'd do the same for you too." He could only laugh at her comment.

"I would hope that I'd be able to talk care of myself before you got involved. If I couldn't take care of them, then I'm not sure that you could." He backed into the hospital's wall at the angered look she now sent him, though he continued to laugh as he looked up at the ceiling. When he felt a tug pull on the back of his neck, he couldn't help but glance down at her. Her fingers were now entwined into the silver chain that hung from his neck, her palm cupping the locket.

"I've never seen you wear this before." Sango only stared at the beautiful necklace, marveling at the sapphire gems that hung around the silver heart. She could only stare for a second longer, Miroku snatching it from her hand and shoving it back under his shirt. "Hey!"

"That locket is not something to be played with." The playfulness that once danced in his voice disappeared within the sentence, catching Sango off guard. His hard gaze immediately made her look down at the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." She replied quietly. The instant she talked, Miroku relaxed into his normal self. He could tell he worried her by the way she refused to look up at him. Sighing, Miroku gently tilted her head back up to face him. Once he could see her face, he smiled softly.

"It's Oka; just…just don't tell anyone about it Oka?" She nodded at his request. Staring at her a moment longer, Miroku felt a strong urge that he couldn't fight. Slowly pushing away from the wall, Miroku let the grip he had on Sango's chin drop down, landing softly on her waist. He had to hold down an Inuyasha-like-smirk when he saw her eyes widen and a blush cross her face. Though he didn't show it, his heart was beating faster than he could ever recall. Only one thought crossed his mind before he gave into his urge. _God I hope she doesn't hate me after this._

_Scene Change_

Kagome hummed happily as she looked at the scenery around her, admiring the peace that nature brought. When she heard grumbling, she glanced back at the boy in front of her. She could only roll her eyes as she caught up to him, glancing at his angered face.

"Come on Inuyasha, don't be like that." Kagome said, circling his arm with her own. Kagome had to fight down a blush at the small gesture. Though Inuyasha said nothing about the movement, he had noticed it and had to keep down a smile as he glared over at her.

"Why did we have to be the ones to go looking for evidence? Why didn't we send Sango and Miroku looking for it? Then we could go back to the cabins

and not get in trouble for sticking our noses where they don't belong." Inuyasha replied.

"Fine, if you really don't want to come, then you don't have to." Inuyasha perked up at the information, stopping rapidly. This cause Kagome to jerk forward, though her arms were still locked around his.

"Good, then let's get out of here now." Though Inuyasha didn't tell Kagome, the entire time they had been walking, Inuyasha's nerves had been on edge. He could still feel the hair on the back of his neck sticking up, and his hands kept twitching as if waiting for something to happen. The sooner they got out of the forest, the better.

"Yes you can. You've lead me far enough, I bet I could find it from here." The excitement that Inuyasha once felt was now gone at the realization that Kagome would be staying in the woods no matter what he did.

"Great, now I have to stay." He mumbled as he continued walking. She walked next to him as she asked him a question.

"If I just told you that you could leave, then why are you staying?"

"Because if I left you here, then I know that something would happen to you. Plus, if you do find something, you have no witness to prove it. And I thought you said you were smart." He replied, slowly stopping. "We're here, now hurry up and try to find what you're looking for so we can leave."

"Why are you in such a rush to get out of here? Will you just relax?" When he only glared at her, she turned to the opening and walked over to the closest tree. She walked around the tree, and when she didn't find what she wanted, she moved to the next tree. She took her time on each tree, and studied the trunk very slowly. On occasion, Kagome would stand near certain trees and place her body in front of it, shaking her head and moving on.

Finally, Kagome returned to Inuyasha with a triumphant look on her face. He looked at her for a moment, waiting for her to explain what she had found. When she said nothing, Inuyasha sighed in frustration.

"Well Sherlock, what did you find?" She couldn't help but smile again as she walked around him. Inuyasha tried to keep his eyes on her, though at times he had to stop from the slight dizziness he felt.

"I found nothing." He almost fell over at this information.

"What do you mean you found nothing!" He shouted, causing her to giggle.

"I mean that I didn't find anything on the trees. This is exactly what I wanted." When he said nothing, she continued with her explanation. "You see, if Kikyo had indeed run into a tree, there would have been some blood on the branch that she had run into. But the only stumps that were low enough to reach the area she had been punctured had no blood on them. And before you say it, the tree would have had darker areas on the bark where the blood had been if it had rained.

"That means that she didn't run into a tree. This also proves that the doctors in the camp's hospital were wrong, and that makes me wonder if maybe they knew that they were wrong."

"Wait, why would they tell us that this happened if they knew different?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a strong feeling that Kaede knows what's going on." Before another word could be said, Kagome noticed a dark red piece of paper lying at Inuyasha's feet. Growing curious once again, Kagome slowly bent down to pick up the piece of paper on the ground. When she felt slight tension from the paper, she pulled it hard and released it from the ground.

"Kagome, curiosity killed the cat…?" Kagome read it again in her mind to make sure she had seen it right the first time.

"Who put that there?" Inuyasha asked, watching Kagome shake her head.

"I'm not sure, but they knew I was coming here."

"…Or maybe they are here now." A sudden burst of danger filled Inuyasha's heart as he glanced around them, searching for any sign of another person. Suddenly, Kagome heard a snap below her. Before she had time to react, the ground underneath her quickly disintegrated and she fell into the deep hole, screaming the entire way down. Abruptly she hit the bottom of the hole and everything went black.

**….And how many of you hate me now? Yes, that's where I'm ending it! I know you're all mad because I didn't finish it the way you wanted. But you know what, that just means that I need more reviews so that I can write the next chapter fast! So…what was Miroku going to do? What happened to Kagome? Are the doctors secretly aliens who want to kill the human race! Review and you shall see!  
Wisebunny- Oka now that last one was better. I can understand how sometimes you don't know what to say or you just don't have time, but throw me a bone here! Just two sentences will do! I'm glad that you liked the chapter, and I bet that you're going to hate me for making you wait that long and then have it end in two cliffhangers, but I've got to keep your interests somehow!**

**Lonely Youkai- Well hello one of my favorite reviewers! Yea, I have a lot of favorites but that's Oka because you all mean the same to me! Anyways, I'm REALLY sorry about making you wait so damn long for this chapter but I just had so much to do! Oh and I love our little partnership thing here, it seems so fair! LoL well have a good time reading this, the next one should be out in a week! I swear!**

**Pistachio564- Like I'm really going to favor my rewires! I can't tell you what happens; otherwise you won't want to keep reading it! So sadly you have to suffer, but at least you know others are suffering too! And I know that you wanted more from the kiss, but that's not Inuyasha's style. Don't worry; it will happen…eventually….**

**Lollypop- Well thank you for the nice review! I'm glad that you like my stories and I hope that you continue reading them until I finish with them. It should be easier for me now that I'm on vacation. Anyways, hope to see your review again! **

**Inuyashabooklover5188- Sorry for the wait! I'm glad that you liked the kiss scene, I wasn't really sure about it until I got all these cool reviews about how people liked it. So now I'm happy with my decision. Well now you know what happens next, but I think this cliff hanger was a little worse than most of my other chapters right? Owell, hope you keep reading! **

**Glenlightarrow- I'm glad that you liked the title for the next chapter. Or well this chapter. Anyways, nobody will know what actually happened to Kikyo for a little bit longer, but you should be starting to piece the puzzle together soon. And if you thought I did a lot of cliffies before, I bet you hated me for this cliffy! **

**Samsam-aka-sam- Did you like the San Miro? I know it wasn't a lot in this chapter, but it does imply as to what is going to happen next chapter. Miroku is so sly it's scary. Anyways, hope this meets your satisfaction, and I know it took me forever to get this out, but I did have a lot of stuff to do for the last week. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Leo of the Stars- I like to make my readers happy, and if that means staying up a little longer to get the reviews done then you know that I'm going to do it! After all, you are all faithful and read the story, so I should be faithful and write the chapters. Oh yea, and sorry for such the long wait, I really didn't mean to do that. And I could be innocent….maybe…Oka, so what if my old Sn was Xinnocentdemon! Back off! LoL, just kidding!**

**Dark Black Rose- No problem about the great story thing, I do try to make you happy by making it as smooth as I can. Hope that you review again and I bet this chapter really made you want to kill me. So if I start to feel invisible needles in my sides when I'm walking down the street, then I know it's just a reviewer testing their new voodoo doll on me. **

**Kutekelcie- I don't know if there is a think called an innocent evil writer. Oh well…I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be happy that you read my story from boredom or not, but I'll just let it slide. I can tell that you hate Naraku as much as I do, and I bet you will want to hurt him even more by the end of this entire story. But let's stop talking bout that retard, since I have a thousand and one more reviews to make! Hope you keep reading, and really sorry about that wait! **

**Theskyisfalling- Why thanks you for the compliment. It's funny getting a direct compliment instead a compliment from my story. Not that I don't mind the story book compliments, it's just funny that I am known my stories. Oh well, maybe one day I'll be a famous writer and then I can thank you for complimenting me instead of just my writing! Oh and sorry about that long wait! **

**Hanyoucrazy411- Well even if I hear it from a million and one people, I still would want to hear your review. Every person counts, and if one person is happy then I know that I did my job. And I haven't gotten any flames yet, so that means I'm doing something right! And here is that next chapter you couldn't wait for, hope that you liked it. Sorry about that long wait, I just had a million things to do.**

**Darkhanyou483- Remember, Inuyasha is a human in this. Though that doesn't mean anything about his hanyou little secret…wait, did I just say that? Shame on me and my fingers! Oka, so pretend I didn't write that (though I doubt you will) and just keep waiting to find out! The kiss may be a little longer than some people want, but there will be a lot of romance between the two while people are waiting. Oh, and Miroku and Sango will be sharing the love too! Sorry about making you wait, just haven't had a lot of time. **

**Cheytown- Wow…you sent me two reviews…and they weren't at the same time…that's dedication…And my story is perfect? Wow, I didn't think it was that good. I mean it's not the worst thing I've ever seen but perfect? I think you're exaggerating on that one. Oh, and you really seem to like to captilize things! It's kind of funny, though in a positive way. Hope that you liked this chapter as much as the other one, sorry about the long wait! **

**Sexi socks- …you don't have a lot of enthusiasm do you? Oh well, it's still nice that you reviewed! It shows me that a lot of people like my story, and even if they write a couple of words, it shows they liked it enough to waste some of their time and review it. Here's the next chapter, really sorry about the wait that I made you go through! **

**MadisonMohawks JD- Well this was as soon as I could possible update, though it's not that quick. I needed to tweak the chapter a little bit just to make sure that I got the characters right. Otherwise it would have seemed like I had no clue how any of these people act and then people would get mad. Anyways, here is that next chapter and I'm super sorry about making you wait so long! **

**Chapter 15- First Clue to Inuyasha's Secret**

16


	15. First Clue to Inuyasha’s Secret

**Disclaimer- Nope, he aint mine…**

_**Chapter 15- First Clue to Inuyasha's Secret**_

"Kagome! Kagome answer me already! Oh god just get up…" The black haze that swum in Kagome's head slowly drifted away, leaving her with the calm black stare from behind closed eyes. She mentally groaned when she tried to roll over, finding that her body did not want to cooperate with her at the time. Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome came face to face with dirt.

"Where am I?" She asked herself, slowly pushing her hands under her and pushing the upper part of her body into a sitting position. She blinked when she saw herself surrounded by a soil barrier.

"Its bout time you woke up, wanna-be sleeping beauty." Kagome glanced up to see Inuyasha, who was now sitting high above her. She shielded her eyes from the sun to look at the boy, who was now swinging his legs into the hole. "I was wondering if you had died on me or something."

"How did I get here?" She asked, a look of confusion etched into her face. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes.

"You fell in when you found that note, remember? Or did you lose what little brain cells you have?" She ignored Inuyasha's insult as she tried to remember what happened before she blacked out. Her eyes blinked when the memories splashed onto her.

"Oh yea, I remember now…" She looked into her hand to find the note from before still in her hand. _I must have unconsciously made sure that I didn't lose the note when I fell. _She thought, slowly umcrumpling the paper to read the note again.

"Well if you're done in la la land, hurry up and get out of there so we can figure out what the hell just happened." Inuyasha stood as he looked down at the helpless girl, crossing his arms in impatience. Kagome nodded as she stood, though it wasn't for long. Before Kagome had time to catch herself, her knees easily gave out. With a small squeak of protest, Kagome stumbled backwards into a side of the pit, placing her weight onto it. Before she could fall back down completely, Kagome grabbed a root from the side of the hole, holding onto it to keep herself up.

"Inuyasha, I'm having slight problems…my legs aren't working right."

"What do you mean they aren't working! They have to, it's not like they have an off and on button." Inuyasha replied, dropping back down to the edge of the gap. When her saw her let go of the root to slide down to the floor, he knew something was wrong.

"I'm trying to work them, but they just don't want to move. They're completely numb now, and it's not because they haven't been moving around either. It's different than that feeling." She rubbed her hand against her leg only to realize that she couldn't feel it. She tried to look past that factor as she searched for any injuries on her legs.

"Well how are you supposed to get out of there now? If you can't use your legs, then you won't be able to climb out!"

"Thank you captain obvious! It's not like I could have figured that one out on my own or anything!" Kagome felt her temper quickly snap, though not for the dumb comment made by her friend. _If I can't get out of here, what am I going to do? Inuyasha would have to go get me help, and I don't want to be here alone! After the note, how am I supposed to not freak out when I'm by myself! Oh I really did it this time, I'm going to die out here…_

"Will you listen to me Kagome?"

"What now? You going to explain more noticeable things?" The tone Kagome took quickly paused any thought that Inuyasha had. He glanced down at Kagome, now noticing the slight tremble the held her body captive. He tried not to seem surprised, though he couldn't help but ask the obvious question.

"You're scared." Kagome tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"You're brilliant, anything else you want to make fun of me for?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way!" He hurriedly replied, though she wouldn't look up at him. Instead, she used her arms to pull her legs up to her, holding them up by wrapping her arms around them.

"I know you didn't." She spoke softly. "I am scared Inuyasha, I don't know what's going to happen now. Either way it's not going to be good."

"Don't think like that, or it will turn out bad. Just give me a moment to figure out what we're going to do." He quickly looked around, estimating how far they were to the campsite. When he realized it was too far for the others to hear him, he couldn't help but curse.

"If you leave, I'm a sitting duck for any animal or person that could hurt me. If you stay, we're going to be stuck out here until the others find us, which could be days. Either way it's bad." She tried to force a smile on her face as she continued. "It'd be better if you just went looking for the others and left me here, that way you won't be hurt in the end."

"Don't even talk like that, I'm not leaving you behind." She caught his gaze with her own, blinking away her tears. "No matter what, I'll stay with you."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome stopped when she felt her hand graze something metal, causing her to break her contact with Inuyasha and look down on her leg. There she noticed a small piece of metal sticking out from her leg. Gently, Kagome reached down and pulled the metal from her calf, realizing what it was. "Inuyasha, I found something!"

"Well what is it?" He asked.

"It's some piece of metal. I know I've seen something like it before, but I just can't remember what it is or where I've seen it before." She replied, examining the metal. She jumped in surprise when she felt Inuyasha land next to her, slightly surprised at the jump he had just taken.

"I know what it is, but what the hell is it doing down here?" Inuyasha took the possession from Kagome, slowly rolling it in his fingers and examining it.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" She asked.

"It's a needle from the hospital, I can tell these things from anywhere. I've seen enough of them…from all the times me and Miroku have been to the hospital I mean." When Kagome gave Inuyasha a suspicious look, He quickly continued. "Because of all of our stupid stunts, we've been in the hospital plenty of times."

"Right…anyways, what was that thing doing in my leg?" Inuyasha paused for a moment before pushing the needle into his finger. Kagome gasped as she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for!"

"You're going to hurt yourself!" Inuyasha only rolled his eyes and pulled the needle out, pressing one of his fingers onto where he had poked the needle. His movements were stilled for a moment before he stood up.

"We have to get you back to camp, then I'm going to do something." When she was about to protest that she couldn't move, she felt am arm go under her shoulder blades and realized what he was thinking.

"No way, you're not going to be able to get up there when you're holding me!" Inuyasha ignored her as he secured his arm under her legs. He closed his eyes for a moment, almost looking like pain had struck him. _I know this is only going to cause her to become more curious, but I have to get us out of here now. And I can't leave her behind…damn it all. _

With his final thought, Inuyasha slowly crouched down before pushing off the bottom of the hole, reaching the top with room to spare. Kagome could only stare up at the boy who was now running through the forest, one though racing through her mind. _What on earth is going on! _

_Scene Change_

The connection between the two was electrifying. No words were able to be said as silence overtook the moment. One pair of eyes kept open wide while the other closed quickly. Thoughts raced through their minds, each wondering what the reaction from the other would be. Finally, someone spoke.

"I presume you want some ice for that cheek Miroku?" Kaede asked, making Miroku nod slightly. His eyes were still sealed with pain as he heard the older woman leave, unlike the hand that now seemed glued to his cheek. Sango could only blush harder as she slowly pulled her hand away from him. (Hahaha, you thought they kissed didn't you?)

"Serves you right." She whispered, watching his blue eyes now appear from behind his eyelids. "With Kaede coming and…"

"I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't of even thought of it." The bottom of her stomach seemed to run away when she replayed the encounter with the boy in front of her. _He was going to…and then I slapped him! I can't believe I just did that! But Kaede was right there and I couldn't just make out with him with her watching us. Oh I bet he hates me now. _By the time Sango snapped herself out of her thoughts, Kaede had returned with the bag of ice.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you all had to go see your counselors?" Kaede asked, passing the bag to Miroku. A look of thanks crossed Miroku's face as he placed the bag where he had been slapped.

"See our counselors? When were we supposed to do that, I haven't talked to either of them within the past 24 hours." Sango replied. Kaede only shook her head.

"Well Kagome and Inuyasha went to go see them, so I suggest that you two make your way that way." Miroku blinked slightly at the mention of his two friends.

"Wait, Inuyasha and Kagome came to see you?" He asked.

"Oh yes, they wanted to know about Kikyo and what the doctors thought happened to her. Once I told her, Kagome said they were going to check in."

"Thanks for that information Kaede; let's go check in Miroku." Sango smiled at the older woman before grabbing Miroku's arm, slowly leading him out of the hallway. Once out of Kaede's sight, Sango released Miroku and continued on her way.

"Wait, what are we doing? We both know that Kagome wouldn't have gone without telling us where she was going unless it was an urgent getaway. That means that checking in was not the first thing on her mind." Sango looked back at Miroku, waiting for him to catch up to her.

"Well of course I know that. But what else can we do, it's not like she told Kaede where she was going. Might as well just go check in with Rin and Sesshoumaru then see what's going to happen now that Kikyo is in the hospital."

"Do they even know what happened to Kikyo? I wouldn't think that word would spread that fast." Miroku's assumption was proven wrong when the two in question walked through the entrance of the hospital. "Guess it does."

"Rin, Sesshoumaru! What are you two doing here?" Sango asked, watching the older teens approach her.

"Oh good, I'm so glad you two are here! I've been looking all over the place for you kids all day! I didn't even bother looking in the cabins since you weren't there last night. The only person I've seen so far other than you two was in a hospital bed!" Rin said, her voice coated in anxiety.

"Well don't worry, we're all doing fine. The only one I haven't seen today is Kouga, though I doubted that I would see him here." Miroku replied, watching the warning glance from Sesshoumaru. "What, I'm just telling you what I thought!"

"So you haven't seen Kagome or Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Rin shook her head.

"Were we supposed to?" Rin could tell by the guilty faces that they were. "Do you know where they went?"

"No, we haven't seen them for well over two hours. The last we heard they were heading your way." Miroku replied honestly, though the looks from the two counselors showed they were very suspicious.

"We were actually going to find them after we checked in with you two." Sango explained.

"We just came to see how Kikyo was doing and what happened to her. After that we're having a meeting in the boy's cabin about what we are going to do for the rest of the summer, so you better all be in there by 6'oclock tonight. You got that?" Miroku blinked at Rin's message.

"Wait, why the boy's cabin? Why not the girls? I bet your cabin is neater than the boys." Sango smiled at the childish voice that Miroku used. Rin only rolled her eyes.

"I bet it's not. Besides, the girls probably have their clothes scattered all over the place, and I don't think they want the boys to discover what their favorite colors are by the color of their underwear." Miroku couldn't help but crack a grin at the remark.

"So are you saying women chose their underwear by their favorite color? If that's so, then we all know that Sango's will be pink. Probably a light over a dark." Sango's face instantly lit up as she smacked Miroku in the arm, who only laughed. "Ow! That hurt you know!"

"You disgust me." Sesshoumaru replied, though Miroku only grinned.

"We'll be in the boy's cabin by six, don't worry. We're going to go tell Kagome and Inuyasha when we find them, so they'll be there too. You two are going to have to find Kouga, wherever he is." Rin nodded at her camper's comment.

"Right, hope you can find them before six. If you can't, then return to the cabin without them and we'll go out as a group and find them. There is no way that we're losing another camper."

"Oka, see you then!" Miroku walked out of the hospital, Sango quickly following. Once past their counselors, both teens let out a sigh in relief.

"At least we know now that Inuyasha and Kagome didn't go to see the counselors." Sango said as the two walked back into the camp.

"Well we basically knew that they weren't doing that." Miroku replied.

"I know, but its official now. Anyways, if they didn't do what they said they were going to do, then where did they go?"

"Those two could be anywhere in this camp. Our best bet is to wait in your cabin until they come back. If anything does happen to them, that's where they will go. Also they would feel the safest there and would be able to bring whatever they were looking for back there."

"Well why not the boy's cabin?" Miroku could only smirk at this.

"Because Inuyasha wouldn't want to take the chance of running into Kouga with Kagome." Sango giggled at Miroku's knowledge of Inuyasha, though she said nothing about it.

"I wonder what they were doing."

"Obviously they were trying to figure something out about the attack."

"But why go at such a random time?"

"Nothing's random in this camp, especially when it evolves Kagome. She must have remembered something or was just waiting for the right time to leave."

"Maybe it had something to do with that Kaede was saying. Kagome left when Kikyo said that she wasn't visited by Naraku, and went to see Kaede. Then she left again when Kaede said something about the doctors."

"Let's look at the first time she left. She must have thought there was a connection with Naraku, Kikyo, and Kaede. But the question is, what was it?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but we know it's something to do with those three people and the attack. Then she left again when Kaede said something about what the doctors said about Kikyo." Miroku thought for a moment before he answered Sango.

"Maybe something Kaede said made her remember something?"

"Well it'd help if we knew what the doctors had actually said." Sango sighed when she spotted the cabin and walked over to her door, pulling out a golden key. Miroku glanced at the key with curiosity.

"You have a key?" Sango looked at him in confusion.

"Yea, everyone in my cabin does. Don't you?" Miroku shook his head.

"No, they never gave us one."

"We got one the day after the camp started. Rin said that if we lost it then we weren't getting another one because there were only four made for each cabin."

"I haven't even seen a key for ours. I just thought they didn't give them out." Sango laughed as she tried to push the key into the hole, though stopped when she realized the door was open.

"Whoa, who left this open? I thought we were supposed to keep this locked at all times?" Miroku only shrugged.

"Maybe Rin forgot to lock it up again."

"But she said she didn't come to the cabins today. And she always locks it at night, no matter what is going on." Slowly, Sango pushed the door to the cabin open, her eyes widening when she looked inside. Miroku let a whistle pass by his lips when he snuck a peek inside.

"And I thought our cabin was bad…" Sango shook her head as she took a step into the destroyed cabin, trying to take everything in.

"This wasn't like this yesterday; someone must have come into our cabin!"

_Scene Change_

Inuyasha's inhumanly speed gradually slowed to a walking pace, though Kagome's heart was still pounding. She kept her gaze outward, too frightened to glance at the boy holding her. She could finally feel her legs again, though she was too petrified to speak. She tried to erase the scene from before from her head, though it seemed to replay like a broken record.

_Oka, so I'm in it deep this time. I always thought that Inuyasha was a little different, but not like that! He just jumped a good 10 feet while he was holding me! There is no way that something like that is normal. No matter what he says, there is nothing right about that._

Kagome's negative thoughts slowly stopped as she suddenly realized what she was thinking. _What am I talking about? Who cares if he's not normal, that doesn't mean anything. It's not like he tried to hurt me, and he only did it to help me out. I shouldn't be thinking badly about him. So he can jump high, that doesn't make him a freak or anything. And even if he was, he'd still be my friend. Inuyasha is Inuyasha, and no matter what he does, he'll always be that to me._

While Kagome realized her thoughts were wrong, Inuyasha was starting to have doubts about his decision. _She's being quiet, which is abnormal for Kagome. Something has to be bothering her if she can't even look me in the eye, not like she really ever has been able to. Every time she does, something destructive ends up happening. And with that jump, I'm sure she's going to report me to some freak talk show or something. And that's exactly what I didn't want her to do. There is no way that she'll ever want to talk to me again. Might as well kiss her friendship goodbye...Not like I care or anything. _Just as the thought passed through his mind, he heard Kagome's voice softly call him.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you Oka?" She felt stupid for asking him such a simple question, though she said nothing as she waited for his answer.

"I'm fine." His reply was quick, but enough for Kagome to continue with the conversation.

"I can finally feel my legs again, though my feet are a completely different story." She tried to lighten the mood, though when he didn't respond she tried talking again. "I'm sure that they will get feeling back into them by the time we get back to camp. Then w-" Inuyasha interrupted her rambling with his own outburst.

"Will you stop acting like everything is normal!" She winced at his harsh tone, slowly trying to draw her legs closer to her. Only then did she remember that he was still carrying her. Finally after a short silence, she found the courage to speak again.

"Nothing has ever been normal between us, remember? Every time something happens, it's never normal." She tried to smile, though it was a failed attempt. "We've always been different, and it's nothing to be upset about. This was just another one of those times."

"Until you go and tell someone about what happened." He replied.

"I won't say anything to anyone if you don't want me to." She looked up at him finally, though never met his gaze. "It's not like I've never kept one of your secrets before." He stared at her for a moment before glancing away from her.

"Whatever, do what you want." She was about to respond when she noticed that they were now out of the woods and back at the cabins. She smiled when she realized that her feet were now able to be felt. As if he read her mind, Inuyasha let Kagome stand on her own again.

"Let's go to my cabin Oka? It's more likely to be empty." Inuyasha nodded and followed Kagome, who now rounded the corner to the front of her cabin. She suddenly stopped when she noticed the disaster that she found inside of her cabin, along with Sango and Miroku.

"What the hell happened to your cabin! Did a tornado hit it or something?" Inuyasha seemed to be surprised as well. Kagome pushed herself into the cabin and through the mess as she stared at the other two campmates, who seemed to be just as shocked.

"Something tells me that everything just got a whole lot worse." Kagome said, though Miroku only stuck his hand out, a red note within it.

"If you think this is bad, let Inuyasha read this." Kagome watched as Inuyasha stepped in, taking the note from his friend. He scanned the paper, his eyes widening at the end. One phrase fell from his lips once he finish.

"Aw shit…"

**And before you all ask, no you do not get the pleasure of knowing what was on the note right now! I know, the evilness has returned. I know that this has probably been one of the longer times that I haven't gotten a chapter out, but I'm happy that you all waited it out. Oka, so what happened to Kagome's legs? Why did Miroku give Inuyasha the note? And where the hell is Kouga! He's like disappeared! You'll find out in the next chapter! (P.S- These replies are gonna be a little shorter than normal since I have four pages of em) **

**CheyTown****- I'm glad you like it and this is only scratching the beginning of what is going to happen! Hope you can forgive me for such the long wait, I'm really sorry about that. **

**darkhanyou483****- Well there was a little more in this chapter, and Inuyasha admitted that he would never leave Kagome behind. So I guess that is some fluff. Hope you can forgive me for taking so long!**

**pistachio564****- The kiss is going to take a while, but when it does it will blow you away. And I guess I answered your other questions in the chapter itself! Hope you can forgive my lack of chapters.**

**Dark Black Rose****- Your welcome about the reply, and I'm glad that you like the story and all, but don't you die on me from lack of air! I don't really know CPR that well! Hope your forgiveness comes easily for my lack of chapters. **

**raven657****- Sorry I had to leave it there, and I'm happy that you are starting to guess what MAY happen in the story. But sadly I'm not going to tell you if you're right or not. Sorry for no chapters in like 18 days! **

**Inukag909****- Well this one is flippin 16 pages and I hope that is long enough. I do have to make sure that they aren't too long or imagine how long it'd take me to make just one chapter! Sorry bout that long long wait! **

**Leo of the stars****- Oka I promise that I won't tell anyone…besides the press that is! Sorry, but I'm evil remember? Oh and I really like the quote, it's so true! Sorry for that wait, it's longer than time! **

**InuyashaLover69- Oka I tried to find your story but every time I typed what was there it wouldn't go, so send me the link or something! I really want to read your story! Oh and I'm really sorry bout this chapter taking so long!**

**SoranoDarkHorse****- Wow, I didn't know people got hooked to stories! Guess you showed me the light. And remember, anyone can commit a crime…sorry for the chapter not being available forever! **

**Silver-Shadow-Fox****- Don't worry; you are amongst others who feel your pain. I did this to a lot of people, and I kind of did it again! Opps, my bad. Sorry for it taking so long, it won't happen again. **

**Candy kisses1****- So many people review as soon as I get this thing out so I never have time to get it ready for all you people! AHH! No I'm kidding, I like it when people give me reviews soon after I post the story. Anyways, the next chapter won't take as long. **

**InuyashaMaster****- Wow, too many predicaments for this one writer's mind! I know this one took way longer than the other chapters, and I'm really sorry about that. I'll try and do better next time, oh and sorry about such a short reply.**

**Samsam-aka-sam- I'm very happy that you are happy, and I'm not the best even though you may think that. There are others that are better than me. Anyways, thanks for the review, the next chapter will come shortly. **

**Lonely Youkai****- Thank you for all the little compliments and the note will come in handy later on. The pit was just kind of funny to add in there, just some random pit. Anyways, sorry for your long wait! **

**Lady Mysti****- Well I wrote more since I'm guessing that is what you wanted. I could have been wrong all of those times I read it though. Here's that next chapter, sorry for the wait. **

**MadisonMohawksJD- Well here is that next chapter that you really wanted to read. Did you know you send your review three times? Oh well if you didn't, I was just asking. Hope you like this new installment, sorry for taking all that time.**

**Yumianime- It seems like that the cliffhangers are killing everyone, but I need you all alive so that you can read my story! So no more dieing on all or your parts. Sorry for taking all that time for one chapter. **

**HanyouCrazy411- Well I hope it keeps getting better, or else there would be no point in writing it. Suspense is what I was aiming for, so I guess I hit that mark. Sorry for being so late with the chapter. **

**TheSkyIsFalling****- Wow, I guess you think there is a lot of suspense or something. Maybe you didn't have anything else to say. But glad you liked it; here is that chapter that took me forever. **

**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate****- Don't worry about something as silly as that, I really don't need an excuse or anything. It's nice that you found the time to do it though, and I thank you for that. Anyways, hope you like this chapter that took me forever and a day! **

**Lanerz- God where do I even start with you? Well since I only have like three lines, I can tell that you really don't like Kikyo. Sorry to say but she is only going to get stabbed and maybe a little more, idk. Anyways, hope you keep reviewing, just not all at once! **

**Billysgotagun****- Sorry about taking so long and about the no Naraku beating, but believe me, there will be. And when there is, you will be completely satisfied. I can guarantee that because I want to write it so bad! **

**Glenlightarrow****- Well it's nice that you are trying to guess who did what, but I'm not going to tell who is right and who is wrong. There are many possible ways that I can go in this. And thanks for not hating me! Here is the next chapter! **

**PAULA- Yes well I bet you are fuming because of how long I took huh? I'm sorry; I have only been at my house twice this entire week! It's been hard! Anyways, here is that next chapter, and I can't tell you anything so you're gonna have to wait and see. **

**Sally- Well yea, that plan backfired for you huh? I did manage to get an update up, which in my eyes is amazing considering what I've been doing all week. Hope you like this new chapter, sorry for taking that huge amount of time! **

**Amanda Trinh****- I can't really tell you that you are right, but I can say that you are on the right track. With some of the stuff I mean, not all of it. You just have to stick around and find out what is right. Sorry bout the wait! **

**inubaby2****- No! I don't want you all to hate me, I really don't! I'll try and not leave it in such a horrible place like I did before, but it's just so much fun. I'm just too evil! Here is that next chappy you waited for. **

**eliteElite****- Oka, first off, you sound like someone I'd like to get to know! LoL, its funny how you sent all those messages and they all tied together. Glad you liked the story, and I really like your name! Heres the next chappy, go easy on the reviews Oka? You're giving everyone else a break! **

**BlackKatKate- Wow, that was actually kinda cute! Nice way to use words, I'm very impressed. And here is the way to end your curiosity…by reading this new chapter! Hope you have fun, sorry for the hold up. **

**Anne-Marie- …wait you actually liked the cliffhanger! Wow, that's a change from all the other reviews! Everyone else hated me for that. Guess everyone is different though, so I'm happy you liked it! Sorry for this long wait but I had too much to do. **

**Suki- I'm guessing that you have read my other work? That's always good to know, and I hope you liked them too. I'm working hard on all my stuff so yea, it's just weird. Sorry for the wait, here is that next chapter. **

**Pr3tty iin piink****- Ah finally, I made it to the end of all the other reviews! I'm KINDA sorry for scaring you, but I'm also evil so I'm not really. Here is the chapter, sorry for that long wait. Oh and I bet you won't want to read this at night either. **

**Chapter 16- Little Red Note**


	16. Little Red Note

**Disclaimer- Ain't mine, not even close! **

_**Chapter 16-Little Red Note**_

"What do you mean we have to get out of our own cabin!" Kagome called out, though she already felt Inuyasha pushing her towards door. She struggled to stay still, though he was much stronger than her.

"Miroku and I have to talk about something, and we don't feel like saying it in front of you two girls." Inuyasha said, trying to keep his nerves in check. Sango only shook her head as she walked in front of Kagome, stepping out into the afternoon warmth. She could tell that it was close to three, if not later.

"I don't care what you idiots have to do; you can't kick us out of our own cabin!" Kagome stumbled to the ground in front of the cabin, glaring up at Inuyasha. But the heated gaze slowly melted when she caught his facial features, which showed how tense he was.

"Look, just…just stay there! Don't move, we'll be out soon!" Inuyasha shut the door with his quick plead, making sure to lock the door behind him. Kagome slowly sighed before pushing herself back onto her feet, walking over to the side of the cabin.

"Now what are you doing?" Sango asked.

"What do you think? I'm going to the window to listen to what they are saying." Kagome replied, listening to Sango shuffle after her.

"You can't do that!"

"Oh why not, it's not like I'm going to be killed if I do."

"No, but you'll lose Inuyasha's trust!" This hit a small nerve, causing Kagome to stop and turn to Sango.

"So, what's your point?" Sango tried not to smile at how predictable her friend could be.

"So that means that you won't be able to share secrets and he'll think that you do other things when he tells you not to. This will mean that he won't speak to you about anything important anymore." Kagome bit her lip at the chances that she was juggling by listening through the window. _Sango's right, which is hard to admit. If I do spy, then all trust that Inuyasha has given me will be shattered. Then he'll think that I'm going to tell about his…gift. This means I can't spy…_Kagome frowned before looking up at her friend.

"I guess you're right about the trust thing. But I don't want to just sit here and pretend that I'm not curious. Let's go do something before I decide to take the chance with his trust."

"How bout we go check out the boy's cabin, make sure that it didn't get attacked either." Sango watched Kagome nod before giggling. "And who knows, maybe we'll find out if they wear boxers or briefs." Kagome's face instantly lit up with color, Sango herself having problems with her blush.

"Your mind has gone down the gutter."

"But not as bad as Miroku's!" Sango replied before walking towards the cabin.

"Is that something to be proud of?" Kagome asked herself before following her friend towards the forbidden boy's cabin.

Scene Change

Miroku tried not to smile as he watched his close friend pace back and forth in the middle of the mess once called the girl's cabin. Though the sight was very humorous, Miroku knew when it was not proper to laugh. At the moment, nothing of a happy tone could be used in front of the panicking boy.

"How? How the hell did they find out!" Inuyasha fisted his hand and punched the wall closest to him, watching a small crack appear in the side.

"Hey, will you contain yourself! We don't have enough money to pay for this place, and if you punch it down then the girls won't have a cabin to live in!" Miroku paused as a perverted grin came to his face. "This wouldn't be a bad thing if they had to live with us…" Inuyasha only glared at his friend.

"Will you shut up! What would you do in this position! Get up and dance? Sing a song of joy? Sorry if I don't think like that!" Miroku put his hands up, showing his innocence.

"Look, just calm down and we'll think about this rationally. I know you're-" Miroku watched his wording for the next sentence, trying to avoid any pet peeves of Inuyasha's. "…worried right now, I think anyone would be if they were in your situation."

"I just don't see how they know!" Inuyasha tried to keep his temper down as he flopped down on Kagome's bed, being careful not to break it. He laid back, calming down when the aroma from the bed engulfed him. _Damn that girl. Even when she isn't here, she finds a way to get to me. _He thought, trying his hardest not to fall asleep.

"Let's go back to what the note said." Miroku said, watching Inuyasha pull the note back up to read.

"Strength, sight, smell, height. One down, three to go. I would watch what you do, or else she'll find out. Her life or your secret? It's your choice." Inuyasha crumpled the piece of paper and shoved it into his jean shorts. "That bastard, there is now way he doesn't know."

"What I don't get is why he had height crossed off?" Miroku asked, watching Inuyasha shift slightly. Finally Inuyasha sat up, keeping his gaze on the floor. "Inuyasha, what did you do?"

"There was no way out of it! If I didn't do it, I and Kagome wouldn't be here right now!" Inuyasha replied. Miroku sighed as he repeated his question.

"What did you do?"

"Kagome, she was stuck and couldn't move her legs. Someone injected her with an anesthetic from the hospital which made her legs useless. We found a note just like this right before she felt into the hole, which stated that Kagome's curiosity was going to kill her. I couldn't just leave her there."

"So let me guess, you had to jump out of the hole?" Miroku asked, watching him nod. "How big?"

"Around ten feet." Inuyasha replied solemnly.

"Damn, I was hoping it was much shorter than that." Miroku sighed in annoyance. "I hate to break it to you, but the highest jump made by man was only seven and a half feet high."

"Look I don't care about that; I just want to know who the hell knows about 'it' and who told them!"

"The writing is impossible to recognize, it looks like each letter is different than the other one." Miroku sighed, watching his friend growl.

"Whoever it is, they're playing with my head."

"And with Kagome's life." Inuyasha quickly glanced over to Miroku, eyes wider than usual.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku took a big breath before explaining, praying his friend could control himself.

"In the note, it said something about 'her life'. I wasn't sure who was being talked about before you told me about the first note. Height was crossed off because you chose to expose your ability to jump rather than let Kagome be harmed."

"So you think that if I hadn't gotten her out of that hole…" Inuyasha's hopeless stare almost threw Miroku off, though he knew he couldn't shield Inuyasha from the truth.

"Then Kagome would have been attacked? It's more than likely." Inuyasha's hands clenched tightly, causing his fingernails to dig into his skin.

"Damn them…why are they toying with her? Why don't they just leave her out of this!" Inuyasha asked.

"…Do you think that maybe you're not the only one they want to suffer? I mean, why else would they make the first note for Kagome and not you?"

"But that would mean that the person who was sending these things would not expect me to help her." Miroku tried to contain himself, though he felt a humorous comment slip through his lips.

"That means that they don't know you well." Inuyasha glared at Miroku, who now started to laugh. "Alright, we've been talking for too long. I know for a fact that the girls left, and we can always talk about this when we get back to the cabin."

"Whatever, lets just go get the troublemaker and her little friend." Inuyasha said, walking towards the door.

"Sango isn't as innocent either, she can be just as bad if not worse than Kagome."

"Oh really, does she get herself into life or death situations?" Miroku went to explain the incident in the hospital hall; two separate screams caught the boys' ears. They glanced at each other as if they questioned what the other thought it was.

"Apparently she does now!" Miroku replied, both boys sprinting out of the cabin. They stood outside, confirming that both girls had disappeared.

"Where the hell are they?" Inuyasha quickly glanced around, waiting for another scream. As if answering him, another set of screams came from the boy's cabin. Neither boy wasted time in running to the cabin, throwing the door open.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, running into the hut.

"Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're here!" Kagome said, running from the other room. She stopped in front of him, though didn't stay there for long. She was quickly jerked forward, her face now being cradled by Inuyasha's hands. His eyes darted around her face, checking for any injuries.

"Who the hell was it, I'll beat their skulls in!" Kagome tried to keep her blush down when she noticed Miroku staring at them, a perverted smirk plastered on his face.

"Um…Inuyasha? What the heck are you talking about!" She pulled away from the pissed boy.

"We heard you and Sango scream, we thought that you were hurt." Miroku replied, causing Kagome to look between them in confusion.

"No, who would try to hurt us?" Kagome asked. Neither boy answered, causing Kagome to roll her eyes. "Sango, will you come in here with Shippo?"

"Shippo? Who's Shippo?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome only smiled as Sango walked out, holding the hand of a boy no older than 6. He had bright orange hair, but brilliant green eyes that would melt any girl's heart. That included the two girls that now cooed over the small boy.

"Shippo, I'd like you to meet my two friends." Kagome slowly took Shippo's other hand, pulling him in front of Miroku. "Now this is Miroku, he is really nice and lives in this cabin that you found."

"Well hello there." Miroku said, slowly leaning down to the younger boy. Shippo didn't say anything for a moment before a huge grin crosses his face.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you, Sango told me about you!" Miroku quickly glanced from the boy up to Sango, who was now giggling.

"Anything good?" Miroku asked, watching Shippo nod.

"Besides that you were a horrible pervert, yup! But I can't tell you anything, or else Sango would get really mad at me." Shippo replied. Miroku stood back up, nodding in understanding. Kagome then pulled the young boy in front of Inuyasha, who now had his arms crossed over his chest.

"And this is Inuyasha, he also lives here with Miroku. Don't worry if he is a little rough around the edges, he is really nice." Shippo stared in amazement before slowly letting go of Kagome's hand, circling around Inuyasha.

"What is it runt?" Inuyasha asked, watching Shippo stop in front of him again. Shippo walked back over to Kagome, pulling on her arm to signal he wanted her to bend down. She complied with his request, leaning down and letting him whisper something into her ear. She giggled before she nodded, catching Inuyasha's attention.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"What?" Inuyasha replied, finding it annoying to stare down at him. Like Miroku had done previously, Inuyasha bent down as Shippo stood in front of him. Both stared at each other for a long time before Shippo finally smirked. "What do you want?"

"This is for pushing Kagome out of the cabin!" Shippo let his foot connect with Inuyasha's knee, causing the older boy to fall backwards. As soon as he did, everyone else burst into laughter and Shippo walked back over to Kagome. Inuyasha scrambled back to his feet, walking towards the younger boy.

"Why you little brat!" Inuyasha said, coming closer to Shippo. _Idiot, he doesn't even see he's falling into another trap! _The little boy thought.

"Ah, someone save me!" At the distressed call, Kagome stepped in front of the boy.

"Don't you lay one finger on him Inuyasha, he's just a little boy." Kagome warned, though Inuyasha only snorted.

"Did you not just see what he did! I should be able to do the same thing!" Inuyasha replied, though Kagome shook her head.

"He's six, you're fifteen. There is a big age difference. Right now, Shippo is our responsibility, and I won't let you beat him up!"

"Fine, just keep the brat away from me." Inuyasha said. Miroku only walked over, slinging his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Well now that we're figured that out, what do you all want to do? How bout you two lovely ladies come swimming with us, I'm sure we can get it done before six o'clock."

"Ugh, get off of me you idiot!" Inuyasha said, trying to push his friend away from him.

"Why do we have to have it done by six o'clock?" Kagome asked, watching Inuyasha shove Miroku away from him.

"Rin and Sesshoumaru want us back here so we can talk about what we are going to do while Kikyo is in the hospital." Sango explained.

"But I'm sure we have enough time to go for a swim if you girls want to." Miroku said, winking at them. Sango only rolled her eyes.

"Pervert." Miroku only smiled wider at the small smile that tugged at Sango's lips.

"Cool, does that mean I can come too?" Shippo asked, tugging on the two girls' hands. Both girls giggled at the excited look in the little boy's eyes, which caused the two older boys to feel a small pain of jealousy.

"I'm sure that you could if it was our choice, but we should probably get you back to your group." Kagome said, watching sadness drip from Shippo's face.

"But I can't, they went on a trip somewhere today and I stayed back with some old woman. But she had a meeting so she told me to come to this cabin and stay with the people in it."

"I think he's talking about Kaede." Sango said.

"Well if you're supposed to stay with us, then I guess that you can come with us swimming!" Kagome laughed again when Shippo smiled brightly, causing her to miss the disappointed looks from the older boys.

"I'm starting to see why you don't like little kids." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha, who only looked over at him.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that you got jealous. You didn't seem like that type." Inuyasha smirked at the look Miroku gave him.

"I'm not jealous!" Miroku replied.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, looking back over to the small group. "If we're going swimming, you're going to have to go to your cabin so we can change."

"Oka, we'll meet you between the cabins in ten." Kagome said, walking out of the cabin.

"See ya then boys! Let's go Shippo, we still need to go to your cabin to get your bathing suit." Sango said, pulling the boy behind her and out of the cabin.

"God I hate little kids." Inuyasha muttered before getting ready to go to the pool.

Scene Change

"Whoa, who's the cutie in the bathing suit?" Kagome giggled as Sango whistled, making her twirl in her new suit.

"You like it? I bought it when we were in town and I've been dying to use it!" Kagome said, admiring the new attire she wore. The bathing suit was a one piece, the deep blue color making her eyes look a much deeper brown.

"Like it, I think it was made for you! You could probably have any guy at camp with that suit!" Sango said, watching her slightly modest friend blush.

"Well you aren't exactly Medusa in yours either!" Sango's bathing suit was a deep pink, fitting her perfectly.

"Thanks. Now all we have to wait for is Shippo. Wonder what's taking him so long!" Kagome glanced over at the bathroom where the boy was. She walked over to the door and allowed herself to knock on the door.

"You almost done in there?" Kagome asked.

"Yup!" Shippo replied. Within the next minute, Shippo came out sporting dark green shorts.

"Very handsome. I like it." Sango said, grabbing towels for each of them. Kagome nodded her agreement as she slipped on some jean shorts over her bathing suit. Sango decided to wear a jean skirt over hers. She then proceeded to hand Shippo and Kagome their towels and slipped her sandals on.

"You all ready to go?" Kagome asked. Both nodded and they all managed to get out of the cabin, making sure to lock the door behind them. They decided that they would clean the cabin later on in the night.

"Do you think a lot of other people will be at the pool?" Sango asked, throwing the towel over her shoulder. Kagome shrugged.

"I'm not sure, though I doubt it. Some people may have the pool for an activity today, but that will be it. Everyone else will be at their activities or at least coming back from them."

"Kagome, can we play in the shallow end of the pool? I'm not that good at swimming yet." Shippo said, stopping and jumping onto the rock that sat between the two cabins. Sango smiled and nodded at the young boy.

"Of course we can, we won't leave you behind." Kagome replied. "And if the older boys have a problem with it, then we'll let them go play by themselves."

"Oh no, we'll be heartbroken." Kagome recognized the sarcastic remark as Inuyasha's voice, causing her to sigh and turn as she replied.

"I see that you two…are…" It took all the muscle in Kagome's body not to drop her chin as she finally realized one thing different with the two boys that now stood in front of her. Neither of them seemed to worry about what others may have though about their chest and had decided that shirts were not needed. And they had no reason to worry about what other people thought.

Sango seemed to be thinking along the same lines because Kagome caught the small blush across Sango's face and realized that hers must be twice as bad. She quickly turned around to face Shippo, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. _Oka, so maybe those two aren't as weak as the rest of the guys I know. That's why Inuyasha could pin me down so easily the first day I met him! I think that should be counted as cheating or something! _Kagome finally took another deep breath and turned around only to come face to face with Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed nervously as she stepped back slightly, trying to keep her blushing to a minimum.

"What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I um...let's just go!" She quickly maneuvered her way away from the shirtless boy, grabbing Shippo's hand and walking forward. Sango quickly joined the two.

"Whatever you say Kagome." Inuyasha said, glancing over at Miroku. "Notice anything different about them?"

"Like the fact that they have this sudden urge to get away from us? Or the fact that they won't look us in the eye? Nope, not at all." Miroku replied, walking towards the pool. Inuyasha caught up with him quickly, looking forward at the three people ahead of them.

"Did we say something wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku shook his head.

"You were being your usually sarcastic self, Kagome turned to say something, and then they got all weird on us." Miroku replied. Inuyasha thought for a moment before a grin spread on his lips.

"Wait a minute, I know what it was." Inuyasha said.

"Really, what was it?"

"Seems like the girls aren't use to hanging out with us when we're…well uncovered." Miroku looked at Inuyasha, slightly surprised.

"You really think so?"

"Yup, and I know exactly how to get them to admit it's what they were thinking about too."

"Oh really, how?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha smirked as an evil plan formed in his mind, whispering the arrangement to Miroku. Inuyasha's grin seemed contagious, for Miroku was now grinning just as evilly.

"Got it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yea, this is going to be funny." Miroku replied.

"Let the game begin." Inuyasha said, laughing as they entered the pool.

**And so ends another chapter to STLSTK! See, I told you I would get my chapter out sooner than the other time and here it is, I think in about a week! So, what is Inuyasha's evil plan? Will it work out for the better or worse? Who wants to play Marco Polo! You'll find this all out next chapter! **

**Dieforinuyasha****- Thank you for the compliment. Oh and about finding out the secret, it may take a little while for her to figure it out. Remember, we all know just because we've got to hear what Inu and Miroku say when behind closed doors, where as Kagome hasn't. So that's what we call Dramatic Irony, when we know what characters in the story don't. **

**Kagomeholic868****- Wowza? That's a pretty nifty word. Well I'm happy that you're enjoying my story right now, and you probably don't like where I ended, but that's just the way the cookie crumbles. Hope you like this chapter though! **

**EliteElite****- did I just get another evil point for leaving it where I did? Because if I did, I would be so happy! I only need three more to get the cool Evil hat! And I guess you got to read the note, so be happy! No more pouting! **

**Fanficluv7Inu- Whoa there is too much going on for me to concentrate! Oka, thanks for the compliment…or was that Inu…ahh! And yea, it is freaky he said Chappie…um, as for the demon feature thing, Sesshoumaru does have his. But Inuyasha is 'human' right now. Oh and I stopped there because…idk, I just did. I just needed my evil point! **

**HanyouCrazy411- Wow all of you are very nosy! What if I had decided not to show the note? Hmm? Then what would you have done?...probably killed me then skinned me once I was dead…or maybe alive. Oh well, you got to read the note so that is all that matters! **

**Neko Miko- I know that there are a lot of questions that have not been answered yet, but that is the point of a mystery! I want you to have to try and figure out, and I'll be letting you in piece by piece. Oh and about the Anon thing, why wouldn't I let anons review? If you like it, you should be able to review! **

**Dark Black Rose****- Well it's good that you are trying to figure out a lot of the secrets, but now there are many more. Like the plan that Inuyasha is making, and what does the note mean by 'your secret or her life'? Hm, I wonder I wonder…doesn't it just stink when the writer doesn't even know what is going to happen next? Oh well, keep reviewing and I'll manage! **

**WikkedLil'Grrrl****- Oh yes, one of the cute love scenes that a lot of my reviewers were like 'wth!' but I like how it came out. It's suppose to be confusing, but it will work out in the end, don't worry. It's one of those things that you kind of miss at first, but at the end it's all planned out. **

**Aelfraed P.****- Isn't it a good thing that you've read them all so you know what is going on in the story? Or maybe I'm just dumb, I don't know. Sorry about that mistake, but I'm a horrible grammar and speller person. As for the hungry thing, I'm happy that my story is good enough to put the need for hunger on hold, just as long as u don't go like starving yourself! **

**Billysgotagun****- That you got mentioned? You mean as in like I reviewed you back? If that's it, then I'm glad because I try to make every review a little different for that specific person. As for the note, everyone got to read it because I can't play favorites! If I did, can you imagine how many unhappy people there would be? **

**Leo of the stars****- Well now you know, and that semi long wait is over. I did get it done within 8 days, so that is better than the last time! This story is coming along much better than I expected, which is a good thing. And when I have reviewers like you, it just wants me to work harder to keep you satisfied. Yay for you! **

**InuyashaMaster****- Well now you know. I didn't know what it was called until I read your review, and I was like 'thank the lord above!...wait…I mean InuyashaMaster!' and it was all good. Now with that threatening note, I wonder what Inuyasha is going to do about his secret. I mean after all, his secret is slowly being exposed, and if he misses even one step…well let's just say something will happen. **

**SoranoDarkHorse****- The cabin thing will be found out, but it's going to take a while until they do. That will probably be more at the end. As for Inuyasha and Kagome, the note states that Kagome needs to find out, or else…something really bad will happen! The question is, will Inuyasha be able to tell her? **

**Pistachio564****- Well that's always good to know about the forgiving when there wasn't really anything to forgive thing! Well now you know what happened to her legs, but now another question pops into the minds of readers. Who did it and why and how? AH the suspense is killing you isn't it? LoL**

**Lonely Youkai****- Wait, didn't I already get an evil award? Ah I'm confused, maybe I just have de ja vu or whatever. Anyway, I'm happy that you are reading both of my stories, and you are reviewing both of them too! Yay for you, you get a cookie and this new chapter! **

**Glenlightarrow****- Wow, I'm so honored. Pure evil? As in, 100? Oh gosh, I think I'm going to cry in happiness! Now I can defiantly get my evil hat, all is good in the world! As long as friggen teletubies don't beat me to the hat, everything will be peaceful. If they do…world war…waits, which one are we on now! **

**Secero****- You must sleep! I don't want you to lose any sleep even if I don't get another chapter out! No sleep is not good, and I will personally be very upset if you don't get sleep!...god I feel like an overprotective mother. This is kind of freaky…as long as I don't force you to eat spinach, then we are all good! **

**Lanerz- Wow, I'm on a favorites list! I didn't think I was even worthy to even see a favorite list, never mind be on one! I know that this is a hard time with you, what with Kikyo being stabbed and all…it's Oka, I know you are strong enough to make it! Just be strong! …and I hope you know I'm being completely sarcastic here. **

**Ouka-Chan77****- Evil…Inuyasha…Chibis! Ah, this is horrible! They are just too damn cute to kill, I'd so lose to them. I know that you threatened me with the whole chibi thing because I left it on a cliffhanger, but I have some sad news for you…I left this one on one too! Mwhaha! Oh, and say hi to your big brother for me…(Even though I have no clue who he is!)**

**Brittany- Well here is that new one that you wanted me to post. I just have one question. If you don't like suspense, why read a mystery story? I'm not saying that it's a bad thing or anything, I'm just kind of confused. Like I hate scary movies, so I don't watch them…oh well, maybe I'm just special or whatever. **

**Lady Mysti****- Wow, that was so random that I'm having a hard time writing a good response to it. See now I have no clue what I wrote to you before, so how am I supposed to write a good review! Um…yea…hope you liked this new chapter, a little weirdness…oh, and Shippo got introduced too! Isn't that swell? **

**Oo.Summers.oO****- Oh, the horses…yea…them…sadly, they ran into a glue factory, and the people just used them for glue…no I'm kidding, don't have like nightmares about that tonight or anything! I'm going to mention it later, don't worry about it Oka? Hope you still like the story, and I hope I didn't scare you. **

**Inuyashangel****- How am I supposed to write a good review when you write me two words! It's like impossible! I understand if you are in a hurry or something, and then it's perfectly Oka. But it's just really hard to make a good review. Hope you like the chapter and sorry bout the cliffy. **

**Silver0150****- Don't worry, I am going to keep with this story till the end. At times I do feel like I'm not getting anywhere, but I know that so many people would be mad if I didn't keep adding to the story. So even if I feel like I have nothing else to write, I find a way to get going again. **

**Siyaki****- Well yea Kouga can be a bug at times, but there have been times when he has saved Kagome. Plus, if they didn't have Kouga, then a lot of Inuyasha's jealousy wouldn't be there and then some of the romance between Kagome and Inuyasha would be gone. And if that happened, then there could be a chance for disaster to strike. So all in all, he can be good at times. **

**Chapter 17- Pool Prank Gone Wrong**

22


	17. Pool Prank Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer- A…disclaimer? I remember that…it's…when I say I don't own Inuyasha…it's been so long.**

_**Chapter 17- Pool Prank Gone Wrong**_

Kagome tried to calm her racing nerves as she ran into her cabin, slamming the door behind her. She slowly slid down against the door, slamming her head against it. Her breath was erratic from the running from before, never letting herself stop until she got to the cabin.

"Oh my god…" Kagome calmed her mind from the experience she had just weaved herself out of, slowly letting the scene from before sink in. She felt tears well in her eyes as she pulled her knees to her body, burying her head into her knees. _Why? Why did everything go so wrong? Why did he do that to me? _Kagome could only sigh as the memory played over in her head.

Flashback

"Catch me if you can Shippo!" Sango laughed at her newest friend who was now trying to catch up to Kagome. She could only shake her head as she pulled her skirt down, letting it drop to the concrete ground. She glanced over at the two boys that were now entering the pool area, trying her hardest not to giggle at the astound look that crossed Miroku's face.

"What are you looking at Miroku?" She snapped slightly, though her smile chased her intimidation away. Miroku was at her side in an instant, wrapping his arm around her waist. His hand conveniently fell on her butt, causing a twitch to attack her eyebrow.

"Only the most beautiful woman in the world." He replied cheerfully, though was sent to the ground by Sango's fist.

"You pervert! Don't touch me again or I will hit you so hard, you won't remember what the word 'pervert' means!" Sango screamed. When he didn't reply, she turned to her friends who passed once again, grabbing onto Shippo's shirt to stop him.

"Alright you two, let's actually spend some time in the pool." Sango said, tossing her towel onto one of the pool chairs.

"Yes mother." Kagome said, dropping her towel on the chair. Slowly, she pulled the shorts off of herself before running towards the pool, jumping into the deep end. The splash wasn't huge, though enough to wet her comrades. She swam back up to the surface, laughing at the shock expressions that now stared at her. "Aren't you all coming in?"

"You are so going to regret that!" Inuyasha said, shrugging off his shoes before diving into the water. Kagome shrieked before looking around, the water too deep to see Inuyasha, who now lurked under the water.

"Swim to the shallow end Kagome!" Shippo said.

"Not a bad idea…" Kagome replied before swimming towards the shallow water. She was suddenly stopped when she felt something brush her leg, causing her to scream and kick the unknown creature. She felt a wave of relief pass over her when she saw Inuyasha's form splash out of the water, coughing up water.

"What the hell was that for!" He shouted, causing her to glare at him.

"Don't swear in front of Shippo." She scolded softly.

"Whatever, why'd you kick me?" She sent him an apologetic smile before swimming to the other side of the pool, helping Shippo into the water. She glanced up at Sango, watching in slight amusement at the scene before her. Sango's back was now towards the deep side of the pool, slowly backing away from the devilish smirk Miroku now held captive on his lips.

"What are you thinking perv? I don't like that look you're giving me! I know karate, you better back off! I do come from a long line of demon exterminators, and I won't hesitate to exterminate you!" Sango warned. Miroku only took another step towards her, watching her almost fall into the pool. Her feet were now on the edge of the pool, making her balance off.

"Oh really, well I know some moves myself. This I call the 'tackle Sango into the pool' move!" Miroku gave no time to react as he ran into Sango, pushing both into the pool. They came up simultaneously, Sango gasping for air. The laughter that poured from Miroku's lips earned him a shove from Sango as she swam away from him.

"So what are we going to do, now that everyone has somehow made their way into the pool?" Sango sent another glare at Miroku, who only shrugged as he made his way to the others. The water reached the teen's waists, Shippo being the only one who needed to stand straight to keep his head up.

"I have an idea, let's play Marco Polo!" At the odd looks that were sent towards Kagome, she giggled. "So what if we're old doesn't mean we can't have fun. Besides, it'll be fun!"

"I'll play!" Shippo said cheerfully.

"I guess it's not that bad of an idea, could be kind of fun." Miroku said, sending Sango a smile. All anger that once filled her veins now left at the soft smile, causing warmth to spread in her body. She smiled back before answering.

"I'm game."

"Why are we doing this again?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to smirk at the look Kagome gave him.

"Will you just play please?" She asked. Shock filled her senses when she saw him cross his arms and nod.

"There's nothing else to really do." _That was a little too easy…he's planning something, I can tell. Let's hope I can catch him before he does it. _Kagome thought, glancing at Inuyasha.

"Alright, let's play!" Sango said.

"What, aren't you going to ask me to join?" All heads turned up to meet a pair of dark purple eyes. Kagome looked away slightly, though the others kept their deadly stares on the boy.

"Well Naraku, seems you skipped out on your camp activities again huh?" Sango asked, watching Naraku slip off his shoes.

"Why bother learning how to tie some stupid knots? I mean, it's not like I'll need it later on in life." He replied, throwing his shirt onto the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here then?" Inuyasha snapped at the boy who seemed unaffected by Inuyasha. Naraku looked towards Kagome with a slight smirk shadowing his movements. She kept her eyes trained on Shippo, trying to listen to the small boy's chatter. Even when she laughed at the cute face Shippo had created during his story, she couldn't shake the slight fear she felt. It only grew when she felt someone move behind her swiftly.

"Whoever is behind me, I suggest you step back. I don't think the lifeguards would appreciate it very much if they notice how close you're lurking." She said calmly, an eerie silence following the statement. She glanced back slightly, watching Naraku swim to one of the sides. "Now, how about that game?" Her smile returned, Inuyasha being the only one who noticed the fear behind it.

"Marco!" Kagome tried not to giggle as she screamed out the childish saying, waiting for her friend's replies.

"Polo Polo Polo!" Sango was all too willing to reply to her blind friend. She ducked under the water as her friend turned to her, swimming past her friend's feet. She emerged on the other side of the pool, trying to break the water silently.

"Sango, you don't even give any of us time to reply!" Miroku said, watching Kagome turn towards him. He quietly crept around her, mindful of her swinging arms. Sango rolled her eyes and continued to play the game, avoiding the area that Naraku now rested, keeping his full attention on his old girlfriend.

"Ha ha Kagome, you couldn't get me if I was standing right behind you!" Sango taunted, causing Kagome to splash the water with her arms.

"Can't we switch people; I've been it for like twenty minutes!" She pouted when she heard no response. "Fine, Marco?"

"Polo…come on Kags, you can't be that stupid." Inuyasha teased, waiting for her to come towards him. At the sudden movement, he looked over at Miroku and nodded. He slowly moved backwards, mindful of the sides. "Oh come on little Kagome, follow my voice."

"You're so going to get it! When I get my hands on you…" _What? You going to wrap your arms around him and never let go? _Kagome had to fight to keep her eyes from opening wide, though she let the blush pass by her face. _Where did that come from! _

"Get him Kagome! You ca-" Sango's mouth was covered by a strong hand, it's partner in crime wrapping itself around her waist and pulling her back against the owner of the two criminals. She looked back, seeing Miroku's smirking face. She tried to shout, but his hand muffled her question.

"Just be quiet for a minute Alright? Or else you'll ruin our plan." Miroku whispered, letting go of her mouth. Sango noticed that Miroku's hand stayed still on her hip, keeping her close to him. She tried to ignore that factor as she watched the scene in front of her play out.

End of Flashback

"Let me in Kagome, please?" Kagome wouldn't answer her friend's plead, too caught up in her own thoughts to reply. The brunette on the other side sighed, looking back at her two friends. "She won't let me in."

"Well that's obvious!" Inuyasha replied hotly, though quickly looked down at the sympathetic look Sango gave him He pulled at his black shirt, now being fully clothed. "And will you stop with the eyes? You're really making me mad."

"Come on Inuyasha, take it easy on Sango. She didn't do anything wrong, this isn't her fault. If we're blaming people, you know it's Mi-" Inuyasha turned his head sharply towards Miroku, giving him a tinted gold glare.

"Don't say his name. Don't you dare say it!" Inuyasha felt his fists clench as he tried to keep his temper, finally breaking his eye contact with Miroku's and looking away from the others. He let his anger simmer as a sudden ball of guilt dropped into his stomach. _God damn him! How the hell did he manage to do that, and with me right there…I promised her I wouldn't let him hurt her again! I told her I wouldn't! And now look what happened, I …god I have to get into that cabin somehow! _

"Kagome, I just want to talk to you." Sango's coaxing voice brought Inuyasha back to reality.

"Go away!" Kagome's tearful voice chipped at their hearts, jabbing into Inuyasha's the hardest. He let his mind travel to any option, finally settling on one plan.

"I'm going to try something, I might be back." Inuyasha sent the two of them knowing looks, hoping they knew not to follow. As he left, Sango sighed deeply.

"Poor Inuyasha, I bet he feels like this is his entire fault. But he couldn't stop him, he didn't know…" _How did it all happen this way? _Sango thought, going back to the disastrous moment.

Flashback

"What's the matter Kagome, I'm too smart for you?" Inuyasha asked, slowly walking backwards. Kagome only threw her hands forward, barely missing Inuyasha. He glanced up at his friends, now seeing Miroku had completed his task. With a smirk Inuyasha stopped, waiting for Kagome tag him. What he didn't expect what the feel of Kagome's body against his as she rammed into him. He quickly felt his feet slip, silently swearing at the floor. Luckily he kept his balance, though Kagome was having problems.

"Whoa!" Kagome shouted, now placing her hands on his shoulders to stabilize herself. She sighed in relief at the realization that she would not be meeting the bottom of the pool, lightly resting her head against her right hand. She only stayed in this position before she felt a strong throb against her check, making her look down to meet skin over Inuyasha's heart. Finally realizing who she was leaning on, Kagome quickly looked up to catch bright brown eyes. Inuyasha did not miss the brightening of her cheeks as he unconsciously placed his hands on her hips.

"Why did you hit into me!" He asked, trying to keep his voice form wavering.

"Sorry I…well you shouldn't have stopped! What was the reason for that anyways!" She asked, her voice squeaking at the end.

"I didn't know I needed a reason to stop moving. I'll ask for permission next time." He said sarcastically.

"Stop being stupid."

"You really want to know?" His smile darkened in hidden meaning when he saw her nod. Keeping his eyes trained on her, he let his head drop closer to hers. He almost pulled back when her head came closer as well, though shook the thought. "Well Sherlock, I simply was trying to prove a point."

"And what was that?" She whispered, feeling his breath come out in a puff as he scoffed.

"You seem to notice my body more than a friend should." Knowing his friends were listening, Inuyasha lowered his voice to a small murmur. Kagome's eyes widened as she unconsciously brought her gaze downward, only to be presented with Inuyasha's torso. She let a small squeak pass her lips as she closed her eyes, feeling the rumble of laughter coming from Inuyasha.

"I don't notice your body, you're imagining things." She replied, keeping her eyes shut. She slowly slid her hands from his shoulders to his chest, trying to push herself away from him. When he refused to let go of her waist, she looked up at him angrily. "What is your problem, why won't you let me go?"

"Because I want you to admit that you do like my body." Inuyasha replied. Kagome tried to push away again, though she realized he was much stronger than her.

"I'm not feeding your ego by agreeing to that, now let me go!"

"Now what makes you think you'll be feeding my ego? Just say that you're interested in my looks, and I'll gladly let you go." At the frustrated shout that Kagome gave out, Inuyasha had to contain a devilish smirk.

"Ugh, fine…so I was looking at your body before, it's not like its illegal or anything!" She replied, blushing at her own admission.

"That's all I wanted to hear." He slowly let his hands move away from her hips, giving her access to the pool. She stood still for a moment before smiling, causing an eyebrow to arch on Inuyasha's face. "Why are you so happy?"

"I just realized that this means you're Marco! Ha!" Kagome watched a blank expression cross Inuyasha's face as she broke into laughter. "Now you have to try and get us."

"Piece of cake." He replied smugly, quickly ducking underwater. Kagome continued to laugh as she turned to move away from Inuyasha, only to have herself heaved towards another person. "Let me go!" She said quickly turning to face her capturer.

"Boo." Violet eyes glinted with mischief as Naraku slowly leaned closer to Kagome, who immediately tried to pull away. When she realized that Naraku's hands now locked her against him, she fearfully looked around in search of Inuyasha. _He'll come save me; he always comes to save me. He has to come, he promised me! _Kagome's mind screamed as she realized that even if Inuyasha came up, his eyes would be sealed and he wouldn't see the scene.

"Get your hands off her Naraku!" Sango yelled her and Miroku now moving through the water towards the two. Naraku only glanced up and smirked as his gaze shifted around the pool. Kagome soon realized what he was looking for. Fear struck her heart as Inuyasha came to the surface.

"Inuyasha!" _Thought my name was Marco Miroku, no- _Inuyasha's thought was interrupted as he heard a slow chuckle and a small sob. His eyes flew open to be greeted with a horrible sight.

"Get aw-" Before the sentence could even be spoken, Naraku's lips shoved forcefully against Kagome's, stealing her first kiss and Inuyasha's breathe. Kagome quickly tried to push away from him, though he only seemed to push harder against her lips. She wanted to cry out, but kept her mouth shut from any intrusion.

Inuyasha's heart broke as time seemed to freeze for him, taunting him of what he wanted. He watched her hands pounding against Naraku's chest, though it was in slow motion. He almost stood in a trance, watching her frantic eyes lock with his. Beautiful chocolate crystals stabbed into his very soul as the girl tried to move away from her attacker, begging Inuyasha to come and help. But his feet were stuck in quicksand, and his heart was too mangled to give him the motivation.

Kagome couldn't help but keep her eyes on Inuyasha as she felt Naraku's mouth slide against hers, demanding her to respond. The pure sorrow in Inuyasha's eyes made the franticness of the situation only worse, and seemed to give her more power in trying to push the boy away. But she felt her own heart ripping as Inuyasha looked away, her thoughts making her believe he was disgusted by her. She let her arms fall limp at the broken eye contact, waiting until Naraku's lips finally pulled away. As soon as he did, she shoved him away as hard as she could, watching his blood red lips pull into a smirk.

"Remember Kagome, you're always mine. And just as I proved, some things Inuyasha can't protect you from." By the time Naraku's sentence was finished, Kagome had already gathered her clothes from the ground and had sprinted from the pool area, leaving pieces of her heart in the process.

End Flashback

Kagome wiped her bruised lips once again, trying to erase the memory. Her tears were now dripping from her face, though she managed to keep her sobs silent. She knew her friends were still outside the cabin, and she refused to let them hear her crying. If they knew how tormented she really was, they'd try anything necessary to get into the cabin.

Her eyes moved from the floor to the room as she heard the window open. She kept her gazed locked on the glass fearfully, praying that Naraku hadn't returned. Her heart both soared and twisted when she caught sight of her savior.

"Inuyasha…" The way she said his name made him cringe and look over at her. He did nothing for a moment; though slowly he let his feet guide him towards her. His eyes winced when he saw her back up slightly, sadly letting his gaze drop to the girl in front of him.

"…I'm still it…" The words were not what Kagome expected, and caused her to glance back up at Inuyasha. He gradually sat next to her; as if afraid she would scream and run away from him.

"Yes…you are…" She replied softly. He stared at her, her small smile seeming to hold her emotions together. He took another stab at his bravery and brought his hand to her face, guiding it to his. She looked up at him in astonishment. When did he become to gentle? _He's just having pity on you…_ she thought, though her heart easily ignored it.

"Kagome I…" The words that he had rehearsed in his head flew out of his mind as he watched her tears fill her eyes once again. He swallowed deeply and tried to say anything to calm her down. "I wish I could have realized what he was up to. I wish I had stopped him. I wish…I wish I hadn't failed." She blinked slightly.

"Your promise…"

"I didn't think he would stoop so low, I thought he had one human bone in his body, I do-" He stopped when he felt Kagome's head rest on his shoulder. Without warning, Kagome slowly climbed in Inuyasha's lap, as if scared of the area around her. She slightly whimpered when she didn't feel him respond. Inuyasha tried not to tense at the movement, and bit back a sharp comment.

"Just, hold me oka? That's all I need you to do right now." Her command was soft and hardly demanding, but Inuyasha couldn't shake away the need to respond. Warm arms wound against her as she pulled herself closer to him, her tears being unconsciously dried by his shirt.

"I can do that." He responded quietly, feeling her smile slightly against his neck. Though she'd never say it, his voice almost seemed to rise in pride at the fact that he was able to do something for her. _He doesn't believe in himself now, does he? He should know how he helps me._

"See, you always seem to keep your promise…" When he looked down at her, he noticed her eyes were closed and her breathing patterns were slowly evening out. "Even if you can't see it, you always keep me safe from harm."

"I…" He sighed when he noticed she had fallen asleep, once again in his arms. His thoughts drifted back to the day she had fallen asleep on the bus with him, the same day he had promised to protect her. _This is all my fault. If I hadn't let my emotions get in the way, I wouldn't have made him notice us. There's no doubt he waited until I was out of the water before he…it's all my fault, I hurt her… _

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'll never let that happen again, no matter what the cost." His vow was heard by only his own ears as he pushed her ebony waves away from her face. "Even if it means keeping you away from me.

**Oh no, what a chapter! A little angsty, but not all of life goes the way we want. Please don't kill me, it had to be done! I know that this chapter took me so long to write, and I know you all want to tear my head off, but I didn't mean for that to happen! Well anyways, what did Inuyasha mean? How will Kagome take it? And where in the world is Kouga! (I kind of forget where I put him…hehehe opps?) Read next chapter! **

**Billysgotagun****- No favorites, even if it is tempting to tell you what is going to happen. I'd get so many angry reviewers, that I wouldn't be able to finish all the comments for a month! But I do hope you keep with the story. **

**Pistachio564****- Sorry for the long wait and all, I just couldn't seem to get my fingers writing. But if this will make u feel better, I'm writing the next chapter as soon as I post this one! That is, if my fingers will let me type once I finish with all of these reviews…**

**Destiny's Gem****- I'm guessing that this chapter blew your mind away then? Since you didn't have a clue what was going to happen I mean. Hope it wasn't too upsetting, but not everything in the world is perfect, so I had to add some sadness. **

**Secero****- Well if you live in the new England area, then this chapter is in the afternoon for you so you won't lose sleep. Sorry for my long wait, I was just so preoccupied this month for some reason. Maybe because summer is ending…wha! Surprised by the outcome of this chapter? **

**InuyashaMaster****- Well some of your prediction was right. I was kind of shocked that you knew what some of my plan was, and when I read it I was just like '….stalker….' but then I realized that maybe it was just a good guess. Did you like how is came out in the end? **

**Dieforinuyasha****- Well Shippo was made to be the youngster of the group, so you must remember he is like a little kid. They get really annoying at times and you want to poke their eyes out, but they can be kind of funny and cute too. Hope you liked the chapter, Shippo wasn't really in it but…**

**Tomiki****- Well at least you didn't have to wait to see who robbed Kagome of her first kiss! Many people are probably going to ask my why I had that happen, but I can't really say. It just seemed to work out that way, hope you don't hate me! **

**Inashosetai****- About Kouga…you see, I kind of have a small problem with my writing…I seem to lose characters! I don't know how I do it, but later on in Kagome's eyes I'll end up losing Miroku and Sango. So yea…but he'll be back in the next chapter (I hope) so don't worry!**

**PAULA- Well, I didn't MEAN to take so long to write this chapter! Really I didn't, I just wanted it to be good. But then I got side tracked and then I kind of forgot then I had to do these reviews so it took longer than I thought!**

**Lanerz- Well I hope that you checked it today because it's up! No they didn't try to take off the bathing suits, but that would have been something that Miroku could have done…maybe I'll use it for later! LoL. All my friends think that Inuyasha isn't cute, but I think he's adorable!**

**EliteElite****- Wow, that's a whole lot of evil. I feel honored that you would give me such a high award. If you thought that I have been acting evil before this chapter, I'm sure that you think I'm Satan's sister now! And if you don't, I'm betting you will by the end of this.**

**Mya Lariue- I have no clue what bothers people so much! I mean, it's just a way to make my writing stand out so much. Anyways, there was a little romance in this chapter, but it was more towards the end than anything. And yes I know it was sad, I'm excepting like 100 ppl to say that. **

**Snoochie- I blame you people for making me be so late with my writing. No I'm kidding, I really don't. I'm glad that I can make you curious, that's the main point of a mystery story. Hope you liked the chapter, even though it was a little sad. **

**HanyouCrazy411- Glad that you liked the way Shippo popped into the story. Now you know Inuyasha's plan, and even though he got it to work it came as a terrible price. I figured you were a girl by that comment, but I'm happy that you reassured me. Hope you liked the chapter! **

**Lonely Youkai****- If anyone was mean fully evil it was Naraku in this one, but you if mean good Evil then it defiantly was Inuyasha and Miroku. Even if those two were like Naraku, we'd still like them because they are too darn cute!**

**Inuaysahngel- It's alright about the time thing. I know that people's lives don't revolve around reviewing and stuff like that. I was probably just having a bad day or something. Don't listen to me at times; I can be a real pain in the butt. **

**Neko Miko- Well Kouga didn't show up, but it might have been better if he had. I mean out of the two, you have to admit that Kouga is a better choice. I don't think that he would have taken her first kiss away forcefully; he likes her too much to do that. **

**InuyashaSesshomarulover****- I know it took me a long time to get another chapter up on the site, but I'm trying to get these done as soon as possible. Glad that you like the story, though I bet you hate me now after this chapter. **

**LuvinAniManga****- It's not really that I don't like Kikyo or Kouga, it's more like I just needed people to take the parts and those two were just the people I had to use. As for Naraku…well I just hate him. Plain and simple. **

**Anne-Marie- I think you have, LoL. But it's alright if you say it more than once, I won't take offence to it! I promise. Glad that you like the way that I write, and I'm hoping that you aren't the only one. I know there are better ones out there, but at least I'm trying. **

**Natasha- Ah, you so reminded me of an old lady with a rifle shooting at kids who were on her lawn with that line!...I know I'm strange, don't hate me because I'm different. I get random images when I hear things. But glad that you like the story! **

**Glenlightarrow****- Teletubbies are just stupid and I hate them, but they kind of scare me. I don't really know, I'm just special like that. But yea, thanks for the compliments and stuff, they are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Pr3tty iin piink****- Well the chapter title kind of gave that away… sweatdrop but that's alright, it's good to be observant! Yes as you can see the plans went well, but the after effects were not all that great. Poor Inuyasha, he blames himself…**

**Iluvme4eva555****- Wow, does that mean I'm like a drug dealer than? Will I get shot! Oh god, I don't feel like dieing just yet! And I know for a fact that you don't want me to die, OR you're sister…not like I know you or anything! (hee hee)**

**Fire Alchemist- I know that it took me forever and a day, but I really have a life. It probably doesn't mean anything to you people, but I have been trying to balance everything out. Plus all my friends just got back from some camp so you know…**

**InuYasha+Kagome****- Well I don't want them to get together really soon in the story, and this story is only half way done or so. I have to make it a pretty interesting story. Otherwise it won't be good and everyone will be like 'why is this so dumb?' LoL. **

**Yumianime- Well I know that it took me a while to write this and all, but I do try my best to keep up with these things. My friends have just been invaded my life lately. I mean, why would friends do that! LoL. Here is that chapter that you want. **

**Leo of the stars****- Because Miroku and Inuyasha are always in trouble? I mean it's like their names are an ancient name for trouble and mischief. But this time it's not really their fault, I mean they couldn't stop Naraku right? Hope you liked the chapter, I'm working on the next one right after this. **

**Siyaki****- Glad that you like my stuff. I'm sure I'm not really good when compared to a lot of other writers, but I can hold my ground against some. Kagome and Inuyasha will be an interesting pair...the only question is what will happen in the next chapter?**

**SeeC- It seems like a lot of people like to say they love my story, but you are one of the first to make it stick out from everything else. You probably hate me now because of this chapter, but never fear. When there is something sinfully dark going on, you know the group always seems to find out about it. **

**SoranoDarkHorse****- Well now you know how the plan went. Thought Inuyasha managed to get what he wanted, so didn't Naraku. It's kind of sad because Kagome was used in both plans, and was forced to do something she didn't want to. Poor Kagome. **

**I-read-2-much****- Well welcome to the reviewing place! I'm happy to have you join my story review area…I don't know what I call it, I'd call it a lounge, but the couches haven't gotten here yet! Well still, hope you liked the story. And I like the name it's funny. **

**Darkangelprincess24****- Wow, such a cool mane. I know that I didn't update in god knows how long and all, but I am really trying to get it done! It's just taking longer than I expected it to be. Oh well, that's what I get for trying to do everything at once. **

**Amber- Well the plans was good, but Naraku coming and making everyone sad wasn't. I mean he made Kagome cry, Inuyasha feel like a failure, and Miroku and Sango could only watch. How do you think everyone is going to react to this? **

**Annie- Wow, thanks for the plot compliment. I mean I didn't know how a summer camp would work out and all and I thought it sounded kind of corny, but it's going pretty good. This chapter was a little sadder than the others, but not everything can be all cheerful! **

**Mattthemoonprincess- It's hard trying to look confused, I know how you feel. Well at least you knew what was going on in those two boys' heads. Kagome and Sango didn't have a clue what was going on until it was too late. Sadly, nobody knew what was in store for Kagome from Naraku. Hope you liked it! **

**Lady Mysti****- Shippo will be more important as the story goes on, and he helps everyone out as much as he can. But he's also going to be annoying Inuyasha and getting him in trouble with Kagome, just like in the real series. Let's hope fur doesn't go flying. **

**Aelfraed P.****- Well you know, those two boys together are like facing two walls against each other. Not a brain in sight. But it was a good little detour from the death, but you know me. Have to get right back on track with that stuff, which is when this chapter comes in! **

**AmnarJoey****- You wrote me a lot of stuff! I know I spelt Sesshy's name wrong in the beginning, I just haven't had time to fix it. Yes I spell Oka the way I do on purpose because it makes my writing different. That's good about Rita Mae Brown, such a good writer. Naraku is a pig. I decided to keep Kikyo alive because then the police would shut the camp down if she was dead. And that's it! **

**Bad girl 2.0****- It's Oka if it's short, just as long as it had more than three words to it. Do you know how hard it is to make a 4 sentence minimum reply to a three worded review? It's not as easy as it seems. I've had to do it many times. Hope you liked this chapter, even though it's slightly dark. **

**Beybladegal24****- Well at least I keep people reading my stories, so I know that the education of America isn't lost yet. I know that we are all sad because of what I made Naraku do, but that's life. Kagome seems sad, Inuyasha seems mad, and it's all going to be interesting. Let's hope I can keep you on the edge of your seat. **

**Some dude 111- Yes the Oka is spelt that way on purpose. I do it so that I know that this is my writing. If anyone tries to steal it, I know that I can prove them it's mine by the Oka. Also I just have always done that, don't know why though. **

**Inukag­- Well it's good that you weren't lieing to me. I'm also happy that you like my story, though you probably will hate me once you read this chapter. Wonder what the hell Kouga is doing right now, I mean we haven't seen him in over a day. Hope he's not like dead…**

**Kerinauu****- Well thank you for putting me on your fav lists. I'm happy that I can keep you wanting more of my story. And its Oka if you don't write, not like it's a law that you have to. Hope that you didn't get too mad at this chapter, it had to be done. **

**Jessy- A lot of people would disagree with you about understanding why it takes me so long to write a chapter. Some of them want me to write a new one everyday! But that just means that people like my story, which makes me feel good about myself. Oh and hope you didn't get too sad at this chapter. **

**Billysgotagun****- well this chapter is different than the others, so it could be considered as good as them. It took me a while to get this done, but I tried to make it good. Hope that it meets your expectations and that maybe I'll get another review from you! LoL. **

**XChocaholicXx- ****Sorry that it has been bothering you, I didn't think it was a big deal. I kind of can't change it, but I'll just try and use the word lest alright? I'll just say alright instead of it, so that way it won't bother you! Hope you liked the chapter. **

**Chapter 18- Secrets behind White Doors**

25


	18. Behind White Doors

**Disclaimer- The cakes are MINE MINE MINE! Mwahahahahaha!...Sadly, nothing else is…**

_**Chapter 18- Behind White Doors **_

"You got the strawberry!" Sango's voice sliced through the air as she glanced over at her black haired friend, who now looked frantically for the last part of their masterpiece.

"I know it's here somewhere, I put it here before I grabbed the frosting!" Kagome searched the area of their table, pushing the utensils aside. "I can't find it!"

"Well we need to hurry up; the boys are going to catch up. And we can't lose; we're got too much at stake." Sango quickly glanced over at the other table, seeing Miroku add the final bit of frosting to their cake. "All they have to do it put the words on, place their strawberry and they're done."

"I'm trying here!" Kagome took a second to glance at the boys, watching the three cabin boys work on the dessert. Or what the real situation came down to, two fought and one worked.

"I say we do red." Inuyasha said, throwing Miroku the utensil used for writing. Before Miroku could start, Kouga stuck his opinion in.

"Green would look better, plus it's a much cooler color." Miroku went to grab the green, but stopped when Inuyasha spoke again.

"Says who, Betty Crocker? Just because you watch the cooking channel for your personal tips doesn't mean that we have to listen to you. Now, go with the red."

"Take that back!" Kouga growled, though Inuyasha only rolled his eyes.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll show everyone who the better two of us are."

"Is that a challenge?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he glared at Kouga, whose lips were now turned upwards into an arrogant smirk. He glanced away from Inuyasha towards the girls behind his camp companion.

"Hey girls, the cake's coming along good." Both girls looked up from their frantic searching to smile weakly at the boy.

"Thanks Kouga." Kagome said, watching with slight confusion as Inuyasha glared over at her.

"Stop bothering my partner, stupid." Kagome's eyes widened slightly as Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's arm, dragging him back to their cake. "Miroku, what happened to the red!"

"And where's the green?" Kouga asked, watching Miroku shrug.

"Well since Kouga doesn't like red, and Inuyasha doesn't like green, I decided that I had to be the mature one and chose a different color." Both boys' faces fell slightly at the explanation. Inuyasha's hand came in contact with Miroku's head, causing Miroku to rub his head. "Hey, what did you do that for?"

"You chose pink!" Inuyasha replied, causing Miroku to glance at the cake before looking back at the other two.

"Think of it as getting in touch with your feminine side?"

"Why would I want to do that, then I'll be like Kouga!"

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha glared over a Kouga before answering.

"I said why wo-"

"I found the strawberry!" Kagome quickly looked over at the girl, smiling slightly as Kagome watched her place it on the cake. "We're finished!"

"Thank god…"

"Good thing you got out of the hospital Kikyo, or else we would have lost!" Sango said, running over to the girl. Kikyo rolled her eyes as Sango hugged her, being mindful of her arm. Though she seemed annoyed, the smallest smile could be seen on the older girl's face.

"You two couldn't screw in a light bulb without me." Kikyo replied. Kagome crossed her arms as she came over.

"Hey, at least we aren't as bad as them." Kagome jerked her thumb in the direction of the group of boys, who were now fighting over who should put on their strawberry.

"Well this is amusing." Sango said, walking over to the boys.

"I put bets on Inuyasha; he's as stubborn as Kagome is dense." Kikyo said, standing next to Sango. Kagome tried to keep her temper down as she joined the other two girls, reminding herself of Kikyo's condition. Instead, she took it out of the boys.

"Boys, it's over! We won, it doesn't matter who puts it on! You three idiots fight more than cats and dogs!" Kagome screamed, silencing each teen.

"Well, how bout we let the cutest girl around put it on?" Miroku said, throwing his arm around Sango's shoulders and winking. Sango's face lit up, glancing over at the two giggling girls.

"Knock it off pervert." Sango said quietly, though made no movement to push him away. _Of course you won't, this is only what you dream about. If only he didn't see me as just a piece of ass and saw the actual girl I am. _Sango contained her sigh as she tried to ignore her friends, taking note that Miroku hadn't move away.

"Well haven't you two gotten sickeningly sweet. I've been out of the hospital for one day and already I'm noticing." Kikyo said. Kikyo's recovery took about a week, and had just been released that morning with a movable arm. She was able to participate in activities, as long as they didn't involve muscle strain.

As for the return of Kouga, his simple reply to where he had been for the 24 hours he had disappeared was 'around the camp', though nobody recalled seeing him the entire time. During the entire week, Kouga had been disappearing and reappearing any time that they didn't have an activity planned. Though everyone was curious as to where he went, Inuyasha seemed to be the only one who had a theory. Inuyasha was also the only one that believed his theory of Kouga having a secret boyfriend at the camp.

"Oh let them be, all that matters is that we won the bet!" Kagome grinned in victory, though it wavered slightly when Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.

"Does that make you feel special or something, because it's not a big deal?" Though Kagome did worry about her disappearing companion, nothing was more confusing to her than the change in Inuyasha's behavior. It started off small, though gradually grew until she could barely stand in the same room as him without being insulted. He had even stopped going to the window at night, leaving her alone with the wind as her only companion.

Though she tried to shake off the personality freeze, she couldn't help but notice the glares he always sent her. The strangest part was the sympathetic glances that Miroku threw her way.

"Oh don't be upset that we won and you lost. Just because we're better than you in cooking doesn't mean you can thrash out on Kagome." Sango seemed more angered by the moody boy than Kagome. She noticed her friend's sorrow and in turn, it fueled her fire. Sango tried to figure out what happened between the two, though everything had been different since the pool experience.

"Yea, let us have our time in the spotlight. Now, what was the bet that you three willingly took up?" Kikyo asked, circling around the three boys. Kouga only glared at her as she went by. "Kagome, can you help me out here?"

"I think it was that each one of them would be our personal slaves for a week. Of course, I could be wrong…" Kagome replied, winking at Sango. The girls enjoyed a laugh at the empty expressions on the boys' faces.

"Oka, who thought of this bet!" Inuyasha shouted, glowering at the other two boys.

"Hey, it was Kikyo and Sango, not us!" Kouga replied. Both girls looked at each other, shocked looks on their faces.

"Kikyo, I don't recall us being the evil, do you?" Sango said her voice much softer than normal. It took Kikyo's whole being to keep a straight face.

"Why no Sango, I don't remember it at all. We are much too innocent for that." Kikyo replied. Both girls started to laugh at the growl that Inuyasha produced. He looked at the third girl, though his eyes soften slightly when he noticed the unfocused look spreading on her depressed face. She was facing the group, though her eyes lead out towards the window. _Stupid girl, always daydreaming…but why does she look so sad? I've never seen her like this! _

"Hey idiot, what are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked, walking over to her. She peeked up at him, though didn't make eye contact.

"I was just thinking." She replied quietly. He continued to stare at her, and she proceeded to look away. Finally, a hand dropped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hey, Miroku wants to talk to you about something." Kikyo said, giving a look that spoke better than words. He shrugged her hand away from him before walking away from the two girls.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome asked. Kikyo looked at her sadly before speaking.

"There are reasons behind every change. The only way you'll know why is by confrontation." Kagome locked eyes with Kikyo, trying to find a lie behind her advice. When she saw nothing but sympathy, she frowned.

"Why would you help me? I thought you hated me?" Kikyo only let a ghost of a smile pass onto her lips before walking away. Kagome stood there in utter confusion before shaking her head, following Kikyo back to the group. She noticed as she approached that the counselors were now in the group.

"Well hello strangers." Sango said.

"I think I remember your names…ah yes, Rin and Sesshoumaru! I knew that history was my best subject." Miroku said, watching the girl's counselors laugh.

"I'm guessing that the cakes went well right?" Rin asked.

"Yea, we even made a race out of who could make the fastest cake." Kagome pointed to the two cakes behind them.

"Who was victorious?" Sesshoumaru watched the boys drop their heads in defeat. "Ah I see. Fools. Clean this mess up before the cooks come back, since you failed." The teens looked around before finally realizing the kitchen looked like a tornado had swept through.

"This isn't fair, we already have to be their slaves for a week." Kouga said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"When did this happen?" Rin was slightly amused at the outcome of this activity.

"Sango and Kikyo made a bet that if they won, we had to be the girls' slaves. It went the other way if we won." Inuyasha explained.

"Isn't there a camp rule against this type of bet?" Miroku asked, looking at the two counselors. Both shook their heads.

"The only thing you prohibited is gambling. We don't feel like getting arrested for your stupidity." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Well you boys have fun cleaning this up, and when you're done, inform us where you are going. We'll be in the counselor's cabins. Look for number 39 Oka?" Rin waited till each nodded before continuing. "Around seven o'clock, be back at the cabin Oka? We're going to be having our first bon fire with all the other campers, and it starts at eight.

"Now we are warning you now, if there is any mischief tonight, you'll be in huge trouble. Remember, Fourth of July celebration is this weekend, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss that. We are also going into town the Thursday before, in case you want to buy anything for the party."

"What are we seriously going to do, run around naked?" Miroku jumped back at the death glares that were sent from everyone, causing him to laugh. "I was only kidding, I don't even know how to streak!" Both counselors looked weary at the admission, but the only shrugged and walked away.

"Let's hope that this idiot doesn't get us in trouble." Inuyasha said. Each person nodded except the convicted, who only pouted.

"Well boys, I hope you have fun cleaning this up, I'm going to get a tan at the pool side." Kikyo said, waving at the boys before leaving. Sango watched her leave before looking back at the boys.

"That sounds kind of fun, but I think I'm going to ride Grace for a little while. Miroku, will you be stalking me when you're done?"

"Anything for time with you love!" Miroku grinned, though Sango ignored him.

"Kagome, want to come ride with me and Grace? I'm sure Marshmallow misses you." Kagome smiled before nodding.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I haven't been able to ride with her for a while, and you need someone to go with you." Kagome replied. Kouga's eyes lit up as Kagome said that, causing him to step away from the other two boys.

"Well I'd love to help you out, but I need to be with my buddy and make sure that she doesn't get hurt. I don't want to get in trouble with Sesshoumaru now would I? See ya!" Before anyone could protest about the lifeguards that would make sure she didn't get hurt, Kouga was out of the door.

"Why that little ass, he leaves us with all the work! Wait till tonight, he'll regret messing with us." Inuyasha said, causing the other three to laugh.

"Well have fun you two, just don't blow anything up Oka? Wouldn't want you two to get hurt." Kagome said.

"We're not stupid like you, I think we can handle a little cleaning." Inuyasha hissed out, causing Kagome to step back.

"I don't know why I even bother caring about you! All you do is yell at me!" Kagome said, watching him cross his arms and look away from her.

"Who says I want you to care? It's not a big deal if you don't." He couldn't bring himself to look at her, though he knew she was close to tears. He would have apologized, if not for the words that run through his head the entire week. _Remember Kagome, you're always mine. And just as I proved, some things Inuyasha can't protect you from. _

"Fine, I'll just go then. Bye Miroku. Goodbye jerk!" Kagome tried to stay strong as she walked out of the room, though everyone knew she was torn.

"I can't believe you, how could you treat her like that! Can't you see she cares about you, she just wants you to be happy!" Sango screamed, waiting for a reaction from the lively boy. But when he didn't even turn his head to look at her, the sudden urge to rip his head seemed to dwindle away.

"I know she does." His words dripped with regret as he forced himself to turn away from the doorway Kagome ran through. "Come on Miroku, let's get this cleaned up."

"I'll see you later Sango." Miroku tried to send a reassuring smile, but the mood reeked of distress. She nodded before hurrying after her best friend, hoping to cheer her up. "Inuyasha..."

"You have no fricken idea how hard it is, so don't even start with me." Inuyasha snapped, shoving a broom into his hands. "This is unfair, I shouldn't have to act like this around her."

"I know, but do you want her to figure out what you are?" Miroku asked, pushing the flour into a pile. Inuyasha's shoulder's sagged down as he shook his head.

"But this is torture." He muttered. Miroku smiled coyly as he jabbed Inuyasha in the ribs.

"I didn't know you had such strong feelings for her." Inuyasha's eyes enlarged with surprise as he let his eyes fall onto his friend.

"I never even said I had feelings for her! I just hate fighting with her, she gets all emotion and shit, and I don't like it when girls cry."

"Uh huh, sure you don't. I bet that's exactly why it's 'torture'." Miroku quickly ducked under the broom that now came swinging at his head. "I was only joking!"

"Well tell another one you fool because I ain't laughing." Inuyasha said, watching Miroku draw his broom like a sword.

"Are you asking for a duel Sir Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, watching a blank expression pass Inuyasha's face.

"Are you mentally insane _Sir Miroku_!" Inuyasha grabbed the broom from Miroku, chucking it over his shoulder. When he heard the sound of the plastic handle hitting metal echo through the kitchen, Inuyasha looked back to see the broomstick had landed in the closet.

"Hey! That was my sword you scoundrel. I should have you hung for treachery against King Miroku, ruler of Mirokuland!"

"Oka, first off, you really need a girlfriend if you're making up countries with your names in them. Secondly, did you hear that noise the broomstick made? It almost sounded like it hit something metal." Miroku shrugged at the comment.

"Maybe there was just a metal coat hanger in there or something." Inuyasha walked towards the closet as Miroku continued to talk. "I don't think it's a big deal, you're worrying over nothing."

"Or maybe I'm not, come take a look at what it hit." Inuyasha said, backing out of the closet. "Found it under the broomstick, but it looked like it was hidden behind a box before." Miroku watched Inuyasha pull a shiny object from the closet, holding it with a paper towel.

"You found a knife!" Miroku asked, watching Inuyasha nod.

"Yes, now we need to figure out what the hell is a knife doing in the utility closet?" Miroku tried not to smile at the sentence. _He sounds just like Kagome when he says that. Maybe the girl is rubbing off on him. _

"Perhaps one of the cooks just dropped it into the closet by accident earlier or something. I'm sure it's just for cooking." Miroku said, though stopped when Inuyasha looked at the knife closely.

"Look at the area where the knife and the handle connect. Tell me what you see." Miroku grabbed the knife from Inuyasha, looking closely at the area.

"So it's got blood on it that might just be from a piece of meat or something. And it may not even be blood; we have no clue what it is." Inuyasha shifted slightly before speaking.

"It's Kikyo blood."

"Well that's a very exact guess." Miroku said dryly, though stopped when he noticed the serious look Inuyasha gave him.

"It's got her scent all over it."

"You know, you're lucky that I'm not Kagome, or else I would be freaking out right now." Miroku said, reminding him to watch his words. Inuyasha shook his head before handing Miroku a piece of paper.

"Someone wanted me to see that knife." Inuyasha said. Ocean eyes connected with two pools of russet before glancing back at the paper.

"Got fire boys? Step two of four. Better watch your girls." Miroku read the paper allowed before rereading it in his head. "What is that supposed to mean? Wouldn't they say something about the blood if it was the knife that they wanted us to focus on?" Inuyasha sifted his hair with his hand, sighing deeply.

"It's almost too obvious, you know? I mean, anyone could have found that knife, it was just a chance that I did." Miroku blinked before looking at the paper again.

"It's red again. Obviously someone likes the color red. Not to mention everything was placed as if they knew that we'd be in the closet today."

"Well I guess that rules out Kouga, he hates red. Remember, 'green is better'." Inuyasha resisted the urge to spit.

"Well whoever planted it knew we were going to be in this room today. They know our plans, and that must mean they'll know we're going to be at the bon fire tonight." Miroku said, sighing slightly. "But that could really be anyone, since the schedules are posted on the main board.

"Wait a minute…'got fire', it makes sense!" Miroku glanced over at his friend.

"I wish I understand what you were saying, because I'm not following." Miroku replied.

"Look, we need to go get the girls right now!"

"Will you just tell me what you are talking about!" Miroku shouted, though Inuyasha didn't answer at first.

"We need to keep the knife here for right now until later when we can examine it right." Inuyasha said, placing it back into the closet.

"Oka, well I get that part. But what about the fire?"

"Think about it, what is going on tonight?" Miroku thought for a moment before answering.

"The bon fire?"

"Exactly. Whoever is doing all of this is going to strike again at the bon fire." He bit his lip for a moment before glancing at Miroku. "There's another problem."

"You're getting this all from the note?" Inuyasha nodded at Miroku's question. "Well what's the problem now?"

"You promise not to get freaked out?" Miroku felt a chill trickle through his spine, plunging into the dips and filling his body with dread.

"What else Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice was void of emotion, which was different for Miroku.

"I think he's going after Kagome…and Sango. You've become a target." Miroku's lungs collapsed at the information, though he tried to stay calm.

"How do you figure that?" He asked.

"Well, we know that they somehow knew that we were going to be here. In the note, it said 'Got fire boys?' If it was just me, it wouldn't be plural and it would say Inuyasha. Also, it says 'watch out for your girls.' And I don't have one girl, never mind two."

"Why me though?" Inuyasha sighed as he looked at his best friend.

"It's because you're close to me. Take out the building blocks, and the whole building collapses."

"The higher the stage, the more blocks this person is stealing." Miroku said, crumpling the paper.

"Makes you wonder…"

"About what?"

"What will they do for the final stage?" Miroku had the sickening feeling that he didn't want to know the answer to Inuyasha's question.

**Oh and look at that! Miroku and Inuyasha having to clean and finding a knife? Can another say weird? Well that's chapter 18, and I'm working on the next one! I hope that this one was good, it was a little longer than the other ones. But only a page longer… So, what was Kouga doing that whole week? Who placed the knife in the closet? Who wants to live in Mirokuland! Check out the next chapter! **

**Chapter 19- A Glimpse into the Past **


	19. A Glimpse of the Past

**Disclaimer- I own Rin's Memories! **

_**Chapter 19-A Glimpse of the Past**_

"You can't be serious!" Kagome's words rung through each boy's heads as they glanced over at each other before nodding.

"We're not joking around, this is serious." Miroku said, trying to persuade the girls into listening to them. Sango smiled sympathetically before shaking her head.

"I don't get why you don't want us to go to the bon fire tonight." She said calmly, though Inuyasha was in not in the same mood as her.

"Just stay here."

"Why should we listen to you? It's not like you can predict the future!" Kagome replied, crossing her arms defiantly.

"She does have a point Inuyasha. Hate to break your bubble, but there's no reason they shouldn't come with us tonight." Each pair of eyes drifted to Kikyo, who was now painting her nails. She kept her eyes on the brush that now spread a dark pink over fingertips. "Besides, we have to go or else Rin will have our heads on a silver platter."

"Well who cares what she thinks, if we don't think they should go then they shouldn't!" Inuyasha replied. His anger shortened slightly when he noticed another figure had joined the conversation, knowing whose side he'd be on.

"Why wouldn't we want these beautiful women to join us on such a…romantic night?" Kouga had his arm tucked gracefully around Kagome's hip, smiling at the unconvinced boys. Kagome would have pulled away, if not for the jealous glare she noticed Inuyasha giving Kouga.

"Jesus, any closer and you two would be joined at the hip." Sango glanced over at Kikyo, who had stopped mid stroke on her nails to look up at the two. She withheld a gasp as she registered the look that passed through Kikyo's dull eyes. _No way, she couldn't have just…but why? I thought she hated both of them! Well I know she doesn't hate Kagome, but Kouga? Why him? _

"I don't know about you Sango, but I don't see a problem in going with the boys to the bon fire. If anything happened, I'm sure that we'd be safe. There are going to be all sorts of counselors, so stop worrying so much." Kagome finally pulled herself from Kouga's grasp as she walked over to her drawers, decided on what she would wear for the night. She didn't bother to turn around as she heard Miroku speak.

"Please reconsider girls, we're telling you that something bad is going to happen tonight!" Miroku watched in slight fear as the two girls shook their heads.

"I'm sorry Miroku, but we don't have reasons not to. But look on the bright side, if anything is going to happen, you two will be there to make sure that we're Oka." Sango looked away from Miroku and towards her closet. "Now if you boys will excuse us, we need to get changed before Sesshoumaru and Rin come. I suggest that you go do the same."

"Alright, we'll be back in ten minutes. They should be here by then." Miroku pulled onto Inuyasha's arm, signaling defeat.

"Hope you don't miss us too much." Kouga said, looking at each girl. He let his gaze linger on dark blue eyes, which only blinked before sweeping another coat on pink across her fingernails.

"How can we when they never go away?" Kikyo muttered, though had waited until the boys were out of the cabin to speak. When she didn't hear a response from either girl, she looked up to see them staring at her. "What now, got something you need to say?"

"What was with the look Kouga gave you? It was almost like he was staring." Kagome asked, watching Kikyo shrug slightly.

"Why's it matter, you getting worried he won't return to you?" Her voice was colder than the ice that froze the blood in the other's veins. Kikyo's words had a way of expressing her emotional stabilization.

"Like I want him to. I think he's a great guy and all, but he just isn't my type." Kagome replied truthfully, waiting for a catty comment. When no words were spit at her, she continued. "Wonder what was going on with the boys tonight. They all almost seemed edgy, even Miroku seemed out of character."

"Wonder why they wanted us to stay home. You don't think they're planning to do something bad, do you?" Sango asked.

"No, they aren't that stupid. They know Rin would kill them if they did anything that went against her rules." Kikyo replied, blowing her breath over her the paint. Once satisfied, Kikyo jumped off the bed and scurried to her dresser, pulling out a dress to match. It wasn't huge or extravagant, but a simple summer flowered dress that stopped just mid-thigh. The flowers reminded Kagome of a Hawaiian lei, colored with bright yellows and stunning oranges. A deep red piece of cloth was placed across the waist, much like a belt.

"That's pretty, when did you get that?" Sango asked.

"It was back when we went to the town; it was in a small store near the back. Barely cost any money." Kikyo replied.

"Oh I went into that store too. I think I actually bought a couple dresses there. I never thought I'd actually wear them though." Kagome glanced at Kikyo after Sango's comment, watching a mischievous smile cross her lips.

"Well why don't you wear it tonight? The only other time we'll be able to wear them is at the dance towards the end of the camp, and we get to go shopping before that too. That way I won't feel like an outsider. Plus, this is sort of like a dance."

"I guess I could wear it, I mean it's not that flashy or anything." Sango peeked over at Kagome, who held her stare for a moment before shaking her head.

"Oh no, don't you even think about it."

"But Kagome, it could be fun! I bought a light blue one that you could wear, it'll look great." Sango said, pulling out her puppy dog pout.

"Oh don't you even start that with me!"

"Please?"

"Why do you have to beg? I don't want to wear it!" When Sango continued to stare at her with chocolaty eyes, Kagome slowly caved in. "As long as you both wear one, I guess I could."

"Good, now all we have to do is get the dresses on, put on a little make up, fix the hair, and we'll be all set." When both girls stared at Kikyo, she sighed in frustration. "This is going to take a while."

Scene Change

"Girls, out, now." Sesshoumaru knocked onto the door again, though it took a while for Rin to answer.

"Hold on a minute, we're almost done!" She called out, causing all four boys to sigh.

"You'd honestly think that they were going to a huge dance instead of a camp fire." Kouga said, shoving his hand into his tan pockets. The shirt he wore was brown, and had a black dragon across the front.

"Well they are women; they take time to make themselves 'suitable' for public." Miroku replied. Miroku's clothes consisted of a deep green shirt and jean shorts.

"Rin thinks of it as a half way mark of the camp." Sesshoumaru tugged at his blue shirt before looking back at the three boys beside him. When his sight caught Inuyasha, a frown settled against his lips. "Inuyasha, you're thinking deeply, that scares me."

"It's nothing." Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha's attire was a black shirt that buttoned up, though the first three were undone. Underneath a white shirt could be spotted. His shorts were tan.

"Are you not gracing us with your loud voice tonight?" Sesshoumaru watched his brother glance at the ground again. Bringing his attention back to the cabin, knocking firmly against the door. "Humans, do not test my patience." As soon as the words left his mouth, Rin emerged from the cabin.

"Calm down, it's not like we're late. If we leave now, we'll be right on time." Rin said, lightly smacking Sesshoumaru's arm. Rin had on a soft green shirt with a black skirt that dribbled down diagonally, the longest spot being across her left knee. "We have all night to have fun, if we miss then minutes it's not going to cost us."

"I hate being late." Sesshoumaru said. Rin rolled her coffee before pointing to the door. "Now what?"

"Maybe I present to you, Kikyo!" Rin's voice held slight humor as Kikyo stepped out, a smile also gracing her features. The boys looked across towards the done up girl, having to catch their jaws in amazement. Was this the same girl that fought with Kagome every day?

Kikyo was anything but ugly. Her dark ebony hair flowed down her back, stopping gently at her hips. Though her blue eyes rarely held emotion, they were very dazzling. The dress she wore was modest, but still captured her beauty. Her hair was now straighter than usual, her bangs just grazing the top of her eyes.

"Wow, look at the babe." Kouga's eyes were widened in slight surprise, though he shook his head as she glared at him. _Damnit, I keep forgetting. _"Not as cute as Kagome I imagine, but you're Oka."

"And you're a jerk, so that makes it even." Kikyo retorted.

"Oka you two, let's not get into this right now. Next one out is Sango!" Rin's voice was soft, though was able to catch everyone's attention. Miroku shifted as his patience wore thin, wondering what Sango had decided to wear.

The first thing shone was the ruby red flip-flop on Sango's right foot. Next was her head, her hair being pulled up into a bun. The ends of her strands were tossed around the bun, draping across the elastic that held it together. She smiled weakly before walking out of the cabin, finally showing her dress to the boys.

The eloquent summer outfit fit Sango's body like a glove as she slowly walked towards Kikyo. Its color reminded Miroku of a rose, and trickled until the middle of her thigh. Unlike Kikyo's, her dress had straps that held it up. But just like the attire Kikyo had, a red tie came around the middle, tying into a bow in the front of the dress. The neck was a v-neck, though didn't show too much.

"Sango…" Miroku hadn't been expecting such a breathtaking sight. She glanced over to him, walking over to stand before the astound boy.

"Stop drooling pervert, I'm not a piece of chocolate." She said, crossing her arms. He only shook his head.

"I didn't say you were..."

"I didn't over do it did I? We were all just having so much fun and I just couldn't help but really getting into it and I di-" Sango's rambling ceased when Miroku pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I think…you're beautiful." Miroku smiled cutely, causing Sango's heart to melt. It quickly molded back together when he moved closer, placing a warm kiss onto her forehead.

"Th-thanks." Sango tried to capture a gasp of breath as she shifted her head towards the cabin. "Oka Kagome, you can come out now!"

"Hey, that's my job…" Rin said disappointed. Sesshoumaru only sighed and gazed up at the hut, waiting for the last girl to come out. When nobody appeared in the doorway, the girls sighed.

"You promised you wouldn't do this!" Kikyo said, realizing why Kagome wouldn't come out.

"I don't think I feel good, you all go ahead." Kagome called out, knowing right away they wouldn't believe her.

"Kagome if you don't get out here right now, I'll have Inuyasha go in there and get you!" Rin shouted, Inuyasha looking over at her.

"Since when did I become the golden retriever of the group!"

"Since Rin asked you to, so be silent." Sango replied. Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, before walking away from the group, Sesshoumaru hot on his heels. "Come one Kags, we're not going away until you come out."

"Fine, but I feel like and idiot." Kagome quickly made her appearance, trying to take the spotlight off herself. "Can we go now!"

No matter how hard she tried ruining her appearance with her entrance, it didn't make her any less attractive. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, leaving it swinging around her shoulders. The dress was the same length as the other girls', but was a soft shade of blue. Like Kikyo's dress, Kagome did not have straps, and a small ribbon tied around her hips and into a loopy bow. The top and bottom were both flapped with ruffles of the same fabric.

"Why didn't you want to go out in that again?" Kouga asked, reaching out and grabbing her hand. She tried not to giggle as he spun her around, causing the ruffles to twirl outwards.

"Because I look silly." She replied, stopping herself and smiling at the group around her.

"I may be out of line for saying this, but you look very good tonight." Miroku replied, keeping his compliments in a respectable range. Kagome replied with a quiet 'thank you' before looking around. When she didn't find the pair of eyes she had been looking for, she felt her smile fall. Seeing this, Rin quickly stepped in front of the group.

"Oka kids, we're going to start heading off now. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went ahead of us, so we'll just go as a group rather than buddies." No matter how cheerful Rin put it, Kagome knew one thing. She had been left by the person who was supposed to always stay with her.

She tried not to let it get to her as she glanced around, but she already felt alienated from the others. Sango was currently laughing at a joke Miroku had told, her hand resting comfortably on his arm. Even Kikyo and Kouga seemed to be getting along, talking about something very quietly. His arm now rested on her hip, which Kagome reminded herself to bring up before the girls went to bed. _Not like I have anything else to do, now that I don't talk to Inuyasha anymore. _

Kagome realized that she was alone now, surrounded by pairs. The only one who was swimming alone too was Rin, who Kagome realized had also lost her partner. Kagome quickly walked faster to catch up with her leader, hoping to get away from couple's paradise.

"Oh hey Kagome, do you need something?" Rin asked, pushing the burgundy locks away from her eyesight.

"No, I just wanted to come up here with her. I got a little, I don't know, uninterested in watching the others mingle I guess." Kagome replied. Rin smiled sweetly as she looked up into the night sky.

"Big words won't make it any more obvious. You were lonely."

"…I suppose you can call it that." Kagome tried not to make the real reason for her conversation so palpable.

"It's because Inuyasha's gone right?"

"No way! All he does is insult me and infuriate me and pretends he's so much better than me! Why would I wish for something like that?" Kagome replied spitefully. She wasn't prepared for Rin's response.

"Better than me and Sesshoumaru when we first met." At the shocked look that Kagome shot Rin, a content smile smeared over her mouth. "Oh yea, we used to fight. Literally. Of course he never really hurt me, just merely defended himself when he'd piss me off. I think I did end up giving him a bloody nose one time too. He was making fun of my boyfriend at the time."

"You had an ex boyfriend here already?" Rin shook her head.

"No, this was about… five years ago."

"You've known him that long? But I thought this was your first time consoling?"

"Oh it is, I knew Sesshoumaru before all of this. We've been friends for about three years now, but those first two years were rocky. You see, his ex girlfriend was one of my best friends, but they had broken up over something stupid. Because of that I took my friend's side, so Sesshoumaru got mad that I did. He kept that grudge against me for two years until one day during the winter.

"We both went to the same high school, and even worked on the school plays. I was in it, and he was working with the lights. Wouldn't figure that he was the light guy from his appearance, now would you?" When Kagome shook her head in disbelief, Rin continued.

"Well practice had just gotten over, but I just wanted to fix my solo in the play before I left. I hadn't noticed that he was there also until everyone else had left. He told me later on that he had to stay and repair one of the spot lights before opening day.

"I don't know how it really happened, but apparently it had been snowing harshly for the past couple of hours. Nobody knew because we were all in the auditorium, which has no windows, and everyone figured that me and Sesshoumaru would only be a while and could make it out before anything went wrong. Everyone, including the janitor, left, leaving us with the keys and the promise to lock the lecture hall before slipping the keys under the office door.

"Well we took much longer than we had wanted, neither speaking a word to the other throughout the whole time. But when it was time to leave the school, we found out first hand that the doors wouldn't budge. Apparently, it had gotten much worse, and the snow and ice had matted the doors down."

"How long were you stuck in the school for?" Kagome's interest was spiked greatly from the story. Nothing this exciting had happened to her, unless you counted the summer trip to the camp.

"Three or four days, I can't really remember. I was too worried about keeping myself safe"

"Did he hurt you!" Rin laughed at the shocked expression on Kagome's face.

"Oh no, I just don't do well in the cold. Anyways, the heaters had to be turned on by the other janitor who had most of the keys. So we had no heat, and it was freezing in the entire school."

"How did you manage to stay alive? What about food and water? And wouldn't you have frozen to death or something, since you were in around 32 degree weather for three days?"

"For food and water, we simply had to go into the kitchen. They had a limitless supply in there. As for the freezing part, that's how we became friends. In order to stay alive, we…well, used body heat to keep warm." Rin's face lit with color at the awkward sentence.

"With Sesshoumaru! He actually let a human touch him?" Rin laughed at the comment.

"We had to; it was the only way that I would survive." When she noticed Kagome's odd glance she only smiled. "Sesshoumaru can stand freezing temperatures because of his demonic blood. I can't.

"Oh I get it. So you were kind of forced into a friendship?" Rin nodded. "So now you two just act like you were friends all along?"

"Not really. We still get into fights now and again, though they are only verbal. We've just learned that we shouldn't have to run our lives around people that don't involve us."

"Well that's an interesting way to start a friendship." Kagome remarked, looking towards the bon fire they were now approaching. As they came closer, both girls noticed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sitting next to the fire, staring out at the dancers. The music was loud, and most of the kids were already dancing out of the dance floor. Both sets of buddies that were once behind the two girls now rushed ahead to the dance floor.

"Rin, you were longer than was expected." Sesshoumaru said, glancing up at the brunette that now stood behind him. She smiled as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his board shoulders and leaning her head on his neck.

"Aww Sesshy, I didn't know you missed me so much!" Rin said, winking at Kagome.

"I am assuming that you wish to dance?" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling himself out of her grasp. She giggled and jumped over the bench he was sitting on, following him onto the dance floor.

"You know it!" Kagome watched the two leave in mild amusement before glancing down at Inuyasha, who had his eyes glued to the fire. They seemed to reflect the anger that sprouted from the depths of the fire. But hidden deep in his own pools of emerald laid a small stroke of sadness that Kagome couldn't shake. _Did he even notice I'm here? Should I just leave…maybe I can just follow in Rin's footsteps. Here goes nothing!_

Taking a deep breath, Kagome slowly sat down on the bench next to Inuyasha, looking directly at him. She noticed the stiffened shoulders that Inuyasha held for a moment before he relaxed again.

"Hey Inuyasha, you have a good talk with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. His shrug dampened her slight hope of starting a conversation until he spoke.

"It was good, we didn't really talk about anything important." He replied. _That's bull and you know it. All you did was talk to him about her. Not like she'd even care now, I've been treating her like nothing for the past week. I don't even see why she wastes her time with me. _

As Inuyasha turned his head towards the girl beside him to make a comment that would probably make her leave in anger, he finally caught sight of her. His eyes slowly took in the change, letting his jaw drop slightly. At the feeling of burning cheeks, he looked away.

"What's wrong, are you feeling Oka?" Kagome asked, watching him nod.

"I'm fine, it's just…I thought you hated dresses." He replied, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. _Damnit I knew I shouldn't of looked at her. Stupid girl, I blame her. _

"You remembered? Well, Kikyo and Sango convinced me into this one. I still hate them and all, but I guess they aren't poison." She replied, playing with the edging on her dress. She drew her attention away from her dress as she noticed him stand up, grabbing onto her hand.

"You should wear them more often…I mean, it's not like I really care or anything, I'm just saying…"

"Inuyasha?" She said his name questioningly, as if asking him to explain. He shook his head and pulled her up onto her feet.

"Come on, everyone is looking at us like freaks. We're the only ones who aren't dancing." Inuyasha said roughly, watching a smile greet his sentence.

"You want to dance with me?"

"Is there anyone else around?" When a slightly sour look chased away Kagome's smile, Inuyasha only squeezed her hand. "I came with you, didn't I?"

"No, you came with Sesshoumaru then sat on a bench and I came over." Kagome replied bitterly. Inuyasha sighed in slight annoyance, but decided to forget about her literal comment.

"Kagome…will you dance with me?" He didn't mean to sound so formal in saying it, he was actually hoping that he would be able to keep his cool long enough to add his arrogant voice. But what came out was a smooth invitation that Kagome could either humbly except or decline.

She looked at their hands for a minute before smiling down at them and entwining her fingers around his. When he made no subtle movement of his hand, she raised her face with a knowing smile.

"And you said you didn't want me to come." She said, causing him look at the fire as she dragged him onto the dance floor. _Let's just hope that I don't regret letting you come. We've still got the whole night, and I have a feeling the person who sent the notes isn't going to back down now. _

**Oh, and the plot thickens! I added a little Rin/Sesshy in there because...idk felt right I guess. Inuyasha seems to be warming up again, but don't be fooled by this charade. Sometimes things happen and in the blink of an eye...everything is gone again. But you can love it for right now! Anyway, why was Kouga starting at Kikyo? Will the culprit strike tonight? Can Sesshoumaru really dance? See you next time!**

**Chapter 20-Ignited from Fear**


	20. Ignited from Fear

**Disclaimer-Don't own it...him...dog boy...**

_**Chapter 20-Ignited from Fear**_

The loud music shifted through the thick air as a group of four slowly pulled themselves out from the dance floor, trying to catch their breath from the previous activities.

"Well this was more fun that I expected." Chocolate eyes followed the statement back to her dancing partner. Sango laughed at the expression on Miroku's face, who now sat comfortably on one of the benches. She dropped next to him, calming her raging breaths.

"Well I'm happy that you're having fun. I'm stuck with this oaf all night." Kikyo said, sighing as Kouga glared at her.

"You seemed like you two were enjoying each other's company." Sango watched both teens tense before shaking their heads.

"No way! Like I would want to spend my time with this idiot when I could be with Kagome." Kouga replied.

"Don't worry; the feelings are mutual, except I'd rather go with the cutie Inuyasha." Kikyo replied, sighing at the couple that had stayed on the dance floor.

"They do make a cute couple, don't they?" Sango watched Kagome, who now seemed terrified as Inuyasha dipped her down.

"You wouldn't even think that they were fighting with each other, now would you?" Miroku said. Kikyo shook her head and contained a smile as Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, watching the appearance of pink flush her cheeks.

"It's almost as if they really don't want to be mad at each other." Kikyo replied. She glanced over at Kouga before continuing. "Almost as if they don't want to pretend that they hate each other."

"Will you all excuse me, I saw someone that I wanted to talk to." Kouga ignored the curious looks that his company gave him as he stood up, walking away from the excitement.

"Wonder what's got his nerves in a bunch." Sango said, though Miroku only shrugged.

"Never know with that kid. Sometimes he just gets mad and leaves for no reason." Miroku replied. He fidgeted slightly when he noticed the slightly confused look on Kagome's face. What really troubled him was that Inuyasha was now turned away from them, causing Inuyasha's face unable to be seen. _Inuyasha, I hope you know what you're doing. _

Miroku watched in slight interest as a child went up to the DJ, whispering something into his ear. He nodded quickly and the child smiled, listening as the song suddenly changed.

"Oka everyone, it's time to slow it down. So grab your partner and head on out." Sango perked up slightly when she heard the song, glancing over at her friends.

"This is such a good song! I sing it all the time when I hear it on the radio."

"You're not going to break out into song and dance around like a fool are you?" Kikyo asked, eyeing Sango suspiciously.

"No, why on earth would I do that!" When she saw Kikyo shrug, she grabbed Miroku's arm. "It's the first slow song, want to dance?"

"Sure, we can't pick on Inuyasha and Kagome from here after all." Miroku replied, glancing over to ask Kikyo if she minded. The words never got the chance to escape, for he buttoned his mouth shut when he noticed Kikyo's sudden absence.

"It doesn't look like it's going to be Inuyasha and Kagome soon, look at who's making his way over to them!" Miroku brought his diverted attention back towards the two on the dance floor, only to see Naraku approaching them.

"This doesn't look good, come on!" Miroku grabbed Sango's wrist before walking in the direction of the confrontation that was about to erupt.

Scene Change

"I can't dip, I don't know how!" Kagome looked directly into Inuyasha's brown eyes as they rolled in annoyance.

"It's not hard to learn, don't worry. All you need to do is lean backwards, I do the hard work." Before she could protest, Inuyasha had let his hands slip into position and he bent forwards, causing her body to bend in a backwards motion. She tossed her head back and closed her eyes, waiting to connect with the floor. When no conflict was made, Kagome opened her eyes to see herself slanted above the floor.

"You can breath again, I didn't drop you." His words seemed soft as she released the air compressed in her lungs. She smiled slightly when he pulled her back up, giggling at the slight frown that settled on his lips. "Trust me a little more will ya, I'm not a weakling."

"I knew you wouldn't let me fall, I just didn't know if I would be too heavy for you to keep up."

"Hate to break it to you, but you're not fat." Kagome blushed at the blunt comment, lightly tapping her finger against his shoulder.

"Could you have said that any louder?" She whispered. He smirked playfully before pulling her closer, causing a small squeak to pass her lips.

"Do you want to find out?" Her cheeks bled pink and she shook her head lightly. "Good, then take my word for it when I say yes."

"You can be such an annoyance sometimes." She replied, fighting the urge to lean against him as the fast paced song came to a close.

"Oh look at you with your nice fancy insults." He watched her glare up at him, finally taking into account the height difference between himself and the girl he held. He glanced up at the DJ who was now speaking.

"Oka everyone, it's time to slow it down. So grab your partner and head on out." Looking back into her eyes, he watched the tides of anger splash them with color. He tried to fight the urge to stare, but this was one fight he couldn't win.

Kagome noticed his gaze, which now stared into her, and felt her heart slam against her rib cages. Could his one look make her forget about how terrible he had been treating her in the past week? When she noticed her eyes had now traveled down to his lips, she decided that this moment would determine her answer. No matter how the outcome, she would stick to her decision until he somehow changed her mind. But when she noticed his lips now bared his teeth, she could tell something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" She mustered the courage to speak to the angered boy, who didn't acknowledge her question. "Inuyasha, are you Oka?"

"What the hell is he doing here?" At the comment, Kagome turned in the direction of Inuyasha's heated stare to stare at the boy she had wished wouldn't come to the bon fire. What made it worse was the fact that he now was slithering his way towards them.

"No…" She whispered, tightening her grip on each of Inuyasha's shoulders. At the feel of her hand's grip squeezing harder, Inuyasha only tightened his hold around her waist and leaned closer to her.

"It's alright; let me take care of it." He whispered, satisfied when her tense muscles quickly relaxed.

"Thank you." She replied, making him nod.

"Kagome!" Sango called out, stopping beside the girl. She grabbed Kagome's arm lightly. "Do you want to come with me and Miroku over there while Inuyasha talks to Naraku?"

"I…I think I can handle this actually. Thanks for the concern San, but I'm going to have to face him sooner or later. And I don't think later would help the situation at all." Kagome kept a straight face, no sign of fear or regret of her decision. Sango only nodded and glanced up at Inuyasha.

"Just make sure she's safe Oka?"

"Like I was going to let him hurt her again." He replied, slightly disturbed at the fact that Sango thought she had to instruct him to watch out for Kagome. As if reading his mind, she sent him a reassuring smile.

"I know I can count on you." She quickly parted when she felt Naraku step into speaking range, walking back towards Miroku. She grabbed his hand as she watched the conversation commence.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite people." The fire that crackled horribly close to the trio left shadows that danced menacingly across the hated boy's face.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha was blunt, not wasting his time with Naraku. _ The sooner I can get this creep away from Kagome, the quicker I can get her to calm down. _Kagome would never admit it, but Inuyasha could feel the vicious pumping of Kagome's heart against him as he moved his hand in circles across her back soothingly, hoping to put some fear to rest.

"I'm surprised Inuyasha, is this how you greet all people?" Naraku was unsettlingly calm, making Inuyasha shift slightly. His glare never wavered.

"Only to those who are not worthy a normal greeting." Inuyasha replied coldly. "So why don't you skip right past the sweet talk and get to your main purpose. I'd love to see what you have planned in that demented head of yours."

"Demented head? Now I have become cross." Naraku muttered.

"Well that makes two of us, now why have you come other than to piss me off."

"What makes you madder Inuyasha?" At the subtle question, Inuyasha only growled.

"What?"

"What burns through your veins more…" A cruel grin coated Naraku's mouth as he continued with his question. "That you couldn't stop me or that I got to her first?"

"Shut up, all I hear from you is trash."

"Oh, did I hit a soar spot? Not exactly healed yet? Does it still itch that you were the cause of all her pain?" Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, awaiting a strong comment that would make her remember why she had grown so close to him. But what she saw almost took her breath away.

Inuyasha now had his head down, trying to keep his eyes on the ground. Once that spot didn't suit him, he moved on to her shoulder, and continued to move his eyesight everywhere but her face. _He can't honestly believe that Naraku did that because of him, Naraku's wanted to do that for so long. It wasn't his fault!_

"I think you should leave Naraku." Kagome said, breaking the silence. Naraku's grin was immediately wiped from his mouth.

"But I only came over to dance with you." The statement was not an invitation, but a command. A command that at one point, Kagome would have listened to.

"I'm dancing with Inuyasha right now." She replied declining what should have been a request.

"What did you just say?" The question shook down till her knees, which new felt as if they were made of porcelain and had just been dropped against a hard surface. Taking a deep breath, Kagome squared gazes with him.

"I said, I'm busy right now." Feeling a confidence boost, she continued. "And even if I wasn't busy, I wouldn't dance with you. Never make the same mistake twice; it will burn you in the end." At the sentence, a smile crept onto Naraku's face.

"Oh really? Well I guess I can't fight with your decision." He glanced over at Inuyasha again, who was now mentally cursing himself for losing his nerve. "Hey Inuyasha, you seem kind of close with Kagome. Some might think that's she's really…important to you." Without another word, Naraku turned slowly, dislodging his stare from her own as he left the two. A sense of dread now filled her senses as she let herself breath, looking up at Inuyasha.

When she tried to see his reaction to Naraku's comment, she found herself frustrated that he was now staring at what had once been where Naraku stood. In order to catch his attention again, Kagome moved her hand up to his face, cupping his cheek. Instantly he grabbed her wrist, pulling it away from him.

"Don't touch me." His words sent her into a world of confusion as she tried to speak to him.

"What's wrong, did I hurt you?" She asked, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Something was wrong, and it was too late to fix it.

"I just don't want you touching me, is that so hard to ask?" He pushed her away from him swiftly, almost as if she was poisonous. His arms were now gone from her hips, and he had turned away from her. "Dancing is stupid, especially when it's with a stupid person."

"Inuyasha, I don't understand, I ju-" He glared at her over his shoulder, but she saw much more than hate in his eyes. Regret was mixed into the deep jaded eyes he now possessed.

"Stay away from me."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Just stay away from me!" He went to leave, but stopped when he felt her hand grab his. Her fingers lace through his rapidly, their hands locked in an embrace. Her voice was even harder to ignore.

"Why do you keep doing this? Shutting me out like I'm the enemy! Talk to me Inuyasha; tell me what's going on." The next sentence was too strong to disregard. "Don't you trust me?"

"Kagome I…" He turned to face her, but was cut off by Shippo, who now came sprinting towards Kagome.

"Kagome I found you! Everyone is going to the camp fire to tell ghost stories and roast marshmallows, and I want you to sit with me." He reached up and grabbed her hand, not noticing that Kagome had been staring at someone else the whole time. "Come on, Sango and the others saved us all seats!"

"I'm coming…" Kagome sent a cheerful smile towards the small boy, but it hadn't reached her eyes. Shippo didn't seem to notice as he tugged Kagome along, leaving Inuyasha alone. It took a moment for Inuyasha to move, but had gone in the opposite direction of the fire. The idea of seeing anyone at the moment was too much for Inuyasha.

Scene Change

"And the legend says you can still hear her screams throughout the camp at night, still searching for her teddy bear. People have had their own stuffed animals stolen, even seen the girl walk into the room. Nobody knows what happened to the actual bear, but what we know is she'll never be at rest until she finds her bear…" At the end of Rin's ghost story, many of the children were clutching onto their animals with fear in their eyes. Some glanced around, while some shut their eyes tight.

As for the older teens, none were scared, but everyone was present. Kikyo had told Miroku and Sango that she went to talk to Rin about the activities before the forth of July, which Rin had verified as true. Inuyasha came back within minutes of leaving, but refused to speak to anyone. He currently sat in back of everyone else, which bothered Kagome to no end.

Did he really think that everything that happened was his fault? Inuyasha was too hard of a character to read, or else Kagome would know the answer to her own question. She'd also know just what he was hiding, and why he kept it secret from her. But his walls were like mazes, and just when she thought she found the right path, she'd wind up in another dead end. And it seemed every day the maze just kept getting bigger and more confusing.

"That was really good Rin, now whose ready for some smores?" Myoga was in charge of the activities for the bon fire, and realized that the children now needed something to distract them from the ghost story. Suddenly the littler kids started to raise their hands, and soon everyone was looking for good sticks to use.

"That was pretty good Rin, where did you learn that?" Kagome asked, watching the older girl smile.

"Sesshoumaru told me it when we first came here. He said I should tell it tonight since he couldn't make it to this part of the bon fire." Rin replied, causing the others to laugh. Sesshoumaru had been forced to dance with one of the older counselors, who in turned stepped onto his foot many times. He was currently resting his feet back at the counselor's cabin, refused to stay immobile tomorrow. It was not the demon way.

The laughter soon died out when Miroku noticed the worried look on Myoga's face. Since Myoga always seemed to help him out, Miroku wanted to know is there was anything he could do to repay the favor.

"What's wrong Myoga, you forget to do something?" He asked. He shook his head and looked at the young group, a kind smile on his face.

"It seems that my mind is going loony. I swore that I brought the marshmallows out here, but I seem to be a couple bags short. Would one of you mind going to get them from the kitchen?"

"That's a pretty long way; I think that two should go just in case." Rin said, looking at her campers. Sango quickly stood up, pulling Kagome with her.

"We'll do it! Come on Kagome, we need to talk anyways." Kagome nodded as she and Sango began walking towards the kitchen. When they were out of sight, Myoga looked at the others and smiled.

"Would you guys mind waiting until the girls get back to make your snacks? We barely have enough for the litter kids, and we will already have to control the eleven through fourteen year olds." Myoga asked.

"Sure, I don't think we're really in a rush to eat." Kouga had returned right before the marshmallow roasting, talking about how he had promised to dance with a couple girls before the dance was over.

"Well that's good. Let's just hope that those two don't take too long. I'm afraid that if they do, the older ones will start to get really upset."

"Don't worry. If you can count on anyone, those two are the two that you should pick first." Rin replied honestly. She truly held a lot of trust with Kagome and Sango, though the others had her respect as well.

"If worse comes to worse, we can always send someone after them to see what is taking them so long." Kikyo replied, gazing up where the moon was too shy to emerge. "All I know is that this was one of the best nights so far."

Scene Change

"Will you talk to me, it's been a good ten minutes since we've left and you haven't said one word."

"So I'm not in the mood to talk, is that a crime?"

"It is when it involves Inuyasha." Kagome threw her hands in the air as she continued to walk.

"Why is it every time I don't want to talk, you automatically bring up that idiot." Sango rolled her eyes but laughed.

"Because every time you don't talk, is it about him?"

"Shut up."

"It's just an observation."

"You know, I'm not some book that you can just read and expect the ending to be the same every time." When Sango sent her a glance, Kagome sighed. "Oka, so maybe it is about him."

"Alright, what did he do now?" Sango asked quickly as she looked towards the kitchen.

"He was really sweet tonight, better than he has been in a while. He was still a little rough and all, but he was better than normal." Sango only waited for Kagome to add the second part of the story. "Then Naraku came over, said a few things, and Inuyasha started treated me like I was nothing again."

"Well what did Naraku say? Anything to offend Inuyasha?" Sango asked. She heard Kagome snort as a response. "I take that as a yes?"

"The real question is, what did he say that didn't offend Inuyasha? All he did was talk about the…well you know."

"Ah I see. So after that, Inuyasha became distant? Do you think it's because he still thinks it's his fault about Naraku?" Sango stopped as she pushed the lock on the kitchen door open. "You think that they would have a normal lock, anyone could lock themselves in here on accident."

"Not really, the door is too heavy to shut on its own. I have to put a lot of my weight into it just to get it open." Kagome pulled strongly on the door, causing it to slide open. "See what I mean?"

"Let's get back to the matters at hand. Have either of you talked to each other since the dance problem?"

"No, he won't talk to me now." Kagome stepped into the dark room, slipping slightly. Kagome couldn't tell what the liquid on the floor was, though she ignored it. _Probably some water that got spilled when the counselors were getting water for the fire._ "Where do you think the marshmallows would be?"

"Turn on the lights so we can see."

"The switch is on the outside, right next to where you start the oven." The camp was very large, which caused the problem of needing to have two kitchens. Though the newer one had more equipment, the one they were in now, which was very old fashion, was used more. Nothing was electrical in this kitchen other than the lights. Because of this, the switch to turn the gas stove was outside of the kitchen.

"Then just go out and turn them on." Before either could move to turn the lights on, the exit from the kitchen shut quickly, causing them both to jump. "I thought you said that door couldn't be shut unless someone put some strength into it?"

"That's because it's true! Even Inuyasha had a problem opening it today." Kagome whispered, letting her sentence fall into silence. A small shuffle could be heard, though neither girl could pinpoint where it came from.

"Sango, someone's outside." Kagome whispered, grabbing her friend's hand. Sango couldn't answer, fear chocking her. She reminded herself she needed oxygen and glanced around the room, which she now realized seemed much larger at night.

"Just stay quiet, and they won't know we're here." Sango could hardly see, but noticed the vertical movement of Kagome's head. Suddenly, the movement stopped, leaving stillness to creep around the girls.

"Do you think it was just an animal? Do you think it's gone?" Kagome asked. Sango tried to answer, but a familiar smell filled her nose. It seemed Kagome smelt it too, for she covered her nose. "Ugh, what on earth is that?"

"I think…its gasoline." Sango said. As soon as the words flew from her mouth, the smell only got worse. Sango slowly bent down, feeling the floor with her hand. When an oily substance touched her fingers, she pulled up immediately, trying to back away from the liquid. She soon found there was hardly any escape; the floor had been covered erratically with the fluid.

"Don't panic Kagome but…we're standing in a bunch of gasoline." They continued to back peddle until they hit a table island that stood in the middle of the kitchen. Sango's skin crawled with a sense of fear as she realized just what the gasoline could be used for. "I have an idea, sit up on the table."

"Are you crazy!" Kagome only watched Sango hop up onto the table. Kagome followed suit, making sure to keep her feet away from the floor. "What is the matter with you, we're in dresses if you can't tell! Why am I sitting on a table?"

"Kagome, please stop panicking or else I won't tell you why!" Sango yelled, snapping at her friend. She was starting to feel her fear taking over her mind just like Kagome. She shoved away the thought of the bad position they were in as she quickly tried to think of a way to explain the gasoline spill. _Maybe one of the stoves is broken and leaking or maybe something just got knocked over! That's it! There's no reason to panic…_ Kagome's mind did not agree with Sango's thoughts.

"How do you not expect me not to panic? We're stuck in here with no light, surrounded by very flammable gasoline and fire starters everywhere! This is a death trap if there ever was one." The sentence shook Sango's excuses out the window when she realized the reality of the situation.

"…I think that's what it was intended to be." Sango whispered.

"What?" Sango didn't have time to respond, for at the moment the deadliest thing was thrown through a window and into the room. A lit match. "Oh god!" Sango saw a small part of the room light up before she swallowed a scream. Though it was small, she knew it wouldn't take long before it caught onto the rest of the gasoline around the room.

"Sango!" Kagome tried not to cry out in terror as she realized what position they were in. "There's no way out, we can't leave. The fire is right across the doorway! What's going on!"

"I…I think…"Sango's head spun as she realized why the marshmallows were missing. Why they disappeared right when Myoga had approached the group. And the find was much more than Sango could take. "I think someone is trying to kill us!"

**Dun Dun Dun DUN! Before you ask, yes this is where I am ending it. Don't kill me! I just thought it'd be good to end on a strong part...and because I'm evil so I still need to keep my reputation. Anyways, will Sango and Kagome die? Who started the fire? How come camps can afford two cafeterias, but no Chinese food? Find out next time!...except that third one, I really have no clue...**

**Chapter 21-The Saviors from Hell's Fire **


	21. Saviors from Hell's Fire

**Disclaimer- I don't Inuyasha, or these dresses...but I figured I should show you what the dresses look like...too bad this site won't let me put in the site..if you really want to see them,email me ****and I'll send you the picture!**

**Chapter 21-The Saviors from Hell's Fire **

"What's taking them so long?" Rin crossed her arms as she glanced towards the direction of the kitchen. Since the night was so dark, it was hard to see anything far from the fire. "It's been over twenty minutes."

"Don't worry about them; they probably just lost themselves somehow. Knowing Kagome, I wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't find her way out of a paper bag." Kikyo replied.

"I don't know it shouldn't take that long to get marshmallows. They should have been back by now, even if they were walking slowly." Miroku watched for any disagreement from the other four.

"I guess you're right, it shouldn't have taken all this time. Do you think we should send anyone after them?" Before Rin could respond to Kikyo's question, a little child called out her name. She glanced towards them and with a soft sigh, looked back at her campers.

"Look I'm really sorry but one of the kids looks like they burned themselves. When I get back, if they still aren't here, I'll send someone after them alright? In the meantime, try to think about something else." When Rin had walked away, Inuyasha let out a slight growl of annoyance.

"How does she expect us to just sit here and do nothing? It's not like we're pets, we can't just be told to do something and forget everything else. Sango and the wench are out there alone and there's no telling what happened to them."

"Do I sense a bit of concern in his voice?" Miroku asked, watching Kikyo and Kouga both nod simultaneously.

"It's not that, I'm just hungry." Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms as if daring anyone to challenge his words. Miroku only chuckled and looked at the fire.

"Oka Inuyasha, so you don't care." _It's just you can't be too hungry for marshmallows, since you hate them. Stupid kid, shouldn't he realize that I know almost all of eating habits? I do most of the grocery shopping anyways. Must have gotten that from my…_

"So Inuyasha, is it true that you and Miroku live together?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha only nodded. "How did that happen?"

"Well, we both were sick of our houses and we didn't like being alone, so we just decided to build a house." Inuyasha replied.

"Wait, you're telling me you two built your own house?" Kouga asked, slightly curious. Miroku just smiled.

"Well we did need some help from contractors and stuff, but we did most of the work. Since we were a little short on money, we did all the actual constructing by ourselves, aside from help from some of our friends back home. It wasn't as bad when we had them, but they wouldn't work at night."

"And I'm guessing you two did?" Kikyo inquired.

"Well most of the time. We didn't really have anywhere else to go. The sooner we got it up, the better." Inuyasha responded.

"Plus, if we didn't finish it quickly, rain would ruin what we had done. It's not a huge house, but it works for two people." Kikyo watched in interest as Miroku described the house.

"Where do you two live anyways?" Inuyasha snorted at Kouga's question.

"Why do you want to know? Going to come egg us later?"

"Oh yes, just what I want to waste my time doing. But maybe one day when I'm bored…"

"I find one piece of yoke on my house and you will die." At one point Kouga would have flinched at the strong comment, but he had now grown accustomed to Inuyasha's harsh exterior.

"We live around the edge of the city. It's not exactly the biggest of towns, but it's pretty cool." Miroku said.

"Why don't you go to my school?" Kikyo watched Inuyasha shrug.

"What school do you even go to?"

"Haling high school. (HA! Bet a bunch of you thought I was going to name is Shikon huh?) What about you?" Kikyo watched boy boys glance at each other before turning back to her in slight shock.

"Is that the one that's shared between a smaller town and the city?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is there another school called Haling? I mean seriously, how many people name their school that?" Kikyo asked sarcastically.

"Well I guess we will be seeing more of each other after summer." Miroku responded, ignoring the rude comment.

"Oka holds up. How come you go to the same school as you and yet I've never seen you there?" Kouga asked, glancing at Kikyo. Kikyo looked shocked and stared at Kouga, wide eyed.

"You go to my school? How do you not know me? I'm one of the most popular girls there!" Kouga smiled goofily as he remembered an interesting fact.

"Oh I get it, so you're 'snobby Kiki'?" Kikyo went to reply until she finally let his sentence sink in.

"Who calls me that!"

"Almost everyone at school? I mean you do treat everyone like dirt from what I hear."

"I do? How come nobody tells me these things?" Kouga blinked in astonishment.

"Maybe because it was obvious?" When she sent him a deadly glare, he only threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, I didn't start the name calling! And if you haven't noticed, nobody here has either."

"Well that's because Kagome and Sango already knew me from previous arrangements, and those two-" She pointed to Inuyasha and Miroku. "-Don't go to our school!"

"Well at least we didn't before." Miroku mumbled. The soft comment was loud enough to catch Kikyo's interest.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo didn't get a response, for Inuyasha had broken the soft conversation with a sharp turn of his head. His eyes now glanced over to the bonfire, before looking back at the group.

"Where's Myoga?"

"Um, I think he's over with the kids at the bon fire, why do yo-" Inuyasha was on his feet and walking away before Kouga could finish his question. "Idiot, where are you going? Rin told us to stay here."

"Yea well I need to go check something out. Miroku, you coming?" Inuyasha didn't have to wait for Miroku's answer, knowing immediately his friend would come.

"Right behind you." Miroku waved to the two remaining before catching up to Inuyasha. "What's wrong, you see something?"

"No, something else. I uh…smelt something." Inuyasha lowered his voice at the end of his statement. Miroku's head nodded as he listened to his friend, being unfazed by the strange comment.

"Well what was it?"

"It was strange, but I thought it was smoke." Inuyasha replied.

"But couldn't that just be from the bonfire?"

"Two things are making me think other wise. One it that it's coming from the opposite direction of the fire.

"The fire is pretty big though, couldn't the smoke just travel in the direction and you're getting the after smell?"

"There's still something else that is bugging me though." As they approached the fire, they noticed that Rin was now sitting across from a boy who was now getting a bandage placed on his finger. They tried to stay out of her vision as they looked for Myoga, knowing she'd send them back to where Kikyo and Kouga were.

"Boys, what are you doing over here?" They glanced across to see a pair of old brown eyes staring back at them.

"Hello, how is the fire going?" Miroku asked, being polite. Inuyasha was not in the mood to be as kind.

"Myoga, what was used to start this fire?" Myoga blinked at the odd question before thinking about the birth of the flames in front of them.

"Well we just used many logs and a couple matches. Nothing that extravagant." He replied. Inuyasha wasted no time in plunging into another question, which was more rushed and eccentric than the first.

"There was no type of gasoline or petrol used, right?"

"No, though I don't get why you are asking you're asking me this."

"Is there anything like that on the camp right now?"

"Well besides the older kitchen, no-" Before the rest of the sentence could be spoken, Inuyasha was sprinting away from the fire.

"I think you should call the fire department, and tell them to go to the kitchen! He smelt gasoline…" Miroku responded quickly, running after his friend. Myoga silently realized what the boy meant, and wasted no time in making his way to a phone.

_Scene Change_

"Kagome I can't breathe!" Sango tried not to cough as she cupped her hands over her mouth, trying not to inhale the smoke that now hung heavily in the air. Kagome glanced across to her friend, who now was hunched over herself.

"It's going to be Oka Sango, just cover your mouth with your hands for a little while." Kagome glanced back down at her task, pulling the fabric of her ruffles harder. When she heard the small sound of ripping, she only tugged twice as tough, causing the top ruffles to come off. Without wasting time, she forced the fabric into Sango's hands.

"Kagome-"

"Go ahead and take it, you have weaker lungs than me." Kagome didn't wait for a response as she stared at the room in front of them, which was now burning down. _Bright side to this? Oh yea, even if this burns down and we DIE, they'll still have another kitchen…what kind of bright side is that! _

"How are you planning to get out?"

"Don't talk; it'll make it harder for you to keep your lungs clean." Kagome replied, ignoring her question. The reality was Kagome had already figured their way out of this. Of course it would be when people hauled their bodies out, and they would already be gone by then. _No, don't think like that. You have to get out; there is no way you'll let Sango die like this. _

"I…Sango, I have to…." Kagome's vision was starting to blur, and she grabbed the front of the table to keep herself stable. She shook her head as she felt a fit of coughs fill her throat, her body finally responding to the smoke.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Kagome heard Sango's scream, which sounded strangely off pitch. She had guessed it was because of the cloth. She glanced up to see Sango's face, which now had streams rolling across her tan skin. Kagome would have laughed at the fact that she doubted anyone could hear them, but she didn't have enough strength to release the sound.

"Please, someone…" Sango's brain was trying anything to get them away from the flames that now raced towards the table, causing Sango to crawl more towards the middle. She glanced back at her friend, who was too busy coughing to notice how close the fire was. "Kagome!"

Kagome barely had time to register her name was screamed before she felt a sharp pain strike her hand. She pulled it back only to see the top of her hand had been nicked by the fire's tongue. She quickly pushed her hair, which had fallen out a long time ago, out of her face so she could stare at a piece of wood that now fell from the roof.

"The whole place is made of wood." She slowly backpedaled to Sango, who now grabbed her hand.

"Are you Oka?" Sango asked her mouth muffled from the fabric pressed to her lips. Kagome smiled weakly and nodded, causing Sango to suck in a breath and drop the rag that Kagome had torn before grabbing for the bottom of the dress, tearing at the frill there. _She always takes care of me; it's time for a change. _

Kagome felt her dress being torn, and looked down to see blue fabric in Sango's hand. She grabbed it and placed it against her mouth, watching Sango smile brightly and reach for her own. How Sango could still hold such a hopeful look in such a desperate situation would always be a mystery to Kagome. She wished that some of Sango's mood would slowly push into her heart, but all she could feel was the heat from the life-stealing blaze around her.

_Inuyasha…help_ Kagome's voice was too weak to speak, as if the spirit was drained from her very soul. As if someone above was listening, the door was pulled opened, catching both girls' gazes. The terror that gripped Kagome's heart loosened greatly when she saw her secret savior. She smiled before her arms gave out, causing her to drop to the table.

_Scene Change_

"God damnit! I shouldn't have let them go!" Inuyasha now raced towards the kitchen, the smell increasing greatly as he came closer. There was no doubt now, it was coming from the older kitchen. He prayed that the fire wasn't as huge as his mind had already had processed.

His heart stopped cold when he saw the inferno that was now tearing the kitchen down. He tried to move, but it seemed that his legs were frozen against the ground below him. He glanced around frantically, looking for any hint that the girls had escaped the fire. When he realized that there wasn't, he heard a heart stopping scream.

"SOMEONE HELP!" His blood ran cold when he pinpointed the sound inside of the kitchen. His feet melted instantly and he was racing towards the kitchen, only to see someone was there.

"Where the hell have you been! I ran right past you and you didn't even notice!" Miroku call out, trying to push something away from the door. A softer call caught Inuyasha's ears.

"Please, someone…" The small sound caused him to shove Miroku out of the way, using all his strength to shove the object that had been placed in front of the door away.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glared back at him and growled, causing Miroku to hold down a shout of shock out. _Damnit I've got to warn him! _Before Miroku could speak, Inuyasha had effortlessly ripped the door open, catching a scene he would have never wanted to see.

Kagome was staring at him; her mouth completely covered with a dirty piece of material, and looked as if she would pass out at any moment. Though he couldn't see her lips, he knew she was now smiling. The small gesture almost set his fear away. But what set him into motion again was when Kagome had dropped to the table, and Sango was now screaming.

"Get Sango out of there." Was all Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded and watched his friend dart into the room, avoiding the deadly fire. Inuyasha was making a path for Miroku to follow, and Miroku did not miss one step.

"Kagome are you Oka!" Sango shouted, the rag still softening her voice. When she saw her friend nod and struggle to push back up, Sango swiftly hooked her arms under her friend's and helped her back up. Kagome barely had time to send a thankful look before two arms encircled her, hoisting her up against a strong body.

"Sango, you Oka?" Miroku asked.

"I'm fine, a little hot but I'm Oka." Sango said, watching him nod. She looked back at her friend who had already been picked up. "Kagome saved me."

"Remind me to send her a thousand thank you roses when we get out of this hell." Sango would have thought about this statement more, but two things caused her to stop all thought.

The first thing was that they were now running through the room, following her two friends who seemed to be beating the path for them. The second thing had to do with Inuyasha, or rather, Inuyasha's changes. She blinked, and was surprised to see that they had disappeared. _I must be imagining it…them…ugh, those! There is no way I wouldn't have noticed those earlier. _

The cold air hit Sango's skin, drawing her out of thought. She now closed her eyelids as darkness blocked her vision, causing her eyes to sting slightly. She could feel Miroku's movements had slowed greatly, he was now walking. Loud noises were blaring all around her, sounds of sirens and children screaming. The sudden sounds were causing a migraine to sweep into her head, and she reached up to gently rub her temples.

"You Oka?" Miroku whispered, causing her to nod.

"The noise is just hard now. I'll be fine soon." She opened her eyes again to look back up at her rescuer, finally realizing what he had done. "I'm sorry that you had to do that."

"It's Oka, I would do it all again. As long as you were safe." Sango smiled and leaned up, lightly kissing his cheek. When she pulled back, she giggled at his expression. She hadn't decided if he was shocked or happy. Both seemed to describe his look. She seemed to decide on pleasantly surprised.

"Sango, were you crying?" She looked up at him, seeing his concerned eyes made her smile. "I can still see the marks on your face."

"I just thought I wasn't going to make it. The thought scared me a little." She replied gently, feeling him hold her closer.

"It would have been a terrible loss to the world if you hadn't." He continued before she could speak. "And an even bigger loss for me." Sango was speechless, her jaw slacking when she heard his word. Before she could fully thank him, she heard her friend's voice in front of her. _Oh god, two minutes out of a deadly situation and they're already at it._

Sango glanced at the two, expecting to see furious faces, and was shocked deeply at what she had gotten. It was, to say the least, a little different that she had predicted.

_Scene Change_

_Is this real, or did I pass out? Did Inuyasha really risk his life…for me? _The question seemed so simple to answer, but Kagome wasn't sure if her assumption was correct. Maybe she had just seen Inuyasha, but it was really someone else, or it was a look alike.

But these theories were shut out quickly when she realized that she was now resting comfortably in Inuyasha's arm, and they were walking away from the fire. Her eyes had been hard to keep open when she noticed the light difference, but she was determined to keep them from closing in order to find out where all the noise was coming from.

She was shocked to see many people gathered around outside, a couple being in uniform and putting out the raging fire. Children were crying, and even some counselors had tears in their eyes. _They must have thought that we were going to die…which might have happened, if Inuyasha and Miroku didn't come for us. But, weren't they in just as much danger as us, if not worse by barging in?_ Feeling a sudden rush of anger at her find, she started to squirm.

"Will you stop moving?" _Even in a time of danger, he keeps his stupid attitude together,_ She thought bitterly.

"Put me down!"

"What's wrong?" He slowly let her feet touch the ground, though he regretted it. As soon as she had reached the floor, she whirled around to face him, her hand coming in sharp contact with his face.

"You jerk!" Everything seemed to go silent as she screamed at the boy who saved her. The cheek barely stung, but he held his hand to his cheek as if she had wailed on him. His face held surprise as he noticed her angered face, but something set her mood off. It wasn't the dirt smudges on her cheeks, or the forgotten hairdo that was now falling apart. Her eyes seemed to be coated in a layer of water as she tried to hide her tears. "You stupid, inconsiderate, unreasonable jerk!"

"Kagome, stop." His command was sharp, but Kagome didn't listen as she continued to rant.

"You were stupid! You could have been killed; you could have died in there! That fire could have caught your clothes and-" Grabbing her wrist, Inuyasha pulled her to him, wrapping both arms securely around her back. She stared across his shoulder for a moment before realizing what he was doing. She tried to pull away, but she stopped when she felt his grip tighten.

"I made you a promise, remember? I promised I'd keep you safe…and I've messed up once before. I refuse to make that mistake again."

"You could have died." She managed out, struggling with her tears. She hated how weak she had been so far, how many times she had cried at this one camp.

"It would have been worth it." He whispered, feeling her shift her head into the crook of his neck. Her hands came alive as they balled into fists, digging her nails into her own palms. _I refuse to cry, I refuse to be weak…_

"I'm not worth that." She gritted her teeth to keep her sobs down. He smiled feebly at her comment.

"You are worth it." He didn't bother asking the obvious as he felt water run down his neck, nor did act differently. "You always were."

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha looked up from the girl to stare at his best friend. "Kaede said we all should get checked out in case we inhaled too much smoke."

"We'll be right there." Inuyasha responded. When he saw his friend return to Sango, he nudged Kagome's head with his own, waiting for her brown orbs to look up.

"I'm sorry about that." She quickly pushed her unwanted tears away from her face.

"Whatever." He shrugged his shoulders slightly before pulling away from her. "Come on, the old hag wants us to go see her in case we're going to die or something. Something she should have done about…200 years ago." Kagome slapped his arm and gave him a stern look, though it was distorted from the eyeliner Sango had put on her.

"That's not nice." She reprimand, though he only rolled his eyes.

"Especially when she's right here." Inuyasha stumbled forward, barely missing Kagome, and landing on the ground. He growled as he looked up at Kaede, who now stood in front of her. "If you weren't the reason the girls survived, I would have done much worse."

"I didn't do anything you old bat. I just saw the fire and came."

"Or rather smelt." Kagome glanced at the boy on the ground, who now had a panicked look filling his features. "You didn't tell her?"

"Smelt?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha glanced over at her before stumbling over his excuse.

"We-well yea! I smelt the fire. I mean it's not hard, anyone can smell a fire, who can't smell a fire? I mean other than people who can't smell anything, but that's rare and…stop looking at me like that!"

"You're babbling first off, so I have the right to look. Secondly, we were too far away for 'anyone' to smell the fire…and how could you see, it's too dark to see smoke?" Inuyasha quickly stood, turning away from her questions.

"I don't have to answer anything. Come on, let's go. I have a feeling Rin has a bone to pick with me and Miroku." He started walking towards his other friends, leaving Kagome with one thought. _What is Inuyasha hiding?_

**Chapter 21 is now completed!...just because it's midnight doesn't mean people won't read it...on a wends...oh well, I hope you guys found it interesting. I do try my best and all, though it sometimes gets a little boring. But anyways, who started the fire? Was what Sango really saw on Inuyasha really there? What will Rin do when she finds out? Flip out maybe...but stay tooned to see!**

**Chapter 22- Was it all in my Head?**


	22. Was it all in my Head?

**Disclaimer- Too sick to fight with lawyers...don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 22- Was it all in my Head?**

"What on earth were you two thinking! Going into a kitchen that was burning down? Do you realize how dangerous that was!" Both boys looked down at the ground while they listened to Rin's lecture. "You two could have died when you went in there."

"But we didn't Rin, we're perfectly Oka." Miroku said, trying to calm the irate counselor down.

"And what would you two do if a piece of the roof fell in front of the door? What were you planning on doing then?"

"We weren't going to leave the girls in there; they were almost unconscious when we found them. Aren't you happy that we're all safe?"

"You two are lucky that everyone was safe. Imagine what would have happened if you weren't."

"If we didn't go in there, the girls would have been dead now." Inuyasha stared directly at the girl. He watched her blow her hair away from her face in frustration before she turned away from the two boys, glancing at her two campers.

"Have you found anything wrong with the girls Kaede?" She asked, her voice holding none of her previous anger.

"There seem to be barely any burns except Kagome seemed to be nicked by the fire on her knuckles. But I haven't done a thorough check. I'm going to have to ask you all to leave." At the mention of leaving, Inuyasha stood up quickly from the seat he had once sat in.

"You're going to have to drag me out of this room." At the curious looks, Inuyasha quickly adverted his eyes to the floor. "I went through the damn trouble of getting the girl out of the fire; I should have the right to stay."

"And do you feel the same way, Miroku?" Kaede asked, watching the calmer of the two boys nod slowly.

"I believe Inuyasha just wants to make sure that Kagome will not get harmed again, and I don't think leaving you girls alone would be a safe idea."

"Fine." Inuyasha was slightly shocked when he heard Kaede agree; finally believing he had won against the elder. It was a short lived victory. "I need you girls to take off your dresses so I can check your breathing with the stethoscope." Both pairs of female teen's eyes widened.

"With the boys in here!" Kagome squeaked out. Kaede only smiled and nodded.

"Well they seem to refuse to leave the room." Rin said, getting what Kaede was hoping would happen. She quickly backed away from the boys right when a shoe went flying at them, Inuyasha barely ducking. It did end up hitting Miroku smack dap in his left eye.

"Gah! What are you doing!" Inuyasha shouted, avoiding another shoe.

"You pervert! You're just as bad as Miroku!" Kagome shouted, watching Sango aim her shoe at the two boys.

"Wait, Sango, this is all just a big misunderstanding!" Miroku quickly backed up towards the door, watching an irritated look distort Sango's features.

"I can't believe you; I should have known you wanted SOMETHING in repayment! Get out now!" Her last shoe was thrown at the door, which the two boys had now escaped from. Kagome's shoulders heaved as she tried to control her fury. The two older women laughed before Rin walked over to the door, leaning against it.

"I guess that's one ways to get the boys out of the room." Kaede only smiled at Rin's sentence.

"Works every time." Kaede replied before getting to work on the inspection.

Scene Change

"I'm glad the girls only wore flip flops or else we would be in bad shape at the moment." Miroku said, moving his food around with his fork. It had been only two days since the fire, and everything had seemed to go back to normal. The only difference with the camp was that construction workers had been working on the new kitchen, while the second kitchen was now used to feed the kids.

As for the girls, because of the quick reactions from the boys, they didn't have any permanent damage. Kagome's hand was still slightly sore from the fire, but it wasn't anything that Kaede worried about. All Kaede was worried about was Kagome using her hand for long periods of time. But the only thing she'd done for the past two days was packing and talking to her mother.

Sango and Kagome had been asked if they wanted to leave the camp. Neither did, but they had to ask for their parent's permission to stay. Each set of parents were concerned about having their child at the camp, but had finally been convinced to let them stay for the rest of the time. They figured that since the girls had made it through half of the camp, they could stay for the second part.

As for packing, she only needed to pack for three days. Four different groups that held the older kids were being allowed to go out to the mountains that were four hours away from the camp. They would arrive on Monday night, and would stay until Thursday afternoon. Right before the rush came to the mountains. Surprising enough, the mountains around the camp still had snow, and people were able to do snow sports in the summer.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, his elbow resting against the table in front of him. Miroku looked at him, faintly worried about his friend's behavior. Ever since the fire, it seemed he was almost dead.

"Gee, don't sound too excited. It's only the last day before we're going up to the mountains." Miroku said, lightly pushing him. As if caught in a trance, Inuyasha quickly shook his head before looking up at his friend.

"I don't know if I want to go." Inuyasha said, causing Miroku to stare at him in disbelief.

"I thought you were the best snowboarder?" Miroku asked.

"I just don't think I should go. Think about it, we'll be up there, in a place that we've never been to, and the girls will want to go everywhere, which means we'll have to keep an eye on them."

"Are you still freaked out because of the fire?" When Inuyasha only shifted his glance towards the line where the two girls were awaiting their 'food'.

"Who wouldn't be?"

"Look, I know how scary that was, but we can't let it rule our lives. They made it out Oka, and we haven't heard from the arsonist yet." Once again Inuyasha moved his gaze back to his friend, trying to hide his guilt. "Inuyasha, you haven't..."

"I got it yesterday afternoon when I went to shower after the horseback riding."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"I have my reasons Oka? I don't need to tell you every little thing that I do, I'm not an fr-

"Is it because of the last note? How it involved Sango?" Miroku asked, causing Inuyasha to instantly stop talking. He stared down at the table while Miroku continued. "What did it say?"

"What did what say?" Both boys jumped at the voice, causing Sango to smile. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"No!" Both boys watched the two girls laugh at their lies. Inuyasha let his muscles relaxed as he listened to Kagome's laughter, causing a small smile to break across his lips. The small indentation was lost as soon as it came when he caught himself in the act.

"So what were you talking about?" Kagome asked, sitting next to Inuyasha. Sango followed suit, though sat across from Kagome and next to Miroku.

"Just stuff, nothing very important." Miroku replied, throwing an arm around Sango's shoulders. She only rolled her eyes at the gesture, though no matter how many times he did it, she could never shake her blush.

"Idiot." She said, watching his playful smile come out. Once catching the attractive grin, she diverted her eyesight to Kagome, who only laughed.

"You know, you two would make a pretty cute couple." Kagome said, watching both of her friends stare at her. With Sango now glaring daggers at her, Kagome quickly recovered. "If you two liked each other I mean."

"So what are your plans for the trip?" Miroku asked, trying to ignore the small twinge that grabbed his heart. He did take note of the slight drop in Sango's shoulders though.

"I know what I won't be doing, and that's skating." Kagome said, taking a swig from her water bottle. When she dropped it back to the table, she caught Inuyasha's astonished look.

"You don't know how?" He asked.

"More like she refuses to learn. We've all tried to get her to try it, but she never does." Sango said, watching a sour look cross Kagome's face.

"It looks boring." Inuyasha only smirked.

"I bet you're just scared to try it." Kagome quickly shot him a look.

"I am not scared, what is there to be scared of."

"Maybe that you won't be able to do it or that you'll make a fool of yourself." She only huffed and crossed her arms.

"I could do it if I really wanted to." Sango sighed, leaning against Miroku and whispering her sentence into his ear.

"Do you think they'll ever learn?" He only shook his head.

"It's like watching two walls argue. Neither of them will budge." She only giggled at his comparison.

"I don't have to stay here and listen to you!" Kagome said, standing up. Inuyasha only glared up at her, which caused her to start to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He snapped out. Kagome stopped to glare at him from over her shoulder.

"Away from you."

"Well I hate to break it to you wench but you have to stay with me, I'm your _buddy_, remember?"

"I'd rather get in trouble than stay here." She looked at him fiercely before walking away from the group, causing Sango to sigh and push away from Miroku, moving his arm in the process.

"I should go talk to her." Sango said, watching the boys nod before she left. Miroku let his eyes linger on the retreating form, causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes.

"You stare too long and your eyes will fall out." When he caught his friend's attention again, he slowly reached into his pocket, grabbing a red piece of paper. "You wanted to know what the note said."

"You kept it with you?" Miroku asked, grabbing the note away from his friend.

"Well I didn't know what else to do with it. Besides, its better I did or else you wouldn't know what the note said."

"Threes a charm, but for what exactly? Will your secret slip down a steep slope, or will she be left in the dark? The choice is yours." Miroku kept his voice down as she read the note to himself.

"According to the first note, the next thing that I'll be using is my sight. But I was thinking on how I would be able to use my sight in a small place like this, especially when I know it to so well. This then brought me the idea about the trip."

"Well it would make sense from the wording he used. 'Slip down a steep slope' is a dead giveaway about the mountain. But what do they mean by the dark?" Miroku pondered out loud.

"I have no idea. This is why I don't want to go. Who knows what this sicko is planning for us..."Inuyasha sighed deeply as he let his thoughts wander. _And of course the wench is involved again. God damn her, always getting herself into trouble. And I'm always the one bailing her out...but what if I can't this time? _Inuyasha quickly tried to shove the thought in the back of his head.

"If you don't go, then you're leaving Kagome up on that mountain with some freak who could easily take advantage of her. Then what will you do? It's better if you're up there to keep an eye on her." Miroku reassured his doubtful friend. Inuyasha's hand clenched as he tried to control his temper.

"They get their way no matter what I do. If I go, then I fall right into their hands. But if I don't, then they'll go after Kagome and nobody will be able to stop them. It's a double edge sword!"

"They have been playing a game with you this whole time. You just have to beat them at their own game." Miroku replied.

"How though? It's almost as if they know everything I'm going to do, even before I think of it. Then they just put me in a worse situation. If the last one almost got the girls killed, then it's only going to be more dangerous this time."

"Yea...I guess you're right." Miroku said slowly before standing. "I still have to go pack Oka? I'll catch up with you later." Inuyasha blinked at his friend's hurried words.

"You sure you want to do that now? We have all night to you know." Miroku only shook his head and picked up his trey, walking over to the trash and depositing the remaining food. Once done, he walked out of the cafeteria.

"I hate it when I think too much." He muttered as he walked. Even though what he said to Inuyasha was true, and that he still had some packing left to do, that wasn't the main reason he wanted to get away. What was really bothering Miroku was how dangerous this was getting. Could this person really intend on killing Kagome to get to Inuyasha? Or was there something else?

It was hard to think about it, but Miroku soon realized after reading the note that the person who was playing with them had no intention in making it more dangerous for Inuyasha. It seemed that even though this person had a deep hatred for Inuyasha, he wanted to see Kagome suffer as well. No, this time wasn't about Inuyasha. This time, it would be against Kagome.

"I just hope that I'm wrong." Miroku said out loud, pushing open the door to the cabin. He sighed once before glancing at his drawer. "Guess I better get packing."

Scene Change

The sun was gone from the sky as only two sets of lights in the campsite were still on. Inside of one sat Kagome and Sango, who were now talking on their beds and awaiting both Rin and Kikyo. Cards were now strewn across the two beds.

"You got any fours?" Kagome asked, boredom brimming her voice.

"Nope, go fish." Sango replied, twirling a piece of hair with her fingers.

"Where the heck are they? Kikyo's supposed to be here anyways, it's way past curfew."

"I'm not sure; I don't know how to predict the future. Got any queens?" Kagome grumbled before giving her the card. "Got any sevens?" Kagome groaned in frustration before dropping her cards on the floor.

"I give up! We've play three games of rummy, two games of spit, and five games of go fish!

"You know you have no life when you play that many card games." Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha, who was now leaning into their window from outside. She could make out a figure behind him, which she guessed was Miroku.

"And you know you have no life when you sit outside a girl's window watching her play endless amounts of card games." She replied, turning back to face Sango.

"Well what can we say; we were hoping you were going to play strip poker next." Miroku said cheerfully, watching his friend jump in through the window. He quickly followed suit, causing Sango to stare at them.

"You're such a pervert Miroku; can't you ever get your head out of the gutter?" Sango asked.

"Why Sango, I'm hurt. I would never have my head in any gutter...besides; I'm too busy with my thoughts of you to think of anything else." Sango just rolled her eyes.

"You know you can't be here, its way past curfew! You're going to get in trouble!" Sango said, gathering the rest of the cards and dropping them on the floor next to Kagome's.

"It's not like Sesshoumaru will ever know." Miroku replied, causing Sango to sigh.

"You two are more trouble than you're worth."

"Well if that was true, then you wouldn't keep up around." Miroku replied. Sango only stared at him, causing him to laugh.

"Oh, so now we keep you around? I just thought you climbed through the window on your own accord."

"Even if we did get caught, Kouga's not even here anyways. If he can be out, then we can come see what the hell you two were up to." Inuyasha replied.

"Wait, Kouga's not back yet either?" Kagome asked, watching both boys shake their heads. "Kikyo's not here either and we haven't seen her all day. I'm getting worried guys."

"I'm sure they're fine, they probably just got in trouble or something." Miroku suggested. Suddenly the teens became quiet, listening to a set of footsteps near the cabin.

"That's Rin and Sesshoumaru! You have to get out!" Kagome whispered, shoving the two boys towards the window. They immediately stopped when they saw Kikyo standing on the outside of it, cheeks flushed and breathing harshly.

"Kikyo, what the hell are you doing out there!" Inuyasha asked, pulling himself out of the window. Miroku eyed the girl (Not checking out, just like, taking in her appearance! Hard to tell with Miroku...) before getting out.

"Never mind that, just help me back into the cabin." She said, trying to calm down her breathing. Both boys shrugged before helping her into the window, the girls grabbing her hands to make the job easier.

"Get back in your cabins you idiots." Sango said, hearing Rin and Sesshoumaru's voices right in front of the doors. Inuyasha hopped into the window, Miroku looking back and smiling at Sango before pulling himself up. As soon as Miroku was back in his rightful cabin, Sango swiveled around to see both Kagome and Kikyo on their beds. She quickly ran to hers, jumping and landing on her bed perfectly, watching the door knob turn.

"I'll see you later..." Rin said her cheeks dark. The three girls laughed at the funny sight, which caused Rin to shut the door quickly and face them.

"Well it seems someone had a good night." Kagome said.

"It was nothing special." Rin replied, trying to shake her blush from her face. "Anyways, I only came to say to be ready by five tomorrow night to leave on the bus, and to make sure you had everything packed. It's going to be a long trip there, so you have to make sure to keep yourselves occupied."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Kagome asked, smirking as Rin shifted on her feet.

"Yes." Sango only smiled.

"Did you two kiss?"

"Why would you ask something like that! We're counselors; we have a job to do." Rin replied, trying to frown at the teenagers.

"Come on Rin, tell us. Did you two kiss under a starry night?" Kikyo asked dreamily, causing the other two girls to burst out in laughter. Rin only opened the door again, glancing back at the three girls.

"Or was it on the steps of the cabin before you parted?" Sango asked, trying to remind herself to breath.

"Maybe even on the walk home?" Kagome suggested, though all Rin did was smirk.

"Who cares what scenario it was, can any of you say you've had one better than the three you just said?" Suddenly the laughter stopped as the three girls stared at each other, none speaking up. "Goodnight girls." And with that, Rin shut the lights off and closed the door on the three dumbfounded girls.

"...She got us..." was all Kagome could say.

Scene Change

The night was peaceful; the air being much cooler than it was during the day. Most people would call it the perfect night for much needed sleep. The night's music was soft and lulling, though invisible to an alert ear. The only noise that was detectable was the crickets, which chirped merrily into the darkest of night.

But no matter how wonderful the sound of sleep sounded, Sango could not return its call. She now stared at the top of the cabin, thinking about the events that had taken place at this one camp. Why did so much disaster happen at such a beautiful camp? Who would want to attack her best friend when she had done nothing that extreme? These questions were minor compared to the main subject that swum around in her head.

"Did I imagine it? Or were they really there?" Sango whispered, knowing nothing would answer her. "It seemed so real when I first saw it, and I can't get them out of my mind. If they weren't real, wouldn't I have said something to Kagome by now?"

"Or for that matter, wouldn't I have forgotten about them all together? I know that I was a little fuzzy from the smoke, but those were so clear. They couldn't have been a mirage." Sango sat up, glancing past Kagome's sleeping form and towards the window which led to the boy in question.

"But they couldn't be real, there is no way. I would have noticed them by now if they had been there all the time. But if they are like his eyes..." Sango trailed off before finally admitting the truth to herself. "There's no way around it...what I saw were real. Inuyasha had dog ears."

**Well guys, that's all I have for this chapter. I know that it was due yesterday and all, but I've been sick so it took me longer than I expected. I'm still sick right now, but I wanted to get this done before I forgot about it. The next chapter will be out next wends...but until then...What awaits the group at the mountain? Will Sango spill to Kagome? Is Kagome really that bad at go fish! Till next time!**

**Chapter 23- Tell me what you Are...**


	23. Tell me What you Are

**Disclaimer- I bet you all will like this chapter so I will get right to it, don't own Inuyasha...**

**_Chapter 23-Tell me what you Are_**

"You three are actually here on time? I'm surprised." Inuyasha said, watching the three girls drag their bags behind them. Kagome, who was still slightly miffed at Inuyasha, only looked away from him. Inuyasha's sigh was heard, though Kagome ignored it.

"That's funny girls; I swear I heard something buzzing around. Must have been my imagination." Kagome shrugged and tried to pull her bag again, though only managed to take a few steps before she felt a tug on her sack. Glancing back, she caught Inuyasha's eyes, which now seemed to swirl in anger.

"Will you stop ignoring me! If I wanted someone to stop talking to me, I would have pissed Kouga off. So stop with the 'all high and mighty' shit and forget about yesterday." His words did not smother Kagome's fury, but rather added fuel to the fire. He almost stepped back at her heated gaze before she wretched her bag away from him, shoving it into the bus's open side and stomping onto the bus. In the process, she nearly knocked Miroku, who was walking off the bus, down the bus stairs.

"Whoa, hurricane Kagome has just hit us. What's wrong with her?" Miroku jerked his thumb backwards towards the bus as he approached the two remaining girls.

"You know Inuyasha; he had to piss her off again." Kikyo said, sighing in realization that she would be stuck with the grumpy girl for the next several hours. "It was a record this time. He only had to speak once before the fire started to surround her." Inuyasha glared over at her.

"Way to go Romeo, you're one for words." Miroku said.

"She's the one who stormed off, not me. Why doesn't anyone ever yell at her?"

"Because you're the one who always pisses her off. When was the last time she started a fight with you?" Kikyo asked, watching a blank thought cross Inuyasha's face. "Exactly, you're the one who always starts the fights."

"Since when do you defend Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kikyo only shrugged.

"It's not like she's here to do it for herself, and Sango is too far in 'la-la' land to notice anything you two are saying." Kikyo responded, watching both set of masculine eyes travel to the girl in discussion. Much to their surprise, Sango was not blushing or even acknowledging their previous conversation, but seemed to be staring off into space.

"Sango, are you Oka?" Miroku quickly walked over to the girl, standing in front of her. When waving his hands in Sango's eyesight, it didn't seem to affect her. Slightly getting worried about her health, Miroku quickly pinched her arm, causing her to yelp.

"Miroku what are you doing! I didn't even do anything to you yet!" Sango said, rubbing her arm. He sent her a small apologetic smile.

"It was the only way I could think of to get your attention. You seemed like you were sick or something. Are you sure you're Oka? I don't want you to push yourself." Sango mentally smiled at Miroku's concern, though only shook her head.

"I'm fine Miroku; I just have a lot on my mind right now. And yes I think I can last through the bus ride there, I don't feel sick." Sango responded happily. Miroku only nodded before turning towards the bus.

"You think we should go on the bus now? By the time we get there, the place will be completely crowded and we won't have a place to sit."

"I forgot about the other groups going! This is going to be an even longer ride now, since it'll be so crowded. Let's hope they put in a movie or something." Sango said hopefully.

"Are you two ready to go yet, we're about to leave once the final group gets here! And I want to get onto the bus before that." Inuyasha said, walking up to the two. Sango quickly glanced at his head, staring for a moment. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I just...thought I saw something in your hair, but I guess not. Let's go." Sango said, grabbing her bags and placing them into the compartments on the side of the bus. Once the bag was secured, she pulled the door to the cubicle and followed her two friends onto the bus, immediately getting hit with a sudden sound difference.

"Damnit this bus is loud!" Inuyasha said, glancing around for Kagome. His eyes found Kikyo, who was now sitting comfortably with Kouga, and soon found Kagome sitting two seats behind them. He took the chance of encountering another argument as he walked down the aisle, stopping next to the seat. Kagome, who now stared out the window, didn't seem to notice him. _Either that or she's ignoring me..._

"Hey..." He felt dumb, how hard was it to talk to Kagome? She was just an annoying girl, what was there to worry about?

"What?" When Kagome slowly tore her eyes away from the window and gazed up at Inuyasha, she noticed his shifting, as if passing his weight from one leg to the other.

"I um..." At her curious glance, Inuyasha shook his head and steeled his nerves. "I'm sitting with you since the pervert is too busy with Sango."

"You know you could ask me for my permission, what if I don't want to sit with someone?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha only stared at her before crossing his arms and dropping down into the seat. "Hello, did you not get what I just said?"

"No I understood. Doesn't mean I had to listen to it though." He replied, her groan of frustration leaving his lips to curl into a smirk. Why was it that he seemed to enjoy annoying her?

"You're such a jerk." Kagome mumbled, trying to turn back to the window. Inuyasha instantly grabbed both her shoulders, jerking her back to face him.

"What'd you say!" He asked, causing her to growl at him.

"I said you were a jerk, which you are."

"Take it back."

"No, don't boss me around!"

"I can boss whoever the hell I want to boss around, especially stupid girls like you." He replied, not noticing the disappearing gap between the two's faces.

"Oh that's real mature." She said, inching closer to him. Both being too wound up in the hatred towards the other, neither seemed to see how close the faces had come until Inuyasha felt his nose graze hers. The glares that were once pointed at each other dispersed into different look. Both teens instantly tensed, unsure of how to react to such an innocent gesture.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Miroku's voice broke the moment as both teens scrambled away from each other, Inuyasha nearly falling off the seat.

"Gah! Why'd you sneak up on me like that!" Inuyasha asked, glaring at his friend. Miroku simply smiled as he slid across the seat, letting Sango drop down next to him.

"I don't believe I did. You were just concentrating on other things." Miroku replied, watching Inuyasha's eyes shift from him to Kagome, then quickly the opposite way when connecting with brown.

"Stupid." Inuyasha said, lacking words. Miroku only laughed before turning back forward to see someone he'd rather not. Gatenmaru was now making his way down the aisle, stopping right beside his seat.

"Well what a pleasant surprise. It's been such a long time vixen." Sango glanced up at the boy, who now sat down in the seat across from the girl. She tried to keep a smile on her face as she acknowledged the boy.

"If you're talking to me, my name is Sango." She replied, squirming in her seat as she saw him smirk.

"How I could forget such a beautiful name?" Gatenmaru said, lightly tapping his forehead at his forgetfulness. "My deepest apologies, I'm just so used to calling you Vixen with my friends."

"If you speak with your friends about Sango, you should at least use her proper name. In any case, it seems that your actions are becoming very strong and I would not be surprised if we found you outside of her window tonight." A look of pure abhorrence crossed Gatenmaru's face as Miroku only continued. "But then we'd have the chance to get rid of you and I doubt you'd want that."

"Watch what you say or else you'll be the one leaving, not me." Gatenmaru said, though Miroku only rolled his eyes.

"I do not wish to fight you or get into a conflict at the moment. But if you continue to use your friend's benefits against me for threats, then I will retaliate. And I know you will not be pleased with my actions." As goofy as Miroku was, his words seemed stronger than steel.

"Miroku, are you going to teach me how to snowboard on Tuesday or Wednesday?" Sango quickly cut into the conversation, knowing the two were itching to argue more.

"Whenever you want, why?" Miroku asked.

"Well knowing Kagome, she'll be distracted Tuesday. She's going to want to check out the mountain as soon as possible; she hates being places that she doesn't know." Sango responded.

"And I know that Inuyasha will be watching her like a hawk." Miroku let the words slip by faster than he could catch himself, causing Sango to eye him skeptically.

"And why would that be?" She asked. Miroku only scratched the back of his neck with his hand, trying to think of an excuse. Luckily for him, Kagome stuck her head over the seat.

"Sango, do we know what room we have at the lodge?" Sango stared at her for a moment, as if thinking the answer was written across Kagome's face.

"I think that they will give them to us at the lodge. If they don't, we can always ask July later." Sango replied. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Good, I thought I had just forgot or something." Inuyasha's head now came into view besides Kagome's

"What the hell are you two girls babbling about now?" He asked, Kagome rolling her eyes.

"Do I have to tell you everything that I talk about now? You keep getting nosier every day, you know that?" Kagome replied, sitting back against the seat. He only shrugged and sat back as well, noticing that the bus was now on. It only took a couple moments before the bus would move.

"It's probably because I hang out with you too much." He said, looking over at Kagome. She was now shifting, as if trying to find a comfortable place to sit. "Why are you moving so much?"

"It's nothing." She replied quickly. Inuyasha would have continued to nag if he had not caught sight of Naraku, who now sat with Gatenmaru.

"Fine." He dropped the situation much too fast for Kagome's comfort, though she didn't complain. It was better than getting into another conversation about Naraku.

"I can't wait till we get there. This is my first time being on a mountain." She admitted. "My family hates the cold weather; we always went on trips to somewhere hot when we went anywhere."

"It's not that great, except for snowboarding." He replied, trying not to keep Naraku out of his sight. After the last experience with the boy, he was not going to let him do anything tricky.

"I heard there's a trail that you can walk on around the mountain. I want to check it out before we leave." _Why do I bother telling him this kind of stuff? It's not like he even cares..._ Kagome thought, glancing at Inuyasha. She noticed his gaze was towards the front of the bus, not bothering to look at her while they were talking. She was about to yell at him when he responded.

"What day are we going to go?"

"We?" She repeated. He only nodded in understanding.

"Well yea, if I don't know what day we're going then I have no clue what time I can tell Miroku we can go snowboarding."

"You mean you'd want to go...with me?" At the timid question, Inuyasha forced his eyes away from Naraku and back at Kagome, who now gazed at him, shock outlining her pretty hazel eyes.

"Why wouldn't I go with you?" _She can be really stupid at times; of course I'm going with her. Like I was going to let her go out there on her own, that screams danger._

"Well I just thought you'd rather want to stay at the lodge or something." She replied quickly.

"Kagome it's not safe out there for you to go alone. Knowing your luck, you'll get yourself caught in another hole or something, then what would you do? I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger, idiot." He watched a smile creep on her lips. He instantly tensed when she leaned against him, resting her head into the crook of his neck. He went to pull away before she sighed.

"Thank you for worrying. What would I do without you?" His muscles were tight, but were slowly winding down into a comfortable rest. Why did she always cause him to relax so easily?

"Probably be dead by now?" He suggested, causing her to smile.

"I guess your right." She yawned, causing him to glance down at her.

"You're not falling asleep this early, are you?" She shook her head lightly.

"Nope, just resting." She replied. He didn't say anything, knowing she would be out within minutes. _Whatever _He thought, resting his arm around her waist, _if she's asleep then she can't get in trouble. _He glanced over her head out of the window, watching the sun slowly fade away.

With barely any sound coming from the dark bus, the ride was almost finished. They were less than a half hour away from the resort, though only two people were awake to realize the milestone.

One of the two who were stirring was Inuyasha, who never liked to sleep. His eyes had barely moved from the window, only to check on Kagome and glare at Naraku. He had watched the moon rise from the horizon, the stars barely being seen from the cloudy sky. The ride was slightly comforting, taking Inuyasha away from the tension at the camp. He could only hope that it would stay this way at the mountain, though he highly doubted it.

"Inuyasha?" his gaze once again lingered on the outside world, but slowly moved across the seat to see a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Sango, what are you doing up?" He asked, watching her turn her body to face the back of the seat.

"I couldn't get to sleep, I never got used to sleeping during trips." Sango whispered, Inuyasha nodding in understanding. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Only do it when it's needed, and I'm not tired." He replied.

"I see." She responded simply. He was getting ready to turn back towards the window when a sentence caught his attention. "What are you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He quickly looked down at Kagome, seeing if his sudden outburst caused her to wake.

"In the fire...I saw something that wasn't human." Sango replied truthfully, his eyes edging her on. "And it was you."

"...You do realize how absurd you sound?" He asked, watching her head nod. "Well do tell what you saw that was so 'inhuman' about me."

"You had dog ears on your head. And your hair, it seemed lighter...like it was changing color or something." The statement sent a cold chill down Inuyasha's spine as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Dog ears?" He repeated, her nod signaling his statement was correct.

"Dog ears, like a Husky's." She left no room for discussion on the description, she knew what she saw. Since she couldn't tell what his reaction was, she simply stared in his direction.

"Are you crazy?" He asked suddenly.

"No. I know what I saw."

"You're asking if I had dog ears on my head."

"And you're not denying it."

"Because I think the answer is obvious."

"I saw them."

"You couldn't have seen them!" Sango tried to glare at him, though it was half-hearted. Unlike Inuyasha, Sango was able to keep her cool in conversations, where as Inuyasha lost his lid every time he started to argue. The only person who seemed to get under her skin was Miroku and his wandering hands...

"I know what I saw, and they were there."

"Damnit Sango, stop and listen to what you're saying. How on earth would I have dog ears? I'm not a dog!"

"I don't know how, why don't you tell me?" She asked innocently, though she knew that she was hitting every nerve he had. Whatever he was hiding, Sango was treading dangerously close and he was not happy about it.

"What am I supposed to tell you!"

"Tell me what you are." She said softly. A moment of silence followed her statement before Sango sighed. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Why should I tell you anything?" He whispered harshly.

"Because I'm your friend. And no matter what you say, I promise to keep it between us."

"I can't believe you."

"Why would I say anything?"

"Because I'm a freak." Sango paused, trying to find the right response.

"We all are different. Whatever it is, it's just something else that makes you special, not a freak."

"I..." Her words had gotten to him, though he wouldn't admit it. To be special, not a freak...to be like everyone else. Would she really believe herself if he told her? "I can't do it."

"Why not?" She asked, realizing his voice seemed strained.

"If I tell you, you'll be in direct danger. No matter if I trust you or not, I do not want to put you in that situation." His eyes widened slightly when he felt a small hand cover his on the seat, their thumb smoothing across the top. He glanced at Sango, who he could tell held a warm smile on her face. The gesture was comforting, almost as if she could feel his emotional struggle.

"Did you know I could braid my hair with one hand?" Sango suddenly asked. He shook his head. "I can also write with either hand and know every line to 'The Breakfast Club'."

"What's your point?"

"Can you do any of that?"

"Why does it matter if I can or not?" He asked, slightly angered at his confusion.

"Can you?" She asked again.

"Well no, I'd never braid my hair." He replied.

"So I'm different...and I told you. Somehow I telling you this may put you in danger, but I'm not really sure if it will. I can't predict the future and neither can you. So tell me, how can you be so sure your secret will harm me?"

He stared at Sango, who was patiently waiting for his answer. No matter how he looked at the situation, he was stuck. Hadn't she proven that no matter what the secret was, it could always lead to danger? _But mine's different. I know mine can hurt her; hers is so small that it won't have any effect on my life. _He reasoned.

Her words raced through his head again. He wasn't sure how she could be affected by his secret; he only assumed what would happen. There really was no way to prove that she would be hurt in the end. Other than telling her and seeing what actually happened. Did that mean that he should? Would he finally let someone know just who he was?

"I'm not...like everyone else."

"Of course not, I don't think I could make dog ears pop out of my head." Sango tried to lighten the mood, but it was ineffective.

"No, it's..." He growled in frustration before slowly moving his arm away from Kagome, bringing both hands behind his neck to the clasp of his silver chain. "It's easier to just show you." He replied slowly, as if waiting for her to reject his idea.

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Inuyasha soon realized that Sango's smile was probably one of the reasons Miroku fell for her. It seemed that when she grinned, you just wanted to join along. Sure Kagome's always made Inuyasha feel something indescribable, but Sango's calmed him down instantly.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha unclasped the necklace that hung around his neck. Slowly, as if afraid going too fast would overwhelm Sango, Inuyasha pulled the necklace away from his neck and let it rest in his hand, placing his other back onto the seat before closing his eyes. He felt a small surge of energy run through his body and he welcomed it. Sango wanted to see who he really was, and there was no turning back now.

Sango stared in amazement as Inuyasha's body seemed to tremble slightly, a small child hiding from the boogieman. Though it was dark and the only light she had to support her weak eyes was the lights at the ceiling of the bus, she had noticed his hair now sported the dog ears she had seen before. As for the color, it seemed someone had splashed the black canvas with silver paint, letting it cover all sight of dark. She looked down until she came to his hands, which now had sharp claws on each nail.

Trying to keep her amazement hidden, she now saw the enlarged canines of his teeth, which were now biting his lower lip. An awkward question of how the teeth didn't puncture his lip whisked through her mind, as well as a thousand other. Finally she looked up to his eyes, which were now slowly emerging from his eyelids. His eyes, which were once a deep brown, were now dark amber.

"Inuyasha...what...how..." Sango couldn't seem to focus on just one question.

"Sango, don't scream but...I'm half demon."

**...I didn't...I wouldn't...I did! Yup, you all guessed it. I decided to leave it like that! I know you all hate me at the moment, don't try to deny it. Me and my cliffhangers must really drive you up walls. LoL. Anyways, what will Sango do now? How will she keep it from Kagome? Is hurricane Kagome going to attack the south side of America!...Don't answer that...see ya soon! **

**_Chapter 24- A Promise, A Lie, and A Dangerous Game_**


	24. A Promise, A Lie, and A Dangerous Game

**Disclaimer- Oh, the hot tubby is MINE MINE MINE and nobody else can take that from me!**

_**Chapter 24- A Promise, A Lie, and A Dangerous Game**_

She had to be dreaming. She must have found a way to nod off on the bus and just didn't realize that she did it. It was too obvious from the way Inuyasha gave in, or the strained looks he sent her. This entire thing was just a figment of her imagination, and soon her mind would slowly call her back to reality and she would wake from this bizarre dream.

But the dream wasn't fading, and Inuyasha's figure was not becoming hazy like most of her other dreams. Nobody was calling her name, and she didn't feel as if she was waking up. Sango now stared at Inuyasha, who seemed to be apprehensively awaiting her reaction to the alterations in his features. The air was thrown from her body and she felt like her throat was filled with sand. Finally after a long period of time, Sango finally found her voice.

"This isn't real; you can't be telling the truth." Sango whispered her eyes still wide in shock.

"Well I hate to break your security bubble, but these things don't come in a plastic bag." Inuyasha said, letting one of his teeth drape across his lip. Sango stared for a moment before taking a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

_It could have been worse,_ Sango decided quickly, _he could have tried to kill me once he showed me who he was or something. He could have even been a vampire and sucked all my blood out. He's not even a FULL demon...only half...which means there's half human in there too! _

"I always thought half demons weren't possible... Do you have any other features?" Inuyasha blinked at Sango attempted humor. Was she really accepting the fact that he was not all human? That he was something that most humans weren't even aware of? Wouldn't most girls scream and run away?

"I uh..."

"So you have half and half? Does that mean one of your parents is a full demon?" Sango felt her fear slowly melt away into a hole of curiosity. If he really was what he said he was, then did half demons live amongst humans and they didn't even realize the difference? Sango would admit in an instant that she didn't have a single clue about Inuyasha until the fire. Were there other half demons, or was he an original?

"Yes, one was human and one is demon." When Inuyasha noticed Sango did not respond, a slightly sour look spread onto his face, though he said nothing.

"Well?" Sango persisted.

"Well what?" Inuyasha asked, shifting around slightly. He made sure no extra movements were made; he did not want Kagome waking up to him in this form. Kagome was a completely different person than Sango; there was no way he would know how she would respond.

"Who was the human, and who was the demon? Better yet, how did they meet?" Sango's voice held her childish sound to it as she stared at him with seeking ginger eyes.

"Why do you want to know? Shouldn't you be terrified of me? I'm a half demon. This isn't a game, I'm not playing around. I'm real; I could kill you right now!" He whispered harshly, clenching his fist to show emphasis on his words. Her hand stayed above the fist, still stroking it with her thumb.

"But I know you wouldn't. If you wanted to, you would have done it a long time ago." She replied. His anger disappeared and he avoided her gaze, now staring at Kagome beside him.

"My father is actually the demon. Most people would think he'd be the strong one, guess he fit their stereo-type. My mother was just as strong though, she wasn't a weakling."

"You talk about your mom in past tense...what happened to her?" Inuyasha only clenched his fist tighter.

"It's nothing, that's not important right now." He replied bitterly.

"How do you hide your features?" Sango could tell his mother was a sensitive subject.

"I have a concealing artifact that I carry around to keep my features hidden. Some demons do it too; they don't want humans to judge them."

"Concealing artifact?"

"It's usually given to demons as a child by their parents. It can be as simple as a silver necklace." Inuyasha slowly flipped the necklace in his hand over, Sango leaning forwards to catch a glimpse of a small carving on one of the links. "As long as they do the proper signature for their family, the artifact will work on any demon from that family."

"As for how my parents met, it was just like how any other people met. My mother was working on a becoming a nurse in order to help children, since she dreamed of being a mother. My dad is an owner of some huge company that I don't bother to remember, got him tons of money. He met her when he had donated a bunch of money to one of the children's hospitals, and she paid a personal visit to thank him. Anyone who knew them said they clicked instantly."

"For some reason, my mother was never afraid of what my father was or if he could kill her. He's a full dog demon, hence the ears." Inuyasha lightly swiveled one of his ears at the mention of the furry appendence.

"See, I told you they were dog ears." She laughed quietly while he growled at her. "So you were the creation of a human and a demon. Does that mean that you're weaker than other full fledged demons?"

"Hell no! I can still kick their sorry asses any day." He snorted at the accusation.

"I still don't understand why you'd hide yourself. Why can't you be half demon? Demons walk around like it's normal, why not you too?"

"Are you really that dense? I'm a half demon. It means I'm not completely human, nor completely demon. What do you think humans will think of me? Do you think they would except me like this? They'd be scare, just as most humans are of demons now."

"It may take a while to adjust, but once people realized what you were really like, they wouldn't be scared." Sango replied, watching Inuyasha shake his head.

"It would take too long. Humans wouldn't adapt like you. I'm kind of surprised you didn't freak out..." Sango smiled sheepishly.

"Demons never really scared me, I always found them interesting. And the fact I'm friends with a hanyou is even better!" Inuyasha blinked at Sango, secretly astound at her reply. "And I'm sure Kagome wo-" Inuyasha quickly sent her a glare, golden eyes shining dangerously.

"She can't know about this, no matter what."

"Wh-what? But why not, she won't care!" He only shook his head and grabbed the necklace, pulling his hand away from Sango to place the necklace on his neck once again. His eyes faded back to brown and the demonic features slowly disappeared, transforming back into his human features.

"You promised to keep this between me and you. The only other people who know are Miroku, Kaede, and Myoga, and that's it. Those are the only people you may speak to about it, got that?"

"I understand Oka? I won't tell her about it." She replied, watching as the bus slowly stopped in front of the lodge she assumed they would be staying in. "I just think that you should talk to her about it, I promise she won't scream or say anything." Inuyasha only glanced at Sango before turning his attention to the girl in his seat.

"Kagome we're here." Inuyasha said, lightly pushing the girl beside him. Her groan in complaint only caused a roll of the eyes from the teen before he pushed her again. "If you don't get up now, I'm leaving you here alone with Kouga."

"Alright I'm up; you didn't have to threaten me." Kagome muttered, slowly opening her eyes. She was slightly surprised to see her friend, who was usually a late sleeper, with her eyes wide open and awake. "What are you doing up so early?"

"You mean this late? It's around ten o'clock Kags, get your mental clock in order. You slept through the entire trip." Inuyasha replied, shifting his stiff shoulder. Though Kagome wasn't heavy, having constant weight against his side for hours was causing his muscles to stiffen. She yawned as she glanced out the window, slightly surprised to see the stars winking back at her.

"I can't believe I slept so well." She mumbled.

"Must have been the company you had." Sango giggled when both teens blushed before she turned back around, leaving the two with the awkward statement. Kagome let a quick glance up at Inuyasha pass by, though shielded her eyes when she noticed the bitter facial expression he possessed.

"Sorry about leaning on you, I didn't know I would fall asleep." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha's gaze fell back onto her as she tried to keep her saddened face hidden. At the sudden look of depression, a thin frown crossed his lips before he let a reply slide across his lips.

"What's with the look? I didn't even yell at you this time."

"It's not you; I just remembered something is all." His curious look proved that he didn't buy the excuse.

"I highly doubt that you remembering something would automatically make you this sad."

"Well why do you even care?" She snapped out. He stared in shock for a minute before glaring back at her.

"Who says I even did care? I just didn't feel like getting screamed at by the others for pissing you off when I didn't even do anything." He replied, barely taking note of the women who was explaining the rules to the lodge. He had been to enough of them to realize that he couldn't slide down the railing of the stairs with his snowboard or anything else destructive.

"You say I'm the nosy one and yet you're always interrogating me! Is it not Oka that maybe I don't tell you everything that happens in my life? Or do I now have to write a story that goes along in case you forget what happened?"

"Enough with the bullshit and just tell me what is bugging you. You only go on ranting fits when you're pissed of or really hurt. And I can tell you're not bleeding, so what's pissing you off now?" His words were not the softest or kindest, but Kagome took into account what the meaning of the entire lecture. Not only had Inuyasha adapted to Kagome's way of life, but he was now able to tell when she was happy or upset. In most cases she would have been delighted, but she was too upset to care.

"Just listen to the owner of the cabins. I'll tell you later if I remember." She turned her focus onto the plump women that stood in front of the campers, finishing her speech about the cabins.

"-and so the hot tubs as well as the pool room will be open for you campers. Now that the rules have been read, I would just like to tell you one thing before you go. These mountains have been secluded for your camp alone for two of the tree days you will be here. Tomorrow and Wednesday will be free for you all to snowboard or ski, whatever you prefer.

"Even though the mountain is open for only you does not mean that any of the lift stops will be changed. The chair lift will start every morning at six, and will stop every night at six, right before dark. The chairs go from the bunny hills to the black diamonds and back, but once the chairs are shut down, you have to travel on foot. So I suggest that you always keep the time on you when it starts to get dark.

"Whatever you do, do not go onto the mountain when it is dark out. Though you are old enough to go out on your own, it is too hard to find anything out there at night time, and the mountains get very cold at night. Sometimes the weather will go down before freezing, even in the summer time. The mountains are much different than the towns you live in, which you will find out eventually. I warn you to stock up on blankets for your stay here.

"Now I want everyone to get off the bus so you can get your rooms at the front desk. If you have any more questions, ask your counselors and they will ask me, which I will try to respond to as quickly as possible. Other than that, have a great time!" The noise that had been long forgotten in the need for sleep now came back, the teens all excited for the small vacation up ahead.

"It's going to be so much fun! I can't wait to try out skiing!" Kikyo said, standing up and stretching. The other followed her lead before replying to her statement.

"It's too bad that snowboarders and skiers have their own mountains or else we could all hang out together." Miroku replied, slowly watching most of the teens on the bus pass him. Inuyasha only snorted.

"Well it gets Kouga out of our hair for a little while." At the rude remark, the still half asleep boy only growled.

"Watch it; I wouldn't want to have to drown you in the hot tub." At the mention of the warm water, Kagome's eyes instantly filled with joy.

"Do you think they're open now? I'd love to take a nice dip into one of those!"

"She explained it in the beginning, weren't you listening?" Kikyo asked, watching the younger girl blush before shaking her head. "Well she said they'll be open tonight, we can go in now since half of the teens looked like they were going to pass out from fatigue."

"Anyone wants to join us?" Kagome glanced around, watching the boys shake their heads. "Oh come on, it'll only be for a little while."

"I'm going to go check out the lodge." Inuyasha replied, stepping out of the bus. The chilling air from the mountain slapped his face, leaving his cheeks with a sting.

"I'm way too tired to go in the hot tub; I swear I'd fall asleep." Kouga smiled apologetically at the two girls who were now pouting.

"Well I'd love to join you!" Miroku's smile was anything but pure. Inuyasha quickly cuffed Miroku in the head, causing him to yelp in pain. "What was that for! You seem to be doing that much more than normal. Is it because I'd be seeing Kagome in her bathing suit while you weren't present?" Inuyasha only glared at the perverted boy, his blush apparent.

"Miroku, just remember you have to share a room with me...and I will make your life a living hell." Miroku quickly straightened up, glancing at the two girls.

"I think I'll just go with Inuyasha and check out the area, maybe some other time."

"Well what about you Sango, you want to come?" When Kagome hear no response, she glanced over to her friend. Sango's focus was not on the conversation, but rather the ground in front of her. At the concentrated look, Kagome could only shake her friend. "Hey, you Oka?"

"What?" Shaking her head, Sango chased away her thoughts. "I'm sorry guys, I must have zoned off. What did you ask?"

"We were just wondering if you wanted to go to the hot tubs with us." Kikyo seemed concerned as well, only showing it when placing her hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Oh sure, I just want to put our stuff in our cabin before we go Oka?"

"Sure, I'll go get the keys." Kikyo quickly turned towards her stuff, only to see it had already been picked up. Glancing up, she now realized Kouga was walking towards the front door with both their bags. "Kouga, what are you doing with my stuff!"

"Um, bringing it inside?" He glanced back to come in contact with a slightly angered face, though it seemed more panicked than upset. Staying confused for only a moment, Kouga quickly rolled his eyes. "It's only because you're too weak to do it yourself."

"Whatever just don't break anything." Kikyo quickly caught up with her partner before both teens walking into the lodge.

"Those two are very strange." Miroku said, laughing at the eccentric exit of the two.

"Come on, let's go get our rooms." Inuyasha said, leading the rest towards the lodge.

Scene Change

"This feels so good." Kagome smiled dreamily as she sunk into the water, adjusting her bathing suit before relaxing completely.

"I haven't been in one of these since I was home in my own." Kikyo quickly dipped into the water, glancing back at Sango, who was slightly shivering.

"Jeeze you two take too long to get in." Sango said, ducking her body into the hot water.

"Well sorry princess Sango, we'll be sure to buy you your own hot tub next time." Kagome said, rolling her eyes. Each girl laughed at the sarcastic comment, Sango splashing her friend with the warm water.

"Miroku told me he's going to teach me how to snowboard tomorrow, I haven't decided if that's a good idea or not. He and his wandering hands will be more frustrating than the snowboarding." Sango said, lightly pulling her hair out of her bun and letting it fall into the hot tub. Kikyo only rolled her eyes.

"You two make me sick, you know that?" Kikyo said. Sango stared at her before she continued. "You two may not be an official couple yet, but you two act like you've been together all your lives."

"We do not! We don't even like each other, where do you get that idea?" Sango's blush was not from the steam, but from her rush of embarrassment. Deciding to change up the subject before the two girls delved deeper into the embarrassing topic, Sango glanced over at Kagome. "What are you planning to do tomorrow?"

"I was going to go out and check out the trails with Inuyasha." Sango shifted slightly at the mention of Inuyasha.

"Do you want anyone to go with you? I mean it wouldn't bother me and Miroku if we went with you, I'm sure he can teach me some other time."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm sure I can handle Inuyasha, he isn't that bad. Besides, I think I have him all figured out."

"Wh-what! Why would you have to figure him out, there's nothing to figure out!" At the exclamation, Kikyo and Kagome arched eyebrows at their friend.

"Are you Oka? You're acting really weird..."

"I'm perfectly fine! I think I'm going to go get ready for bed, I'll see you two later." Sango grabbed her towel quickly as she stepped out of the water, letting the cold breeze skim past her bare legs. She wrapped the towel around her body before rushing into the lodge, ignoring uneasy glances from the two remaining in the hot tub.

"Oka, did that see a little...awkward?" Kagome asked.

"Even for Sango it was a little different. She seemed so edgy, like she was scared or something." Thinking for a moment, Kikyo's eyes widened before glancing back at Kagome. "Do you think it had something to do with Inuyasha? She only got that way when we were talking about him."

"What would Sango be scared of that involved Inuyasha? Those two are rarely ever alone, it's not like we wouldn't have noticed if something did happen between them." _Besides, Inuyasha would never do anything to hurt Sango. She'd have no reason to be scared of him; we're probably just worrying over nothing..._

"Whatever, I'm just saying it the way I see it. Why else would she be so willing to give up time to be alone with Miroku? I think she knows something we don't."

"Sango wouldn't hide something from me if she was scared, I'd be the first person she'd tell. Plus, she never gets scared." Kikyo sighed before staring across the hot tub to meet deep brown eyes.

"Maybe she wasn't telling you to keep you safe. I mean, it wouldn't surprise me with all the bad luck you've been having at the camp." At the sentence, Kagome rolled her eyes before responding.

"Says the girl who got stabbed, right?"

"Guess I have no ground to stand on, huh?" Kagome nodded before staring at the water.

"Kikyo, do you ever wonder who it was?" Kikyo shrugged.

"I figured that if I was in real danger, I would have been attacked again by now."

"But doesn't it scare you, knowing that it could have been anyone who had tried to kill you? If they had aimed a little lower..." Kikyo stood up suddenly, breaking Kagome's thoughts.

"Then I guess I'm just a pawn in a game. I have no control over what will happen, where I will be moved. I can only wait, but I will not run or hide. If they come back, I will not let them get the better of me again." Grabbing the fluffy pink towel beside the tub, Kikyo made her way through the door Sango had vanished through moments earlier.

"She may be just a pawn, but the game is anything but fun." Kagome sighed to herself as she stared above her, noticing the stars were brighter than she remembered. "A dangerous game and it keeps getting harder to play every day. Just how long will it be till we're all attacked again?" Kagome shuttered at the realization that the ruler of this sadistic competition was the only one who knew when new obstacles were placed onto the board. The shiver ran deeper when she remembered that they also controlled who was taken off as well.

"Stupid thoughts, I'm here to forget about all of that." Shaking the haunting visions away from her mind, Kagome followed her friends' examples and hurried into the lodge, trying to close out the negative thoughts that always seemed to slip their way back into her mind.

**See, I was nice this time. I didn't end it on the cliffhanger, so you guys can't be mad at me this time! Aww, doesn't that suck? I'm sure that there is a lot of confusion between the characters, hoping that it all made sense for you all. So...What will happened on the trails? Will the attacker strike again? Are Miroku's hands doomed to be chopped off by Sango! Find out next time! **

**_Chapter 25- The Truth About Miroku's Locket_**


	25. Only You

**Disclaimer- I should be doing homework right now...but no, had to update, right? Anyways, he ain't mine...better not fail U.S cause of this...**

**_Chapter 25-Only You_**

"The mountain is so beautiful." Inuyasha snorted as he listened to the girl, who stood next to him in amazement. Her eyes seemed larger as she stared at the massive creation, her breath pushing past her lips in white clouds.

"How can a mountain be 'beautiful'? It's just a bunch of rocks clumped together to make a huge rock. There's nothing great about it." Inuyasha replied bluntly. Kagome sighed glared up at him.

"You know how to ruin every moment don't you? This is my first time going anywhere near a mountain, give me a break here." A thin line of danger lined her voice enough to button Inuyasha's lips.

"Why do you two have to argue every time we get out or onto a bus? Is it some unwritten rule that nobody wanted to mention to me." Both heads snapped in Rin's direction, who was now leaning against her skis.

"They are in love. How disgusting." At Sesshoumaru's remark, Rin burst into laughter. She didn't take in account the shocked looks that now formed of the two teen's faces.

"I guess I could see how that works. They would be pretty cute together."

"Wonder if they'll remember us when they mate."

"Oh I hope I can be a bridesmaid!"

"Will you two shut up!" Inuyasha screamed. The continuous rambling ceased when the consolers realized that Inuyasha and Kagome were both standing in front of them. "Me and Kagome are NEVER going to get married because I don't like the stupid girl!" At the strong comment, Rin quickly backed away from Inuyasha.

"You know what; me and Sesshoumaru have to go!" Grabbing the boy's arm, Rin dragged Sesshoumaru away from the two campers. Inuyasha stared after them in confusion.

"What's with those two?" He glanced back at Kagome, who now had her head bowed. He moved towards her, eyes filling in shock when she backed away. "Kags?"

"Don't call me that." She snapped. At the sudden mood change, Inuyasha couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. "Why do you always do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"Put me down. I mean, you say you don't hate me, but then you say things like that and it just tears me up inside. It really hurts..." Her voice wavered as she pushed her hair out of her face, trying to keep her mind occupied from the rush of pain that flooded her senses. He didn't answer, causing her to sigh. "Forget it; I'll meet you back here with Sango."

"No wai-" Inuyasha sighed when Kagome tore down the small path that led to the rental shop, bumping into Miroku on her way. She mumbled an apology before she continued to run. He glanced after the girl before walking up to Inuyasha, who was kicking the snow in front of him.

"Kagome problems?" Miroku asked humorously. He concluded his hypothesis correct when Inuyasha sent a heated look his way. "Better than Sango problems. She doesn't slap you when she's angry."

"Why, what's up with her?" Inuyasha asked, looking from the frozen water to catch Miroku's serious expression.

"How come you didn't tell me she knew about you?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha stared at Miroku with confusion before he realized what Miroku was asking about.

"Because I didn't get to talk to you last night. She found out on the bus, but she promised she wouldn't talk to Kagome about it." Inuyasha explained.

"Why'd you tell her!"

"I don't know honestly...it just sort of happened." When Miroku glared at his friend, Inuyasha only stared at him. "What's with the look?"

"You put her in danger."

"She knew what she was getting into when I took the necklace off. Don't lecture me because your girlfriend tricked me into telling her."

"She isn't my girlfriend."

"Well then why do you care?" Stuck as a sardine, Miroku only moved his eyes towards the mountain. They sat there for a moment of silence until the girl's laughter caught both boys' ears.

"Well you two seem happy. And to think I just saw you in a cloud of anger just before." Miroku smiled teasingly as Kagome, who just shrugged.

"When you're with your best friend, it's easy to forget what you were upset about. Then again..." Kagome trailed off when she caught sight of Inuyasha, who was already making his way towards the mountain trails. "Being with the person who made you mad can put you back into a foul mood. I'll talk to you both later."

"Those two are really something else." Sango said, watching her friend chase after Inuyasha. Once the two were out of sight, Miroku and Sango grabbed their equipment, heading off to the lifts.

"Until one submits to the other, they won't gain any ground." Sango tried to keep her sigh quiet as she stared at the huge contraption she would be soon riding.

"They better do it soon. The camp ends at the end of the month. What's going happen if they don't tell each other by then?" Sango glanced over at him, watching the mountain breeze shift through his hair. _What about us Miroku? What will happen if I don't tell you..._

"Let's stop thinking about the end of camp. Besides, we're at the lifts." Miroku smiled at her, stepping into the line for the lifts.

"I've never been on one of these before." Sango admitted. No taunting came from Miroku, just a quick shrug.

"It's not as bad as people make it seem, though we should put our snowboards on before we get on." He said. Placing each snowboard onto the floor, both teen made sure that their boots were clipped in securely before moving into place for the line.

"Oka, now all we have to do slide onto the platform and wait until we feel the seats under us before we sit down." Miroku explained quietly. Sango nodded in understanding, moving forward until she got into position. Miroku followed suit, following his own directions. Sango laughed as she lifted off the ground, glancing at the white ground they were floating above.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." Sango said, letting her gaze drift to Miroku. His head was still facing the ground, his neck slightly craned to see better. Her gaze fell onto his neck, only to catch the silver locket that had fallen out of his shirt and dangled down. "Miroku..."

"Hm?" He glanced up at Sango, pulling himself upright again. She bit her lip slightly. She stared at it for a moment, reconsidering her curiosity. _I have to know, it's killing me. I never really ASKED if he did, I just assumed he didn't because of his pervertedness...but why else would he have a locket? Did she give it to him so he didn't forget her over the vacation? I can't pretend I don't wonder, and if it is true, I can't keep hurting myself like this._

"Why do you have that locket?" Once the sentence was out, Miroku's hand grasped the ornament, staring at her for a moment. "It's just I've always wondered...is it from another girl?"

"Another girl?" Miroku repeated, gazing out towards the smaller trail they would be using to teach Sango. A warm smile crossed his features as he nodded. "Yea, I got it from another girl." At his words, Sango felt her heart clench.

"Oh." She too brought her gaze towards the scenery, though only to shield her eyes away from him. "I didn't know..."

"Sango?" She didn't move her gaze towards him like he expected, but keep the two broken orbs of brown away from his face. "Hey, are you Oka?"

"Yup, I'm fine. I just love it out here, it's so beautiful." _How couldn't I see it? It was right in front of me, why didn't I ever realize it? Miroku has a girlfriend...but then why did he try to kiss me before? Was he trying to pretend she didn't exist? Was he ever going to tell me about her?_

"The women who gave me this was named Aikia." At the mention of the girl, Sango shot Miroku an angry stare.

"Oh really? And how long have you two been going out?" Miroku blinked in shock as Sango slumped in the ski lift. "I bet it's been pretty long if she gave you that necklace."

"I don't have a girlfriend. She was my mother." His depressed smile shifted Sango's fury to shame, struggling to keep her gaze up.

"Your mother?" Asked Sango.

"Last thing she gave me before my parents died." He replied. "A long time ago you and Kagome asked why me and Inuyasha don't live with our families. It's simple really. Inuyasha thinks his family hates him, and I don't have a family anymore. Both parents were killed in a car accident, so I didn't have anyone else to go to.

"That's the main reason Inuyasha moved out of his house. He says that his family hates him, but they really don't. I always knew that him and his brother fought a lot and all, but they all do care about each other. His family was just never there for him when he was a child, only his mother. But she...died of after effects from medicine, and so he was alone for most of his childhood. I guess we're alike in the lack of family, which is why we moved in together."

"So the locket..." Sango couldn't find her words, too wrapped up in his story and the emotions that flowed through her.

"It was my mother's locket. She gave it to me, told me to keep it with me forever." He reached for the locket, opening it to show Sango the two pictures that sat in it's holders. On the left side, a young Miroku sat with a beautiful older woman, both waving to the camera. On the other side, an older man had his arms wrapped around the woman from before, and the picture was slightly tilted as if the camera had been turned during the picture.

"Is that your mom and dad?" She whispered, feeling as if the whole world was listening.

"And me, if you could ever believe I was that little." He replied, staring at the girl beside him. Her eyes were blocked from view, her bangs covering them from Miroku's eyesight. "What's wrong, is it so hard to believe I was that young?" His humor seemed to pass Sango's ears as she lifted her head, her eyes glassy with unsheathed tears.

"I'm so sorry!" Miroku was slightly startled as Sango launched herself into him, hugging him as if he were her last life line. He quickly sobered as he placed his arms around her, making sure she wouldn't fall out of her seat, and placed his forehead against her shoulder.

"It's not your fault or anyone else's. It was a long time ago, there is no reason to apologize." He tried to comfort her by rubbing slow circles on her back.

"I got so angry when I thought it was your girlfriend's, I'm such a horrible person." She whispered, more to herself than him. Even though the sentence was not directed towards him, Miroku shook his head and held onto her tighter.

"Anyone could have made that mistake, it's not just you. Besides-" Miroku lifted both their heads, smiling warmly at her. "It was time to tell you anyways. You had the right to know." She stared at him for a moment, her cheeks coated with tear lines, before she nodded weakly. "Good, now let's talk about the first rule of snowboarding..."

_Scene Change_

_This was a stupid idea. _Kagome thought gloomily. Inuyasha, who had still refused to talk to her, was now a couple of feet in front of her and walking in a faster pace then she had intended. _What was I thinking? Why didn't I take Sango up on that offer and have her and Miroku come with me? Then I'd have someone to talk to. _

_I don't even remember what I said that got him so mad at me. Probably nothing, he's just overreacting again. And to think, I though I'd be the one who was ignoring him, not the other way around. I mean, didn't he insult me today? Shouldn't I be the mad one? _Kagome's mouth thinned in aggravation as she realized Inuyasha had no right to be angry at her. Right when she was about to scream at him, she noticed that Inuyasha had stopped abruptly in the middle of the trail.

"What is your problem!" Inuyasha growled out, spinning to face her. She tried to keep a gasp from sprouting as he glared at her. "This whole time we've been on this stupid trail, you haven't said one word to me! And you're walking so slow, it's like you _want _to be by yourself. If you wanted me to leave so bad, why didn't you just say something!"

"My problem? You're the one who's mad at me!" She replied. His blank expression proved he had no knowledge of her accusation.

"I'm not mad at you, why would I be? You haven't said a damn thing this entire time, I can't be mad at you."

"Well then how can I be mad at you if we haven't even spoken this entire time?" His body dropped, an invisible weight being placed on either shoulder.

"I thought you were still mad at me because of what happened this morning." She blinked at him, surprised at his response.

"You mean you avoided me this whole time because you thought I was mad at you?"

"Well what was I supposed to do, pretend it didn't happen?" He snapped irritably, watching with caution as she approached him.

"A little communication would be nice you know. Even though I doubt you care, I don't kill people when they ask me things. I didn't talk to you this entire time because I thought you got mad at me." He dropped his gaze.

"Like I wanted to get you more pissed off then I thought you were. I hate it when you're mad at me...because then I feel alone...and I have to listen to Miroku all the time." His admission was slow, and the words weren't as pretty as some, but all the same it got Kagome to smile. She sighed and glanced at the practice slopes that trailed lazily parallel to the trails. Though the forest was covering most of the sight, Kagome could still catch a good glimpse of the skiers who were flying down the slopes. Her eyes widened in excitement as she pushed against Inuyasha's arm lightly.

"Look, you can see Kouga and Kikyo from here!" At the mention of his two companions, Inuyasha glanced away from the trail and joined Kagome's eyes on the slopes. His fascination was thin, and barely grew when he saw Kouga take off. He was about to continue on the trail when he heard Kagome's laughter.

"He's really good at skiing, I never saw him as the type." Keeping her eyes on Kouga, she didn't have time to notice the angered look that passed Inuyasha's face. Her reaction to Inuyasha's hand around her wrist was slow as well, and she only started to struggle when he started to pull her forward. "Get your hands off me!"

"Why, so you can drool all over Kouga some more?" With a quick release of his hand, Kagome was sent tumbling forward into the trail, which seemed warm compared to Inuyasha's icy glare.

"I wasn't drooling over Kouga; I just said he was a good skier." Replied Kagome, pushing herself into a sitting position. Trying to keep her confusion masked with her temper, she reached her hand up for assistance. Inuyasha seemed to hesitate with his decision before grabbing her hand, pulling her up.

"You were watching him like a hawk. If I had known you wanted Kouga to come with you instead of me, why didn't you just say something?"

"Because I didn't want Kouga to come with me, or else I would have. I don't know why you're being so uptight now, but I didn't do anything wrong." Kagome words hit Inuyasha like a bombshell. "If you're getting jealous of Kouga because I said-"

"Why would I ever be jealous of that idiot? He can barely tie his shoes on his own, never mind cause me to get envious. And no matter what _you _said, I wouldn't get jealous!"

"Why are you such a jerk to me? Have you ever thought that maybe just once, _once, _I want you to stop opening your mouth if all you can do is insult me?" She pulled her hand, which was still encased in his hand, away from him and shoved it into her jeans. Inuyasha's confusion gave him no time to keep his next sentence from dribbling from his lips.

"If you hate hearing me talk, why don't you invite you lover boy to come with you next time." Her eyes seemed to lose their shine as she stared at Inuyasha, a black hole sucking the emotion from her.

"Because I wanted to come here with you...only you Inuyasha." Her soulless eyes now connected with his, sending a deep shiver slinking through his spine. "I wanted to be with you Inuyasha. Is that so hard to understand?"

How a question so simple could destroy Inuyasha's entire composure was still a mystery to him, though he knew it was rapidly dissolving. He stared at her for a moment, her absent brunette gaze now settling for his pained chocolate irises. Unconsciously he moved closer to her, placing his hands against her shoulders. Her helpless gaze never wavered from his. _Please Inuyasha, say something. If you don't, I don't think I can keep trying for you anymore..._

"Kagome...I..." His throat filled with sand as he stared at her weakly, trying to capture his voice again. When all that could be heard was the lonesome mountain wind, Kagome ducked her head before pulling away from him.

"We should get back, I promised I'd...meet Sango for lunch soon..." She whispered, turning sharply before making her way back down the path they had taken together. She bit her lip and stared up at the sky, trying to calm her raging emotions.

She wanted to hit him, scream at him, tell him how much she hated him...most of all, she wanted to cry on him. She wanted to cry until her pain was felt by him, until his heart ached the same way hers did.

What she failed to notice was that his heart was beating the same painful beats as hers were, and she was not alone in her heartache.

_Scene Change_

Kagome's eyes drifted shut as she shifted against the warmth of her bed, smiling dreamily as her tired bones rested. The day had taken a toll on the girl, and no matter what she tried, she couldn't seem to shift into a position without a small shiver of pain seeping down her body. Every muscle seemed to only scream in pain when she sat back up.

Rubbing her shoulders to ear the strain, she glanced around the empty room. Both Sango and Kikyo had taken another visit down to the hot tub, which they had invited Kagome to come enjoy. As tempting as the invitation sounded, Kagome decided to stay in the room to rest. When she declined, they only shrugged before grabbing their towels and heading down to the steamy waters that awaited them.

Kagome's main reason for not going with the girls was because she didn't think she could move her body any father than her door before her body would go numb. The first experience on a snowboard had been hard, and was even tougher when learning with a beginner as well. Instead of taking her original plan and ask Inuyasha for lessons, she had gone to the safety of Sango. Though she could tell Sango would have rather spent some time in the town with Miroku, she had agreed to help her friend.

The idea had seemed like a good idea at the time, until they actually got onto the ski lift. At the feeling of being lifted off the ground, Kagome panicked. Always being one who had never gotten used to heights, Kagome was trembling in her seat the entire time. Even as she got off, the fear of falling to her death was too much for Kagome's mind to handle.

So instead, she had to continuously take the path up to the top of the practice hill in order to fall flat on her face countless amounts of times. Sango was no better than Kagome, and the newbie had sworn she had gotten better than her teacher by the end of the day. No matter how she saw it, walking up the path with the snowboard more times than she wanted to bother counting had worn her out.

When they had finally gotten back from their adventure, they had been informed from Miroku that on the way to the more challenging slopes, Inuyasha and Miroku had had a small encounter with Naraku and Gatenmaru. Kagome shifted once again as the memory of Miroku's description of the argument rolled in her head.

Flashback

"What do you mean you got into a fight with Gatenmaru and Naraku! Are you two crazy?" Sango scolded the boy who sat in front of her. In a surprising action, Miroku only threw his hands up.

"I already told you. We were on our way to the trails and Naraku cut us off. Said something to Inuyasha that I couldn't understand, and started to laugh. Whatever he said caused Inuyasha to tackle him to the ground. He only got one good shot before Gatenmaru shoved him off, I grabbed Gatenmaru's arm and warned him not to touch my friend. The kid went crazy and tried to kick me before I shoved him backwards into the snow, grabbed Inuyasha, and dragged him off towards the trails again." Miroku explained slowly.

"You two are going to be kicked out now!" Kagome replied, glancing at the boy with slight concern.

"I don't think that's what those two's main purpose for meeting us was. Whatever Naraku said to Inuyasha he didn't want me or Gatenmaru to know, which means it's something we should be on the lookout for. Just keep your eyes open oka?"

End Flashback

Kagome shook her head as she glanced out her window, realizing that it had gotten much darker then she had expected. Sighing, she slowly pushed herself up to stand, looking around for towels. Once spotted, she grabbed the two towels that were folded next to her bed.

"I guess I should go take my shower before the other two get back." She mumbled, slowly moving herself towards the door. She stopped abruptly when catching sight of a folded piece of paper which now lay in front of her door. Realizing that the piece of paper had not been there prior to her arrival in the room, she reached down and snatched the paper back into her hand. Opening it slowly, she let her eyes travel the paper before widening in surprise. Shock slowly seeped into joy, which made her beam before rushing to the showers, the note still tucked tightly in her hand.

**...You wouldn't kill the writer right? I mean, if you did, then I couldn't write anymore! Ha, you all need me for any more! Yes, I left it in a terrible position again. But what can I say; I'm a natural at it. So anyways, what did the note say? Who was it from? Is Kagome going on a secret date with Kouga who turns out to be Inuyasha disguised as Kouga to prove Kagome really likes him and then they fight and then decide to fall madly in love and get married in Vegas!...I'm hyper Oka! Leave me be!**

**Chapter 26-Frozen in Time**

17


	26. Frozen in Time

**Disclaimer- If I have to be technical, then yea he ain't mine...**

_**Chapter 26- Frozen in Time**_

The chilling night stole the warmth from Kagome's body as she hugged her jacket closer to herself. Cheeks burning in the frosty air, she glanced down at her attire, which only consisted of her red silk pants, and a black tank top under her jacket. Silently questioning her sanity, she pushed herself against the wind in an attempt to reach her destination.

Pulling her bare hands away from her coat, she reached into its left pocket, pulling out her note from before. Her eyes settled on the words, finding slight comfort from them. Sighing before letting her smile cross her lips, she stuffed her note back into her pocket, leaving her hand inside for a moment of warmth before returning to its post against her coat.

"Whatever possessed him to meet me out here is unknown." She muttered to herself, staring out into the sky. She frowned when she dark clouds greeted her. "That's funny, and here I thought it was going to be clear tonight. Maybe that's why it's so cold."

Staring straight again, her mind shifted from the darkened sky to her destination, which now stood silently. Her smile came back, batting away the grimace from before. Letting her thoughts wander again, Kagome quickly remembered the small conflict before her mission.

Flashback

The lights were now sleeping peacefully, as were two of the three girls inside of the toasty room. A pair of blue eyes were still wide awake, listening to her friend's sleep before she slowly sat up in her bed. Dipping her feet onto the wood floor, she pulled the covers from herself before standing up. Creeping down the small isle, she was only able to pull on her boots before she heard a soft voice enter her ears.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Sango's whisper was enough to stop Kagome dead in her tracks. Guiltily, Kagome looked across the hall to see Sango now advancing on her, stopping feet in front of her.

"I'm just going out for a walk." She replied, standing up.

"Oh really? Care to explain why you're going at midnight? Only insane people are going out onto a mountain, which I'll remind you is much colder than is it in the day, with only boots and a pair of pajamas!"

"Well I'm brining a jacket too you know. It's not like I'm that dumb." Kagome reached for the coat, but was stopped when Sango's hand grasped it first. "Give that back!"

"Will you keep quiet; you're going to wake up Kikyo." Sango pulled the jacket away from Kagome's reaching hands. "Now tell me why you're really going out there. I know you wouldn't just go without some reason." Seeing no way out of it, Kagome only sighed.

"Fine, here." Shoving her hand in Sango's face, Kagome let her friend grab the note from before.

"What's this?"

"Well maybe if you read it you'd find out?" Kagome suggested sarcastically. With a soft glare from Sango, she watched her friend read the note.

"So let me get this straight. Inuyasha wants you to meet him outside at the ski lifts tonight at midnight? Doesn't that sound a little too suspicious?" Sango asked, returning the note.

"No way, it seems just like him. Think of it. Me and Inuyasha have been in a fight for this whole trip basically, he probably wants to apologize or something."

"I can't see Inuyasha apologizing like this. Or rather, I can't see him saying he's sorry. As in ever." Kagome's eyes fell down to the ground.

"It has to be it; why else would he want to see me? No, he wants to apologize, he has to want to...besides-" Kagome looked back up at Sango, a smile returning to her lips. "Inuyasha doesn't like to apologize when there are other people around. This must have been his only solution."

"I still don't know. Inuyasha's not that stupid, he knows how dangerous it is to go outside in this type of weather. I just want you to be careful."

"Stop worrying, I've been through worse at this camp anyways. A little cold won't be so bad." Kagome grabbed her coat from Sango, slipping it onto her. "If you want, we'll make a deal. If I don't get back before one, you can go wake up Kikyo and you two can come find us Oka?"

"Alright. All I'm asking is for you to make sure you're careful. It gets really cold up there. Maybe you should change into something warmer. You won't even last an hour up there in that."

"I don't have time; I'm going to be late as it is!" She smiled and opened the door quietly, slipping out of the room and down the hall silently.

End Flashback

"Sango fears too much anyways. I better just get this over with and then I can go back so she'll stop worrying. I don't want her to stay up all that time; she might be drained in the morning. She isn't used to staying up like me and Inuyasha." At the mention of him, Kagome felt the butterflies float around in her stomach. They only intensified when she stepped into the ski lift area, glancing around for the boy.

"Hello? Inuyasha? You better not be late!" When all she saw was the seats of the ski lift, she sighed and moved towards them. Stopping inches from them; she saw something stick out against one of the seats. Walking towards it, she tried not to smile as she saw another note. Grasping it tightly, she read it slowly.

"Sit down; I have a surprise for you? Inuyasha, you better not be trying to scare me." She sighed slightly before sitting down against the seat. Just the contact of the cold metal sent a chill up her spine, though even when she had gotten over the cold, the chill still swum through her veins, icing her to the bone. Breathing out icicles, Kagome slowly pulled her legs towards her body, trying to conserve some of the warmth from the lodge.

"Inuyasha, if you don't come out soon, I'm going to leave, apology or not." She tried to keep her teeth from chattering as she let her angry sentence pass her frozen lips, which were already starting to feel the life stealing breeze of night. As she started to pull her legs away from herself to stand, she quickly pulled them back when she felt the lift suddenly jerk into motion. The realizations of her movements were suddenly thrown onto her like a splash of cold water, and she screamed before hugging herself closer.

"Oh god..." Kagome closed her eyes tightly when she felt the lift rise higher. Her body was shaking, both from the cold and her fear. She felt the lift slow its pace before falling into a complete halt. "Please let me be back on the ground." Her plead was not answered as she opened her eyes, screaming when she glanced at how high she was. Looking around, she couldn't see either post that she could jump onto.

"I'm stuck up here, I can't move." Her voice was hoarse as horror wrapped slender digits around her throat, chocking her. She glanced around the seat, finding nothing but the note from before. Reaching out with shaky hands, Kagome grasped the note, staring at it with terror filled eyes. "How didn't I notice this before! I'm so stupid..." She felt her stomach flip when she discovered the dreadful truth of the note.

"The note, the paper...it's red..."

Sango bit her lip as she stood outside of the boy's room, holding her hand uncertainly up against the door. Tugging at the clothes she wore to bed, she looked around, making sure that nobody had woken from her search of looking for the boy's room.

She hadn't intended in waking up Miroku, but this was an emergency. Sango had wanted to stay up until Kagome came back from her conversation with Inuyasha, or until she had the right to wake Kikyo up to go retrieve their friend. Without realizing it, Sango had slipped into a small cat nap and had woken up around quarter of one.

Feeling that she had waited long enough for her friend, she had gone to Kikyo to wake her up. She was slightly surprised when she realized that Kikyo wasn't in her bed, or for that matter, in the room. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't heard Kikyo's snoring when she had caught Kagome sneaking out of the room. She had only assumed that she had been there, and was too worried about Kagome to notice if Kikyo was actually sleeping or not.

Now being the only one in the room, she had only one more person that she could go to. Knowing if she told Rin or Sesshoumaru what was going on, everyone would be getting cafeteria duty for a week, she decided to go to Miroku. It had seemed like a brilliant idea until she had gotten to the actual room Miroku was in, where she seemed to hesitate.

"This is too important to be nervous about seeing Miroku. Your friends are out there in the cold, something might have happened to them. He'll understand what's wrong." Taking another breath, Sango let her hand connect with the door in a soft knock. Knowing that the knock may not have been loud enough for a sleeping person to catch, Sango contemplated the idea of knocking again.

Her thoughts were slammed to a sudden stop when the door opened, revealing a messy haired Miroku. Her mouth went instantly dry as she blushed.

"What's up Sango?" Miroku asked, glancing at the girl in front of her. He caught sight of the attire she was wearing; taking note of how cute she looked with the silky blue pants and white tank top. He glanced at her hair, which was bound in a high pony tail, leaving her hair to sway against her back.

"Um...did I wake you?" She asked, glancing down at her feet. She mentally smacked herself for not wearing shoes, her feet starting to feel the effects of the hard wood floor.

"Nope, I was actually playing a game of poker." He replied, stepping out of the doorway. At the invitation, Sango lifted her head to walk in, only to spot another boy sitting on the floor, holding a group of cards.

"No way..." Sango whispered, causing Inuyasha to glance up at her.

"What didn't expect us to be awake or something?" He asked, trying to read her expression. He leaned against the bed behind him, glancing behind the girl.

"What are you doing here! You're not supposed to be here!" Sango quickly walked into the room, dropping onto the floor next to Inuyasha. She looked around, trying to find if her friend was with him. When she saw no sign of the girl, panic started to take over her mind.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, backing away from the girl slightly. "And where's Kagome? She still pissed off?"

"She's supposed to be with you!" Sango replied, scrambling to her feet. Miroku and Inuyasha both glanced at each other, then back to Sango.

"You mean she's not in her room?" Miroku asked, trying to keep and eye on both teens. He could already tell Inuyasha's body was tensing. From anger or fear he wasn't sure.

"NO! She...and the note...and the lifts! And you!" Sango turned to face Inuyasha, shifting her finger to point at him. "You were supposed to apologize! She's waiting for you to apologize!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but where the hell is Kagome!" Inuyasha pushed himself on his feet, watching his friend try to comfort the trembling girl.

"I knew it, she wouldn't listen to me. This is all my fault, I should have stopped her, I shouldn't have let her go..." Miroku quickly wrapped his arms around the girl, placing her head against his shoulder.

"Just calm down for a moment, getting all worked up will not help the problem. Just relax." Though he was speaking with Sango, his eyes never left Inuyasha. He tried to hide his smile when he saw Inuyasha visibly relax; though he knew inside he was waiting to snap. "Just tell me what happened so we can help."

"Kagome, she got some note...I don't know when." Sango whispered softly. "It was signed by Inuyasha."

"I didn't sign anything!" He instantly calmed himself when he saw Sango jump. "Oka, so what happened next? What did the note say?"

"It said you wanted to see her at the ski lifts tonight at midnight. She thought you were going to apologize for something, she never told me exactly what." Sango replied, slowly pushing her head away from Miroku. She sent a thankful glance, now gathering her wits again. "She told me that she was sure it was you."

"So she's at the ski lift? And she left at midnight?" Miroku glanced at the clock that sat on the shelf. "That was almost an hour ago."

"I promised I wouldn't come after her until one. I was going to bring Kikyo, but she's not in the room either!"

"That's weird, Kouga left too. He was playing poker with us before he said he wanted to take a walk. We were supposed to cover for him until he came back." Miroku said, shifting his attention to Inuyasha who was now growling.

"That bastard, he went to go see her! That's why the note was signed from me, because he knew me and Kagome were in a fight. It was the only way she'd go out to see him."

"Inuyasha, think about what you're saying. Do you really thing that Kouga would do that?" Miroku asked.

"If Inuyasha thinks I went to go see my 'boyfriend' again, then I'm going to have to kill him." Kouga yawned as he walked into the open doorway, shutting the door after himself. He didn't have time to breath when Inuyasha had him pinned up against the wall, hand at his throat.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha growled out, his eyes darting dangerously close to gold. Kouga stared at him before trying to push him off.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kouga managed out, his breathing starting to become choppy.

"Inuyasha let him go! You're going to kill him!" Sango shouted, breaking away from Miroku and grabbing Inuyasha's arm. "Stop hurting him, we need to go find Kagome!" At the mention of the missing girl's name, Inuyasha instantly dropped Kouga to the floor.

"You're lucky I'm in a rush, or else you would be dead." Kouga watched in slight fear as Inuyasha grabbed his shoes and tore the door opens, running out of the room.

"Come on Miroku, let's go! God knows what he'll do if he finds anyone else." Sango ran through the doorway to her room, grabbing a pair of shoes and shoving her feet into them before running back out into the hall, surprised to find Miroku waiting for her. She didn't waste time with words as she ran down the stairs that led to the outside of the lodge, catching glimpse of Inuyasha putting his shoes on.

"Did she tell you where she was meeting me?" Inuyasha asked Sango, who had approached him.

"No, all she said was that she'd be at the ski lifts, nothing else." She replied.

"Did you see what color the note was?" At the odd question, Sango took a moment to remember what color the paper Kagome passed to her was.

"Oh god...it was red! I didn't even think about the color until just now! It was the same color as the note we found in our cabin when it got destroyed!" Sango glanced at Miroku, who now stood beside his best friend.

"Let's worry about this stuff when we find her. She's been out here for an hour, if she stays out there too much longer..." Miroku watched Inuyasha take off, Grabbing Sango's hand before running behind his friend.

"How is he going to find her! She could be anywhere now! And it's so dark I can't make anything out!" Sango shivered as she ran, cursing herself for forgetting her coat.

"His sight isn't affected by the night. It's one of the benefits of being a half demon; he can see twice as good as any human can." Miroku explained, headed towards the lift's entrance. Taking note that neither Inuyasha nor Kagome were at the entrance, he sighed and slowed down.

"What are we going to do now, neither of them are here." She shivered again, crossing her arms to keep warmth. She blushed slightly when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to Miroku.

"We already have one person in danger of freezing, we don't need two." She sighed and glanced back out into the snowy ground.

"Let's just hope he finds her before she does."

The sound of Inuyasha's heart boomed in his ears as he ran alongside the railings that kept the lifts up, hoping to catch sight of Kagome. He took no notice of the chilling air that stung his eyes as he bounded forwards, his eyes glued to the chairs above. It was his only way of getting to her.

He suddenly stopped when he saw a small bundle huddled on one of the lifts, sending two clashing emotions spiraling in his stomach. His heart soared knowing he had found her, but his stomach dropped in seeing her visible shaking even from his far distance away. Pushing both thoughts from his head, he pushed towards the seat, stopping right under it.

"Kagome! Kagome can you hear me?" Inuyasha screamed as loud as he could, hoping he could hear her. Slowly, Kagome stuck her head out to see him, which he took as a yes.

"Inuyasha! What is going on!" Kagome called out, trying to ignore the pain in using her voice. She had been screaming so much, her voice was giving out on her.

"I didn't write that note! I promise I wouldn't ever do something like this to you!" His voice was loud, but Kagome could easily tell something was wrong.

"I know you didn't write it!" She replied, trying to comfort him from where she sat.

"Then why did you come out here!" He screamed. She shook her head, trying to reword her sentence.

"I didn't realize it till after I was up here! I-" She screamed suddenly as a strong swing of wind pushed her seat forward, causing her to clutch the chair for dear life. "Inuyasha, please get me down! I'm so scared, I don't want to fall." Her eyes were wet; though she made sure she didn't cry knowing the water would easily freeze against her face.

"Kagome you're going to have to calm down, give me some time to think of what to do." _God damnit, how can I get her down? If I think too long, she'll freeze to death up there. She's already been out here for an hour, god knows if she's even realized if she has frostbite or not. _

"Please hurry Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, trying to curl up again. Her face felt numb, as well as her hands and feet.

"What if I go turn the machine on, let it go around again, and you get off at the end?" Inuyasha shouted.

"No! Don't turn it on; don't make me stay on here, please!" Her desperate cry caused Inuyasha to growl, his blood boiling under his skin. _Kagome's beyond scared...She's terrified and I can't do a single thing to help her. Whoever did this to her..._

"Kagome you're going to have to calm down." He called out.

"I can't Inuyasha! I'm so scared; I'm going to die out here!" Inuyasha bit his lip as he listened to her, thinking of a way to get her to relax.

"Kagome...I'm sorry!" When he noticed she stayed silent, he continued. "I'm sorry got so mad on the mountain, I'm sorry I yelled at you! It's just... Kouga makes you happy, and you never fight with him. But every time we talk, you always get so mad. So when you complimented him I...I got jealous."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked, trying to take everything in.

"I don't know." He admitted, placing his gaze on the ground. Staring at him for a moment, Kagome slowly pushed herself to the edge of the seat, trying to keep her balance.

"Inuyasha, you know I trust you right?" She asked, waiting until he looked up at her to smile weakly. Her legs were dangling off of the side of the chair, and she knew he could tell they were badly shaking.

"Kagome what are you doing! Get back on the seat!" Inuyasha ordered, watching her shake her head. His eyes widened at her next sentence.

"You're going to have to catch me." She said, her eyes closing before she fell forward.

"You idiot!" Inuyasha quickly let his arms reach out, catching the girl around the waist and pulling her towards him. The contact made his knees shake slightly, though he kept himself up. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I knew you'd catch me..." She whispered tiredly, snuggling into his chest. Fearing the worse, Inuyasha quickly pinched her. "Ow!"

"You don't get to sleep until we get back to the cabin." He replied, picking her up and walking where he knew his friends would be waiting for them.

"Inuyasha, how did you find me?"

"I um...heard you."

"You couldn't have, the wind was too loud."

"Does it matter how I found you! All that is important is that you got out of that, and you're safe." She sighed when she snapped, placing her head against his shoulder.

"I hate it when you keep things away from you." She whispered, making him shift her slightly.

"I'm not keeping things away from you. Stop saying it like that." He said, lightly pinching her arm again.

"Will you stop that!" She glared up at him, causing him to smirk.

"Then stop trying to go to sleep." He replied. She only pouted and looked away from him.

"Inuyasha, back at the lifts...were you Oka?" She asked.He stared at her turned head for a moment before looking forward again.

"Fine, why?"

"Because...you're eyes were that color again..." He stopped suddenly, looking down at her. She glanced up at him, a serious glance greeting him. "Was that why you could find me? Your eyes...di-"

"It doesn't matter. Look, Sango and Miroku are waiting for you." He nodded to the two who were rushing towards them, never letting his eyes drop.

Kagome, on the other hand, couldn't keep hers away from him.

**There you go, the wonderful disaster that I call my chapter! I hope that it was worth the wait and all, I tried to make it as good as I could but it was hard to get writing time this week. Anyways, the third clue to Inuyasha's secret is out, and he has no idea what to do now. Will Kagome realize what Inuyasha is? How will the stranger strike next? What the hell were the boys playing poker for at one in the morning! What are they, vampires! Talk you all soon!**

**_Chapter 27- You're Leaving?_**

17


	27. You're Leaving?

**Disclaimer- Too tired to fight, I don't own him...**

_**Chapter 27- You're Leaving?**_

It seemed that everyone was still affected by the night before, because the last day at the mountain was anything but fun. None of the group went out on the mountain, and didn't bother to leave their rooms as they got prepared to leave.

The trip had been cut short when one of the counselors had tried to ski, and ended up twisting their ankle. The other counselor for that group was back at the camp, never really liking the cold. So in order to keep the group from getting into trouble, the other camp counselors decided to cute the trip and leave Wednesday instead.

When Sesshoumaru and Rin had explained the situation to the group, nobody seemed to be bothered from the news. In fact, Sango seemed happy at the fact that they would be escaping the winter wonderland. But the teens gave off less than the truth when the two counselors asked, saying they were tired of the cold. In a way, that was true.

Sango was just sick of the area in general. What she had thought would be a relaxing vacation from the drama at camp. Sadly, it was even harder to be in the snowy space than back in the warmth of the camp. She had the odd feeling that the others in the group were finally feeling the frost of the mountain.

"Sesshoumaru, did you notice something odd about them? Kagome and the others I mean." Rin smiled slightly as she felt Sesshoumaru sigh, her head rising with his shoulder. His grip around her waist only tightened as he stole a glance backwards, taking in the sight.

"Like what?"

"Well let's see. Kagome and Sango are sitting together, three seats behind Inuyasha and Miroku. Kouga is sitting in the seat to the left of the girls, and Kikyo is right behind him. Anything seem a little...spaced out about that?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome aren't sitting together?" Sesshoumaru moved her head away from his shoulder as he glanced back, ignoring Rin's slight whine.

"Hey!" Rin tried not to smile as she kept her gaze on the campers as well. Just staring at the group sent a wave of depression rolling across her. "Do you know if anything happened between them?"

"Rin stop butting in." Sesshoumaru replied. Rin didn't seem satisfied as she turned around again, resuming her position.

"But I'm worried about them. I know those two; they can hardly keep an argument going for two minutes. If that was the problem, they'd still be sitting with each other, or at least near each other."

"Even if something was going on, we have no right to but into their problems. Unless one of them comes to us and says that there was a physical attack, then we aren't allowed to do anything."

"We can talk to them; try to see what's going on! It's not like there are rules that say we can't, Kaede just said to not push too hard. Plus, if those stuffy nosed owners have a problem with me talking to them, then oh well for them."

"Rin I will not let you get fired because you care too much about others." When she didn't respond, Sesshoumaru only sighed. "If worse comes to worse, I'm sure the camp won't mind if you but in a little."

"I guess...I'll give it three days. If things aren't back to normal, then I'm stepping in." Rin said softly, taking one more glance backwards.

"Stop being stupid!" Inuyasha only crossed his arms at Miroku's remark, showing his obvious stubbornness.

"How am I being stupid Miroku? Tell me that." Inuyasha replied, glaring at his friend. Miroku grabbed a fistful of Inuyasha's hair, yanking him towards himself. When Inuyasha yelped and tried to pull away, Miroku pointed to the seats in front of him.

"Because if you do, then what will happen to her?" Miroku whispered, instantly calming the squirming boy. His gaze felt heavy as he stared at the girl in front of him, knowing well what his decision would endanger.

"If I don't stop whoever is doing this now, then when Miroku? When will they stop?" He finally tore himself away from Miroku, staring out the window. "She almost died out there; this is the third time she's been in danger."

"And I know that, but you can't just go after people when you don't even know who they are."

"Look at our evidence. Kouga went out at the same time that I was supposed to meet Kagome. He came back well over an hour, what else could he be doing? He's never around when something goes on. Even with the knife, he was one of the last ones to leave the kitchen. He could have easily slipped the knife in there while we weren't looking."

"Do you really think that he would attack Kagome? If he likes her as much as he states, then he'd never hurt her."

"Unless she refused to be with him. That deluded kid still thinks that she likes me, and if she won't go with him, then maybe he figures he has to get rid of Kagome." Miroku slid his hand across his forehead, trying to take in all the information.

"But what about the notes? If this really was him, the note is still red. You even said yourself that he hates the color."

"Maybe that's why he hates it so much. It's the only reason we took him out of the suspect list to begin with. What if he made the huge scene to prove that he detests the color, and then uses it to make sure nobody else would think it's him."

"That may be true, but there's just one more thing that doesn't fit." Inuyasha blinked, staring at him friend as he continued. "How did he find out about you? If he was the attacker, and he really did want to hurt Kagome, wouldn't he have just attacked her the same way he did Kikyo? This person is far too smart to be Kouga; he knows our moves before we even think of them. Besides, I have a feeling I know why Kouga had to leave that night, and why we never can catch him around us when something happens."

"Well then tell me, but I still think it's him." Inuyasha replied, watching the camp come into sight. The day was slowly sinking into the late afternoon just as the bus pulled into the camp.

"I'll tell you when I'm sure; it's only a hunch right now. Make sure that when we get off the bus, we get a chance to talk to Kouga alone Oka? I'll do the rest from there, and I bet I'll take him off your suspect list very easily." Just as Inuyasha nodded, Rin popped out from her seat.

"Hey groups! Now we're sorry about the shortened trip, but we hope that you all had a fun time while you were there. Now group seven, I suggest you go see your counselor to see what she wants to do with you. As for the others, we have decided that you can have the day off. Please inform your advisor if you plan to go anywhere other than the cabins, and the curfews are still in affect."

As Rin finished the short speech, the kids quickly pushed their way out of the bus. Once on sturdy ground, Sango glanced back at her friend, who seemed to be the last to leave the bus. She tried to contain her sigh when her friend only grabbed her bags from the bus, slowly pulling them towards their cabin.

"Kagome, you can't just stop talking, that won't make it go away." Sango followed her friend, holding her bag tightly on her shoulder. "What happened at the mountain wasn't anyone's fault." Kagome only glared at her friend before walking faster. As Sango tried to reason with her stubborn friend, deep blue eyes watched her before switched their attention to Inuyasha.

"What's wrong with you?" Miroku asked, leaning against the bus.

"Naraku and Gatenmaru are both talking to Kouga. Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?" Inuyasha replied, pulling his bags out of the bus' side. Miroku shrugged before pushing away from the bus, slightly smirking.

"You're just mad about that because you think Kouga's the one whose been trying to hurt Kagome."

"So what, you're saying that's not a good reason?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Look, let's just go talk to Kouga. I'm sure he'll have some answers you're going to need to accept." Miroku didn't wait for a response from Inuyasha as he made his way towards the boy in question, deciding to unload later on. Slowly he pushed through the crowded area, letting his sight rest on a slightly unnerving sight.

"Don't question my request, it's an order." Naraku's voice was heavy with anger, though Kouga didn't seem to notice. Surprisingly, Gatenmaru looked nervous, keeping his hands in his pockets. Kouga on the other hand was completely calm.

"Since when do I take orders from you? I'm not your little lackey, and even if you threaten me, it doesn't mean I'll listen to you. So why don't you just go run off now and bug someone else."

"Do you realize what the consequences for your decision will be? The girl is no longer my problem, and if something just happens to hu-"

"She wasn't your 'problem' anyways. I can take care of her on my own; I don't need you and your brownnosing little friend to do my work for me." Kouga snapped, throwing both Miroku and Naraku into a state of shock. Naraku recovered quickly before sharply turning away from Kouga, glaring at Miroku.

"Well I see we have a spy." Miroku started at Naraku for a moment, trying to guess if his voice was coated with hatred or anger. He decided on both.

"I wasn't eavesdropping if that's what you're implying. I came over to talk to Kouga, but you two seem to having a very interesting argument. Anything else you want to argue about, or are you two girls done?" Miroku asked. Gatenmaru seemed to push away his anxiety as he moved in front of Naraku, coming dangerously close to Miroku.

"Do you have a problem with us talking Miroku?" Gatenmaru asked. Miroku stepped away from the boy.

"Well actually, I think that they were talking. You looked ready to bolt if I read your face right. Something you're scared of?" Miroku watched Gatenmaru's eyes narrow before he smirked.

"You know, Sango was looking exceptionally cute today. Maybe I should go help her unpack." Miroku clenched his hand for a moment before catching himself and letting it drop again. He'd never been a violent person, only when necessary.

"I don't think that's necessary, she's got Kagome for that." Both boys looked across to see Inuyasha, who was now making his way into the group. "And even if she wasn't there, I'm sure you'd be the last person on Sango's mind to help."

"Like you'd know her, you can't keep your eyes off that other girl. The one that Naraku's going to screw." Inuyasha's eyes flashed dangerously as he grabbed Gatenmaru by the throat, lifting him off the ground. Quickly glancing around, Miroku realized that the groups had slowly moved away from the area and had already headed back to their cabins, leaving the middle ground deserted. Relived that nobody else was around to notice his friend's strength, Miroku was instantly brought back to the scene in front of him when he heard Inuyasha's voice drop.

"Don't you EVER talk about her like that again, or I will rip you apart piece by piece." Inuyasha kept his bangs shrouding his eyes, making sure to hide the gold bleeding into them.

"You shouldn't attack him Inuyasha; he wasn't the one who first said it." The moment the words dripped into the air, Inuyasha's hand released Gatenmaru, who now darted away from the dangerous boy. No longer caring about the color his orbs contained, Inuyasha barred his now sharpened teeth towards Naraku.

"Where the hell did he get the idea from them?" The idea of ripping Naraku's head off was becoming more appealing to Inuyasha by the second, and reason was giving out much faster than Miroku would like.

"Simple, I told him." Naraku showed no fear of the enraged boy in front of him as he continued. "And I keep my promises as if they were life of death."

"I'll show you life or death..." Inuyasha muttered, his hands becoming tense with restraint.

"Naraku, I think you should leave now." Miroku warned, grabbing Inuyasha's arm. He almost pulled away when he heard Inuyasha's heavy growl.

"Better keep that dog on a leash." Naraku chuckled before he turned, walking away from the scene. Gatenmaru sent both teens a heated glare before trotting after Naraku. Once both boy's were gone, Inuyasha's shoulders dropped, his hands unclenching from the fists he unconsciously made.

"Just relax; Naraku was just being a hot head." Miroku said, letting go of his friend once brown swirled in Inuyasha's eyes. "You have to learn to control your anger, and I mean now."

"Don't tell me what to do." Inuyasha snapped back, still itching for a fight.

"If you don't learn how to keep yourself in check, your secret it going to slip faster than sand in an hour glass, and you'll be screwed." Miroku replied, waiting for his friend to respond. When no remark came from Inuyasha, Miroku then moved away from him in order to talk with the remaining witness.

"What's up with Inuyasha?" Kouga asked.

"He's just in a bad mood right now, nothing too bad to worry about." Miroku replied, laughing off the question. "But now that it's over, I do need to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"I want to wait until we get to cabin to talk, or else someone might hear us. We'll meet you there in ten." Kouga could only nod as he watched Miroku walk back towards the bus.

Scene Change

"You honestly think that I'm trying to kill Kagome?" Kouga shifted on his bed as he watched Inuyasha nod.

"Every time something bad happens to her, you're never there. Whenever she gets hurt or put in danger, we can't find you." Inuyasha replied.

"So you think I'm trying to kill her now! Just because you idiots can't find me?" Kouga spontaneously snorted at the two in front of him. "You are really pathetic, I didn't touch her."

"Well then where were you all those times?" Inuyasha shot out his question.

"I don't need to tell you two anything! It's none of your business where I was or what I was doing, so just stay out of it." Kouga went to stand from his bed, only to be shoved back down by Inuyasha.

"This isn't about us, so stop your bellyaching and tell us where you were. You didn't show up all during the week after Kikyo got stabbed, you disappeared at the dance and reappeared right before we noticed how long the girls were gone, you left right before me and Miroku found the knife in the kitchen, and you left at the same time that Kagome was supposed to meet me. How is it that even when all the evidence is right in front of us, you still want me to believe that you haven't been trying to hurt her?"

"Because I said I'm not the one doing it!" Kouga's excuse was weak, and neither party felt it was suitable enough for the situation. "I have a reason for not being there, I just can't tell you it oka?"

"Well why the hell not! This is Kagome's life we're talking about, and I will not have your insecurities or whatever you were doing put her well being in danger!" Inuyasha's blood was rushing under his skin, his heart was pounding in his chest, and he couldn't help but feel the need to raise his voice at Kouga.

"Inuyasha, stop." Inuyasha's heated gaze shot across the room to Miroku, whose face lead Inuyasha to believe he had more hidden then he said. "Kouga didn't do it, I'm sure of it now."

"How can you be sure, he hasn't even said where he was!"

"That's because he wasn't just in one place." At the comment, Miroku let himself glance over to the boy in question. "He was with someone."

"What?" Taking in the information, Inuyasha's temper dispersed. "Who?"

"...Kikyo." The room fell silent for a moment before Kouga let himself continue. "We've been going out for about a month now. We didn't want anyone to know about it, so we pretended that we hated each other to move suspicion away from us. We figured if we pretended to like other people, then nobody would find out. Obviously it didn't work if Miroku figured it out.

"Then she got attacked, and I couldn't handle seeing her at the hospital at first. That's why I didn't go with you when you all went to go see her. The week after I was able to stomach it to go. That's why you never saw me during that week; I didn't want to be there if Kikyo wasn't."

"I ran after her when she went to the pool because I wanted some time alone where we didn't have to act like we hated each other. That's the same reason why we made the plans to meet during the bon fire. We knew since you were all going to be distracted with the dance that you wouldn't notice that we had left.

"Because you were all over the place at the mountain, the only way we could see each other was at night. So we planned for midnight, not knowing about Kagome. If we had known you were supposed to meet her, we would have never gone out there." Kouga sighed at the story, feeling a strong weight lifting from her shoulders. "That's why Sango couldn't find Kikyo either. She was out meeting me."

"I...damnit!" Inuyasha felt the coldness of the invisible wall he had crushed into. _I thought it was him, it made perfect sense. I thought I had this all figured this out, I thought maybe she'd be safe..._

"So do you know anything that's been going on around camp that might help out?" Miroku asked. Kouga paused for a moment before sighing.

"Naraku and Gatenmaru came up to me today. They asked me if I was fast, which I am. When I answered, he asked me to do him a favor. Something about a file in the hospital that he wanted, it had a specific name. He told me the name, but I didn't want to get in trouble. That's what the fight was about."

"So you're thinking that something in the file might have to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's just odd; I didn't say it had anything to do with her. All I know is that he was urgent to get it, even promised me money when we got out of the camp."

"Then we'll just have to sneak in there tonight and find out exactly what that file contains, now won't we?" Inuyasha smirked at the two shocked boys. "Neither of you have to come, I'll go get it on my own if you're worried. But a way to piss Naraku off would also be a way to piss of his little toe-licker Gatenmaru."

"I'm in." Miroku's words were short, making Inuyasha laugh.

"I knew you'd change your tune. What about you pretty boy, you in?" Kouga sent a glare Inuyasha's way before nodding.

"I'll keep watch in case someone comes, I'll make sure you have enough time to get out." Kouga replied, feeling a slight rush of adrenaline.

"Good, we'll do it at midnight." Inuyasha rolled his eyes are Miroku's statement.

"It's always midnight, next you'll be telling us to synchronize our watches."

"Well I would, but since we're flat ass broke, we don't have any to synchronize." Miroku grinned when Inuyasha smacked his own forehead. Before Inuyasha could come up with what Miroku guessed was another insult, Sango burst through the door of the cabin.

"Inuyasha, we have a problem!" She panted out, causing Inuyasha to arch his eyebrow.

"Yea we do, we need to get some locks on these doors. No privacy, even in our own cabin."

"Well they do technically have locks Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru just doesn't tru-" Kouga never got to finish his sentence when Sango but in.

"This isn't the time for jokes!" Fearing the deep chill that froze Inuyasha's spine, he listened carefully. "It's Kagome...she's leaving."

"What!" Inuyasha's shout was louder than Sango expected, causing her to jump a little.

"Kagome's leaving camp for good...its he-" Sango didn't have time to finish the explanation, Inuyasha sprinting out of the door. He wasted no time saying greetings to Rin or Sesshoumaru, who had waved as he rushed by. Feeling too many emotions to grab onto, Inuyasha quickly shoved the girl's cabin door open to reveal Kagome. The truth dumped on him like ice water when he saw the bag on her bed.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome tried not to bit her lip as she stared at Inuyasha, who now held a pained look in his eyes. She wiped her eyes quickly, reassuring herself that the tears from before had dried. She didn't need the added stress of him catching her crying.

"That's it?" He whispered, the shout from before stealing his powerful tone. Her heart clenched tighter at the lost expression that stretched across his face. "You're leaving?" She tried not to wince at his question.

"Yea...my mom's worried about me; she doesn't think it's safe if I stay here." She finally broke contact with him as she gazed back down at her suitcase.

"When?" He tried to keep his anger in check. She wasn't _safe? _It was _dangerous? _ But, didn't she know he'd keep her safe? _Like you've done oh so well in the past? _Inuyasha tried to shut his conscious out.

"I leave the morning after fourth of July." When she finally forced out the answer, she shut her bag with a soft click, ending the conversation.

**And that's where I end it because I'm TIRED! Whoa, I wrote a lot in one day. Anyways, I'm putting this on Thursday night because I'm busy Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Homecoming week, what can I say? Anyways, what's in the file? What will happen with Kagome? Does Gatenmaru REALLY lick Naraku's toes ...Shivers You can find out two of the three questions soon! **

**_Chapter 28- Don't Give up on Her! _ **

16


	28. Dont Give up on her

**Disclaimer- If I was the owner of Inuyasha, I would not be up at midnight writing this chapter!**

**_Chapter 28- Don't Give up on Her!_**

"Have you told Rin yet about your decision?" Kikyo asked, peeking at Kagome. Sango watched her friend, who now shook her head and glanced once more at the dresses that surrounded them. Currently the three friends were standing in the store of the town they were visiting, gathering their outfits for the Fourth of July celebration.

"I haven't had time to let her know. Besides, I figured I shouldn't tell her until the day of my departure, that way there won't be multiple rounds of tears." Kagome's voice had lost its spice, which was noticeable to anyone who knew her. She only stared at the dress Kikyo had picked with dull eyes. "I like that, it's really pretty."

"Pretty patriotic if I do say so myself." Kikyo replied, smiling lightly. Though Kikyo and Sango tried, it was hard to pretend that their roommate would be leaving them soon. Neither expected the sudden change in plans, and it was clear that they were not happy.

"I'm glad I'm just sticking with something plain. A nice blue tank top with an American flag and some jean shorts will do the job just fine." Sango said, looking once more at the clothes that hung across her arm.

"Well excuse me for trying to be a little different." Kikyo's summer dress was a checkered red design, with a blue outline that rimmed the fabric nicely.

"I think it's nice we all have something different though. What with you and your dress, me and my shorts, and Kagome with her skirt. At least people won't say we look the same!" Kagome's skirt was made from white cotton material, and spread out until her mid thigh. It also consisted of a deep red tank top, which slightly showed her middle.

"I guess so." Sango sighed deeply at Kagome's short reply.

"Cheer up Kagome, we're supposed to be getting ready to have a party, not go to a funeral." Sango said, placing her arm around Kagome's shoulders. It was quickly shaken off when Kagome moved to the wall, dropping her bag and leaving against the store.

"I'm sorry guys; I don't try to be like that. I just...I can't shake Inuyasha's look, it's haunting me." Both girls glanced worriedly at her before she continued. "My mom wouldn't let me stay even if I did argue with her; she doesn't think I'm safe here after what happened."

"How did she even find out about the incident?" Sango asked, joining her friend against the wall.

"I don't even know, she said that the camp called and informed her of what happened. But even Rin didn't know what went on, how did anyone else?"

"Do you think that maybe one of the boys let it slip?" Kikyo asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No way, they wouldn't have said anything. Besides, what reason would they have to tell someone?" The group fell silent before Sango spoke hesitantly.

"What if...I'm not saying that I'm positive, but what if the person who wrote the note told the camp what happened?" Sango threw the suggestion into the air, hoping to get a response.

"But how would they get the camp to listen to them without admitting that they were the ones who set it up? And if they said that Inuyasha had arranged it like it was said in the note, then why didn't Inuyasha get in trouble or even spoken to by Sesshoumaru?"

"I'm not sure Kikyo, but it's always an option. The only ones who know about this mess were us, the boys, and the person who wrote the note. We're not even sure about who it is yet." Kagome felt her stomach churn at the reminder of what had happened at the mountain.

"Kagome, if your mother had asked you if you wanted to leave, what would you have said?" Asked Sango. Kagome was tentative to reply.

"I'm not sure San; I don't know what I would have done." Kagome's emotion were still confused as she picked up her things, pushing away from her resting spot and making her way towards the register. "But let's stop worrying about the 'what ifs' and lets get out stuff checked out. I'm sure the boys are outside dieing of boredom by now."

Scene Change

True to her word, the boys seemed to have fallen asleep on the benched beside the store. Trying not to laugh at the awkward positions, the girls gazed humorously on the scene in front of them.

Kouga had his left arm across his stomach, his hand lying peacefully on his abdomen. His right arm was now dangling across the edge of the railing to the bench. Both legs were stretched out in front of him, crossing at the ankles. His body seemed to sag with the invisible weights that tied him down.

Miroku was no better. His feet had somehow stayed close to the bench, but were a good distance apart. Both arms had found a convenient spot behind his head, which was lying against the top of the bench. His mouth was closed, but the soft noise of air shifting through his nose. A lazy smile had found a resting spot stretched out on his lips.

But the other two boys' were lucky enough to have kept their mouths closed. Inuyasha had kept his title of being big mouthed even when he was sleeping. Though he made no noise, his head had fallen against his arm, his body being turned on his side. The girls chocked on their own laughter when catching sight of his tongue, which had found its way out of his mouth and rested against his lips.

"They're so silent; do we really have to wake them up?" Sango whispered, looking at her two friends.

"Well do you think they want to sleep here all day?" Kagome asked, dropping her bags onto the floor.

"Probably not. Besides, it's our duty as friends to wake them up from embarrassing situations." Kikyo's smile spread evilly as she approached Kouga. "But nobody said I had to do it nicely."

"What are you planning?" Sango asked cautiously.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Kikyo replied, leaning over her boyfriend's face. Since the admission of Kouga's behalf, the two were able to be open about their relationship. This was seen as a plus, since they were able to drop the acts and leave both Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Don't be too mean to him." Kagome said, though Kikyo gave no reply. Instead, she lightly leaned over and grabbed Kouga's lips in a kiss, making the boy stir slightly.

"Time to wake up Kouga." She whispered against his mouth, taking his ear into her hand. Pulling away slightly, Kikyo quickly pulled Kouga's ear hard, causing him to shout. Mildly cursing, Kouga ripped the hand away from his head to glance up at his girlfriend, who now smiled. "Hey sunshine, rise and shine!"

"Was that really necessary? I was having a nice dream. I had just taken out Inuyasha and was celebrating wi-" Kouga's description was cut off when Inuyasha's trademark snort was heard from his side of the bench.

"Keep dreaming; because that's the only time you'll be able to beat me." Inuyasha slowly batted away the cobwebs of sleep as her looked around, realizing that they had fallen asleep in the town. "Get up Miroku, we can finally leave."

"You said a half hour ago that Sango was waiting for me in a swimsuit, and it never came true. Why should I believe you now?" Miroku seemed to only be half awake, for he only shifted on the seat.

"Because the girls are sitting here, staring at your lazy ass while you're trying to sleep on a bench." At the rude sentence, Miroku's azure eyes greeted the girls before he sat up, smiling charmingly at the group before yawning. Sango's fists were now balled against her sides, trying hard not to blush.

"Why you little per-"

"We were wondering when you girls were going to emerge from the dark caverns of shopping. Don't you know it's too early to go out shopping?"

"It's noon, pervert, how is that too early?" Sango rolled her eyes before reaching out a hand, pulling Miroku up. Pulling too hard, Sango was greeted with the soft fabric of Miroku's shirt, her hand still interlocked with his. Blushing slightly, she felt Miroku's deep laughter as he spun her around, his arm resting comfortably around her waist as her back made contact with his chest.

"You're cute when you blush." She only flushed deeper at his whispered compliment.

"Someone throw me a paper bag, I think I'm going to hurl." Inuyasha said, sticking his tongue out in disgust. Suddenly realizing they had an audience, Sango shoved herself away from Miroku, only to be pulled back again. Ignoring her half-heated whine, Miroku glared at Inuyasha.

"You're just mad because you're too stubborn to try anything with Kagome." Miroku spit out the comment like a bad piece of food, not realizing the effect on the group. Suddenly, each person had found an interesting place of the ground to look at, finding the statement awkward with the new events.

"You know what; I just remembered that I wanted to buy a new pair of shoes for my dress! Girls, will you come with me to go get them? We'll let the boys go get some lunch and we'll meet them there in twenty?" Kikyo's excuse was enough to catch the attention of the group, Kagome silently thanking her.

"Sure, let's get it done before the crowds start to come. We'll see you boys in a bit?" Sango left the suggestion as more of an option than a command, slipping out of Miroku's comfortable embrace. She soon realized that the warmth was immediately missed, though she made no comment.

"Oka, see you there." Kouga replied, watching the three hurry away. As soon as they were out of sight, he caught the image of Inuyasha trying to attack Miroku, having enough sense to step between the two. "Whoa, calm down Inuyasha!"

"Kouga, move before I take his _and _your heads off in one clean sweep!" Inuyasha growled out, trying to swing at Miroku. The boy was lucky enough to keep his distance from his friend.

"Well it's not my fault that this is happening; don't take it out on me! Just because you're too chicken to tell her that you want her to stay-" He was interrupted before he could continue.

"Shut up Miroku, I don't give a damn about what she does! If she wants to go home, then it doesn't bother me." Even though his words were harsh, the dire need to attack his friend had slowly slipped away from him.

"Look, we all know that you care about Kagome, so stop being so stubborn and tell her before its too late." When Inuyasha shifted his arms into a defiant pose, Kouga had to bite his tongue from lashing out. "If you don't tell her how you feel, you're going to regret it. She's leaving in two days, and that's all the time you have to tell her. I suggest that you find to get past your pride and let her know, unless you want her to leave without a fight."

"Why should I listen to either of you? I don't even know what you're talking about! She's going home, and I'm not going to try and stop her." Inuyasha tried to walk away from the discussion by walking towards the food court, but the others easily followed.

"What do you mean you're not going to stop her! Do you want her to leave us?" Miroku asked, feeling a rush of anger when his friend shrugged.

"If she goes, then it's no problem of mine." Inuyasha replied. Inside, he couldn't fight the wave of loneliness that cascaded over him at the mention of Kagome's departure. It had never occurred to him that she would ever leave, and he was now being hit with the harsh reality of the situation.

"Will you stop with the attitude and listen to yourself! This isn't a game, this is reality. She's leaving for good, and you may never see her again unless you fight for her to stay with us!" Kouga shoved himself in front of Inuyasha, stopping the group from moving.

"Move out of my way." The command was simple, but Kouga refused to comply.

"I won't let you make this mistake. Don't you dare give up on her that easily. In making no attempt to stop her from leaving, yo-"

"I'm what Kouga? I'm letting her get away from everything that's happened to her here? I'm making sure that whoever is attacking her won't be able to get to her again! Please tell me what's so wrong with letting her go, and making it possible that she'll never be in the danger she's in now!" Inuyasha's actions were now backed up with the truth of his concern.

"The world is full of danger, whoever is hurting her will be able to find her even when she does leave." Miroku said, joining the discussion once again. He could see the good reason behind Inuyasha's words, but the dangerous though came to mind. If they didn't figure out who was attacking the group, what would happen after camp?

"If I can get her away from whoever is causing her this pain, then I can stop her from getting hurt for another month. And if she's home with her family, the attacker wouldn't dare try to hurt her with witnesses around them. She'll be safer away from this whole place." _Away from me..._Inuyasha thought bitterly, a strong sting striking his chest. "I'm trying to protect her."

"You're trying to push her away from you because you think this is your fault." Kouga countered, buttoning Inuyasha's anger. "Do you honestly think that whoever is hurting Kagome hasn't thought of what will happen if they don't succeed here? They've already planned way ahead of us, and you sending her home will only make her more vulnerable to the attacks when camp is over."

"So then what am I supposed to do, tell her mother that they're some crazy person after her? They'll think I'm nuts and send her away even quicker then they are going to now." Inuyasha watched the weary looks on Kouga and Miroku's face, knowing that his own mirrored theirs.

"We just need to find a way to keep her here. We can think about this when we're getting ready for tonight. Unless you don't want to go through with it anymore." Miroku already knew the answer to his suggestion.

"Whatever Naraku was looking for may be important to the attacks, so we need to get them tonight." Inuyasha refused to let the golden opportunity of finding another lead to this dead end case fly past him.

"Well we better be careful, we're messing with things that can cost us any privileges to the camp. And that may mean leaving the girls alone with whoever is trying to hurt Kagome. Plus, we already know that they don't have a problem attacking people who aren't involved like Sango, which leaves the other two girls open."

"You're right Kouga. We got to make sure that the girls don't know what we're doing or else they'll try to stop us." Miroku hated keeping secrets from Sango, but he knew the consequences of telling Sango the truth.

"And if we don't get it done tonight, then there's no way we'll get there before Naraku. Let's just hope that he hasn't already found a way into the hospital to find the file." Kouga said, pulling away from the group and making his way towards the food court. Before Miroku could follow, he felt Inuyasha's hand grab his shoulder.

"Are we sure we can trust him? He was just a suspect less than 24 hours ago, what if he's planning something?" Inuyasha asked. Trying not to laugh at Inuyasha's look, Miroku nodded his head.

"Believe me; I know that he's not a danger." Glancing at Inuyasha once more, he wiggled his way out of the boy's grasp before heading towards the food court, a reluctant Inuyasha tailing behind.

Scene Change

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kouga rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's glare, who was now pulling his glove tighter around his hand. "And where did you get this stuff anyways!"

"Kouga, we went into the store to get all this stuff right before we left, didn't you see us?" Miroku asked, throwing an ebony sweatshirt over his forest green shirt. Kouga's face went blank before Inuyasha growled.

"You really are stupider than I give you credit for! Why do you think we sent you to get distract the girls while we got the stuff on the bus!" Inuyasha snapped out, watching in disbelief as Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Because you came to realize they like me more than you?"

"I swear to every god if we don't find this file, you will be dead by morning." Miroku only laughed at Inuyasha's threat.

"So it's oka for you to be a murderer, but no one else?" Miroku asked, checking his shoes only to be disappointed when he realized they were white. "Damn, I knew I should have bought those boots."

"Hey, my dad didn't give me his whole estate you know, just enough to get by! I'm plunging into my job money now to buy this crap. Why did we get all of this anyways?" Inuyasha asked, glancing around the room. On the floor were scattered pieces of black clothes, a set of flashlights, batteries, and other 'essential' things that Miroku had gotten.

"Well I didn't know what we were going to need! I've never exactly snuck into a place before!" Miroku replied, strapping one of the flashlights to his belt. At the knowing glance Inuyasha sent him, Miroku scoffed. "If you're thinking about the time you dragged me to go into the school during vacation-"

"What do you mean I 'dragged' you! You ex-girlfriend was the reason we had to go in there in the first place. Damn witch, I never understood what you saw in here. All she cared about was your wallet and her make-up."

"Well she was nice to me. Unlike some people, I didn't try to run her threw with a sword the first time I met her." Inuyasha shrugged and grabbed his own flashlight.

"She shouldn't have come into my room without my permission. And it wasn't like the sword was sharp; I've had that thing forever."

"Oka you two, will you stop living in the past? We have an objective right now, and it doesn't involve swords or ex-girlfriend issues. Lets just get this done and over with before anyone finds out. Kikyo will ring my neck if I can't go this weekend." Inuyasha stood silently as he listened to Kouga, jealously slightly stinging his heart. For some reason, knowing that Kouga would have Kikyo until the very end of camp was enough to remind him of Kagome's departure. _She'll be leaving soon, and I can't do a damn thing about it...stupid girl, hasn't even said one word to me this entire time. Well if she thinks that she can just avoid me until she leaves, she's got another thing coming!_

"Inuyasha, you Oka?" At Miroku's question, Inuyasha nodded before slowly sliding the window of the cabin open.

"I'm fine, let's do this." He glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing the time had just reached midnight. "Perfect timing."

"Oh, and you said that I was cliché." Miroku mumbled, making his way out of the window Inuyasha had previously crawled through. Once Kouga had closed the window, they three snoops made their way towards the hospital.

"What are we doing guys? We don't know where the file is located, or how long we'll have until the security comes out and finds us. Plus, what are we going to do if Naraku and Gatenmaru already took the file?"

"Will you shut up Miroku? Look, as long as we know the file's name we should be fine. Me and you can look on two separate floors, while Kouga keeps an eye out for the cops. I'm sure they have the staff radios under the front desk where they kept them last time we were here. We'll just snag some and put it on some random channel."

"Yea, don't worry about it. If anyone comes out to find us, I'll just page you guys on the radio and make a run for it. We'll ditch the radios in the bushes or something. Just pray you ain't on the top floor." Kouga said. Miroku made no comment as they pushed their way through the silent night, finally reaching their destination. Stopping for a moment, the boys basked in what they knew could make or break their summer.

"You guys ready to do this? I don't want you to freak out during the middle of this; it's either now or never." Inuyasha watched the two boys nod before smirking. "Good. Kouga, what's the name of the file?"

"He gave me a number set. Its file 723 and I think it'll be near the bottom floor. They keep their records close to the ground in case of fires."

"They couldn't have made the numbers easier to remember? I can hardly think of the code now!" Miroku said, quickly dimming his voice at the two glares.

"If you find the 700-800 files, then make sure to call me. If I find it, I'll get the file and tell you to get the hell out of there. Time is our main problem, let's not screw this up." Inuyasha slowly took a breath, trying to stay calm. He could already tell the other two were nervous, he smelt it on them.

"Remember, security cameras are all over the place, but they aren't that great." Kouga said, the other two boys moving forward.

"That's camp property for you." Miroku remarked sarcastically.

"Oka guys, we're going in and out. No more talking unless you want to get caught, or else we're all screwed over." With the final sentence, Inuyasha quickly ran across the lawn, heading towards the door he had previously propped open. When reaching the door, Inuyasha grasped the handle tightly, saying one prayed before he slid in, Miroku following closely behind. _God, don't let us get caught..._

**Making this little thing quick so I can get the chapter out! I know that I only give one chapter a week, but to most people's beliefs, I do have a life at times! Anyways, will the boys get caught? What is in file 723? Will the security guard be some fat cop with a doughnut that can't run! Find out later! BYE!**

_**Chapter 29- The Truth of File 723**_


	29. The Truth of File 723

**Disclaimer- DOOOON'T own HIIIIIIM...**

_**Chapter 29- The Truth of File 723**_

"Where the hell do we look first?" Inuyasha whispered, glancing around the dimly lit waiting room. Glimpsing across to Miroku, he could easily see that boy's shoulders move to show he didn't know. Inuyasha mentally cursed before walking across the room silently, glancing at the desk that was placed next to the doors. Jumping across the counter, Inuyasha swiftly crouched behind the desk, grabbing two walki-talkies and throwing them to Miroku.

"Why'd you give me two?" Miroku asked.

"Go give one to bone head so he can tell us if someone's coming." Inuyasha replied, switching his on. "Tell him to go to channel 2."

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked, watching his friend pause in front of the doors.

"Kagome's safety could be behind these doors, I'm not waiting to get it." With a deep breath, Inuyasha slowly slid the doors open, walking into dark hall. Letting his eyes focus, Inuyasha glanced around the hall as he walked, watching out for any straggling doctors or nurses.

"Inuyasha?" Slightly jumping at the disrupter of the silence, Inuyasha quickly snatched his walkie-talkie from the belt he had slung it on.

"What do you want, I know you sure as hell you didn't find it." Inuyasha whispered, continuing down the silent hallway. Moving his gaze to each door, he moved faster in realization that he was in the patient's quarters.

"How do you know I didn't find it yet? What if I found it already and I'm just waiting for you to tell me that you didn't find it. Stop being such an ass." Inuyasha rolled his eyes before answering his friend.

"Because, you idiot, you're the one on watch!" A pause followed his comment before he heard Kouga's response.

"Well I could have found it on the ground you know."

"Do you think this is a time for arguing? We're supposed to be looking for the file." Miroku's voice chimed in, his heavy breathing catching Inuyasha's attention.

"Why are you so out of breath? Are you running or something?" Inuyasha asked, turning the corner sharply to find another row of doors.

"Oh about that...did I mention that I had made a wonderful discovery about the hospital?" Miroku's voice quickly told Inuyasha to quicken his pace.

"What did you do!" Kouga's voice seemed slightly agitated. Obviously Kouga had realized the same thing that Inuyasha had clued in on.

"Well you see, when I was coming back into the hospital after giving Kouga his walki-talkies, I noticed something on the door." By the way Miroku's voice was shaking; Inuyasha could tell he was moving much faster than himself. Inuyasha swore under his breath before breaking out into a run, keeping his eyes on the doors.

"Keep your eyes open for a door with no number and don't stop talking." Inuyasha ordered.

"To put it simply, we're in trouble my friends." Miroku replied, finally moving to a larger hallway. Hope filled his eyes when he noticed that he had found a door with number, but it was quickly squashed when he realized that it was only a utility closet.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Inuyasha could feel his anger rising as he friend kept avoiding the main problem. Scrambling down another hallway, he stopped midway to see the door that he had been looking for. Making his way to it, he curled his fists when he noticed that the door was locked. "Miroku wrap up your story now, I found the door but it's locked. I need you here to come get this thing undone without breaking the door, or else the doctors will know something happened."

"I can hear your voice off the walki-talkie; you're in the same hallways as me. Are you sure it's not the utility closet, I just made that mistake?"

"No, it's the real thing. I watched the old hag pull out some files one day she was working from this room. That's the only reason I knew it had no number on it."

"Well you could have just said that to me, I'm right here." Miroku's voice did not come from the radio, but behind Inuyasha. Wasting no time, Inuyasha's hand fisted and smacked Miroku in the head, causing him to yelp.

"That's what you get for stalling on your information! Now what the heck did you find when you came back?" Miroku seemed to stiffen as he dropped to his knees, quickly glancing at the lock and shoving his hand in his pocket. Pulling out a small hair pin, he smirked up at Inuyasha.

"Thought I might need it for something like this, so I snagged one from Sango while I was um...inspecting her perfect figure. I feel like a secret agent."

"Shut up and pick the lock. Pervert..." Miroku smiled before placing the pin in the hole, slightly moving it to the latch inside. Once caught, he pushed up to unlock the door. Before Inuyasha could move, he caught Miroku glancing down at his watch.

"You have two minutes to find that file and get back out here. There seems to be a silent alarm on each of the doors that none of us noticed until now. I swear this camp is much richer than they give off." Inuyasha's eyes widened before he bolted into the room, staring at the cabinets in front of him.

"God damnit..." Inuyasha pulled the cabinets open with a hard tug, glancing at the files inside of the drawer. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he slammed it shut before grasping another drawer. "It has to be in here somewhere!"

Three drawers later, Inuyasha was on his last nerve as he pulled open another drawer. Just as the shelf slid open, he heard his walkie-talkie go off.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, get the hell out of there! I can see a set of flashlights entering the building with the same door you did! I'm behind the bushes on the left of the main entrance, grab the file and go." Kouga's voice was hushed but fear was evident.

"Did you find it yet?" Inuyasha ignored Miroku's question as he scanned the files, stopping as one file caught his eye. Breathing out in realization, he reached for the file and pulled it out, slamming the cabinet shut once again. Quickly opening the folder, he glanced along the inside, sucking in his breath. _Kikyo's accident report? Why does Naraku want that? Wait, what's this th-_

"Inuyasha, you have to go!" Kouga's voice made Inuyasha shut the folder instantly.

"I got it; let's get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha wasted no time moving out of the room, making sure the relock the door before running down the hall he had once been patrolling. Feeling his heart race, Inuyasha dropped to the side of the hallway wall, grabbing Miroku by the shirt when he tried to run past him.

"Shut up, someone's in the hall." Inuyasha whispered, tossing Miroku against the wall. Trying not to groan in pain, Miroku rubbed his head before trying to glare in Inuyasha's direction. Being a human, he was barely able to see right in front of his face. _Lucky Inuyasha, he's got awesome vision and I'm stuck blind as a bat._

Just as Miroku's thoughts chased each other out of his mind, a light caught his attention. Realizing that it was the flashlights, Miroku assumed that the police had finally come to investigate the break-in. Trying to keep silent as he slide across the floor to where Inuyasha was standing, moving to stand beside him.

"See anything?" Miroku asked, barely letting the words dribble from his mouth.

"No, they're still on the other side of the hallway." Inuyasha replied, glancing back at his friend.

"The flashlight must have hit the wheelchair and reflected off of it. What do you think we should do?" Inuyasha paused for a moment before sighing.

"Right now, I'm hoping you can run your ass off. Here-" Inuyasha shoved the file into Miroku's hands, keeping his hands on it for a moment before pulling away. "Take this and make sure that you and Kouga get back to the cabin. I'm going to cause a distraction so you don't get caught."

"You can't do that! If you get caught, Sesshoumaru's not going to let you go to the party, and you won't be able to see Kagome." Inuyasha tried to keep his heart from twisting as he glared at Miroku.

"That file is more important right now. As soon as you hear any type of commotion, you get that file out of here. I'll try to get back in one piece; hopefully their eyesight will be as bad as yours."

"Inuyasha wait-ah damnit!" Miroku let a swear slip past him when his friend had already started down the hallway. "Sango is not going to let me live this down when I tell her what happened, she's going to kill me." Miroku stopped for a moment when he heard a scream, two objects clashing, and silence. Unable to push curiosity aside, Miroku slowly slinked down the hallways, peeking his head around the corner to a sigh he never thought possible.

Inuyasha groaned slightly as he felt himself sift back into reality, the haziness of unconsciousness moving away. Trying to pull his arm to feel his head, he realized that something was lying against it. Being too tired to care, Inuyasha let himself slowly open his eyes, staring up to his cabin's ceiling. He paused for a moment, letting the information sink in. Once again he tried to push himself up, but his muscles seemed to be weighed down. Sighing lightly, he tried to remember how he had gotten back to his cabin.

Flashback

"Inuyasha wait-" The stubborn boy didn't wait for his friend's reasoning and he moved down the hallway, pushing the knowledge of his sacrifice into the back of his head. _Like I really care if I get in trouble. So what, I miss the party, it's not even that important. _Once again he fought with his mind to push away the image of Kagome.

Creeping to the corner to the two intersecting hallways, Inuyasha tensed when he heard the shuffling of feet against the floor. Making sure to shove away any of his racing emotions, Inuyasha slowly placed his hand against the edge of the corner, letting his fingers clasp onto the side. With one last fleeting thought of his decision passing in his head, Inuyasha shoved himself out of hiding and in front of the strangers.

"Boo!" _Real scary, like someone's really goi-_Inuyasha's thoughts came to a crashing halt when a familiar scream met his ears.

"GHOST!" The high pitched squeal was soon followed by an object smashing into his head, making him stumble to the floor. Darkness was slowly creeping up on him, though he could faintly hear his attackers.

"Oh my god I hit a ghost!" The first one's voice was high, Inuyasha hazily guessing because of her shock.

"That's not a ghost...that's..."

"INUYASHA!" The last voice shouted out to him, making him relax slightly. Before he could mumble another word, consciousness had twisted away from him.

End Flashback

_Oh great, not only did the people know me, but I got beat down by some girls and a flashlight. Miroku's never going to let me live this one down. But first, I need to find out how the hell I got here? Shouldn't I be in prison or something?_ When Inuyasha struggled to once again sit up, a sleep-filled voice entered his ears.

"Stop moving." Inuyasha instantly froze at the soft voice, swallowing deeply as he glanced down to his side. Though he couldn't catch her deep brown stare, the feeling of being immobile still caught his throat. He tried to catch his breath, but his mind splintered into too many thoughts to do that simple motion.

Kagome now snuggled deeper into his shirt, her arm lying across his chest. Her hand's position was located on his left shoulder, while she rested on her side, nestled into his side. Though the small movement had made her stir, she hadn't fallen out of dreamland.

Feeling a sense of comfort sliding into his racing heart, Inuyasha uneasily moved his opposite hand to the girl sleeping with him, pausing just before her face. Slowly, as if afraid she would bite, Inuyasha let his hand cup her face, feeling the instant warmth flow from her cheek. He caught the small perk of her lips, feeling slightly uneasy when she leaned into his palm.

"Stupid girl..." His insult was hardly worth the name as he let his thumb stroke the top of her cheek. Despite his strongest urges, Inuyasha slowly pulled his hand away from Kagome, deciding to let the girl sleep. The slight darkness under her eyes proved that the girl had been up longer than normal. At the thought, Inuyasha's brows furrowed together.

"Why is she here?" His whispered wasn't answered, which he easily accepted. Falling back onto the bed, he glanced out at the window to see the sky had not yet broken out in color, giving him more time to sleep. But as he closed his eyes, the sudden movement Kagome made shook him back awake. Slightly sliding his eyes open, he noticed that Kagome was now slowly waking up.

"Well that was a good sleep..." Inuyasha bit back his chuckle as he listened to Kagome speak to herself. Watching with slight interest, Inuyasha observed Kagome's actions. Her eyelids seemed heavy; for she struggled to fully awake from her slumber. Closing his eyes again, Inuyasha let his hearing take over his patrol.

Kagome yawned gently as she rubbed one of her eyes, trying to shake the cobwebs from her head. Glancing outside, she gasped slightly at the darkness that still loomed across the open sky. Blinking to confirm she was not seeing things, Kagome looked back down on the boy she had currently been sleeping next to.

Sighing slightly, Kagome resumed her position from before, staring at the wall opposite of the bed. _I can't believe that this all happened in less than an hour. How am I supposed to tell Inuyasha what happened to him? I should have Kikyo come tell him, it's her fault! _Her anger was soon lost as she remembered the incident.

Flashback

"What are we doing out here? We're going to get caught and then I'm going to miss the fourth of July while Kouga goes out and has fun with some other girl!" Kikyo's whine was enough for both Kagome and Sango to glance over at her.

"We're just going to check out what's going on over at the hospital. Kaede told us that if the light flickers on at night, that there's a chance that someone might be in the hospital, so we should go contact her immediately." Sango replied, clasping the flashlight in her hands tighter.

"Well then why aren't we going to see her? And why is that stupid thing in our room anyways, why couldn't it be in the counselor's house?" Kikyo asked. The flashlight Kikyo held flickered, causing her to jump. "And why do I have to stupid flashlight!"

"Well we're not going to tell her because she's too old to be worrying about one of the younger kids messing around in the hospital. The thing's in our room because we don't know how to turn it off, and there have been occasions when counselors will shut it off to get sleep. As for your flashlight, be lucky you have one. I'm a sitting duck!" Kagome slowly walked into the door that had been propped open, glancing at the marker that was blinking. "Yup, someone was defiantly here."

"How about we go get the boys and we have them come out and find theses people? They might be murderers or perverts!" Kikyo said, quickly walking in after Kagome.

"I have to agree with Kikyo. We've all been lucky with our lives this summer. Why do we keep pushing it? Kikyo got stabbed, you were left out to die, and I was inside a burning down kitchen. We're not having that much good luck."

"Sango stop it. If worse comes to worse, we scream and run back out. Now Kikyo, you've got a flashlight so you need to come in front of me." Kagome let Kikyo pass her before they continued down the hall. Suddenly, Kikyo stop, causing Kagome to ram into her. "Kikyo, what are you doing!"

"What if they are ghosts in this hospital? Maybe that's what set the alarm off!"

"But the door was propped open, and ghost can't manipulate objects...right?" Sango's fear was rising as she tried to glance around. The darkness of the hall was playing havoc with her mind.

"Guys, we can't be scaring ourselves now. Come on, we have a job to do!" Just as the words slipped past Kagome's mouth, a figure jumped out from behind the corner.

"Boo..." Kikyo's sudden shriek caught everyone off guard.

"GHOST!" Kikyo took matters into her own hands, clenching the flashlight and slamming it into the person's head. Though her sight was attacked by the black around her, Sango could clearly see the creature fall to the floor. Grabbing her flashlight, she flung the light on as Kikyo started to cheer. "Oh my god I hit a ghost!"

"That's not a ghost...that's..."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's frightened shout was followed by her dropping to the floor, cradling the boy's head in her lap. "Inuyasha, please tell me you're alright."

"I didn't know it was him!" Kikyo said, dropping the flashlight.

"Um...if I come out, are you going to deck me too?" Miroku popped his head out from behind the corner, glancing at the three girls. "Wait a minute, you guys aren't cops."

"And we aren't guys either, you should know by all the times you grope us." Sango replied, placing her hands on her hips. "What are you two doing here so late? Are you two the reason why the alarm went off!"

"Wait, so that wasn't a police alarm?" Miroku asked. The three girls shook their heads.

"It's just for the camp to make sure that kids don't come in here at night and mess around. Obviously that plan didn't work well." Sango replied. "Now come on, help us get this goon back to your cabin before the counselors really show up."

End Flashback

"All of this because Kikyo though he was a ghost." She whispered, glancing back at the sleeping boy. Or, at least he was asleep.

"Kikyo's the one who hit me?" Kagome stared at him for a moment, causing him to shift. "What's wrong now?"

"You're awake?"

"No, I like to sleep with my eyes open. You should try it sometimes, though talking is a little tougher to do." At his sarcastic remark, Kagome only pinched his side. "Hey! That is attached to my body you know."

"Which is exactly why I did it! How dare you be so sarcastic with me when I spent all night here with you, making sure you were Oka!" Her cheeks became rosy at both her anger and confession. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before slowly sitting up, causing her to lie against him. Her cheeks grew hotter as she tried to move her gaze, but his hand caught her cheek as it once had while she was sleeping.

"Did you really stay up for me? Is that why you looked so tired?" He asked. Kagome tried to roll her eyes to show her annoyance, but she couldn't move her gaze away.

"That's not exactly the reaction that I was looking for, but yes." When he didn't respond, she assumed he wanted her to continue. "You got back here around 1-ish, and I stayed up with you for a good two hours. I didn't know if you were going to wake up tonight or in the morning, so I tried to stay up in case you did. Obviously I failed that."

"Why would you do that for me?" His question was so blunt that Kagome had to think about her answer.

"Because you're my friend. And because I really do care about you and I don't want to see you hurt. When we all realized it was you who Kikyo hit, I was scared that she might have actually done some damage to you. It was scary seeing you hurt; I'm so used to it being the other way around." She finished her reasoning with a warm smile, which once again closed off Inuyasha's voice. When he said nothing, she slowly moved her gaze to the window, feeling comfortable in the silence.

She did return her gaze when she felt two arms pull her closer to Inuyasha. She tried to keep her body from tensing at the abrupt action, but her small intake of breath was detectable. As if afraid she would run, Inuyasha tightened his grip and placed his head against hers, his breathing tickling her ear.

"Inuyasha..."

"Nobody's ever cared about me as much as you do. I've never met anyone who ever got so worried about something so insignificant." His admission was short, though the water blurring her eyes at his next sentence was enough proof that it didn't matter. "God I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Inuyasha." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him tighter. Letting her head fall against his shoulder, silent tears bled from her eyes.

For once, Inuyasha only held on tighter and said nothing to stop her.

**Well that was a little romance/angst. But it's not really anyone's fault. That's just the way the cookie crumbles. Inuyasha admitted that he was going to miss Kagome! That's a step I guess. But will Inuyasha stop Kagome from leaving? Why did Naraku want Kikyo's accident file? Kikyo and a flashlight death? Who knew she had it in her? Well, answers next time I hope!**

**Chapter 30- I Want You to Stay...for Me**

16


	30. I want you to Stay…for Me

**Disclaimer- Is not mine…hope you like the ending! **

**_Chapter 30-I want you to Stay…for Me_**

"You think that Naraku wanted this file because he wanted to see the final determination of Kikyo's examination?" Miroku asked, slowly glancing around the camp. Laughter was easily recognized as many kids flew down the water slide and into the pool. The girls were currently keeping the younger children occupied in the pool, giving the boys the time to sneak into one of the less crowded areas.

"I'm almost positive, that's what the file was made up of." Inuyasha replied. Kouga snorted slightly.

"But what does Kikyo have to do with Naraku? I mean, I know those two had a fling back before the camp started, but why would he be so concerned about her medical condition?" Kouga asked.

"That's the thing. I don't think he was concerned about her, but rather what they said the wound was from." Inuyasha answered, taking a swig from his water bottle. Once finished with the water, he continued. "I think Naraku's trying to hide the fact that there ever was suspicion of Kikyo being attacked."

"So you think that Naraku's covering up his tracks?" Kouga's eyes held his evident shock when Inuyasha nodded. "But why would Naraku attack Kikyo?"

"There are so many reasons that he could use, the only way we'll figure this out is by talking to Kikyo about her relationship with Naraku." Inuyasha slowly pushed away from the table the three were sitting at, standing up.

"Wait a minute; we have to think about the consequences of talking to her. If we do ask her about it, she's going to want to know why we're asking. Then we'll have to tell her about the investigation, and it will be out to another person. So not only will Sango know about your secret, but Kikyo will know about the situation at hand. Do we really want all of this information leaked out?" Miroku asked.

"I have to agree with Miroku. Kikyo, even though I love her, has a very large mouth. She could slip to Sango or Kagome." Kouga said. Inuyasha considered their arguments before sighing and sitting back down.

"Well what else can we do? We have no other leads, other than the fact that Naraku wanted to know about Kikyo." Inuyasha said. Moving his eyes from the two teens in front of him, Inuyasha watched Kagome as she screamed from the cold of the water that was now being splashed at her. Smirking a bit, he looked away when Kagome shot him a glance, smiling at him kindly.

"You two make me sick, do you know that? You're not even going out yet, and I feel like I'm going to hurl." Kouga said, catching Inuyasha's glare.

"Shut up, you don't know what the hell you're talking about. There's nothing going on between me and Kagome, so just back off."

"And so you just happened to know who I was talking about, right?" Kouga replied, watching Inuyasha's hesitation. He only smirked at the boy's logic.

"Well who else would you be talking about, Shippo? I mean, you're with Kikyo, and there's really no way I'd be attracted to her. And Sango is obviously infatuated with Miroku. I would never step on toes, and Sango isn't my type anyways."

"So you're saying that Kagome is?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond, though nothing came out. "This is the last day she'll be here, and you can't even admit to us that you care about her. When are you going to say it, when she's packed her bags and left camp for good?"

"There's no rule saying who I will and will not tell about my feelings, nor is there a time limit. So why don't you two just butt out and leave it alone." Inuyasha stood up again, though this time, he moved away from the pool and out into the open campgrounds, where sounds slowly faded out.

Sighing in frustration, Inuyasha moved his fast paced speed to a normal walk, letting his mind travel. Whether he wanted to say it out loud, the fact that Kagome was leaving in a matter of hours was slowly eating away at him. No matter how he tried to face the facts she was going for the better, a simple movement from her like a smile or a wave would send his reasons crashing back to square one. Even looking at her for too long was making his heart realize just how soon she would move away, leaving him behind.

"Inuyasha!" Turning his head quickly, Inuyasha caught sight of two joyful chocolate eyes, damp ebony hair bouncing with each step. Hesitantly he stopped, waiting until the girl caught up to him to cross his arms.

"What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be back with the girls?" He asked. She let her lungs fill with air before she responded.

"Yea well, I've spent so much time with them today; I haven't been able to see you much. And figuring since it's already past noon, I figured I should spend a little time with you before we go get ready for the fireworks. You did know I was chosen to help prepare them, right?" She laughed lightly as she hooked arms with him, proceeding on the path he had started.

"I figured as much, I wouldn't trust the other two in your group with fireworks. I don't even know if I trust you with them." He replied, smirking when she hit his arm and glared.

"You know, picking on me is not a good use of time if I do say so myself. If I knew you were going to be mean to me, I would have stayed with the others. At least they don't pick on me." She said, though never lost the smile on her face. He stared at her for a moment, mildly wondering how she could be so happy when he couldn't even manage a smile. Catching his gaze, she blushed slightly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're just imagining things." He muttered, moving his gaze away from her and continued walking.

"I was not, you were staring at me!"

"Yea right, why would I stare at you?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask yourself that? After all, I wasn't the one staring!"

"I just said I wasn't staring at you!" He glared at her before moving his eyes forward, changing the subject. "I don't see why you came out here if all you wanted to do was fight. We could have done that back there."

"That's not why I came out here, so don't get your hopes up." She replied. He made no comment at first, waiting for the reason of her departure from the group. When she made no movement to speak, Inuyasha nudged her slightly.

"Come on already, spit it out. Why are you out here if not to try and fight?"

"Well…you know I'm leaving tomorrow." The words were so blunt; Inuyasha had to keep himself from wincing before he nodded. "But before I leave, I want to go back to the first place where we actually didn't fight."

"You mean, my spot?" He asked, watching her nod.

"I think I recall you calling it 'our little secret'." She replied, smiling briefly before looking out at the camp. "It seems so weird, thinking about leaving this place."

"I would assume that's because you're used to Kikyo's snoring. How will you live without it?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I may even miss that more than the cafeteria's food." She replied, laughing before continuing. "Sometimes I wondered if we could even call it food."

"You mean by the way it would stick to the plates when we turned it upside-down?" He asked. She only nodded. "I still ate it."

"I think I almost threw up just looking at you. How could you even chisel the macaroni apart?" He shrugged slightly.

"I'm just that good, it's unbelievable." She rolled her eyes as he flashed a grin at her, unconsciously leaning against him. He watched her for a moment before placing his arm around her shoulders, letting a comfortable silence follow them. Their pace was not slow, but was calm all the same. Kagome kept her eyes forward, staring at the path ahead of them, slightly wondering where they were going. Inuyasha couldn't care less at the moment, and let his feet determine their destination.

"Will you miss me?" She asked quietly. He slightly snorted at the question, though could tell she was really concerned about his reply.

"I think I already answered that last night, didn't I?" He answered, watching a line of frustration crease her brow.

"But what will you miss me for? It's not just because I'm fun to fight with, is it? Because if it is, then I really don't want you to consider that missing me as much as missing our arguments."

"I'll admit that I will miss getting you pissed off." He replied honestly. He quickly continued when she started to pull away from him. "But I'm going to miss having you around. And I don't mean because I won't be able to pick on anyone else either."

"Well there goes my next suggestion." She replied, frowning when he stopped their movements. She looked up at him, seeing a deep fire blazing through his deep brown eyes.

"Do you honestly think that I only want you around because of that? That because we get into a lot of fights, that I don't see that you're a whole person?" His voice held anger, almost causing Kagome to look away.

"Well I don't know what goes on in your mind; I didn't learn how to use telekinesis yet. Sorry, that for next week." Her sarcasm didn't faze him as he continued to watch at her, his gaze boring in her own.

"I like having you around because you're the only person that makes me feel like its Oka to be whatever I want. You're not some tool that I use when I get angry. You're there for me even when I don't want you there, but secretly need you to stay with me. You know me better than anyone else does." _That's a lie; she doesn't know about your demon side yet, now does she? _He ignored the honest voice when she smiled shyly at him.

"Are you just saying that because I'd beat you up for using me in your arguments?" She asked slowly, watching him shake his head before she launched herself in his arms. He felt his body instantly react without command, wrapping her into a warm embrace and burying his face into the crook of her neck. He soon found out that his heightened smell let him clearly define the 'blushing apple' shampoo from the 'strawberry shortcake' body wash. He sighed before tightening his grip.

"We knew that we were going to have to leave at the end of summer, this wasn't a surprise." He said, trying to keep his voice from softening.

"I just didn't think I was going to hate leaving so much." She laughed bitterly as she stared over his shoulder, eyes slightly unfocused. "It's hard to think that I used to wish this camp would end fast so I could go back and see my friends back in the town. And now, I don't care what happiness to them, I didn't realize that today was going to make it so real for me."

Both stayed silent, letting a soft wind caress Inuyasha's back before moving away from the two. Slowly Inuyasha brought his head up, glancing back at the pool area.

"You know, we should probably go back. Shippo is most likely telling everyone that I lured you out here to eat you or some other story I'll have to hit him for." Kagome gasped and pulled away from him, dramatically clasping her heart.

"I'll never let you hurt my baby; he's the only thing I have left!" Before Inuyasha could say another word, Kagome was sprinting off towards the pool.

"That's not fair; you didn't tell me it was a race!" Inuyasha muttered to himself before running after the girl, trying to forget the future, and what sorrow lined the path to the final destination.

Scene Change

"Fireworks go off in fifteen minutes, everyone find a good place to see them!" Rin's voice was bouncing with joy as she pushed the kids to the front of the hill, letting them sit in rows. Farther up were the older kids, who were scattered amongst the hill's side. Near the middle sat five teens, who were eagerly awaiting the firework extravaganza.

"I'm so happy that everything turned out Oka today, I heard it was supposed to rain." Sango said, glancing around at her friends. Kikyo was comfortably sitting between Kouga's legs, using his chest as a backboard for her back. His arms were located around her shoulders, both sets of hands interlocking with hers. When taking a closer examination of the two, content smiled could easily be seen.

Sango was too in her own position as she tried not to blush. Though still not dating, Miroku had decided that the two would get cold, and she was currently sharing a blanket with the stubborn boy. She sat diagonal from him, leaning her back against his shoulder. One of his arms now sat snuggly against her waist, while the other one hung at his side. It clenched randomly, Sango guessing to keep from touching her. He knew the consequences of touching her, especially when letting him this close. Glancing down, she almost blushed when feeling his fingers between hers, locked in an innocent grip.

Because of Kagome's prior arrangements, Inuyasha was the only person without a significant other to hold onto. Luckily for him, the campers were not allowed around the fireworks when lit, and she would be able to see the fireworks with the others. Or so Inuyasha said, though Sango wasn't two sure with the mischievous glint his eyes had possessed when telling them about her return.

"You guys ready for the fireworks to start?" All teens gazed up at Rin, who now stood in the protective embrace of Sesshoumaru. Trying to not smirk, Inuyasha nodded.

"Yea, doesn't seem like we're the only ones." He replied. Rin only smiled and reached up, tugging on Sesshoumaru's cheek and laughing when he yelped.

"Yup, I got myself a nice companion for the night." She asked. Inuyasha couldn't resist.

"Really, I thought you were with Sesshoumaru?" Rin glared at him while the others laughed.

"Oh go ahead and laugh now, but I'll get you tomorrow for this. I still have a lot that needs to be done at this camp, and I have a feeling these five will be assisting me in clean up." Suddenly the group fell silent, until only one was left laughing.

"Well didn't I pick the right day to leave?" Kagome said, walking towards the group. "You five seem to be getting into trouble already, and I haven't even left yet! What are you going to do wh-" Inuyasha was up in an instant, grabbing Kagome by the wrist and pulling her away from the group. "INUYASHA! What are you doing?"

"Stealing you away from the group, maybe they'll give me a ransom for you. I could make millions." He smiled greedily at her before picking her up bridal style, walking towards their cabins. "I doubt I'd make that much, but I bet I could get the group to do my chores for a week."

"You know, you only have one person in the audience and she is not very happy right now!" Kagome whined and tried to move from his grasp, but knew it was no use and stopped quickly after she started. "Where are you taking me anyways?"

"I'm taking you where you told me you wanted to go. We're going back to our spot, that way we can watch the fireworks in the tree without listening to the little kids scream." He replied, walking past the cabins and into the forest.

"But won't the other trees get in the way? She asked slowly, glancing around them before hooking her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer for warmth.

"Oh but you forget, I know this place better than anyone. The trees are actually growing on a hill, which makes them go down from our eye level. We'll be able to see the fireworks just fine from there. And this way, I figure we'd kill one Kouga-I mean two birds with one stone." He smiled innocently at his slip of words before continuing the walk in silence, slowly stopping at his eyes found the hidden path easily. Moving quickly for time sake, Inuyasha jogged down the path and around the water's edge, making his way to the tree. Slowly, he placed Kagome back on her feet, glancing up at the tree.

"You think I can climb this?" She whispered, staring up at the tree. He paused for a moment before placing his hands on the tree branch, hauling himself up.

"Not by yourself you won't, you're not used to it yet. But I'll help, since you're so weak." He smirked arrogantly when she threw a rock up at him, barely missing his head. "Hey, if I fall to my death, I'm blaming you."

"Just stop talking and help me up." She said, holding out her hand. Before Kagome could blink, she was up near the top of the tree, sitting comfortably in Inuyasha's lap. Trying not to blush, she glanced back at Inuyasha, who was looking out towards the sky.

"The fireworks will be coming from your left." As if on cue, a bright flash of yellow lit up the sky, shimmering into the lake below.

"That's amazing." She whispered, staring at the water's last reflection before looking to the sky again, letting a bright purple light up her face. She laughed happily as the fireworks started, showing complete interest at the lights that toppled into the sky. Inuyasha watched with less excitement, finding his gaze was moving from the night stretch to the girl that now bubbled happily in his arms.

_I've never seen her this happy since she's came here. Who knew what a couple of lights could do to a girl. If I had known this would make her smile, I would have stolen some from the camp and made my own show. _He paused at his thoughts, letting the small popping of fireworks bursting in the sky become a background noise to his thoughts.

_Would I have really done something completely idiotic just to make her happy? Why the hell would I do that, it sounds like something Kouga would do for Kikyo, or even Miroku for Sango. I'd never do that, this is Kagome we're talking about. I mean, just because I like her doesn't mean I'd become a complete idiot for her. I have some self respect, some dignity! _Inuyasha seemed content with his thoughts until what he had just said played through his mind again. _Just because I like her…aww damnit! Stupid girl, why'd she have to go doing that? And right when she's leaving too…_

Unaware of her companion's inner struggle, Kagome leaned back against him and sighed happily. Her last night at the camp had been wonderful, and she couldn't have asked for more even with a million dollars. _…Well maybe with a million dollars, but it wouldn't get much better than it is now! _She smiled before looking back at Inuyasha, slightly frowning at the distorted look his features held. Feeling her heart clench, Kagome placed her hand against his cheek, causing his eyes to spring up to hers.

"Are you Oka Inuyasha? You have me a little worried." He stared at her for a moment, making a feeling of deja vous wash over her. "You're staring at me again."

"Kagome, do you want to leave?" His voice was quiet, but still sent a shiver down her spine.

"No, but it's my mother's decision whether I stay or not." She replied.

"What if we could get her to change her mind?"

"I don't know how we could do that, she thinks that it's dangerous here." Inuyasha paused for a moment before looking back at her.

"What if we showed her tomorrow what the camp is really like? Show her that there's nothing she should be scared of, and those two times were just accidents. Would she let you stay then?"

"I-I don't know Inuyasha, I mean it could work."

"Will you stay? " Keeping his gaze was the hardest thing she ever had to do as she thought of the decision she was about to make. If she said no, she could leave everything behind and not worry about the incidents of problems she's had at the camp. She could forget about her fights and times of weakness, and could make them go away. But, if she said yes…

If she said yes, she'd be able to stay with her friends. In saying yes, she'd be submitting herself into seeing just what could happen between her and Inuyasha. If going with Inuyasha's plan, Kagome was giving herself a longer time to get attached and an even harder time to pull away. She wouldn't be able to forget everything, the summer would stay with her whether she liked it or not. So did she honestly want to say yes?

Staring into his eyes, watching slight apprehension and hope dance around his brown irises, Kagome smiled slightly.

"Yes." She replied, watching him instantly relax. She could still hear the fireworks blasting with the finale, but she didn't feel the rush to watch them.

"Good, cause I wasn't planning on giving you up if you didn't." He replied, causing a small part inside her to sing. Watching him for a moment more, Kagome led herself to do something she didn't care about regretting.

Leaning forward, Kagome caught Inuyasha's lips in a kiss. The small movement sent sparks flying so high, people might have mistaken them for the fireworks. Happy to respond, Inuyasha closed his eyes and pushed back, easily dominating the kiss. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha pulled her forward, though it quickly turned into a light moan as Inuyasha coaxed Kagome's lips to play. She moved to pull away in embarrassment (Me: Well I would be too if I was making out with a hottie in a tree…Oka keep reading!) though Inuyasha growled and placed a hand on the back of her head, pulling her back to him. She only sighed before forgetting her mortification and responding.

They stayed like this as the faint cheers from the camp swirled by. Pulling away in need of air, she sighed contently. One thought coming to mind as she stared at the last firework.

_That may have been my second kiss…but it was everything I wanted my first kiss to be and more. _

**And yes, that is chapter 30 for you all! I know I know, it's Tuesday and all, but I thought being one day late is better than never! Thank everyone who understood that I was sick (And currently still am) It really meant a lot! For the reviews, if you send me one, I will try to make sure that I review it since I guess there's a new thingy I can do…anyway...is Naraku who attacked Kikyo? How will Kagome's mother act in knowing Kagome's dilemma? Is Inuyasha a good kisser? We MUST know! **

_**Chapter 31- I Won't let you Take her Away**_

12


	31. You can't Take me Away!

**Disclaimer- Sorry I had to change the title...but Inu ain't mine**

**_Chapter 31- You can't Take me Away!_**

The sun was hardly able to be seen as two figures now waited anxiously in front of the camp, looking anywhere but the other person. The first brushed her ebony hair from her face, trying to keep her hands occupied. The other, who was less fidgety, simply stared at the road in front of them. Neither said a word, as if they were alone with the slightly cool breeze.

As for the rising sun, it seemed to hide from the tension that sizzled in the air. Covered by clouds, the dark day creating a whole new set of shivers to run down Kagome's back. She bit her lip lightly before glancing back at the road, sighing when no car came into her view. Inuyasha seemed to mirror her actions, though for a completely different reason. His mind wandered towards the morning, when he had tried to clean the entire cabin before the others work up.

His attempt hit the fan. Literally. When he had gotten mad at the piles upon piles of clothes that were scattered across the floor, Inuyasha had irritably thrown one of Miroku's shirts into the fan, causing it to deflect and hit the owner in the face. Needless to say, Miroku had gotten a quick awakening, falling out of the bed and knocking over the set of clothes that Inuyasha had tried to fold.

Through much persuasion, Inuyasha had unwillingly passed his duty of cleaning the cabin for Kagome's mom off to Kouga and Miroku, who promised that the cabin would look fine. Trying to determine what the two considered 'fine', Inuyasha could only imagine the disgusted look on Kagome mom's face as she stepped into filth. What really bothered him was how he could already see the disappointed look Kagome gave him when they exited the cabin, making his heart ache.

_But it's not like she's judging the camp by how MY cabin looks, I'm only a small part of this whole thing. Besides, even if the room is a mess, I don't really give a damn. I'm only doing this because Kagome has to leave if her mom isn't convinced._

Inuyasha had given up a long time ago in trying to keep his feelings at bay, though that didn't mean he would be the fountain of emotions. Mountains would move before anyone else found out his thoughts, much less hear them from his lips. As far as he was concerned, the only person who needed to know was himself. The others could try to pin him with as many feelings as they liked, but he would never agree with them.

Kagome was nervous for a completely different reason. As she let her eyes move back to Inuyasha for what seemed the thousandth glance, the same question popped into her head. _Will mom like Inuyasha? _She couldn't detach her teeth from the bottom of her mouth if someone used the Jaws of Life on her. Uneasiness could be seen on her face without even looking.

Even though Kagome and her mother had gotten into a fight before the camp, she still loved her more than anything. Her mother was one of the most important people in her life, and she wouldn't think twice about taking her own life for her mother. She had been there though everything, even when Naraku had cheated on Kagome. And her opinion of Inuyasha was soon becoming more important to Kagome than the true reason for her mom coming to the camp.

What bothered her more than anything was that Inuyasha hadn't said one word to her other than 'see ya', which had been the night before. His blush had been slightly darker than most moments of embarrassment when she sent him a smile before walking back into the cabin. After getting bombarded with questions from her friends, Kagome forced herself to sleep, but not before thanking every god she could think of.

But when morning came, it seemed Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes on anything other than the ground, which was slowly becoming obvious. He had come in the morning, slightly before the time of her mother's planned arrival. Never saying a word, the two had managed to fight off lingering webs of sleep while moving to the front of the camp, where they now stood in silence.Surprisingly, Kagome was more concerned about Inuyasha's thoughts at the moment than the decision her mother was planning to make. Though it was very important to Kagome, worrying over it didn't seem to take a huge part of her mind up, even as her heartbeat raced. Knowing that the kiss they had shared was not just a strange dream, she didn't have a clue as to where they went from there. Were they still friends? Did he want anything more than that? Would he talk to her before camp was over? And why wouldn't he look at her!

Getting tired to Inuyasha's childish antics, Kagome reached over and pulled one of her own. Grabbing the skin of his arm, Kagome pinched it between her fingers, receiving a comforting response.

"Ow! What'd the hell you do that for!" He asked, glaring over at her. She sighed in comfort, shaking her head slightly.

"No reason." She replied. A blank expression stretched across his face.

"What makes you think you can just pinch someone like that? Especially when I didn't even do anything! I hauled my ass out of bed in order to come wake you up and walk your slow butt over here, and that's the thanks I get? I don't see you pinching Sango or Miroku, and they didn't even bother to come!"

"Well that's because they're too busy cleaning up the cabins. Besides, I told them not to come." Another emotionless expression passed on his face as she giggled.

"So you're telling me that you just didn't 'inform' me that I didn't have to come?"

"No, of course you had to come. If you hadn't, then I would have been lonely."

"Isn't that what a best friend is for? I'm sure Sango would have been much easier to greet your mom with, at least Sango knows her." Kagome smiled slightly as Inuyasha finally moved his gaze back towards the road.

"Are you nervous?" She asked slowly, moving to stand closer to him. Though the sun was rising, the cold of morning still got to her. She shivered slightly, pulling her jacket closer to her.

"You really are stupid sometimes, you know that? Your flimsy jacket isn't going to keep you warm at all." Swinging his arm around Kagome, he pulled the girl closer to him before muttering to himself. "I swear I wonder if she has a brain."

"Hey, I can hear you! I do have a brain, and it's much bigger than yours." She said, crossing her arms.

"Oh really? The day you're smarter than you is the day Kouga becomes Queen of England!"

"Well then you better start kissing his feet, because he's getting the crown pretty soon." Inuyasha glared at her, receiving the same treatment from Kagome. A soft laugh entered the air, causing the teens to tear away from their argument.

"If you wanted to stay for this, then I would have to say you have a much stranger idea of fun than I assumed." A women in her thirties now leaned against a deep red car, smiling at the two. Her brown eyes were shining in amusement as she sighed, laughing once again when Kagome started to shout.

"Mom! I'm not staying here for him!" Kagome's blushed before she moved away from Inuyasha and walked towards the older woman, immediately being enveloped in a hug. She smiled brightly when her mother pulled away.

"Well I wouldn't blame you if he was the reason, he's a cutie." Though her mother whispered to Kagome, Inuyasha's face darkened with color as he moved his weight between his feet. "Well, are you going to introduce us, or are you going to leave me to wonder?"

"Mom, this is Inuyasha." Kagome managed to move back to Inuyasha, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her mother. Without thinking, Inuyasha pulled himself out of her grasp.

"I have two legs and a heart beat (Anyone remember when he said this? Whoever answers it right gets a shout out in my next chapter!) I think I can manage walking to your mom." He said, keeping his voice calm even as Kagome raised hers.

"You know you don't have to be such a jerk all the time." He ignored her comment as he looked up at her mother, awkwardly crossing his arms.

"It's nice to meet you Inuyasha. You can just call me Ayomi, though I doubt I'll be seeing much of you today. Kagome told me about Rin's tour around the camp."

"You're letting Rin take her around?" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, who nodded slowly. He nodded slightly before returning to Ayomi. "She's a really responsible counselor, much better than mine. Probably one of the best there is around here actually. Kagome's lucky to have her."

"You mean you actually like Rin?" Kagome asked, shocked at the information.

"She's one of the only people who actually gets me. We usually talk now and then when we're not doing any activities."

"I just learn something new every day." Kagome said humorously, laughing at her own joke. Inuyasha fought back his smile as he kept his gaze lingering longer than should be allowed.

"Alright mom, I should probably bring you over to where Rin told me to meet her." Kagome glanced up at the sky, her smile disappearing at the sight of dark grey clouds. "Let's hope the rain holds out until the end of the tour."

"I'm sure it will." Ayomi said, keeping her eyes on Inuyasha. "It was really nice meeting you; I hope we get to see each other again."

"Um...nice to meet you too." Inuyasha's words came out slowly, as if unsure how to respond. In all honesty, he was trying hard not to burst. This couldn't be the same woman who refused to let Kagome stay. She was so nice, and yet it wasn't an act or charade. Why wouldn't she let Kagome stay?

"I'll meet you back at your cabin, Oka?" Kagome grabbed her mother's hand, walking away from Inuyasha and moving towards the counselor's cabin. She only prayed that the day would not end as sour as the weather.

Scene Change

"Jesus, it's raining cats and dogs out there! How could anyone stand to be in such crappy weather?" Kouga shivered slightly before pulling Kikyo closer to him, burying his face into her hair. She rolled her eyes at the action, though didn't stop him.

"I don't know, I kind of like the rain." Sango replied, gazing out the window which was now being slammed by rain.

"I only like it in the summer. It's always so hot; it's nice to be able to run through a giant sprinkler now and again." Miroku placed his impute on the topic into the air, glancing at Sango. He only was able to look for a short time before he met her own eyes. Locking eyes for a brief second, Miroku casually looked towards the couple, who was now staring at them.

"Sometimes I wonder..." At Kikyo's unfinished thought, Miroku's eyebrow quirked up.

"You mean you can actually take your mind off Kouga and shopping?"

"Was that supposed to be funny? Because, Miroku, I frankly thought it was uncalled for." Kikyo said, pouting slightly.

"Look he's sorry, and would love to know about what you were thinking." Sango saved Miroku from a tantrum, knowing she would have to endure the high screams too.

"I was just going to say I'm having a hard choice deciding about whose going to get together first, you two or the other idiots." Kikyo explained, watching the two faces in front of her light up. Feeling extremely evil, she pushed on. "I mean, both couples act like they're already going out. It seems only natural that they're going to get together before the end of the camp. What do you think, Kouga?"

"Well if I had to bet, I'd say that Kagome and dog breath would hook up first. I mean, these two have been in the same spot for the past three weeks. At least Inuyasha and Kagome have made some progress." Kouga paused, as if considering his decision. "Yea, I bet ten bucks that Inuyasha and Kagome get together first."

"But what about the stubbornness factor? They wouldn't push past that to ask each other. Nope, I'm saying Sango and Miroku." Sango's face felt on fire as she covered it with the closest thing around her. Sadly, it only added to the situation. "See, they're cuddling already."

"Uh...Sango?" As if Miroku was an inferno, Sango pushed herself away from him, staring at him with horrified eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She said, covering her cheeks with her hands. He glanced at her, trying to send her a calming smile. He wasn't too confident it had helped her.

"Its fine, don't worry about it." He kept his smile even as he placed his arm around her waist, pulling her back to him. Keeping his arm in place, he moved his eyes from Sango to Kikyo and Kouga. "So, what were we talking about again?"

Scene Change

"I'm worried." At the awkward sentence, Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, who was staring out the window of the cafeteria.

"What for, we already saw your mom and Rin go into the counselor cabin. They aren't in the storm, they're fine." Over a half hour ago, Inuyasha had spotted the two women running through the rain and into the cabin. Since both Kagome and Inuyasha had been instructed to stay in the cafeteria, they didn't know if the tour had been cut short or not.

"I'm not worried about them; I'm worried about what my mom thinks of this place." Slowly moving away from the glass of the window, Kagome made her way back to Inuyasha, stopping in front of him. She didn't sit, making him look up at her. "What if she tells me that I can't stay?"

"Then you go home, that's what you were planning to do last night anyways. You go home and then wait for the summer to end so that you can see Sango again." Inuyasha replied, blinking when she shook her head. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean I don't want to wait until the end of the summer. There is still a good three weeks of this camp left, I don't want to go home yet." She paused for a moment before she stared at the floor. "I can't leave yet; I'm not done with being happy."

"What the hell are you rambling about?" Although his words were harsh, Inuyasha gently pulled Kagome to sit on one of his legs, moving her head so she could look at him while he spoke. "You don't need a camp to be happy. This isn't what makes you want to stay; it's the people that are here. And three of those people you go to school with anyways. You'll see them all when this all ends."

"But what about the other two? You and Miroku don't go to my school; I'll never get to see you!" Her voice seemed strained. "I knew Kikyo and Sango before this, why would you think that was why this place made me happy?"

"Kagome, stop worrying about what's going to happen Oka?" He said, sending her a confident smile. "Besides, me and Miroku can break into your school any time you want us to. Remember, Miroku's got someone in that school that he couldn't live without now. So you're always going to be connected to us."

"How can you be so sure? What if it all doesn't turn out how you're saying it will?" His eyes held pain, even when his smirk filled with contentment.

"It's not like you're dieing or anything, so don't make it sound so final. If I knew you were going to be so dramatic, I would have hauled you into your mother's car myself." A laugh bubbled passed Kagome's lips.

"You know, when I first came here I thought that this was going to be the worst summer of my life. Now I'm fighting just to stay here. What a twist in the plot, huh?" Inuyasha nodded slightly.

"Hold you breath, here they come." Kagome looked at the door, which was now opening to reveal the two women. Kagome made a move to leave Inuyasha's side, though the tightening of the arm around her waist stopped her from leaving. She soon realized that this action was for the better, because she leaned back against him, feeling her nerves rest.

"You two actually did what I told you. I'm surprised." Rin smiled before moving to sit in front of the two teens, looking back at Ayomi. "Are you ready to tell them what you've decided to do?"

"Yes, I believe so." Ayomi sat beside Rin, crossing her legs and looking at Kagome. "Kagome, Rin was able to show me most of the camp before the rain started, which left me with a different view of the camp."

"I had a feeling that you would think that if you actually came here." Kagome laughed, and if Inuyasha wasn't able to feel her shaking, he'd think she was calmer.

"The matter at hand right now is whether I believe you should stay or come home with me." Ayomi seemed to pause before glancing at Inuyasha. "The people at the camp all greeted me nicely, including some of your own camp friends."

"They knew you were coming, we told them in advance so they wouldn't be so surprised." Inuyasha replied.

"Well they did a wonderful job on the cabins, they looked really good." Rin said, though an unusual expression crossed her face. It was hard to decipher, and Inuyasha had never seen her like this before.

"Mom, what does this all mean?" Kagome finally asked, unconsciously placing one of her hands over Inuyasha's arm. The room fell silent for a moment before Ayomi spoke again.

"Even though the camp was really nice, I just don't feel safe with you here anymore. I've decided to take you back home with me." Kagome's eyes widened slightly, her hand on Inuyasha's arms tightening in shock.

"Wh-what?" The voice that sprouted from Kagome's lips was hardly a whisper as her stare filled with horror.

"Your mother thinks it's best if you go home with her and don't complete the course of the camp with the rest of the campers." Rin stood up, sending the same look from before towards the two shocked teenagers. "I'll go get the paperwork in order for you to sign her out of the camp program."

"Thank you." Once Rin had left the cafeteria, Ayomi looked back at her daughter. "I hope you know that this is only because I'm worried about you."

"This isn't real; you're not really taking me out of the camp, right?" Kagome's plead went unanswered before her stomach drop. Her eyes became glistened with tears before she shook her head. "Mom, you can't do this to me!"

"I'm really sorry; I just can't let you stay here. I don't feel sa-"

"But what about what I want! What if I wanted to stay here? I don't want to go back until the end of camp; you can't do this to me!"

"Kagome, you will drop your tone now." Her mother's voice was calm, it had not changed from what she had been using before, but her eyes could clearly show she was serious. "I am your mother, and you will do as I say. This camp is not safe; I will not put my daughter in danger. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Mom..." Kagome's voice trailed before she closed her eyes, turning her head away from Ayomi and leaning into Inuyasha. She tried not to cry in front of Inuyasha, knowing that more tears had been shed in front of him than she had ever dropped in her life. Feeling her heart cry in protest, Kagome took a deep breath before pushing away slightly, looking up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was not looking at either women, but out of the window that still showed the rain pouring down. His breathing was erratic, though it was easily concealed from the serene look on his face. Though his lips were straight with no emotion, a ball of feelings surged into his body. He was too shocked to try and fight them.

He had tried to be supportive for Kagome's sake, given her steps to take if her mother had made her leave. But he was too wound up to realize that when she left, he wouldn't be going with her. There wouldn't be anything left for them to hold on to, he was losing more than he could have ever imagined. _She really was one of my only true friends, and I never got to tell her the truth about me..._

Kagome's breath hitched when violent brown eyes glanced down at her. He moved both hands to her face, capturing her cheeks in his hands. Too pent up with frustration, Inuyasha didn't bother waiting until they were out of Ayomi's sight before leaning down and roughly capturing Kagome's lips. Kagome couldn't help but feel a tear in her heart as she willingly returned the intimate gesture, closing her eyes to let two tears stream down her face.

_I can't believe I didn't see it sooner...he may be arrogant and mean, and of course he's always stubborn, but...I..._Kagome gasped slightly before regretfully pulling away. She stood and ran towards the door, ignoring both Inuyasha and Ayomi's calls. Sobbing as she threw the door open, Kagome pushed herself into the rain, ignoring the chill she received as she ran.

_It doesn't matter anymore; I don't care what happens to me! She's taking me away from all of this, when I finally found something, I finally found someone..._

"And I didn't even tell him..." She closed her eyes and stopped, screaming up at the sky. Thunder accompanied her shout. Feeling her knees give out, she slowly fell to the soft ground, placing her hands in front of her. She tried to keep her breathing from wavering as she closed her eyes.

"You was always there for me, you never let me down. And...it just hurts so much to leave you because..." She let herself sob for a moment, feeling her heart clench painfully in her chest when she took a deep breath. "Because I...I love you Inuyasha!"

**Oh my gosh! Who would ever leave this chapter in an ending like that! Who ever does that must be really really EVIL and cruel!...looks around hee hee...I mean...that's the chapter for you! Oka Oka, so I didn't update as soon as I usually do, sorry about that! But anyways...What will Kagome do now? What's Inuyasha reaction to all of this? Will Kouga become the queen of England! We must know! **

**_Chapter 32- A Final Warning_**


	32. A Final Warning

_**Chapter 32-A Final Warning**_

"I won't let you take her away." As soon as Kagome had fled, Inuyasha let his gaze fall onto her mother, the creator of her pain. He watched a shocked expression from her mother, though he only pushed past it. "Look, I'm not trying to be disrespectful to you or anything, but I can't let you take her."

"Are you giving me an order?" The older women asked. Inuyasha had to pause, trying to take the smart route and think about his answer.

"I want you to reconsider what you're doing. There's no real way I can let you make her stay unless I use physical force, but I won't do that under any circumstances."

"Why would I want to let her stay? I've already made my decision." Ayomi stared at Inuyasha, who tried to hide his feelings of panic. She paused in her comment before smiling softly. "But I should give you a chance to speak, so go ahead. The floor is yours."

"Uh..." Mentally smacking himself, Inuyasha quickly tried to get past his surprise. "...I can't really explain why she has to stay other than we all need her here."

"We?" She asked, seeming interested. Inuyasha nodded slightly.

"I mean the other campers and counselors. To put it simply, she has a role in each of our lives. Like...well Shippo. He's one of the little bra-I mean kids at the camp. Kagome kind of took him under her wing, as if he was her littler brother. If you took Kagome from Shippo, he'd probably want to leave the camp too to be with Kagome."

"And there's Rin and Sesshoumaru too. Out of all the campers, Kagome does the most work...it's not that any of us are really slackers, she just loves to help people out. She makes sure that everyone is in the right places and she helps them out with their jobs. They'd probably be in a lot more trouble without Kagome."

"If that's all-" Ayomi began to speak, but Inuyasha shook his head rapidly.

"No, she helps out Miroku and Kouga too." After realizing she had no clue who they were, he explained their roles. "They're both with me in my cabin. You probably met them before."

"Yes I did, Rin introduced us." Ayomi replied.

"Well those two may seem like they are good on their own, but they really are just a bunch of idiots. Kagome always tries to help Miroku and Sango because she thinks that they would make the 'perfect' couple or whatever. And she's always there to help cheer up Kouga, even if he is a jerk." Inuyasha managed to mutter the last part under his breath before moving on.

"The girls wouldn't be able to get out of bed without her, since she's the only one who wakes up. She's the third partner of the group, and they would be devastated if she left. They only reason Kikyo and Sango got up this morning was to make sure that everything was perfect for you."

"You mean Kikyo Freely? The girl from Kagome's school?"

"Believe it or not, those two idiots have gotten so close to Kagome there one step from sewing their hips together. I don't know what would happen if Kagome wasn't there. Sango needs her for um...'Miroku trouble' or whatever." It felt weird rolling off of his tongue but he didn't stop to think about it. "Kikyo's still snobby as ever, but she's learning to care about other people. And Kagome's a big part of that."

"These people have each made a special bond with your daughter, and for you to take her away would not only effect her but everyone else here." Ayomi slowly shook her head before standing up, keeping her eyes on Inuyasha.

"I understand how they all have grown attached to her, but I just don't want her to be in a place where she'll get hurt. I don't want my daughter to be injured or killed because of something I could have prevented. I just don't think she's safe here." When she moved to walk away, Inuyasha's mind quickly flew into a stream of panic. In a desperate comment, he let his lips move without his brain realizing what he was saying.

"You can't see how she's safe because I'm the one who protects her, not this stupid camp!" Inuyasha's anger came off in waves he fought to keep away his fear of defeat. "I made a promise that she'd never get hurt again, and I've done everything in my power to keep her safe. She's my responsibility, and I'd die before I let someone hurt her."

"How do you plan to keep her safe?" Ayomi asked, turning back around again. His rational thoughts being tossed into the back of his head, Inuyasha grasped the chain around his neck, fingers fumbling with the clasp.

"Because I'm just that damn special." Finally unlocking the clasp, Inuyasha threw the chain onto the floor, closing his eyes tightly as a surge of energy filled his veins. Hearing a small gasp, he mentally smirked before opening his eyes, blinking slightly to adjust to the sharper sights. Waiting for the scream, Inuyasha shifted his eyes back onto Ayomi.

"You have...and you're eyes, they're gold now! How did you manage this?" Ayomi asked softly, walking to stop in front of Inuyasha. It was only then that Inuyasha realized he was the same height as her.

"You won't believe me even if I explain it all, so I'll make it plain. I'm a half demon, simple as that." Surprisingly, Ayomi's reaction was much calmer than he had expected. Inuyasha couldn't smell a trace of fear or anxiety like when Sango discovered his secret. All that his senses could pick up was her normal peaceful scent.

"Which is why your teeth are longer? You can see them much better when you speak." Ayomi smiled warmly at Inuyasha. "My father would be having a field day right now; he's really into ancient things like this. Of course then he might try to purify you, but that's just a complete different story."

"What is wrong with you women around here! I tell Sango and she barely freaks, and I tell you and you act like this is a normal day for you or something. Everyone one else, even Miroku, got a little freaked out when I told them!" Inuyasha shouted, making Ayomi only sigh.

"I've grown up with a man who believed unicorns were deadly beasts dressed up as horses. There aren't many things in this world that can scare me now." She sighed before smiling brightly, reaching up and flicking on of his ears. It twitched in response. "And these just don't cut it."

"So then...you don't care?" He asked slowly, making her shake her head.

"No, on the contrary..." Letting a small giggle pass her lips, she winked warmly at the boy. "I think it makes me feel more comfortable with my daughter staying here."

"Yo-you mean..."

"Maybe I didn't look at the real things that matter here. I looked at the surroundings and not what really important." She looked out the window, her gaze slightly softening. "What counts are the people who care about her, who need her to stay." Her eyes moved back to Inuyasha. "The people who love her enough to risk everything for her."

"Yea well..." Blushing mildly before crossing his arms, Inuyasha slowly stepped towards the door. "I should probably go get her."

"Tell her what happened, I need to speak with Rin. Oh, and say goodbye for me please, I won't be able to see her when I leave." Inuyasha nodded at the request before moving out of the cafeteria, ignoring the rain that dripped onto his head. Glancing around, he caught sight of the muddy footprint that Kagome left, and quickly took off in the direction that he suspected her to have fled. The smile that he had been hiding was unable to keep locked away as he flew forward; slowly making him burst into laughter. The laughter soon died when Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, watching the scene in front of him.

"Kagome..." At the mention of her name, Kagome slowly glanced up, gasping slightly in shock. Inuyasha blinked slightly; watching as she tried to force words passed her mouth.

"In-Inuyasha?" She muttered, slowly pushing herself to stand. When she saw him nod slowly, her knees felt weak, and for a moment she was afraid she would fall again. When she was sure that she was in no danger of falling, she hesitantly took a step back.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you. I talked to your mom and-" He stopped when the shock in her eyes didn't waver, making him blink slightly. "What's wrong, you make it seem like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Inuyasha...what's on your head?" She whispered. His stomach curled tightly into a ball as she hesitantly lifted his hand, fingers trembling lightly when he reach up. At the feel of silk, he realized what she had meant. He had never placed his chain back on, and he now stood in front of his biggest fear.

"Oka, Kagome don't freak out..." He said slowly, though she only gasped when he walked towards her.

"You did answer my question! What are they, why are they there, how did they get there! Tell me! And your eyes..." Her sentence dribbled away as she fearfully stared at the boy in front of her, who was now only a breath away. Her breathing was choppy, and she managed to push out her last question. "Who are you?"

"This is me. The real me." He replied, watching her lower lip tremble in fear. The smell of terror dripped off her body, making his heart beat faster. _What if she doesn't accept me like this? What if she screams or run away? _Inuyasha thought of the results that might happen before he felt a hand that wasn't his own graze his left ear. The immediate reaction was a shake of the thoughts and the slight dropping of his jaw as he gazed down at her.

"The real you?" She asked, staring up at him. Her hand slowly caught the ear, rubbing it into a clockwise motion. Inuyasha struggled to think of a response as she continued the soft ministrations.

"Me...I'm not all human...my dad...he's a demon..." At the startling information, Kagome pressed harder on the ear, causing him to wince slightly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She moved to pull away, but his hand caught her wrist, placing her hand back on his ear. When she looked back up at him, she noticed that both amber eyes were closed in contentment.

"It's Oka, just try not to press too hard..." He replied, trying not to fidget as she began to stroke his ear again. _Her scent's changing, she's calming down. As long as I can keep her distracted, she won't be scared. _

"How...your father is a demon?" Kagome asked quietly, trying not to disturb the relaxing rhythm of the rain. Inuyasha only nodded slightly before opening his eyes, looking at Kagome slowly.

"It's really has to be weird finding out this way huh? At least the others had been planned...I didn't know when I was going to tell you..."

"Is this why you could smell me and Sango in the fire, right? And at the lifts...your eyes helped you, that's why they were gold." She cupped his cheek, smiling. "And when we were stuck in the hole..."

"You're just lucky to have me around, or else you'd be dead by now." He said, pulling away from her hand. A blush arose past his cheeks when Kagome leaned against him, sighing deeply.

"I know I should be really scared right now, but I could already tell something was different with you. At first I thought you were hiding that you were a girl or something-"

"You thought I was a cross dresser!"

"Well I mean you were acting all weird! And when you and Miroku came out the night when you were out of breath, I didn't know what you two were doing. I mean, he is a pervert who loves girls after all..." She giggled when he growled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

"The only person I've had any type of relationship was with you. Besides, if I am a girl, then that means you're into girls."

"Are you implying that my hypothesis was correct?" She asked, watching a terror filled face place itself on his features.

"No way! I'm a guy, and I can prove it if I have to." The strong bet made Kagome flush before she shook her head rapidly.

"Oka I believe you, just keep everything covered!" She laughed when he growled again, staring in fascination at his fangs. "Will those hurt?"

"I wouldn't ever attack you."

"No, I mean...can then hurt..." When she trailed off, Inuyasha raised and eyebrow.

"Hurt when?"

"Well...I mean if we...kiss, will they bit me?" She asked slowly, trying let the words run smoothly. At his cocky smile, she realized they sentence sounded like it had came from a three-year old.

"Do you want to find out?" He asked, growling slightly before leaning closer to her. He almost reeled back when she met half way, though he quickly forgot about the option when she pulled him closer to her. Letting her eyes slide close, she felt both of his hands slide down, grasping her hips in his hand, one slipping on the skin reveled from the gap between her pants and shirt. She shivered slightly at the feeling of his pointed nails; though she gasped when she felt his teeth nip lightly at her bottom lip. As quickly as the kiss started, Inuyasha pulled away, mentally smirking when he felt her collapse against his chest.

"You going to make it?" He asked teasingly, making her glare up at him.

"If I don't, tell my mother that I still love her even if she tried to force me to leave." At the mention of Ayomi, Inuyasha remembered why he had come.

"Oh, I didn't get to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha smirked slightly at her question.

"Seems like your mom really likes me, ears and everything."

"You let my mom see you like that before me!"

"Well you don't have to bite me head off; I only did it to convince her to let you stay!" Kagome paused before speaking.

"Did you convince her?" She asked quietly.

"Who could honestly say no to me?" He asked cockily, though glared when she raised her hand.

"Actually I do it all the time now that I think about it."

"Shut up, you know what she said." Inuyasha stumbled back slightly when Kagome lunged into his arms, tightly hugging him and bursting into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy I get to stay with everyone!" She giggled and placed her head on his shoulder, sighing contently as she watched the rain continue to fall. "Things are actually looking up on us."

"Oh yes, because standing in the pouring rain is what I call a good sign." He muttered, rolling his eyes as she continued to laugh. "You know what; I really hope you get a cold."

_Scene Change_

"Must you always take everything the idiot says seriously?" Sesshoumaru asked, sighing as Rin checked the sick girl's temperature.

"You know, the idiot it right here!" Inuyasha shouted, the loud voice causing Kagome to wince.

"Exactly why I said it." Sesshoumaru replied, smirking when Inuyasha glared at him.

"I didn't ask to be sick, it just happened." Kagome got a warning glare from Rin as she talked; making her cut the sentence short and cross her arms. Finally the thermometer went off.

"Now let's see how bad you really are." Rin let her gaze linger on the plastic before she shook her head. "Well you aren't higher than normal temperature, which is good. I think you just got a cold, nothing too big."

"Does that mean I can go back to the cabins?" At Kagome's request, Rin nodded. The group was currently residing in the smaller part of the hospital where most kids were taken with minor problems.

"Not a problem, though I think you will be bored tonight. We've done less in this group because of all the medical and emotional surprises than any other group. I guess the night is yours again." Rin said, watching Kagome sigh.

"Well I'm sure it won't be that bad. We'll manage to figure something out to keep us occupied."

"Monique's night restaurant." Sesshoumaru's sudden suggestion caught the group off guard. "You did win those free passes, right? Why don't you guys go out there, I'm sure you can handle being out by yourselves for one night."

"We could bring the group out for some fun tonight; it'll probably get my mind off the cold." Kagome said. A frown appeared on her face when Inuyasha shook his head.

"No way am I going, I do not want to go dancing."

"But why not! You danced at the bon fire!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yea, but that wasn't a real crowded area, and there weren't a lot of people there." Brown eyes stared into the returned brown orbs, making Kagome sigh slightly. _I love his eyes either way, but his amber eyes always make me breathless..._

"Can't you just go out for one night with me? It'll be fun, and I promise you don't have to dance if you don't want to." Hopping off the bed, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and begun walking out the door, never bothering to get Inuyasha's reply. "Thanks for the suggestion Sesshoumaru!"

"Anything for my campers." Locking eyes with Inuyasha as he spoke, the smirk wrapped around his lips like silk. Inuyasha only flipped him off before he was torn out of the room. As soon as the two teens fled the room, Sesshoumaru felt Rin lean against him.

"Those two are pretty cute together. I don't understand why they don't see it." Rin said, smiling when Sesshoumaru's arm rested comfortably around her waist. She looked up at him, sighing when he gently kissed her.

"Because she's too afraid that he doesn't really love her, and he's too stubborn to tell her that he does. It's just really because they won't tell each other how they feel."

"Maybe your suggestion will help them out; a night on the town will be good for them." He nodded, though smirked when they began to exit the hospital. _And hopefully we'll finally be able to spend some time together without worrying about fires or ski lifts. _

_Scene Change_

The night had come quicker than either Inuyasha or Kagome expected, but luckily the rain had stopped. They walked along the wet path towards the cabins, keeping a comfortable silence well.

"I feel like we've done this same thing 1000 times before. Almost like a reoccurring dream." Kagome said, keeping her gaze ahead instead of looking Inuyasha. If she had, she would have caught his lingering gaze.

"Probably because we actually have done this same thing before?"

"You know what I mean." The walk slowed when Kagome's cabin jumped next to them. "Thanks for everything Inuyasha; I really couldn't have been here if you hadn't done what you had." She reached up, lightly tracing the chain around his neck.

"Whatever, I just didn't want to see all the water works." At the statement, Kagome's eyes widened slightly in surprise, before dropping back down as she looked away.

"Oh really?" She asked quietly. He winced at the words, already knowing his mistake.

"I hate seeing you cry or be sad in any way. It sca-...It's because I get so angry that someone hurt you...that I think my spell won't keep me under cover." His confession was both slow and quiet, as if fighting for the air to speak. She smiled lightly when he finished.

"Thank you." She said, leaning up and kissing him quickly. She giggled at his surprised expression, watching his eyes move up slightly higher than her head. Feeling curious, she glanced over her shoulder, only to see four pairs of shocked eyes.

"Well it seems you two were going to have a hard time if Kagome left." Kagome's blush was bright at Kouga's comment, keeping her eyes on Sango's smile.

"Oka, we have a lot to talk about." Sango said, pushing the two boys out of the cabin. Grabbing Kagome's arm, the two girls yanked her in. "Bye Inuyasha, we'll give her back to you in two hours!"

"But we were-" Kikyo cut Inuyasha's sentence off.

"Yes we know, Monique's night restaurant. Rin and Sesshoumaru came by and gave us the details. Everyone be ready at eight." With a wink, Kikyo slammed the door. Even the wall between the two groups did not muffle the giggling of the girls.

"Great, now we have and hour and forty five minutes to do nothing, and fifteen minutes to get ready." Kouga muttered as the boys walked back to the cabin.

"We could always talk about why Inuyasha and Kagome were making out on the steps." Miroku said.

"We were not making out on the steps, she kissed me. It wasn't a big deal, just drop it." Inuyasha replied, shooting the pervert a look.

"You didn't look all too displeased by it though. I'm guessing this has happened before?" Kouga shot out. Reaching the cabin door, Inuyasha walking into the rooms, smirking once the two couldn't see his face.

"It's none of your business, so why don't you just keep your thoughts occupied with some else, like Kikyo. You seem to think about her every other night."

"Hey I'm allowed to; at least I'm going out with her. Right now all you and Kagome are are friends with benefits." Inuyasha paused for a moment at Kouga's words. _Friends with benefits? It sounds like I'm using her or something. But I'm not; I really...don't hate her. Which means I like her? So then why do I feel so guilty now? And what about her, she knows that she's not just that, right?_

"Hey Inuyasha, earth to Inuyasha!" Miroku glanced back at Inuyasha's bed before watching the boy refocus.

"What's up with you? You look like you just ran into hell or something."

"Worse, I ran into his message." Inuyasha cocked and eyebrow at Miroku, though a flash of red in Kouga's hand now caught his eye. He looked at his bed where the third guy was located. Inuyasha's heart stopped when he heard what Kouga said.

"What's with the red note on your bed?"

**Oh yea, the red note fiend is back again! This chapter had a lot in it, so it was pretty interesting I guess. But since there has been a lot of fluff in the last couple of chapters, I need to get back to the mystery. So...what does the note say? What will happen at Monique's night restaurant? Where the hell did Kagome get the idea of Inuyasha being a girl! Maybe the long hair..?**

_**Chapter 33- A Night at Monique's **_


	33. A Night at Monique's

**Disclaimer- Disclaimer oh disclaimer...I don't own hiiiim**

**_Chapter 33- A Night at Monique's_**

"Are you going to tell me what it says?" Miroku looked back at Inuyasha, who was staring at the red piece of paper. He has remained silent for the entire time of preparing for the night, only moving to change. Other than that, he had been on his bed, unfocused as he kept his eyes on the sheet.

"Come on Inuyasha, it can't be that bad." At Kouga's sentence, Inuyasha shook his head slowly.

"You wouldn't understand what's going on." At his weak tone, both boys froze before they looked at Inuyasha, who made his way to his feet. Throwing the note to Miroku's feet, he looked up at Miroku. "Read it if you want, it doesn't make a difference now."

"Oka..." Picking up the red letter, Miroku quietly let its contents slip from his lips. "So it's almost done, the night we've all been waiting for. She knows, you know, I know. Her night at Monique's will be her last. You better keep a leash on her, but it doesn't matter. I will keep my promise..."

"Whoa, who sent you that? Sounds like you made an enemy here." Kouga said, concentrating on the words. He moved away from the paper and sat across from Inuyasha, using Miroku's bed as a bed. "And who were they talking about?"

"We don't know who keeps sending these letters, but they have been trying to get to Kagome through Inuyasha. No matter what we do, we can't tell who they are coming from." Miroku replied, sitting next to his friend. Kouga blinked before shrugging.

"If I were you two, I would just look at the writing." When both teens looked up, Kouga continued. "Everyone writes differently, if you can get a match to the words on that paper, you can tell the camp what's going on. They can't say anything to actual evidence."

"How would we be able to compare the writing if we don't have a piece of the person's writing?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga thought for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"Why don't you just ask Kaede?"

"What do you mean, ask Kaede? How would she have everyone's writing?"

"Well we all had to sign up for the camp, as well as sign the medical sheets that were required for us to participate in the activities. It means that she's got everyone's signatures, including all staff and campers. If there was any way of checking it, she'd have it."

"How much time do we have until we have to meet the girls at their cabin?" Inuyasha asked, moving away from the group and towards the door. Miroku glanced up at the clock before answering.

"About twenty minutes. You're not going to be able to go through all of those signatures in that time." Inuyasha pulled the door open before looking back, smirking.

"Who said I was going to do that? Hell, all I need to do is look at one type of writing and I'll have my proof."

"You mean...you know who's doing all of this?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha only nodded.

"Damn straight. I'll be back; you have to stall for time if I don't get back right away. I'm going to have to break in again; Kaede's not going to let me have those signatures willingly. I won't be long though."

"You can't be caught, our whole proof is that note. If you lose it or get caught, we're going to have the police following us for the rest of the time in the camp." Miroku said.

"Like they'll honestly catch me, I'll just use my demon's benefits to make sure I don't." Inuyasha replied, rolling his eyes. He made a move to leave, though he stopped and glanced back at Kouga. "Thanks."

"Whatever, I'm not helping you because I like you or anything, you're just an idiot. She's too innocent to be hurt." Kouga blinked when the door slammed shut before his sentence was finished. "Well that was a little rude of him."

"And this surprises you?" Miroku stiffened at Kouga's answer.

"Not as much as the fact he just openly admitted his demonic side."

"Uh...I can explain that whole thing." Laughing as he spoke, Miroku swallowed deeply at the look Kouga gave him.

"You better make it quick, and don't you dare lie to me." When Kouga sent a dangerous look Miroku's way, Miroku only smiled.

"Inuyasha is going to kill me." Miroku muttered. Taking a breath, he explained the long story of Inuyasha's secret, mentally chanting prayers of savior as he went on.

_Scene Change_

Kagome nervously straightened out her skirt, the white fabric flaring down her thigh. Looking up in the mirror, she pulled at her shirt before sighing and releasing the emerald green fabric. Moving away from the mirror and out of the bathroom, she laughed when walking into an awkward scene.

"I can't believe you were chewing gum!" Kikyo screamed, groaning when Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well why were you flinging your hair around? It wouldn't have gotten in there if you had been paying attention to where you're throwing that mop." Sango replied, holding out the lock in question. Pulling out a pair of scissors, she slowly inched the metal towards Kikyo's hair. "Now let me just cut it out and we'll have no problem."

"No way! There must be another way to get it out." Kikyo said, nearly in tears as she tore her hair away from Sango.

"We could always stick peanut butter in your hair, which might get it to come out. I don't know if it works, and you would not only have gum, but peanut butter in your hair. Then Kouga wouldn't want to be seen with you."

"Sango, don't kid around. Kikyo, why don't you just let Sango cut it out? It's close enough to the bottom that it won't be able to be noticed." Kagome's words calmed Kikyo's frantic breathing, though created a small pout on Sango's face before snipping the piece.

"Oh Linds, you just ruined all my fun. She really thought that it was bad too." Sango was currently wearing a pair of black kapris, going hand in hand with a light pink shirt. Her hair was dripping down her shoulders, which set off her normal ponytail. A light pink eye shadow covered her eyelids, a clear lip gloss crossing her lips.

"Well at least someone tells me the truth. I can see where my real friendship lies." Kikyo's eyes were covered with orange eye shadow, the same color as her shirt. She wore a tan skirt which was the same length as Kagome's, but hugged her closer. Soft curls were scattered in her hair.

"Strange hearing that from you, since we hated each other at the beginning of this trip." Kagome replied, watching as Kikyo smiled.

"That was before I stopped being a bitch and realized what did was pretty screwed up." Kikyo admitted, rolling her eyes as the two girls stared at her, pure shock flying into their features. "Yes, I know what I did was wrong. Stop staring or you'll get stuck that way."

"Well it seems like you've grown up..." Kagome said, smiling.

"Just in time too, the boys should be here anyways. Don't think Kouga will find a diaper very attractive." Sango giggled, soon being joined by the other two.

"The boys said they were going to be here a good ten minutes ago, wonder why they're late? Usually Kouga hates being late." Kikyo said, letting her breathing even out from the set of laughter.

"The other two probably decided to get ready at the last minute. You know how boys are." Kagome said, glancing at the door. Impatiently she stood up, slowly grabbing the door and opening it. The warm breeze that shifted through her bangs calmed her slightly as she looked around, eyes lighting up when the boys came into view. The light dimmed when she only counted two.

To say that the boys didn't make Kagome look twice would be an understatement. Though feeling nothing but friendship for either boy, tearing her gaze away from either was harder than she thought. A deep blue shirt that buttoned down the middle hugged Miroku's body nicely, cleanly smoothed out. Moving down, Miroku wore a pair of black dress pants, and Kagome mildly wondered if the heat of the pants would get to be too hot for him during the night.

Kouga was nothing less than breathless. With a cocky green stare, a forest green shirt dragged out the pure emerald of his orbs. Gracing his legs were deep tan pants, which loosely hung over his shoes. The boys cleaned up nicely, and Kagome felt a blush cross her features with anticipation of catching a glance at the third companion to the group.

"Hey Kagome, I see you're looking beautiful as usual." Miroku complimented, making her smile weakly before stepping down the stairs of the cabin. She glanced around again before looking back at the boy.

"Where's Inuyasha, he's coming too isn't he?" Miroku looked down at the ground for a moment before he cleared his throat, glancing up at the girl who questioned his friend's whereabouts.

"I'm sure he'll be along soon, he told us that he had things he needed to do before he came with us. Nothing that we need to worry about, he's going to come."

"That funny, I could have sworn he had finished everything he needed to today." Kagome mumbled, pursing her lips together as she thought. Kouga only snorted, crossing his arms.

"That bonehead would forget to change his clothes every day if we didn't chuck new stuff at him in the morning, you can't expect him to finish everything at once. People like him take a slower time to do things right."

"If you're calling me disabled, I'm going to show you the true meaning of your statement, using you as an example." The three glanced back behind them, watching as Inuyasha walk into sight. Covered by a red button down shirt and black pants, he sent a smirk towards Kagome, who only blushed and looked away. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I should go get the girls." Before she could hurry inside, Inuyasha clasped onto her arm, sending a look towards Miroku.

"I think that's me and Kouga's job, seeing as we're escorting them tonight."

"Or at least I am. You're just lucky Sango gives you the time of day." When the two boys had entered the cabin, Inuyasha moved his eyes away from the door and back onto the girl in front of him. Glancing once at her outfit, he only shook his head before pulling away from her.

"You're not wearing that tonight." She blinked before looking up at him, eyebrows pushed together in a confused expression. "You heard me, go change."

"Since when did you become my personal clothes inspector?" She asked, placing both hands on her hips. She sent him a warning look, though he brushed it off.

"That thing you call a skirt barely covers anything, do you want people to think you're a tramp?"

"First off, it does cover as much as any pair of shorts would. Secondly, I can't believe you just called me that! I happen to think I look nice, and so didn't Miroku."

"That's because he's soft in the head, he thinks anything looks nice on a pair of legs."

"You've never had a problem with me wearing a skirt before, and my other one was shorter than this. Besides, it comes down to the middle of my thigh, just like Kikyo's. Are you going to make her change too?" He contained a growl of anger as he pulled her closer, looking dead on into her eyes. She met him head on, though it could easily be seen her gaze was weaker.

"Kikyo's not my problem, she's Kouga's girl. And I didn't have a problem with the other skirt because we weren't going into a public area where perverts will be crawling all over the place, and I'm not talking about Miroku either." Kagome paused for a moment before a smile spread across her lips.

"Oh I get it now, you're afraid that someone will make a pass at me like at the talent show, aren't you?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, especially not some creep hitting on you." She raised an eyebrow as he glared off into the air, her smile still streaking her face. She let her gaze soften as she leaned up, gently placing a kiss on his cheek to calm his nerves. She could instantly see the tension disperse from his shoulders as he looked back at her.

"I don't want you to think that I'm wearing this to attract anyone's attention except yours." She tapped her finger against his lips, beaming before moving away from him. The cabin door opened to show Kikyo and Kouga, who were linked by the arms. Kikyo only giggled when Kouga walked down the stairs first, grabbing her hand and leading her onto the ground.

"Well it seems like someone's feeling romantic tonight." Kagome said, watching as Kouga glanced across at Kikyo.

"How can I resist, I haven't been able to do it because we've kept it a secret. Better now than never." His kiss added the final touch to the act, making Sango sigh before walking out into the outdoors. She looked back to make sure that Miroku had closed the door to the cabin.

"Oka guys, you ready to go have some fun?" Sango asked. Kagome only nodded eagerly, moving towards the direction of the buses. Letting the giggling girls run ahead of them, the boys slowly moved together to talk about recent events.

"Well, what'd you find?" Miroku asked, glancing once more at Sango before concentrating.

"Nothing, it wasn't a match." Inuyasha replied as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I was sure that I knew who was behind all of this too."

"Why, who'd you check?" Kouga's curiosity got the better of him.

"I really thought that Naraku was the one who was doing all of this, but the handwriting doesn't match up to his."

"Wait, so you're saying there's no way that Naraku was involved with the notes?" Inuyasha shrugged at Miroku's question.

"Well there's no proof that he is. I thought that since he kept coming after Kagome that he was the one behind all of this, but if we can't link him to the actual threats, then he can't be connected."

"But you still think that he's in on all of this?" Inuyasha remained silent, watching Kouga sigh. "Well we better not let the girls know about what you did, or else they'll get really freaked out."

"Well Kagome would have a right to be scared, it's her life that's on the line." Inuyasha halted at Miroku's sentence, looking at the two with a determined stare.

"I made a promise to her mother that nothing was going to hurt her. And I'm not going to bring her daughter back broken because of some psycho that wants her dead." They all remained silent until Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, pulling him along as he walked.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye on her too. I just can't think of how much it would affect the girls if Kagome got hurt."

"Yea the same goes for me, I don't feel like seeing Kikyo in a blubbering fit because of some creep that hurt her friend. With all of us making sure she's Oka, there isn't a way that someone will lay a hand on her."

"You don't have to touch someone to kill them though." Inuyasha said, the silence that followed showing the others knew he spoke what they were thinking. The group quickly filed onto the bus that Rin had arranged for them, dropping in the seats as it began to pull away. Kouga and Kikyo sat the farthest back, Sango and Miroku sitting onto two seats ahead of them. Kagome and Inuyasha were farther from the others.

Sango sighed slightly as she felt the bus jump, her mind assuming they had hit a bump in the road. Shaking her head before making herself comfortable, she moved her concentration back on Miroku. Watching the deep blue eyes stare off concerned her so much that she had to shake him in order to put her fears to rest. He let his eyes focus again, looking at Sango in confusion.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" Miroku asked. Sango only shook her head.

"I'm just making sure that you keep your hentai thoughts out of your head tonight. That far off look gave me the creeps, and so I decided to make sure everything was Oka. You alright?"

"Though I thank you for worrying about me, there's nothing that should bother you. I'm just thinking about things, it's really nothing." She pursed her lips together as she laid a hand on his arm, catching his full attention.

"I can tell that there's something going on that you aren't telling me, and I wish you would." Miroku paused before covering her hand with his own, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. Her face felt hot, though she quietly accepted the random act.

"If I didn't think it would hurt you I would. I just don't want to take the chance of someone getting injured because I couldn't keep my mouth shut." His reply was soft, and Sango sighed. She looked around at her friends before resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Are you saying that something is going to happen tonight?"

"I'm just telling you that I don't want you leaving my sight tonight, Oka? Anything can happen, and if push comes to shove, I don't want you in the middle of the danger." She looked up at him in wonder, catching her gaze with his. He smiled weakly before leaning down, letting his lips press gently against her forehead. "I promise I'll tell you after alright?"

"Miroku-"The slowing of the bus caught his attention.

"Well at least we got to the town sooner than I thought we would."

"Come on you two, we're not going to wait for your lazy asses to get up." Inuyasha was already out of the bus, as well as the other three. Sango couldn't move for a moment, snapping through her haze as Miroku pushed up onto his feet. Neither discussed the previous conversation as they stepped off.

"Why'd you two take so long to get off? Is everything Oka?" Sango smiled at Kagome's concerned look, nodding.

"Oh yea, Miroku was just helping me look for my earring. I didn't realize that it was on the seat." Sango replied.

"Whatever, can we go now?" Kikyo asked, giggling as she grabbed Kouga's hand. Being pulled forward, Kouga barely had time to catch his balance from the unpredicted jolt.

"Well she seems happy about tonight." Sango said, trying not to laugh at the helpless expression Kouga had placed on himself.

"You've got to feel bad for him. Knowing her, she'll want to dance all night long." Miroku glanced up at the sky as he spoke; walking in the direction the others had migrated.

"I have no remorse. If he didn't want to put up with her, then he shouldn't bother going out with her."

"Inuyasha you wouldn't feel bad for him even if he was on his death bed with some disease." Kagome said,

"It'd probably be his fault for catching it." The group continued to talk as they walked through the town, trying to find the building.

_Scene Change_

"Is everything Oka over here?" A calm voice made the chattering group look up, each nodding. "I hope that you have enjoyed your dinners tonight, the floor will officially open in a few moments."

"Well he was nice." Kagome said, watching the waiter leave before taking another bite from her ice cream.

"He has to be, it's his job." Sango was staring at the chocolate cake placed on her head, trying to savior the delectable treat. She glanced across the table, watching Kouga shrug before he took a sip of his milkshake.

"I don't know, he seemed too fake for his own good."

"You're only mad because he tried to hit on Kikyo." Miroku said.

"No, that would be Inuyasha and Kagome. I don't get jealous of people I know can't get with my girlfriend. He could get jealous of a leaf." Inuyasha only glared at Kouga, who was smirking.

"You just keep pushing my buttons, and you won't have any fingers left to push with."

"Oh, I'm so scared. You're all talk and no bite, I'm not worried." Feeling Inuyasha's hand fist next to her, Kagome quickly scooped a small part of her ice-cream into her spoon.

"Here, try the strawberry!" Before he could start with Kouga, she shoved the spoon into Inuyasha's mouth. The group fell silent for a moment as he glanced over at her. Surprisingly, her face matched the ice-cream she now toyed with. "I-I just thought you would want some. I didn't mean to feed you or anything..."

"Whatever." He crossed his arms over his chest, facing the other way before the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the dance floor is now open to any and all dancers. Please have a fun time." A blast of music swiftly shot through the air, making Kikyo's eyes light up.

"Oh! Time to dance!" Moving out of her seat, Kikyo didn't notice Kouga groan.

"I thought you had to wait thirty minutes after eating before you could dance?" Inuyasha smirked at Kouga's attempt to stall.

"Nope, that's swimming. Have fun you two; don't tire her out too much, since we all know you love to dance." Feeling the sweet taste of revenge, a long bark slipped by Inuyasha's lips when Kouga flipped him off. Leaning back in his chair, he let his hands support his head before the sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention. Shifting his eyes, he focused on Kagome, who was looking down at the table. He blinked before sitting back up.

"Inuyasha um...would you want to..."

"Want to what?" _He really is thicker than a wall isn't he?_ Kagome thought miserably, watching Inuyasha tilt his head to the side slightly. The cute pose made her smile lightly. _But I can't help but notice he makes up for it in looks. _

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to dance, but we don't have to. We can always just stay here or something." A moment passed before Inuyasha was on his feet, pulling Kagome to her own. When she didn't move, he rolled his eyes and pulled her towards his friends. "Wait, you mean you actually want to dance?"

"Just because I didn't ask you doesn't mean I hate doing it." He quickly looked around as they walked, stopping towards Miroku and Sango. He didn't relax until he also caught sight of Kouga, who was not far away. Feeling Kagome wrap her arms around his neck, he glanced down to catch her smile. Staring at her for a moment, he pulled her closer to him, letting his chin drop on the top of her head before circling her waist, his thoughts wandering on their own. _I may not be able to figure out just who's doing it, but I'll never let them kill her..._

**Oh, and you all thought that you knew who was writing those notes didn't you? Well I FOOLED you all! Mwhahahahaha! Yes that's right, Naraku did not _write_ the notes to Inuyasha, and I bet you're all at step one again. But don't fret, the culprit WILL be told...next chapter! Which means this story is going to end soon. I think it's going to be around 40 chapters in total so...Who is out for Kagome's blood? Why are they really after her? Is someone behind the scenes? Kouga's actually smart! Who knew? Find out soon!**

_**Chapter 34-One Bullet Too Late**_


	34. One Bullet Too Late

**Disclaimer- I'm sorry for the wait, I don't own him**

_**Chapter 34-One Bullet Too Late**_

The music played loudly, blaring through the speakers that the DJ controlled. The group soon discovered that even though the food was great, the real treat was the large crowd the place drew once the lights shut off. Even though it was a small town, plenty of kids came to the 'club' to enjoy a good time, and even to meet new people.

Inuyasha pushed his way through the crowds of people, finally making it towards the area that was serving drinks for the teens. He had just ordered a coke when the two other boys seemed to find their way to the same place.

"God it's a jungle out there." Miroku muttered, turning to the server to order a bottle of sprite. Kouga followed suit, making sure his coke included lemon.

"Hey you were the one who wanted to come here. I didn't really want to go until you made us come." Inuyasha replied, staring out at the dance floor while taking a sip of his drink.

"You would have come anyways, Kagome would have made you." Kouga sighed before laughing. "That girl down have you wrapped around her finger."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean you would do anything for her. You're like her little lap dog." Miroku nearly chocked on his drink as he glanced over at Inuyasha, who now glared across at Kouga.

"Look who's talking, you've got a collar on your neck so tight, your head's about to pop." Kouga sighed and shrugged.

"The only fault in this is that I am actually going with Kikyo, while you and Kagome are just milling around the idea of becoming girlfriend and boyfriend. What are you going to get the courage to ask her out? When the cows come home?"

"Who said I was even going to ask her out?" Inuyasha challenged, glaring at Kouga once more. When he shrugged, Inuyasha smirked. "Exactly, I never said I was going to ask her out. So why don't you just butt out of it?"

"Fine, but when she's off dancing with someone else because you can't seem to get your act together, don't bother being pissed off. She's yours now, but she won't be for long if you dance around the situation." Miroku blinked as Kouga walked off, guessing he was in search of his girlfriend.

"Why the hell does Kouga care about what I do with my life? It's not like I stick my nose into his business-"

"Unless it involves Kagome." Miroku added, watching as Inuyasha continued to ramble.

"-And the only time I did bother him was at the mountain-"

"Because of Kagome."

"-I didn't even do much to him-"

"Since you were worried about Kagome." When Inuyasha blinked, Miroku only laughed. "Oh what, you don't have anything else to say?"

"Why do you keep brining Kagome into the conversation?"

"Because it's the only thing that makes you fight with Kouga. Ever since you and Kouga met Kagome, you've watch her like a fox does its den. But even though you don't want to believe it, Kouga is right."

"What do you mean he's right!" Miroku was quick to respond.

"No matter how much you don't want to admit it, Kagome is still single. And as smart and attractive she is, I wouldn't be surprised if she gets a couple offers to dance or go out to dinner." The dangerous growl did not go unnoticed. "Luckily for you, we've already eaten. I'm just saying maybe you should talk to her about seeing it other specifically."

"I don't even want to talk about this right now." Inuyasha took the last gulp of his drink, turning to make his way back to Kagome. He nearly tripped over a girl behind him. She glanced up at him, at which he guessed was an attempt to yell, but she stopped her mouth from moving. He cocked and eyebrow, cringing when her heard her giggle.

"Hey cutie, what's your name? Mine's Shuunan." Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku, who only shrugged his shoulders to show the girl was unknown to him.

"It's Inuyasha, but I don't have time to talk. I have to go find one of my friends." Before he could move, Shuunan had him pushed up against the bar. He blinked, staring at her before placing his hands on her shoulders. "Look, it's nice to meet you or whatever, but I need to go."

"I'm sure your friend can wait." She practically purred up at him, sending a vile feeling though his stomach. He looked over the girl's head, mentally sighing in relief when he caught sight of Kagome. Before he could call out to her, Shuunan pulled him down to her eye level. Locking eyes with a pair of green, she smiled coyly before sliding her fingers down his arm and grasping his hand.

"Let's dance." She whispered, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Listen girl, I don't know you, nor do I want to know who you are, so I suggest you stop bugging me." As if the sentence was a confirmation, the girl laughed and pulled him towards the dance floor. Having his hand in a death-grip, and trying to hold himself back from breaking her wrist, He reluctantly let her pull him onto the dance floor.

"You ready?" He didn't comply, and she turned to face him, smirking seductively before placing his hands on her hips and pulling herself closer to him. He tried to pull away, but she only pressed up against him, letting the fast music push her body along. He looked around again, hoping that he could find one of the boys to help get the girl away without having to kill her.

He swore under his breath when he came to a set of heartbroken eyes that now stared at him in confusion.

Scene Change

"I can't believe this place is so crammed!" Sango shouted, smiling as she moved to the energizing beat. She kept her eyes on her two friends, who were enjoying the music as much as her. The night had been going well, and for once Sango could throw her problems to the back of her mind without fear.

"Well what did you expect; it's the only underage club around here! All the local cuties come here." As if to prove her point, Kikyo glanced over a set of boys who were now winking at the three.

"What would Kouga think if he saw you flirting with other boys? He'd had each of their heads on a silver platter." Kagome laughed when Kikyo shrugged. "You can't be telling me that you don't care about your boyfriend, you're in love with him."

"And he can't tell me that he hasn't looked at other women either. As long as I don't touch them, I'm not doing anything bad. A little innocent fun never hurt anyone. Besides, who said I was getting them for myself?" Kikyo sent a sneaky glance to Sango, and then kept the same look when looking back at Kagome. "As far as I know, you two are still single."

"You can't be serious Kikyo! You know that...Sango's practically in love with Miroku, she'd never hook up with another guy." Kagome tried to divert the attention away from her blush by dragging Sango into the hot seat.

"With that pervert? I could go with any boy I wanted to, even if Miroku's here. I just don't want to, I...I really like him." Sango's voice was low, and because of the music the other two girls hardly heard it over the bass of the speakers.

"So you finally admitted it! Well then why don't you go ask him to dance with you then?"

"Oh no, I'm sure he wouldn't want to. Besides, how am I supposed to dance to music like this?" Sango referred to the rapid speed of the song. A devilish smile crossed Kikyo's face.

"I'm sure there are ways." Both Kagome and Sango laughed when Kikyo twirled once, smacking right into her boyfriend's chest. She let her eyes look up at him before sluggishly throwing her arms around his neck. "Hey babe."

"Well I see you girls are having some fun. Mind if I take my girlfriend for a while?" Kagome stared at her friend, who had placed a smile on his lips. No matter how hard she tried to shake the feeling, she suddenly felt the rush to calm him down, as if he was angry. She shook her head and smiled, ignoring her instincts.

"Sure go ahead, I think she'd rather be with you for the night anyways."

"And I bet the same goes for those boys at the bar, you should go find them." With the final sentence, the happy couple disappeared through the crowd, swarms of people easily refilling their spot. Kagome looked back at Sango, who giggled.

"You want to go find the boys, I'm sure we can get them to dance with us next song." When Kagome's mouth fell open in Sango's openness, she blushed. "What?"

"I never thought you'd be the type to fast dance with a boy."

"I'm not; I'm just trying something new." Grabbing her best friend's hand, Sango made sure not to lose her as she pushed through the people around them.

"If they wanted to dance, they'd come find us!" Kagome shouted, following her friend's path. She gasped loudly when she was pushed to the ground, landing on her side. "Ow!"

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Kagome looked up, staring at the hand in front of her face until she looked up. A boy slightly taller than her now stood in front of her, a set of brown eyes staring down at her with concern. "I didn't see you there, are you Oka?"

"Yea I'm fine..." She trailed off when she realized she didn't know the boy's name. Chucking as he helped her up, he gently placed his hand on her hip. She winced, making him shake his head slightly.

"The name's Hojo and I think we should get some ice on that." He said softly, making her sigh.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I'll probably just have a bruise or something. Thank you for helping me up."

"Actually you shouldn't be thanking me, since I'm the one who pushed you, stupid clumsiness." At his mutter Kagome smiled. She stared at the boy, letting her brows push together when he grabbed her hand. "I know that this is a little forward, but would you like to dance with me?"

"I would really like to, but I need to find one of my friends. She was with me when I fell, do you know what way she went?" Hojo nodded, keeping her hand in his as he pulled her through the crowds again.

"I saw her go this way." Kagome didn't answer until he spoke again. "Wow, those two look cozy."

"Who?" Kagome moved in front of Hojo, gasping when she caught sight of the two he was speaking of. She felt her heart break as she stared at a little brunette, who now had herself pressed up against Inuyasha. She tried to clear her head of the fog confusion brought along, but she wasn't able to contain it. The pain she felt inside her stomach only doubled when he finally looked over her. She saw his mouth move, but she was too hurt to bother reading.

"Do you know him?" Hojo's kind voice broke the contact with Inuyasha, who now seemed to notice the boy behind her. She saw his eyes turn sharp, and felt her own anger bubble up at the look Inuyasha had sent her friend.

"Oh how dare he! The nerve of this guy..." She sucked in a breath, turning away from Inuyasha and focusing on her new friend. She noticed with slight satisfactory that not only was the boy cute, but he was down right gorgeous. _I won't let him hurt me anymore. He's lied to me, pushed me around, and left me alone too many times. If he wants to play in the dirt, then I'm game. I just...why didn't he just tell me? _

"Are you alright Kagome?" She nodded, blinking away any sight of tears.

"Do you still want to dance, I just love this song!" Kagome pulled her hand away from Hojo, only to turn towards him and guide both of his to her waist. "Hope you can keep up, I'm a pretty Oka dancer." He smiled brightly, letting Kagome start the rhythm before joining in willingly.

Scene Change

"Who the hell does she think she's dancing with?" A wave of jealously rose in Inuyasha's chest as he glared at Kagome, who now seemed solely focused on the boy holding her. And for once, it wasn't him.

"Why are you worrying about some other girl, I'm the one you're dancing with." Shuunan said, leaning near his ear as she spoke. He looked at the girl who had been trying to catch his attention, pausing for a moment before looking back at Kagome. When he saw her eyes move away from him and up to the other boy, he smirked. _So she's doing it to piss me off? Well fine, two can play this game. _

"Fine, let's dance." Shuunan smirked, letting her lips draw centimeters away from his lips before he turned his head. "Just keep your lips to yourself."

"Your loss." She replied, letting her body move against his. Keeping his mind on Kagome, Inuyasha let his body move against Shuunan's, glancing once over at the girl on his mind. When he found her already looking across at him, he didn't bother to try and hide his stare. His body switched to automatic, leaving his thoughts to focus on her.

The end of the song was hard on both of them, making them come back to reality. Kagome looked up at Hojo, pulling away from him in surprise. Somehow, she had forgotten who she was really dancing with.

"Thank you for the dance." She whispered, suddenly realizing that the boy in front of her meant nothing more than a good friend.

"The pleasure was all mine." He answered, stopping as a slow song came on. "Do you want to go again?"

"I really need to talk to my friend, I'm sorry. Maybe we'll see each other later or something."

"I supposed I'll see you at camp." She paused to stare at him, making him laugh. "I didn't tell you? I'm one of your old boyfriend's roommates. That's how I knew your name was Kagome."

"Does that mean Naraku's here too?" She said, her breath catching in her throat when he nodded. "...Can you do me a favor and not tell him I'm here?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll talk to you later." He waved before leaving, not noticing the fearful look in her eyes. She looked back to where Inuyasha was, only to see the girl still with him. Feeling frustrated, she moved towards him. "Inuyasha, we need to talk."

"You have no idea." He growled out, pushing away from Shuunan and grabbing Kagome's wrist. She gasped when he pulled her against him, dropping his head next to hers. "Dance with me."

"Sorry to take you away from your friend." She bit out, reaching up to circle his neck. She looked up, watching as he pulled her into his arms. He buried his nose into her hair, breathing in and sighing.

"I'd rather be with you." He replied calmly, moving her to the music. She gasped slightly when his lips brushed her cheek, which now were tinted pink from the small showing of affection.

"Inuyasha, that boy I was dancing with-"

"Oh yea, what's his name so I know who I'm killing?" She tried not to smile at his jealously, pulling her head away from his to look up at him.

"He was one of Naraku's roommates. As in Naraku and Gatenmaru are here too." She watched him stare at her for a moment in shock before he growled and looked around. "What are you doing?"

"We need to find the others, we're leaving."

"Oh, don't let Naraku ruin this!" She let him pull her along, knowing he was already set on his task. "I haven't even seen him all night, maybe he already left."

"Not a chance in hell, he hasn't pissed me off yet." Inuyasha said, moving past more people in the crowds. When a familiar smirk caught his attention, he stopped, keeping Kagome behind him. "God damnit Shuunan, what do you want now?"

"Well gosh Inuyasha, I didn't know you hated our dance that much. You seemed to enjoy it when we were actually dancing." He rolled his eyes, squeezing Kagome's hand when she felt her other hand on his back.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about, some dance? I'm looking for my friends; I don't have time for you." He moved past the girl, catching a glimpse of the group of friends. As soon as he reached them, a sigh of relief released from Sango's lips.

"Thank god you two found us, we were wondering where you were."

"What's wrong, something come up?" Kagome asked, looking around the group.

"Only that Naraku was over here looking for you two." Kouga said, sending Inuyasha a look.

"Why does this not surprise me?" He muttered, looking around the group. "We need to leave now." As soon as the words left his lips, a shot ran out through the air. Screams ran out as the music came to an abrupt stop, the lights flicking on.

"I don't think you should ignore me like that, or else my step-brother may get really mad." The crowds now ran towards the doors, moving away from the dance floor. Once the crowds were gone, Shuunan smirked as she took a step towards the group.

"My baby sister deserves better than that." Sango blinked as she caught sight of Gatenmaru, who now hopped off the stage the Dj was. The silver of the gun that was now twirling in his hand glinted from the lights that bore down on them. Inuyasha growled as he kept Kagome behind him, glaring at the boy that now walked up next to Gatenmaru.

"Oh no, what a surprise. It seems that the Sherlock boys couldn't figure out who was threatening poor Kagome's life." Naraku's laughter sent shivers down the groups' spines as it echoed in the empty room, but Kouga ignored it.

"You are really pathetic, to get your best friend to do the dirty work for you." The smirk on Naraku's face didn't falter as he spoke.

"It's not pathetic, it's smart. Think of it, I get what I want, and I can't be blamed for it. My handwriting's no where near the notes, and neither is my scent. The gun-" He let his finger direct the attention of the group to the handgun that Gatenmaru held. "Does not have my prints on the handle, so once again I'm free. These murders will have no connections to me, and I won't be charged for anything."

"You're the one who stabbed me in the woods!" Kikyo gasped, rubbing her shoulder as if the wound was still there.

"I must admit, my intentions were not to attack you, though it was an extra bonus. I simply thought you were Kagome, I couldn't see the difference at night. I would have killed you then if you hadn't of screamed."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, feeling the back of his neck's hair stand up. Kagome was now trembling against him as he stared at the gun pointed towards the group. "How did you figure out we were coming here?"

"Simple, I asked your counselors. I brought the idea up to mine once you left, and I got my roommates to back me up. Of course Hojo didn't know of my plans tonight, nor did the other two girls who came with us."

"All I had to do was distract Inuyasha long enough that Naraku and Gatenmaru could get into position before you could sniff them out with that little doggy nose." Shuunan's laughter caused Sango's stomach to lurch.

"There's only one thing I don't get...Why would Gatenmaru take all the blame for you? It doesn't make sense; he can be arrested for murder!" Sango looked across at Gatenmaru, who had his eyes locked on her.

"Simple, I made him a deal he couldn't refuse. In killing Kagome for me, I promised him you." Miroku now glared at Naraku, who only sighed. "I thought it was a pretty fair trade off."

"She isn't your property to give away!" Miroku shouted, stepping back when Gatenmaru pointed the gun at him. Naraku glared over at his friend.

"Don't you even think about it." Though his words were only meant for Gatenmaru, Inuyasha's sensitive hearing caught the sentence. He took a moment to glance back at Kagome.

"Kags?" He asked softly. She looked away from the gun back up at him. "I want you to go stand behind Miroku."

"No, I don't want to." She replied. He sighed, pushing her towards Miroku slightly.

"I didn't ask you to, I'm telling you. Go stand with Sango now." She nearly whimpered as she grabbed his hand, shaking her head.

"Why?" He held his breath for a moment before looking back at Gatenmaru, watching the gun shake with his inexperience. He moved to look back at Kagome. "I asked you a question!"

"Don't cry." His words caught her off guard, making her stare at him in confusion. She tried to understand the pain in his eyes, but no explanation could satisfy her. He stared at her for one more moment, pulling her closer to him. "Just promise me you won't cry, I hate it when you do that."

"I don't understand." She knew everyone was watching, but the small fact didn't seem to bother her as much as his words.

"Have Miroku explain everything to you in case this doesn't go the way I want it to." He lifted her chin, catching her lips in his gracefully. Kagome heard the room fall silent, but she kissed him back. Her heart beat faster, and as he pulled away from her, it seemed to grow rapid.

"What are you planning?" He didn't answer, but simple turned away from her. She stared at his back for a moment before slowly moving back to Sango, never letting her gaze move. As soon as he felt her move, he stared talking.

"This is such bullshit." At the sentence, the gun was shifted to him. He stared at Gatenmaru, and dared to take a step towards him. "Are you telling me this kid is stupid enough to believe you?"

"Shut the hell up or I'll shoot you!" Gatenmaru shouted, placing his finger on the trigger.

"Go right ahead, I dare you to." Inuyasha smirked as he took another step towards him. "But you better have one hell of a good aim to hit me, or else you're going to regret it."

The room fell silent as the tension between the two grew. Inuyasha kept his eyes on Gatenmaru, who was staring right back at him.

"What the hell are you thinking, do not waste that bullet on him." Naraku's words seemed to have no effect of Gatenmaru.

"You going to just stand there or are you going to shoot it?"

"Stop Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, her voice lined with tears. It took all his strength to keep his eyes on Gatenmaru.

"If you're not going to shoot it, I'll come to you." Suddenly the gun was shot, a scream was heard, and the sound of a body dropping hit the ears of only eight of the members of the group. The other only saw the blackness of their eyelids, and the color of blood.

**Hey everyone. I think that I haven't updated in like two weeks, but please give me a break on this. My family is only getting worse right now, but I felt like I owed this to you guys, and I wanted to keep you guys interested. I will get the next chapter out as quickly as I can though. So, what happened? Who hit the floor? What is Inuyasha doing, is he's even ABLE to do it? Since when can Kikyo dance! Weird...**

_**Chapter 35- I Cry Because I...**_


	35. I Cry Because I

**Disclaimer- I don't own him or anyone else in the story**

_**Chapter 35- I Cry Because I...**_

The room fell silent, the only notion of life being the breaths that filled the air. Nobody moved for a moment, until the cry of one girl set the rest into action. The gun was dropped in pure shock, and blood dripping onto the floor next to it.

"Gatenmaru!" Shuunan shouted, running to her brother. Inuyasha slowly stepped away from him, grabbing his side from which the bullet shot through. Crimson liquid poured over his hand as he stared at the unconscious boy.

"What did you do!" Naraku shouted, glaring angrily at the boy on the floor. Pure rage filled his eyes as Naraku walked towards him, shoving Shuunan away from her brother and flipping the kid onto his back. He slapped him once before shoving him on the floor when realizing he was blacked out.

"You should have known...I can move quicker than he could shoot...I could knock him out much faster than he could fire. He was aiming for my heart, he only got my side." Inuyasha wheezed out, ignoring the burning sensation in his side. Trying not to wince as another wave of pain spread through him, he kept his eyes on Naraku.

"You took off your chain in front of humans, I'm surprised." His voice was eerily calm, sending chills down everyone's' spines.

"It's all over Naraku...I can hear the sirens...you're screwed." Inuyasha muttered, smirking slightly as his chain that had hung around his neck before the shot dropped out of his hand. Naraku growled before shaking his head, laughing menacingly.

"I won't go down until I know she's dead." He said, looking up. Inuyasha glanced in the direction he was looking, his eyes slightly widening when she was already towards him. By now she had shaken out of Sango's grasp, who was holding her when the bullet was shot.

"Kagome stay away!" She paid no heed to his words, quickly standing in front of him when he stumbled forward. She stared up at him, apparent fear in her eyes.

"Are you Oka Inuyasha? You're losing so much blood." She said, looking down at his side before looking back up at him. He let out a growl before speaking.

"I told you to stay with Miroku, why don't you listen to me?" He whispered harshly, causing her to smile weakly.

"You would have done the same thing for me." She replied, placing her hand on his cheek. He blushed slightly before looking back at Naraku, who was now moving towards the gun. His eyes widened before he cursed. _He's got more bullets in there! _

"Everyone down!" Inuyasha shouted, dragging Kagome to the floor. Sango ducked when the gun went off again, gasping when Miroku pulled her behind an overturned table.

"She will die tonight." Naraku said, smirking as he aimed another bullet at the couple on the floor. Moving quickly, Inuyasha pushed up onto his feet, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her up. He jerked her forward, moving away from the floor that Naraku had just shot.

"He's gone insane!" Kagome yelled out, looking back at her ex boyfriend.

"No I couldn't tell!" Inuyasha stated sarcastically. "Now shut up and keep moving." She looked at where Naraku had previously shot, gasping when something shined off the floor.

"Inuyasha your chain!" Kagome quickly stopped, pulling her hand out of his grasp. She ignored Sango's cry of protest, moving back and grabbing the chain.

"Damnit Kagome!" Inuyasha said, moving back to the girl. Before he could reach her, a crisp shot rang through the night, seeming to stop time. A sudden gasp filled the air, Kagome's eyes widening slightly as extreme pain exploded in her thigh. She stumbled backwards, blood quickly staining the white skirt she wore. Two more shots entered the air, though neither hit the trembling girl on the floor.

"Shit." Naraku stared at the empty gun, hucking it to the side before lunging at Kagome. He didn't make it though because Inuyasha quickly punched him, pinning him to the floor with his hand around Naraku's neck.

"Move an inch and I'll kill you now." Inuyasha said, his golden eyes staring warningly into Naraku's purple eyes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard Kikyo's scream, but wasn't able to move his gaze away from Naraku. He listened as the group moved to Kagome, trying his hardest to keep his concentration on Naraku.

"I'm fine guys..." Kagome's voice was soft, showing that her words were lies. She continued anyways. "You have to go look at Inuyasha, his side got hit with the first bullet."

"The boys will take care of him; you have to show me where he hit you though." Sango said, watching Kagome struggle to pull up the cloth of her skirt. She only moved it two inches up before the bullet hole came into view.

"That's a pretty deep hole." Kikyo said, looking up at her friend.

"Guys how's Inuyasha doing?" Kagome asked. Sango smiled softly at her friend's concern, looking up slightly when the sound of sirens came bursting through the distance.

"Worry about yourself right now, he's doing Oka." Kagome shook her head slightly, lifting up the chain that was still clutched in her hand.

"You have to put this one him before anyone else sees him." Kagome said.

"I'm on it." Kikyo grabbed the chain, moving from Kagome over to Inuyasha, who was now lying on the ground while both Kouga and Miroku kept an eye on Naraku. She knelt down next to him, watching his eyes open up to look at her.

"So what are you exactly?" She asked, watching him smirk.

"I'm what they call a half demon." He said, his laughter labored. Kikyo slowly looked form his ears to his fangs, which were biting his lower lip to keep in painful moans.

"You're kind of cute with the dog ears." She said, smiling slightly before handing him the chain. "But I guess some of the paramedics might get a little freaked out, so you should put this back on."

"Kagome...how's Kagome? Is she alright?" Inuyasha forced himself to sit up, slowly placing the chain on before glancing around. When he caught sight of the stained skirt on Kagome, he ignored his own body and stood up. Even when Kikyo placed a hand on his wrist to stop him, he merely shook it off as he walked over to Kagome, whose breathing had gotten worse. She looked up at him, gasping slightly when he dropped down next to her.

"Inuyasha..."

"Idiot, I told you to stay behind..." He said, rolling his eyes when she only smiled. Leaning forward, he lightly nipped her nose with his teeth, watching her eyes widen with slight satisfaction. Before she could ask about the strange motion, the door of the club had been thrown open.

"Paramedics are here." Sango said, sighing when the sight of the medics came into the room. Soon following them were the police, their guns drawn in front of them.

"We got a report of a teen with possession of a gun in this facility?" One of the cops looked around, his eyes resting on the boy on the ground. "The suspect is unconscious."

"Sorry about that." Inuyasha coughed out, wiping a small trail of blood dripping past his lips before smirking. "Let's just say I wanted to stay alive, just for the hell of it."

"All of you are coming to the station for questioning." Another cop appeared next to the first one, glancing back at the paramedics. "Get in there and check up on the kids, I see blood."

"Over here!" Sango waved her hand, pointing at the two on the floor. Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome, swearing when he noticed her closed eyes. Looking back down at her leg, he noticed with slight fear that it had not stopped bleeding.

"What happened here?" Two separate stretchers could be seen, and the paramedic knelt down next to Sango. She shook her head lightly, staring as Kagome was placed on the stretcher.

"It happened so fast. First Gatenmaru had the gun, then he dropped it, then Naraku..."She trailed off as she watched Inuyasha cross his arms, sending a look at the paramedics.

"I don't want to sit on the friggen stretcher." He growled at them, making each one take a step back. Sango quickly rose to her feet, placing a hand on his shoulder. He glared back at her, but softened his gaze slightly when seeing who it was.

"You need to listen to the medics; they know what they're doing. You got shot in the side; they need to make sure that none of your organs got injured." The glare came back again as he shook his head.

"I'm not listening to these people. They said Kikyo ran into a tree, and we all knew she got stabbed! Tell me why I should give them a moment of my time?"

"Because if you don't go, Kagome will be there all alone." She replied, keeping contact with his gaze. It only took him a moment of thought before shrugging her hand off of his shoulder.

"Fine, but I can get in the damn ambulance on my own." He replied, straightening up before walking as straight as he could behind the medics. Though blood still dripped down his side, he refused to let anyone touch him until he was inside the ambulance. With the doors slamming shut and the vehicle speeding towards the hospital, Sango clutched her hands over her heat, a look of worry spreading over her face. She now stood in the doorway for the club, watching the lights in the distance.

"You worried about them?" At Miroku's smooth voice, Sango looked from the dark sky towards him. Though he smiled and stared out at the endless night, she could easily see his tenseness.

"As much as I should be." She replied softly. He nodded, but didn't bother to respond with words. She let the cold air pass over her, pushing her hair into her face. Slowly a hand came out, lightly brushing it out of her view. When she glanced over, she blushed when she realized it was Miroku who now cupped her cheek with his warm hand.

"Miroku?" She asked, staring up at him. His intense stare tore her down the middle of excitement and wonder.

"Sango, after seeing what happened, after everything that went on tonight, I can't keep holding things from you." He seemed to stop only to stare at her, his lips' shaking causing Sango to open her mouth in shock.

"I don't...what do you..." Sango tried to sort her thoughts, but they only mocked her before running around her mind once again. Slowly, as if unsure she would be burned or not, Sango placed her hand against his chest. At the beginning she had planned to push away from him so they could find out how they would get to the hospital. That thought soon melted from her mind when he spoke.

"I want to be with you, and know that you want to be with me too. Only you and only me. I don't want anything like this to ever make me wonder if I'll be able to show you how much I dream of you or how much I care for you. How I wish you would have let me kiss you, and how you scared the hell out of me when I caught sight of that fire. Your smile, your laugh, and your eyes...god, I love your eyes." His rambling seemed to slow as she felt a blush creep to her face. "I just want to be able to show that...I love you..." Miroku grabbed her other cheek, pulling her forward only to claim her lips with his.

The fire that spread through her stomach seemed to skip past the butterflies, which pounded against the inside. Her hand now fisted in his shirt, and she gave into feeling before pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Suddenly the world stopped, and nothing but the warmth against her mouth and the arms wrapping around her waist kept her alive. If they separated, she didn't know if she'd be able to take another breath.

Ration poked its ugly head in Sango's mind, and the reminder that her friends were currently being rushed into the hospital caught her pulling away from him slowly. Realizing with a shock that darkness that did not come from the night covered her eyes, she lifted her eyelids to stare at Miroku. He smiled at her, and she took a moment to catch her breath before speaking.

"You pick the most inappropriate times to be everything I wanted. Stupid pervert." When his smirk became apparent, she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the dance room. Looking around while trying to cool down from the flush-causing kiss, Sango walked towards Kouga and Kikyo. The two were currently speaking with one of the police officers, who looked at if the words coming from their mouths were the most shocking sentences he had ever come across.

She tried to give each of them a smile of warmth when she stopped towards them, letting her hand loosen on Miroku's to give him enough room to pull away. Her smile became twice as convincing when he only laced his fingers between hers before standing next to her. The other two stopped before glancing at the two, Kikyo suddenly laughing.

"Kouga, you owe me ten bucks!" Kikyo said, glancing over at her boyfriend.

"What, no I don't." Kouga said, looking at Kikyo as if she had just lost her mind. Kikyo nodded quickly when she pointed at the two.

"They got together before Inuyasha and Kagome! So you owe me ten dollars." Kouga stared at the two before shaking his head.

"No way, you two are together?" Miroku only looked over at Sango, who was already looking at him.

"I don't know, are we?" Miroku asked, laying out all his cards. She didn't waste a moment to answer.

"I thought I made that obvious."

"Damnit you two! Couldn't you have waited!" Kouga said, watching the rest laugh at him while he sighed. The clearing of a throat caught the group's attention while they looked back at the police officer.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really need to get the facts before we take the three to the police station." Kikyo nodded, placing her attention on the officer. "Now I understand that the boy we found unconscious had an infatuation with you?"

"Yes sir that is correct." She replied.

"And your friends said this is why he had the gun?"

"Yes. The boy with him is named Naraku; he used to go out with my best friend. Of course they broke up because of his involvement with another girl, and he still had feelings for her. That's why he got angry when she stared to have feelings for that boy who went in the ambulance Inuyasha."

"And you think that he was the one who thought of this whole plan?" Miroku started to speak at the accusation.

"We know he did it, since he admitted it to all of us. Even Gatenmaru's sister will confirm that. He had access of the files of the camp, and he admitted to stabbing Kikyo earlier on in the camp."

"The files had records of the accident, which Naraku tried to have me take for him." Kouga said, watching the cop write down the information. "The doctors had concluded that she had hurt herself."

"Look, we would love to talk about this more but our two good friends just got rushed out of here in an ambulance and we would be really appreciative if there is any way you can give us a ride back to camp so we can go see them." The police officer sighed, pocketing his notepad before answering Kikyo.

"I don't know if I should do that, you are only kids."

"Please officer, I beg you. I need to see Kagome, she's my best friend." He stared at Sango for a moment before sighing.

"Alright, I'll drop you off at the camp." They each smiled before following the officer out of the room.

Scene Change

Inuyasha groaned as he slowly let his eyes open, staring up at a white ceiling. Slowly sitting up, he winced and looked down at his side, sighing when he noticed the stitches the doctors had placed in him after taking out the bullet. Or at least he hopes so; they had drugged him before he could see.

"Damn nurses." He muttered, pushing off of the hospital bed. He got dressed into his clothes sitting on the side of the bed and moved towards the door. He took a deep breath as he leaned against the frame of the door, trying to ignore the soreness of his side before pushing into the empty hall. Glancing around both ways before reaching behind him, he slowly unclasped his chain. He didn't remove it fully, but it was enough for his nose to be assaulted with medicine and other human scents that were in the area. Ignoring most of them, he stopped when he caught the smell of Kagome.

"Well that was easier than I thought." He muttered before pushing forward, letting some of his demon blood dull the pain from his side. Moving as fast as his body would allow him, he snuck through the halls, making sure that the doctors and nurses did not catch sight of him. He kept moving until the strong pull of her scent stopped him in front of one of the rooms. Pushing the door open, he shut it behind him before glancing on the bed in the room.

The sudden sight of Kagome sprawled on the bed seemed to constrict his throat. Suddenly dropping his concealment spell into his pocket before moving over to her, he hesitantly sat on the bed before looking at her. Since the wound was on her leg, it was easy to keep her clothes on her while they operated. Looking down at the wounded area, he noticed the white bandage that poked over the side of her skirt. He sighed before looking back up at her, falling off the bed in surprise to see two brown eyes.

"God damnit woman! Give me a little warning next time." He muttered, sitting up from the floor and glaring at her. She smiled lightly before looking up at him ears, the grin becoming larger.

"I see you took the spell off." She said, catching his awkward look before he shrugged. His growl didn't go unnoticed when she stared in wonder.

"What, I can't even relax once and a while without you commenting about it?"

"It's not that." She replied, reaching out from the bed. He watched her hand as it moved up to the top of his head, lightly rubbing it. He stared at her while she giggled, grabbing the other one and doing the same motion. He tried to keep his eyes open, though it was hard from the feeling.

"What is it?" He asked, finally shaking her hands away from his ears.

"I just...I was wondering why you nipped me earlier..." she said slowly, looking over at him. He seemed to freeze for a moment before blushing.

"You disobeyed me, it was instinct. My...my dad used to do it to my mother." She stared at him before her eyes widened.

"Wait, as in..." He stared at the bed as he nodded.

"Not like it really mattered or anything, I just did it because I got pissed." He muttered, never moving his gaze up. He didn't hear a word from her, and slowly focused his ears on her breathing. Finally, the sound of a soft sob reached his ears, and he looked back up at her. His wince was evident when he caught sight of tears.

"Wh-why are you crying?" He asked, watching her attempt to smile before breaking down again. He shifted awkwardly in his spot before slowly moving back onto the bed, dragging her into his lap. She continued to cry as he moved back against the wall, pulling her head against his chest. The slow beating beneath the skin calmed her, and she slowly stopped trembling.

"Stupid girl..." He muttered weakly, though his tone showed he lied. "Are you going to tell me what's with the water works?"

"I...it's just if Naraku had one more bullet, if he could have gotten one more shot..." She felt his grip tighten in warning, but she pressed on anyways. "I would be-"

"Don't say it..." He growled out.

"-dead." That one word sent a shiver down Inuyasha's spine and forced him to face the reality of it all. If Naraku could have shot a little bit closer, if his first shot didn't hit her thigh, would she be alive right now?

"I'd never let him or anyone else kill you, you're what I'm meant to protect, and I'd take the bullet for you." He muttered, feeling his racing heart slow again. When he heard her shaky sigh, his gaze looked down to see her eyes closed, a set of tears running down them. His heart sank, though he tired to ignore it. "Damnit woman, is all you do cry?"

"I cry because I care for you. I only cry for the people I care for..." She whispered, sleeping claiming her mind as she managed out her last sentence. "For the people I love..."

His heart stopped for a moment, slamming into a wall of pure shock. Resisting the urge to shake the girl awake to figure out what she had meant, he stared at the wall in front of him. His ears were ringing, and a steady blush was creeping up to the front of his face. Even when his friends were allowed to see them two hours later, his eyes were still unfocused in one thought. _Does...Kagome love me?_

**Oka, this one was not really a cliff hanger, you guys are lucky this time. I think there are only two chapters left in the story, it seems impossible but I'm pretty sure that's it. I'm hoping to get them done before February vacation, but I'm not sure if I can! Anyways...Does Kagome love Inuyasha? If so, what will Inuyasha do? Why, out of all the places, does Miroku kiss Sango THEN! Talk about bad timing...**

**_Chapter 36- The Last Night and Inuyasha's Only Chance_**


	36. The Last Night and Inuyasha’s Only Chanc

**Disclaimer- The cast of Inuyasha is not mine...sorry, I got my dates mixed up like whoa! I meant I'd have the chapters by this Monday or Tuesday, so sorry everyone! **

**_Chapter 36-The Last Night and Inuyasha's Only Chance_**

"I can't believe they're letting us still have the dance for the end of the camp!" Kikyo sighed as the two girls behind her giggled. Inuyasha only snorted as the group walked down the camp trail.

"I don't see why you girls care so much about that stupid dance, it just gives everyone a chance to get dressed up and try to spike the punch."

"Well why shouldn't we be excited? Ever since the club incident, nobody knew what was going to happen." Sango said, glancing back at the group.

As soon as word got around about the attempted murder, the main overseers of the camp had to discuss whether to keep the camp running for the last week. Once the removal of the three involved in the plan was completed, they decided that there was no harm left to the kids. Instead of sending them home early, they agreed to keep the camp running for the last week.

Naraku's trial was scheduled for next year, but until then, he was being held in a juvenile facility. Both of his accomplishers plead guilty to their convictions, but Naraku refused to acknowledge his enrolment in the plans. This later came back to haunt him when Gatenmaru agreed to testify against Naraku for a reduction of years for his conviction. His sister also asked for less punishment if she went against Naraku.

Because the camp was going to finish off the last couple days, they also agreed to complete the camp session by having a goodbye dance. The dance was semi-formal, but the girls easily forgot the first part and moved straight to dresses they wanted from Kikyo's endless clothes she had brought to the camp. Though Sango and Kagome had teased Kikyo about her collection earlier, they were grateful when the girl allowed them to borrow a dress.

"Aren't you a little excited about this whole thing?" Kouga asked, glancing at Inuyasha before rolling his eyes when he saw Inuyasha nod.

"Why would I want to go to it? It's the last night before we leave; I want to spend it in the cabin doing what I want to." He continued to walk, never noticing the slowing of one's pace. "I have no desire to go to that stupid thing."

"Aw come on, don't be like that." Miroku tried not to wince when Inuyasha barked out a short laugh.

"Give me one real good reason why I should even try to go." He stopped and crossing his arms as he turned to the group, eyeing each one of them. As he looked around, he noticed that only four of his friend's were staring down at their feet. The last one wasn't with them, and it took another moment to behind the group. Catching the deep sad stare of her, a wave of reality hit him like a ton of bricks. "Kagome..."

"You're right, there is no reason you should go." Inuyasha winced when Kagome's soft answer attacked his heart, but he remained still. "I mean why would you want to go? Not like you have a reason."

"Wait Kagome." The girl only laughed before she moved back to the group, stopping in front of Inuyasha. Gently she tried to keep her smile up.

"It's alright; you don't have to explain anything. Why should you, it's your choice." He stared at her in confusion, but it was not enough for him to open his mouth again. "Come on girls, we better go get ready for the dance. That dress Kikyo brought to wear is going to take her hours just to slip into!" Without another glance to Inuyasha, Kagome moved past the group before walking towards the girl's cabin. The group was eerily silent as they watched her go before a loud slap was heard.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha stepped back at Sango swung her hand again at his face. Before she could get another smack, Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his chest, wrapping his arms around her in a protective cage. "Why are you attacking me, I didn't do anything to you!"

"No, you just told my best friend that she's not important enough for you to put on a nice shirt and take her to the dance. But that's nothing, or so you say." Sango snapped out, finally giving up on breaking out of Miroku's embrace.

"I can't believe that you would sit there and let make all of those accusations without even correcting her. Do you even care about her at all?" Kikyo asked, watching Inuyasha's eyes widened before he stuttered to an answer.

"Si-since when do I have to answer to you? It's not like you're the boss of me or anything."

"When you hurt our friend, then we get angry." Sango took a deep breath before she finally pushed out of Miroku's grasp and grabbing Kikyo's wrist. "Come on Kikyo; let's go help Kagome get ready for the dance. We'll see you two boys later." She sent one last look at Inuyasha. "Hopefully you too if you change your mind and come for Kagome." And with that, the two girls followed the cold path of their friend.

"Well what do you know; Inuyasha pissed the girls off again because he can't seem to show the one brain cell I gave him credit for." Kouga smirked when Inuyasha glared back at him.

"It's not my fault, all I said was that I didn't want to go to the dance. Sorry, I don't feel like getting shot at again." Inuyasha replied quickly, watching both boys shake their heads.

"It's not even about the dance you dummy. It's the fact that you unconsciously said you'd rather be alone in your room than with Kagome. Of course now that it's spelled out to you, it's too late to really change anything."

"I don't get why she gets so upset, it's not what I meant anyways." He said, crossing his arms.

"It's because she likes you...and I don't mean the way she likes me or Kouga either. The same way that you like her, if not more than that."

"What the hell are you getting at?" Inuyasha asked, watching he friend hesitate before answering.

"I think Kagome's in love with you." Miroku answered, staring at his friend for a moment before continuing. "I think that Kagome has been in love with you for a while, but she's scared to tell you."

"That's stupid, she doesn't love me." He said, his cheeks brightening.

"You have to be kidding me right? There's no way you can deny she's in love with you." Kouga said, joining in the conversation once again. Inuyasha tried to argue with the two, but the sudden flashback of the hospital quieted him.

_Flashback_

"I cry because I care for you. I only cry for the people I care for..." She whispered, sleeping claiming her mind as she managed out her last sentence. "For the people I love..."

_End Flashback_

"For the people I love..." Inuyasha whispered, staring at the floor in slight irritation. The plain confusion that swelled in his mind only caused a frustrated noise to slip past his lips. How could she be in love with him?

"Hey we didn't mean to send you into a coma you know." Kouga said, rolling his eyes. Inuyasha looked up at his friends, attempting to glare and ignore his own feelings. "So what's it going to be Romeo? You going to hide out in the cabin tonight, or are you going to actually set things right?"

"Set things right?"

"Well yea, tonight is the last night before we all go home. I mean, where else will you be able to talk to Kagome?" Miroku sighed when Inuyasha only crossed his arms, showing no interest in discussion. "It's the last time you'll see Kagome before we all go home."

"...So what, you make it seem like I'm going out with her or something. Sorry, I'm not you and Sango." He winced at the look that Kouga sent him before walking past him.

"You know what, do what you want. But I swear, if you hurt Kagome, I will have no problem beating the shit out of you. I may not like her, but she is too good of a person to have her heart broken because you're too much of a wuss to show her you actually care." Inuyasha stared at his back for a moment before letting a puff of air slip into the air.

"Like I'm scared of you." He muttered, looking back at Miroku. Seeing the unreadable look in his eyes, Inuyasha snapped. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"I hate you break it to you Inuyasha, but Kouga's right. Kagome doesn't deserve a broken heart, and neither do you. Don't make the mistake of letting her go because you're scared."

"Why would I be scared? That's got nothing to do with this." Inuyasha replied.

"You're scared because you don't think that she'll accept all of you. The truth is, she already has. You're the one who won't accept her." The pause between the two filled with slight tension before Miroku shook his head, walking away from his inflexible friend.

"What do they know...?" Inuyasha stared out at the camp, where he had stayed the entire summer. Unconsciously he fingered his chain as he continued to stare, a sharp thought grabbing his attention. _They know more than you in keeping Kagome happy. _

_Scene Change_

The night winked mischievously to the stars as the remaining hour before the dance slipped through the girl's fingers. Small shrieks, fits of laughter, and moments of pure joy danced around the girls' cabin as they rushed to finish their last preparations for the dance. Four girls now moved around the room, each needing to complete their little tasks.

"Kikyo please tell me that you have shoes that match this dress!" Kagome shouted, running around in bare feet. Her dress was white, part of her back showing from the cut-out heart that lay just under the straps. The straps started from the same place, and slowly separated when coming to the shoulders. The dress was simple, and dropped down to the floor. She glanced back at Kikyo, who was now staring at her hair in the mirror.

"I'll help you find them as soon as I figure out what to do with my hair! It doesn't look right no matter what I do with it." She replied, looking at Kagome through the mirror. Dark eyes stared at her own reflection as her glossy red lips form into a pout. The dress was black, and crossed in the back with two straps. The front was covered with sparkles, which slowly became smaller as the dress descended. As Kagome had predicted, the dress had taken Kikyo longer than the rest of the girls to get ready because her dress hugged her gently. The top dipped slightly, but not enough to reveal more than appropriate.

"I can help you with your hair; give me a moment to figure out what make-up I should wear with my dress." Rin said, her concentration focused on the make-up sprawled on the bed. The color was aqua blue, which had a glittery slit on the left side starting at the waist. The top had darker blue lines, which crossed diagonally from the top right to the bottom left. The gown hung down, covering her feet but not touching the ground.

"I have the perfect color for that dress! If I could just find where I put that necklace of mine..." Sango trailed off, sighing in frustration as she looked around the room. With a black exterior, a hot pink spread covered her chest, meeting with the black fabric just under the covered area to pool out to the floor. In the front, two strips of pink fell down the bottom part of the gown, beginning under the three buttons that clipped over her stomach. As the strips went farther down, they got thicker until the end.

"Wait a minute, found your necklace San!" Kagome shouted from the other room, walking in with the necklace. She looked at it once before handing it over to Sango. "I've never seen that before, when did you get it?"

"Um, Miroku gave it to me..." Sango said quietly, blood rushing to her cheeks as she clipped the locket around her neck.

"You serious, how much did it cost him? Looks kind of old to me." Rin said, watching as Sango picked out a few containers of make-up before she handed them to the counselor.

"He didn't buy it, he already had it. His mother gave it to him." She said softly. The girls stared at her for a moment before she smiled again, grasping the locket tightly in her hand. "It makes me feel like I'm real important to him."

"You can tell by the way he looks at you that you're important." Rin said, playing with Kikyo's hair. "Same goes for you two girls."

"I know I'm important to Kouga, he tells me it all the time. The benefits of having a confident boyfriend." Kikyo sighed happily as she watched the finishing of her hair. She admired Rin's work before she stood up, walking towards her bag and digging through her clothes. Pulling out a pair of shoes that went with Kagome's dress, she dropped them in Kagome's hands before walking back over to the mirror.

"Too bad all of us can't be as confident as you." Kagome muttered, placing on of the shoes on her feet and strapping it tightly to her foot.

"Oh Kagome, you know Inuyasha cares about you. He just has a harder time admitting things than the other two, but we all know how he really feels." Sango said gently. Kagome only pushed out a laugh as she made her way to her bed, dropping down on it.

"Sometimes I get the feeling that he doesn't care at all about me, and that this whole thing was a joke. Kouga and Kikyo got together, you and Miroku hooked up after a while, and even Sesshoumaru asked Rin to go to the dance with him tonight. And look where I am. I'm getting all dressed up to go the party alone, like I'm a third wheel on all of your dates."

"Well forget Inuyasha then. If he doesn't want to come with one of the prettiest girls I know, then obviously he has taken one too many hits to the head. Probably half of them from Sesshoumaru but...Anyone would want to be with you, so don't let him get you down." Rin placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, smiling warmly. "But don't give up on him just yet, I'm sure he's got more heart than any of us give him credit for."

"Yes you're probably right." Kagome said, smiling timidly. Even as she agreed with Rin, her heart twisted. _If he's got all this heart in him, how come I feel so far away? _

"I can't believe that camp's almost over. Once tonight is done, all we have left to do is pack and then we're gone." Sango said, staring out the window and sighing.

"That's why we have to make tonight so special. Something that we'll never forget, even when Miroku and Inuyasha aren't with us. If you think about it, the boys have it harder than us. At least we have four people; those two only have each other. God knows what Miroku will do without you Sango." Just as Sango was about to respond to Kikyo's comment, a loud knock on the door stopped her.

"Boys are here!" Rin shouted, placing the final touches to her eye shadow before moving to the door. Opening it slowly, she gasped when a rose was placed in front of her. Glancing up at Sesshoumaru, she blushed as he reached out, gently grabbing her hand and leading her down the cabin steps into the night.

"You ready to go to this formal occasion for the conclusion of our jobs?" Sesshoumaru asked, letting Rin shyly wrap her arm around his. She nodded lightly as she glanced at the boys in front of her, watching with a small smile as Kouga jumped up the stairs and into the cabin.

"Is there a Kikyo in this room?" Kouga asked, peeking his head into the cabin. Kikyo giggled as she moved towards the door, letting Kouga gently kiss her hand before pulling her out of the door. Sango sighed slightly before she looked over at Kagome, who was stubbornly facing the window.

"What's the matter Kags?" The ebony haired girl sighed and shook her head, looking back and smiling at Sango.

"It's nothing, I'm just waiting for Miroku to come in here and sweep you off your feet." As if hearing his name, Miroku walked into the room, slipping his arms around Sango's waist from behind before pulling her back into him. Sango blushed slightly when she glanced back at him, smiling at his sneak attack.

"You ready to go honey?" Sango nodded, glancing back at Kagome once more before heading towards the door. Once the last couple was out of the room, Kagome let out a deep sigh, refusing to stand. Thinking back as to why she was going to the dance while everyone was in couples, Kagome reconsidered staying in the cabin. Though the thought of being alone made her cringe, knowing she was the only one of her friends without a date was worse. Even her counselor got hooked up, where as she was alone.

Mentally cursing her luck as she stood up, she nearly screamed when she felt a hand slip over her shoulder. Swinging around to clock the stranger, her hand was caught by a slightly bigger one, causing her to gasp. She glanced up at green eyes, pure shock soaking through her.

"What, you were expecting a knight in shining armor? Fat chance I'm getting in some heavy armor for a stupid dance." Kagome tried to catch her breath as she stared at Inuyasha, whose arms were now crossed over his chest.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She whispered, trying not to sound surprised. It was a failed attempt.

"I decided to come over and vandalize your cabin, what do you think I'm doing here? There was nothing to do at the cabin since the boys all decided they like dances, and...And I knew you were going alone so..."

"So you came here because you were bored?" She drawled out, crossing her arms and sighing. "Look Inuyasha I don't need you to take me to the dance because you were bored or because you feel bad for me. I'd rather go alone than go on a pity date."

"It's not a pity date damnit!"

"Oh really, then what would you like me to call it?" She asked, trying to hide her disappointment with anger and irritation. "Would it make you feel better if I told the others that you came here from the bottom of your heart?"

"Will you just shut up and let me take you to the dance?" He asked, watching her eyes widen slightly before he rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the cabin. She hardly had time to close the door before they were off to the dance.

_Scene Change_

The dance was going well, showing no signs of gun threats or attacks on the group. Much to Kagome's surprise, she was having a blast. The music was intense, and kept her on her feet the entire time. Much to the girl's surprise, the boys needed no motivation to dance, and even Sesshoumaru started to enjoy himself.

Even though the group didn't have anything to fear, then tenseness that surrounded Inuyasha was enough to take a chunk out of Kagome's happiness. When she brushed against his arm while dancing, he instantly froze before moving away from her, making the excuse that he needed to get a drink. It was the same when she stood near him too long or started to talk to him. He had brought her to the dance, and yet they hadn't danced to one slow song! It was enough to make her pull at her hair.

"Hey, what's wrong with Inuyasha? You two get into a fight when I wasn't looking?" Even Rin seemed to notice that something was different with the boy. Kagome glanced over at him, sighing when the same unfocused stare glanced out the window at nothing she could see. The fast paced music slowly came down from its high, sweeping into a slow song. Kagome let a hot puff of air push from her lips when she heard the music, giving Rin a soft smile.

"I don't know what's wrong with him; he won't talk to me either." Kagome watched as Inuyasha made his way out of the dance hall, slipping into the night. She paused for a moment before a determined look passed over her face. "But I have no intention of letting him walk out on me without having a damn good reason why."

**And viola, that part of the story is finished! I believe that there is two chapters left of this story, if I planned it out right. Alright, so what is Inuyasha's problem? Will Kagome figure out what is going on? And is it just me, or is anyone else having a hard time seeing Sesshoumaru dancing to a fast paced song..? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

_**Chapter 37- Confessions under a Broken Sky**_


	37. Confessions under a Broken Sky

**Disclaimer- Oh yea, we all know he's mine...ahhh Oka don't shoot me, he's not! Damn lawyers, damn sniper rifles...**

**http/ -Rin's dress **

**http/ -Sango's dress**

**http/ -Kikyo's Dress**

**http/ -Kagome's dress**

**_Chapter 37- Confessions under a Broken Sky_**

The cold air that brushed past Kagome's lips as she moved outside did nothing to stop the ache in her heart. She searched around, letting a small frown fall to her face when she didn't see him. But hearing a small set of curses to her right sent her attention that way, and she slowly followed it till she caught site of him.

Inuyasha stared up at the sky in frustration. He hadn't intended to hurt Kagome, but he could feel the pained glanced she sent him when a slow song would come along. Not being able to take it anymore, Inuyasha had to find a way to get away from her looks. To get away from her sadness. So he ran like a coward outside.

It wasn't the right think he could have done, or one of his smartest ideas, but it was a way out. Seeing her in the dazzling outside was enough to make his heart clench in pain. He faced the facts; he couldn't have a relationship with Kagome. Being with Kagome during the summer was what got her into the deadly situations she had been thrown into. How could he ask her to continue to put herself in that danger after summer ended?

And even if he was selfish enough to do it, how would they be when they were pulled out of summer? Would she still want him, or would he just be a summer fling? He highly doubted it; she had said she loved him. But what about how he felt? Would he be able to stay with her? He blinked when the answer shot through his mind.

"I'd never let her go." He whispered, staring out at the stars. He crossed his legs as he smiled slightly at the thought. "She'd never leave my side; I'd like to see the sneaky wench try."

"I hope you're not talking about this sneaky wench." Kagome's breath against his ear sent a small shiver downs his back before he jumped slightly, glancing back at her.

"What are you doing out here!" He shouted, staring at her as she smiled shyly.

"I saw you come out here, I just want to make sure that you're feeling alright." He stared at her for a moment, simply taking in her features. Feeling a slight blush creep up her cheeks as he continued to look, she slowly placed her hand on his forehead.

"What are you doing now?" He asked, staring up at her hand as he shifted his position slightly. She paused before she laughed, pulling her hand away and rubbing it with its companion.

"Nope, you don't have a fever, I was just making sure."

"Why would I, I'm not sick." He snapped out, watching her shrug slightly as she glanced back up at the sky. The silence soon came, and Kagome tried to keep her smile from faltering as she slowly sat down next to him. He glanced at her, staring for a moment as she tried to get comfortable. Finally rolling his eyes, he grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap. She squeaked slightly as she glanced up at him, trying to find his intention. She tried to understand what he wanted from her, but the flash of pain that seeped though his eyes before he blinked was enough to keep her quiet.

"You're wearing a white dress and you decide to sit on grass. Don't be stupid you know that would ruin your dress, even I knew that." He said slowly, causing her to blush slightly before nodding. He could feel the heat on his cheeks when she smiled shyly up at him, but he ignored the feeling as once again his eyes looked up to the painted night sky.

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Why are you apologizing to me? Not like it makes a difference in my life, I'm not wearing it." He replied. She nodded as his arms fell around her waist limply, keeping his gaze upwards. She watched him in slight interest as his eyes darted around the sky, the stars playing a game in his gaze.

"You like astronomy?" She asked quietly. His shoulders lifted before sinking back down again.

"I guess you could say that. I'm just more of an outdoors person."

"The night is beautiful, probably the prettiest of times during the entire day." He scoffed slightly as she glanced back down at her, realizing that she now stared at the ground surrounding them instead of the stars.

"You would know, you're the woman after all."

"So? What about me being a girl?"

"Means you're into all that pretty stuff is all." She pulled his ear lightly, earning her a sharp look. "What the hell was that for!"

"That's for making that statement you sexist jerk." He stared at her for a moment before guiltily looking away. Suddenly the mood changed, and the forgotten purpose of her going to find Inuyasha slipped back into her mind. "Inuyasha-"

"We should probably go back." He cut her off quickly, grapping her waist tightly before picking her up off the ground, along with himself. Before he could pull away, she clenched her hands into his shirt.

"Inuyasha, this has to stop. You can't keep avoiding this! You can't keep avoiding me, avoiding us. Tell me why you won't talk to me tonight, out of all the nights!" Her voice rose with anger as she stared up at him, watching his eyes widen in slight surprise. He swallowed deeply as he stared back at her, dark brown eyes coated with unsheathed tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks. His hands tightened on her waist as a sudden urge to protect her surfaced into his chest. But that's what he was trying to do by keeping her at bay. Wasn't he doing the right thing?

"Do you...do you love me?" Inuyasha asked quietly, keeping his eyes from pivoting away from her face.

"Wh-what?" The hue that sprouted to her cheeks as the breath left her body made him draw his own conclusions. Still, he pressed on.

"Kagome, I want to know now if you love me."

"Why are you asking me this now! Out of all the places and times, when I'm supposed to be angry with you! Why now?" She could feel her heart beating fasted as he slid one hand from her waist down to grab her hand, squeezing it lightly. Slowly, she let her fingers entwine with his, glancing down at their joined hands.

"I want to know." He said quietly. As if breaking from a trance, Kagome looked back up at him.

"This is what you want?" She asked. Their voiced seemed to only sink with volume as the continued to talk.

"I just want you know if you love me."

"Yes...I love you Inuyasha." She watched as mixed emotions flooded through him. His body moved back, as if repulsed by her words. But his lips crashed down to meet her mouth in a fiery kiss that made her knees quake. His lips burned against hers, his teeth nipping against her lower lip as his hands gripped her waist tighter. _I feel like he's scared I'm lying..._Afraid that her word weren't enough for his conscience to accept, Kagome gently gave back his kiss, returning his small bites with her own. She let her unoccupied hand cup his cheek, pressing closer to him.

"God." He murmured as he ripped his mouth away from hers. Her breathing was both erratic and heavy as she stared back at him, watching slight fear fill his facial features. "You love me..."

"I wouldn't lie to you." She said softly. Her eyes closed when he kissed her again, much gentler than the first. Slowly the kiss became nothing more that gentle kisses that would be shared between two children just exploring the opposite sex. Finally Kagome pulled away, glancing up at him. The look he sent her sent a chill down her spine. "Inuyasha, do you love me?"

"Kagome I..." His voice constricted in his throat while his vocals shut down, the end of his sentence fading away into nothing. Still, Kagome looked up at him hopefully.

"You?" She pressed her hand closer to his, swallowing the harsh reality when he looked away from her. His movement crushed her heart as her stomach dropped. Still she kept quiet, barely flinching when he squeezed her hand. He pulled her forwards gently, glancing at the door of the dance before moving towards them.

"Come on, we should probably go back. The others are waiting for us I bet, the dance is probably going to be ending soon." He muttered trying to ignore the sudden burning in his heart. He couldn't tell her the truth it would only hurt her in the end. Now that he knew she loved him his determination to make her life simpler by letting go after tonight only rose.

But they still had the night, tomorrow was still far away. Inuyasha was going to make the rest of the night something she would remember, ever if he could never see her again. He wasn't stupid, and he had easily figured out the Dj liked to play three fast songs before every slow song. He was just ending his third, another slow was some coming. Gently Inuyasha pushed the doors open pulling her to the dance floor.

Tears blurred the inside of her eyelids as she tried to shake off the horrible truth. Inuyasha didn't love her. Inuyasha didn't want her. Inuyasha didn't need her. And Inuyasha defiantly didn't hope to be with her after the summer ended. She was a fool. A fool who had fallen in love with a boy she knew would never want her. And yet, he had kissed her.

As she let him lead her wherever he wanted to go, all the memories of them together flashed through her head. The first time they met. Their secret spot. The fire, the ski lift, her first kiss with him. How he showed her his true self, how she didn't care. How he had fought for her to stay with him, for him. Even the night she almost died, and how he saved her life by putting his own on the line. Just like a camera, the filmed reeled in her thoughts, and as he pulled her closer to him, the screen went blank.

He didn't want to want her; he had tried to make that clear by all of the mean things he had said and done to her. How he had tried to piss her off, and how he made fun of her and called her names. When he ignored her and pretended not to care. How he wouldn't let himself get close to her, even as their lives started to intertwine. So how could she believe that after all the fight, he would give in and want to stay with her? Who was she to ask for the impossible?

"Why are you doing this?" She asked tearfully, slowly closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Even when he broke her heart, she couldn't ignore the need to be closer to him. Her soft sobs ripped at his heart, but he only tightened his hold on her. Turning her head into his shoulder, Kagome let her tears fall, dampening his shirt. She followed his lead slowly, trying to stop the river that broke through her dam. But her eyes only continued to water and tear.

"Kagome please stop crying, I hate your tears." He wanted to make her tears go away. He kissed her cheek, rubbed her back, held her tighter, anything that he thought would make her stop. She looked up at him, obvious that she was holding in her sadness as he leaned down, gently kissing her. Helpless to stop him, Kagome kissed him back, letting him deepen the kiss as her tears came back with a vengeance.

"Why are you kissing me?" She whispered gently as he pulled away. She opened her eyes to watch him, staring up at reflected green sorrow.

"I want you to be happy." He said, smiling weakly. She continued to stare at him when he leaned closer, looking as if he was going to repeat the action before he stopped. "I want...to remember tonight with you. I don't want to remember your tears."

"But..." She sighed as she placed her head on his shoulder, staring at the other on the dance floor and smiling when she caught sight of Sango and Miroku. The two were quietly dancing, Sango occasionally laughing when Miroku would whisper something into her ear. She watched in silence when Sango moved her eyes up to look at Miroku smiling before Miroku leaned down and gently kissed her.

What cut Kagome the most was the look that Miroku gave Sango before he had kissed her. Happiness. How was it that one couple could find it so easily, and yet Kagome couldn't even trace a lead to it? How come when Sango looked up at Miroku, she could smile while Kagome had to wince? Had Kagome done something wrong, did she overstep a line or never even cross it? Or did she just have to look harder to find what she was looking for in Inuyasha's eyes?

"What's wrong?" Glancing up, Kagome searched his eyes for the same emotion that Miroku had kept locked in his when he looked at his loved one. But Kagome's heart only cried out when she only saw his confusion.

"Why can't we be like them?" Her voice was low, sadness weighting it down.

"Be like who?"

"Like...Sango and Miroku, like Kikyo and Kouga, like Rin and Sesshoumaru! Hell, like anyone else who was just happy with what they had and didn't throw it away!" She looked once again. "I want to be happy." Her eyes searched his. "I want to find love." A small break in his eyes. "I want to be with you!"

"What if we're not like them though? What if..." He sighed and shook his head, looking back at Miroku and Sango. "We're different than them, we can't be the same."

"I don't know what you with me anymore." Kagome said slowly. Her hands clenched around his neck before slowly slipping to his chest, weakly pushing away. "I just want to be happy, and if don't want me fine. But don't keep pulling me back to you like I'm your toy or something."

"I don't see you as a toy!"

"Then why won't you let me go!"

"Because I can't!" He shouted, catching the unwanted attention of the couples around him. "Maybe I can't get myself to let you go without losing a part of myself. I can't stand to see you walk away, I hate when you go and leave me. I love kissing you, I get jealous when you're with other men and ma-maybe I do..." His voice wavered at the end of his uncontrollable speech, which only caused a soft reaction from Kagome.

"Maybe you do what?"

"Maybe I do love you." He said quietly, watching her face contort into a sad smile. Gently she pulled away form him, letting her hand slip from his as she did the hardest thing she had yet to face that summer. She stepped away from the only person she wanted to hold onto.

"I can't live with a maybe forever. I want to be with you, I always will. I just can't stand to think of what will happen if you decide that you don't love me, and don't want to stay." Her body cried in protest when she turned from him, and even her heart clenched when she walked away. Pushing open the doors with what little strength she had left, Kagome walked out of the dance and away from every good memory she had at the summer camp she had now called home.

There was nothing she could do but move on. He would never love her, and she could never stay with him when he wasn't sure what he wanted. She wanted to stay, but she couldn't force happiness. She couldn't fake a laugh or pretend to smile, no matter how much she wanted. Taking a deep breath as she walked back to the cabin, she tried to keep herself from falling with the shoes that now felt constricting to her feet. She glanced up at the sky again, but this time, the stars only seemed to be staring down with pity falling behind them.

_Scene Change_

"Oh Kagome..." Sango whispered gently, watching her friend push out of the door and into the night. Even though she hadn't heard the entire story, she knew what had happened just by the lost look on Inuyasha's face. They had misunderstood each other; something had gone wrong between them.

"What the hell did that idiot do now!" Sango glanced back at Kouga, who was being held back by Kikyo. His lips were pulled tight and thin as his brows furrowed together, glancing back at Sango and Miroku. "Do you guys know what just happened?"

"We're not exactly sure; I can only assume that the two were fighting. We were too far away to hear them anyways." Miroku explained, watching as Kouga threw his hands in the air.

"I knew it. I knew that we shouldn't have let the idiot try to figure this stuff out on his own! I told him not to hurt her, and when I can see are tears coming from her, then we know exactly what happened." Before reason could be pushed into his thick skull, Kouga shook his arm away from Kikyo before making his way towards the still frozen boy. Kikyo sighed as she moved next to the others, staring at her angered boyfriend.

"I swear if I didn't know he loved me I'd be a little worried about how he felt for Kagome." Kikyo said, glancing at the other two before she smiled.

"You don't think that Kouga will really hurt Inuyasha, do you?" Sango asked slowly, glancing around. Taking one good look at Kikyo's uncertain expression was enough to make Sango sigh. "Come on; let's go over there before they start a fight."

"I think they already have started." Miroku said slowly as they began to walk over. Though the music was still playing, the two could clearly be heard to anyone around them. Miroku assumed that was why most people had cleared around them.

"I told you not to hurt her!" Kouga said, growling slightly when Inuyasha looked away from him.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but I'll gladly change my intentions if you keep butting into my problem." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. Though he tried to glare, the obvious pain he was dealing with still hung in his eyes. Kouga didn't seem to feel pity as he continued to rant.

"Your intentions changed the minute you made her cry. How many times do you want her to cry over you until you realize that she cares about you?"

"You make it seem like I wanted to make her cry! I know what I did, do you think that I feel good about it!" When Kouga didn't respond, Inuyasha fisted his hands. "I care about Kagome more than you'll ever be able to comprehend, so why don't you shut your big mouth and go back with your girlfriend."

"Because my other girl that's a friend is currently walking home, alone, with a messed up heart. And you're sitting here, not doing a damn thing about it. I should have crushed you when I had the chance." Inuyasha continued to glare at the floor before he took a deep breath, calming his nerves. His anger and irrational thinking was what had caught him in the web.

"I told her I could love her." His voice seemed to be stolen in the excitement of the fight, and he was left with just the echo to use. "I told her, and she walked away. And right now I don't feel like listening to your bullshit, saying this was my entire fault." Inuyasha pushed past Kouga, keeping his head down as he walked. All stared at his retreating form, no sound passing their lips as their eyes stayed on him. He didn't seem to notice or care about their looks as he moved out of the dance, silently following the dirt road back to the cabins. He tried to keep his ears from hearing anything as he passed the girls' cabin. No matter what he tried, her soft sobs racking through his head.

He stumbled into his cabin, his eyes closing tightly as he slid down against the door. He tried to move his legs back under him, but his body was too worn out to listen. Letting his head drop to the side, Inuyasha sighed heavily before hitting his head back onto the door, swearing lightly as he opened his eyes. Try as he might, he couldn't stop the unbearable heart ache he felt inside.

Inuyasha did the unthinkable. Balling his hands next to him on the floor, he let his head drop slightly, as if to hide from the truth. Two drops slowly raced down his face, dropping onto the wood floor to stain it.

For once, Inuyasha cried.

**Surprise surpise, I actually finished this chapter! Sorry about the wait, but the good news is that I finished this chapter! There is only one more left till the end, I hope you're all ready for it! So anyways, what will Inuyasha do? Will Kagome give him the chance to fix this? Who's going to cry at the end! Maybe even I will, I have been working on this story for a long time! Anyways, I'm planning on having this done by the end of April Vaca, if not sooner...talk to u then! **

11


	38. Is this the End of Us?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha...last chapter: (**

**_Chapter 38- Is this the End of Us?_**

The sun was covered by dark clouds that only kept light from shining through. No rain was dropped, the temperature did not descend, only the sun's true purpose was blocked. The black shrouded all hope of the sun coming back into the eyes on the people below, even as the sun struggled to force it's way by. The smoke would not disperse, and left the camp's mood melancholy.

Kagome's bags were packed before anyone else, and she now stood outside of her cabin, staring up at the murky sky. Sighing softly, she glanced back down at the surrounding area, watching as the kids once again ran around with each other. It seemed like just yesterday that the same scene had unfolded, but she had watched from her window with content. Now the scene only seemed to moisten her eyes again.

Shoving past her wet eyes, she stood and started to walk down the road she had known for so long. The woods seemed to creep in front of her, and stared with empathy as she pushed into the forest. The children's laugher slowly drowned out of her head as she continued to walk, bird's feeble chatting sweeping past the green shrubbery atop the trees that surrounded her. Sighing deeply before continuing to walk, she lifted her head when a familiar area greeted her.

"I shouldn't go there..." But even when she argued with her heart, she felt her body push past the pin in the tree, walking past the shrubs and heading towards the only place she promised she wouldn't go back to. Silently continuing to struggle with her emotions, her body halted only for a second before moving again.

The water's shimmer was not gone, silently moving in small ripples as Kagome slowly slipped her shoes and socks off, remembering her first encounter with the cold water. Walking to the edge of the pond, she dipped her foot in, ignoring her shivers as she pulled her jeans up to her ankles, stepping just so the water covered her feet. She didn't walk, but simply stared out past the water, idly moving her foot in the water.

In a matter of hours, she would leave this place. She would grab everything and walk away, never to return again. The small piece of her memories would forever lurk underneath the water, and she wouldn't be able to retrieve them. Silently she wondered if she would ever want to, and with the deep thought, she walked towards the tree.

Her fingers slowly trailed against the tree, memories shifting through her head. As if the tree shocked her, she rapidly pulled her hand away, rubbing the back of it with her other hand before closing her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes again, pushing her hair behind her ear as she frowned.

"I should go put my hair up." She muttered softly, turning away from the tree. She froze when she caught sight of something she wasn't prepared for.

"Kagome..." She nearly stumbled to her knees when she heard him call her name out, making her swallow deeply before she looked away from him.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" She asked softly, struggling to breath as she walked over to her shoes. The grass tickled the bottom of her feet, but she was in no mood to smile. She nearly winced when she felt his hand brush her shoulder, holding her in front of him.

"Can't you even look at me?" He asked quietly. She tried to push him away, but as soon as her hands met his chest, the strength she once controlled slipped to the ground. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head.

"No, I can't." He gripped her shoulder slightly harder, but not enough to harm her. He stared down at her in silence for a few seconds, nearly pulling back from the obvious sadness that was pouring off of her.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I don't want to have my heart broken again." She replied, finally regaining her muscles as she pushed him away from her, keeping her head down as she reached her shoes.

"Kagome I didn't mean..." Inuyasha tried to find his voice, which scampered down his throat once again. Balling his hands into fists, he threw his hands into his pant pockets. "Damnit, I didn't mean for this all to happen!"

"I never said you did!" Kagome quickly threw her head up to stare at him as she stood up, her feet covered again. "I never blamed this on you, I didn't say this was your fault. Did it ever occur to you that I WASN'T placing this on your shoulders? Have you ever stopped to think about who I really blame?"

"Well everyone seems to be up my ass, so I just figured you would be too." He said, watching her shake her head slowly.

"I don't blame you...I blame myself for ever loving you." Her heart dropped to her stomach as she watched him wince.

"Kagome, that's not your fault. Things just happen, fate just...just takes it's own course and chooses what do you."

"You're blaming this on fate? No, fate would have been letting my mother take me away from this place when she wanted to. Fate would have been letting Mike kill me and not resisting. Fate would have been never letting myself fall for you! That was what fate wanted, and that's what I didn't listen to. I had to be stupid and think that maybe you..." She trailed off before she could finish. As he took a step towards her, she quickly shook her head. "It doesn't matter now, I'll be out of your life soon enough and you'll never have to think about me again."

"I don't...I never asked for that." He watched her smile attempt to break through her stoic face, but her lips stayed straight as she talked.

"Let's just say I'm giving you one more gift before I leave." She whispered. Without warning, she ran. Inuyasha took a few steps towards her, but slowly stopped when he knew it was pointless. She wouldn't listen to him not matter what he said now. She was gone. He wasn't ever going to get her back.

"No, I won't believe that." Inuyasha said quietly, determinations seeping into his body. "I've got one more shot, and I won't lose it. Fate can just go screw itself for all I give a damn."

_Scene Change_

"I'm going to miss you girls so much!" Rin sobbed out, pulling each one of them into a hug. The tears in each girl's eyes were threatening to fall form their eyes as they pulled away to look at each other.

"It's alright Rin, we all have each other's numbers and emails. We'll make sure to get together before school starts up again." Sango said, smiling brightly as she let out a laugh. "I would never want to lose touch with you girls!"

"Well it's simple for us, we all go to the same school." Kikyo said, giggling.

"Sorry girls, I think I graduated a little while ago." Rin said, stepping away from them and sighing. "I should go say goodbye to all the other counselors. Plus, I can tell the boys are just itching to get away from Sesshoumaru to come see you all." Rin glanced over at the boys, the girls following her gaze.

"Sesshoumaru, how long are you going to talk?" Kouga asked, rolling his eyes as he stared up at his counselor. He quickly ducked when Sesshoumaru went to smack him in the head. "Alright alright you have my attention!"

"Thank you. I just wanted to...thank you all for making this experience as easy as you did. Though sometimes you lost your heads like with the fire or at the ski lifts, you didn't act as immature as I was expecting. Not that I'm saying I'm proud of you...just don't forget what you've learned here."

"Of course we won't, everything was a little extreme to forget. I think I'm still wondering how the heck we got Kagome off the ski lift." Miroku said, smiling slightly when Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"We'll all probably get roped into a reunion with the girls, I can already hear Rin chatting in my ear about all that good pointless stuff women worry about." Each boy froze as Sesshoumaru continued to speak, though he stopped when Rin spoke from behind him.

"You're not going to MAKE it to the reunion if you keep talking about me like that!" Rin growled out, placing her hands on her hips. Sesshoumaru swiveled to look at her, sighing as he shook his head.

"Rin, I was just-"

"Yea, alright Sesshoumaru. And my name is suddenly Harriet. Lets go say goodbye to the other counselors before I decide to place your head on a stick and call you dinner." Sesshoumaru sighed as she threw his arm around her waist, giving the boys a small smirk as they walked towards the counselors.

"You think that those two will last?" Kouga asked, glancing over at Miroku.

"As long as Sesshoumaru learns to keep his mouth shut." Miroku said, laughing. Both boys glanced over at Inuyasha, whose concentration was not on the conversation, but rather on a certain girl. "Inuyasha, are you still sulking about Kagome?"

"I'm not sulking." Inuyasha said quickly, looking over at both the boys in silence for a minute before muttering something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Kouga said, leaning closer to Inuyasha as he repeated what he said.

"I need you two to help me out with something." Both Miroku and Kouga stared at him with wide eyes as he looked up at them again, grimacing slightly. "It's just...I want to get her back."

"Whoa, are we really talking to Inuyasha here? Inuyasha, the one who doesn't believe in help or anything close to it?" Kouga asked, smirking when Inuyasha glared over at him. "You want us to help you get Kagome back, is that what you're asking?"

"Yes alright! I'm asking you to help me get Kagome back!" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. "So will you two idiots help me?"

"Well..." Miroku glanced at Kouga, who stared right back at him. After pausing for a few seconds, Miroku looked back at him and smiled slightly. "Do you have a plan or do we have to do that for you too?" Inuyasha smirked slightly as the took a step closer to him.

"No, I've got that part all covered. Here's what I need you guys to do, and it's important we do this right. Otherwise, it might not work."

Kagome watched as the cars started to pull in, sighing slightly when none seemed to look like her mother's car. The younger kids were assigned to leave first, and after 20 minutes, the next age group were allowed to leave. It was now time for the older kids to start being allowed to leave, and yet there was no sign of her mother's car. She looked away before glancing at Sango and Kikyo, who were now walking over to the boys. She didn't bother to go, and stayed with their bags.

"I can't believe I'm leaving you!" Kikyo said, quickly throwing herself into Kouga's arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around her securely, bringing her closer to him as he sighed.

"You'll be able to see me in school you know." He muttered into her hair, breathing in her scent before smiling slightly. "Well unless we don't have any classes together."

"Kouga that's not funny!" Kikyo said, hitting him in the shoulder. He laughed before rolling his eyes, kissing her softly before pulling away.

"I was just joking around, I'm sure we'll have something together."

"And if we don't?" She asked softly, looking up at him. He paused for a moment before shrugging, grinning as he pulled her back to him.

"I guess I'll just have to spend even more time with you after school." He mumbled, kissing her again. She made no protest, and only threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

"Miroku..." Sango said softly, stopping right in front of him. He looked up at her, smiling softly.

"Hey you." He said, pulling her to him and lazily wrapping his arms around her waist. She stared up at him with a worried look, causing him to frown. "What's the matter?"

"I can't believe this is the last time I'll see you. What are we going to do when we're in school, and we can't see each other anymore? I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Sango admitted, blushing slightly as she felt her eyes fill with tears. "I mean I know I'm being stupid about this, but I just...I really do love you."

"I know you do, which makes me love you even more." Miroku said, nuzzling her cheek with his. Gently, he kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "That's why I can't wait to tell you something."

"What?" Sango asked, pulling away enough to look up at him. He smiled brightly as he tapped his nose.

"Me and Inuyasha are going to be going to the same school as you guys." He said, watching her eyes widen before he laughed. "Did you honestly think I was going to let you go back without me?"

"Oh Miroku!" Sango said, hugging him tightly as she buried her head into his shoulder. He continued to laugh as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You think that's good news, you want to know something even better?"

"What else could you possibly tell me?" Sango blinked when Miroku twisted her around, pulling her back into his chest. She stared at Kagome, her eyebrows furrowing a bit. "I don't get it."

"You'll have to watch and see, because he made me promise not to tell you." Miroku said slowly, looking around as he spotted another round of cars coming in. Staying quiet, he frowned when he didn't see Inuyasha.

"Are you saying that Inuyasha planned something!" Sango whispered, looking back at him when he didn't answer. Once she saw the concentrated look on his face, she looked forwards again, staying silent.

"Thank God." Kagome whispered, gently picking up her bag when she saw her mother's car. Before she could take a step forwards, Inuyasha quickly jumped in front of her. She nearly screamed as she stumbled backwards slightly, gasping when he grabbed her back by the waist. She dropped her stuff quickly as she looked up at him, a mixture of confusion and embarrassment reflecting on her face. "Inuyasha!"

"Don't go." He whispered, causing her to stare up at him.

"What?" She asked softly, her eyes widening when he leaned closer to her. "Inuyasha don't do it..."

"I don't want to lose you." His lips dropped dangerously close to hers, making her pull away slightly.

"You already did." Her words stung for both hearts to hear, but for once, Inuyasha didn't back down.

"Then tell me you don't love me anymore." He stared into her eyes, watching as she opened her mouth to speak. When no sound escaped, he glanced back her to her mother, who was now looking at them. Pausing for a moment, he looked back at her and continued. "I shouldn't of let you walk away last night, and I shouldn't of let you believe that I wasn't sure about us. I have always been sure, I'm just too stubborn to admit how I really feel about you at times."

"Inuyasha, stop now. I don't want to hear it." She shoved herself away from him, backing away from him. He watched her with a lost look, trying to keep his shoulders from dropping as she grabbed her bag, walking over to her mother. Slowly she dropped her bags in her car, shutting the truck slowly before walking back to the side of the car, opening the door.

"Kags..." Inuyasha said, watching her pause before she slammed her door, glaring over at him.

"How dare you do this! What right do you have to come running up to me, acting like I should instantly forgive you and fall into your arms like some helpless little puppy that can't stand on her own? I'm not a little girl, and I don't need you or anyone else to support me!" She shouted, ignoring the surprised looks from everyone around them as she walked back over to him, shoving her finger into his chest. Her frustration and confusion were now causing her eyes to burn with tears, but she tried to ignore them. "What makes you think I'd EVER give you the time of day! I don't need you!"

"I never said you needed me." He said, keeping his voice calm as she glared up at him, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Could you actually pretend that you care enough about me to get angry? I'm leaving, for good. You'll never see me again, you'll never talk to me again, you'll never hold me again...can't you act like that means something to you?" She asked, her tears slipping past her eyes as she closed them tightly. "Can't you act like you love me, for one moment?"

"...If I did, it...wouldn't be acting." He said, pulling her into him again. She did little to resist, and dropped her arms to her sides as she looked up at him with slightly surprised eyes. "I told you, I don't want to lose you. I never wanted to lose you." He stared at her, sighing slightly as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "I'm not good with words, I've never been good with them. But I'm going to give it a shot."

"When I first met you, I was instantly attracted to you. I don't know why, I thought you were annoying, stubborn, and too boring. And then I actually met you...and I learned about you, what you were really like. And I knew how you saw me, I was bossy, arrogant, and a total jackass. Hell, I still am. But for some reason, you wouldn't just leave me be. You stuck your curious nose into my life, and slowly became a part of it."

"And then you started to get into situations where I had to bail your ass out of danger. You made me show you everything I didn't want to show, and I didn't even think twice about doing it. I felt...like I had to protect you, like you were mine to take care of. And in return, to opened up everything I didn't want to talk about, picked at every weakness, and made it so that you had made a comfy home in me."

"Honestly, I was screwed from the start. For some reason, you were someone that I couldn't just push away or out of my life. No matter what I tried or did, you just fought me back and made sure you would always would be with me. And now you want to go away? Fuck that, you're mine. Mine to be with, mine to care for, mine to protect, and MINE to love."

"I'm not yours!" Kagome shouted, causing Inuyasha to growl.

"Shut up." He muttered, pulling her into a kiss. She gasped slightly, letting him nip at her lip gently before she slid her hands onto his shoulders, pulling him closer to her as she kissed back. Her spine crawled at the electricity that shot through their lips, continuing to shake her as they prolonged the connection. After a few seconds, Inuyasha slowly pulled away, breathing slightly heavier as he looked down at her, watching her struggle to open her eyes. Once she did, he kept the connection between the two as he spoke. "You're mine."

"So long as you're mine." She whispered slowly, looking up at him. "As long as you're mine to be with, care for, protect, and love."

"Sounds pretty damn appealing if you ask me." He said, smirking slightly as he leaned down, gently capturing her lips in another kiss. As the crowd around them began to clap, their friends cheering in excitement, the sun finally broke from beneath the clouds, shining down on the two. Breaking away, Kagome glanced up at the sky and smiled, gasping when the clouds finally began to let rain drop.

"A sun shower..." she whispered, laughing as the crowds raced to find shelter, leaving them with their friends.

"Those two are making me mess up my make up!" Kikyo shouted, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Oh calm down Kikyo, or else you'll drown the whole camp." Kouga said, Miroku laughing when Kikyo sent him a glare.

"I have a feeling that this year is going to be fun." Miroku muttered in Sango's ear.

"Going to be even funner now that you and Inuyasha are coming to our school." Sango said, laughing as Kagome turned her head towards them before looking up at Inuyasha.

"What did she just..." Kagome trailed off as Inuyasha smirked again.

"High school, here we come." He said, smirking as he pulled her into another kiss. And the rain continued to fall.

**The End**

Oh I can't believe that this is finally finished! I know that I was supposed to update the other story first, but this one I just wanted to get it done so that I could focus on my other one! I really hope that you all liked it, I did end it happily...though my gut told me not to. Anyways, please tell me what you think, and keep in check for my new chapter for "A Birthday Mistake"! Thank you all again!


End file.
